The Other Side of the Fence
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: He hides to protect those he loves, she hides because that is all she knows. Isolation is a way of life for both of them. Two neighbours. All that separates them is a fence. Who knows what waits on the other side? Can they be strong enough to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All ! Welcome...thanks for joining me again. **

**This fic is pre-read by Liz and Dream. Beta'd by MidNight Cougar. Thank you ladies - you mean so much. **

**And we begin.**

Opening the refrigerator door, I groaned. Obviously, I needed a trip to the grocery store. Grabbing a beer and the last of the lunchmeat, I quickly made a sandwich before heading outside to sit on the patio. The sun was shining brightly, but the canopy I had installed allowed me to sit and enjoy the warmth and the light breeze without being blinded. I sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the feel of the breeze before twisting the top off my beer and taking a long swallow of the cold, refreshing liquid.

Fuck, I needed that.

I looked around the small yard as I took a bite of my sandwich, taking in the bleakness of it. A small wooden patio led to an even smaller lawn, so covered in weeds, you couldn't even really call it a lawn anymore. The entire area was fenced in. Eight foot high, solid, thick planks ensured privacy. A wide top rail finished the look and added another six inches to the height. I couldn't see the world beyond the fence and they couldn't see into mine. Not for the first time, I wondered if the fence had been added specifically for that reason.

If anyone else living in this complex was hiding as well.

I paused before taking another bite and looked down at my sandwich. I took a small sniff of the meat wondering if I should still be digesting it. There was a distinctly strange flavor to it. Then I shrugged and continued to chew. If I consumed enough beer, it would probably kill whatever danger the sandwich might hold. At least I still had a few beers left in the refrigerator. They made the evening tolerable.

The sound of movement to the right of the fence caught my attention. I had seen a moving truck a few days ago but had not yet glimpsed the new owner. The townhouses were all clustered in small groups; this one only had the two units and we both had attached garages which separated the two units, so all I had seen so far was a car coming and going. I knew it was a woman; that she lived alone and posed no danger to me. That I had been guaranteed.

As I listened, I heard her moving around and the unmistakable sound of boxes being broken down and papers being folded, then I heard a soft voice humming pleasantly. Another sound caught my ear and I wasn't sure what it was until the scent hit me a few minutes later.

She was cooking something on a barbeque.

I inhaled the scent, my mouth instantly watering and the strange tasting sandwich I was holding no longing appealing in any way.

My head fell back and a groan escaped my lips, because it smelt fucking amazing.

"I beg your pardon?" a shocked, sweet sounding voice came from behind the fence.

_Oh shit._

I had just said that out loud.

I chuckled. "Sorry." I cleared my throat. "Your, ah, dinner smells amazing. It's making my sandwich look pretty pathetic."

"Oh. Sorry?" I noticed how quiet her voice was, yet I had the feeling she was speaking louder than normal for my benefit.

"Not your fault."

Only silence greeted me.

"So, welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Thank you."

I could hear the sound of food being turned and the smell was driving me crazy. My mouth was watering at the delicious aroma that drifted over the fence. I looked down at my partially eaten sandwich with utter distaste.

"What are you cooking?"

"Chicken and vegetables."

"Hmm. Sounds good."

"Don't you…cook?" the voice asked hesitantly.

I laughed. "No, I burn, I char, I destroy. Never quite got the hang of cooking."

Now the sweet voice sounded horrified. "What do you eat, then?"

"Take-out. Frozen entrees. Cereal. Sandwiches." I looked down at the one currently in my hand and set it on the table in front of me with a grimace. It was no longer tempting at all.

"Oh, my. That's… just sad."

I laughed. "If you think that's sad then you don't want to know about the expired meat I am trying to choke down 'cause I forgot to go to the store and pick up supplies. At least I usually have something half-edible on hand to eat."

I heard footsteps move away and the sound of a sliding screen door. Obviously, I had bored her enough with my sob story. Leaning back, I finished the last of my beer. Maybe I would order a pizza. I sighed. I was sick of pizza. I was sick of take-out. Shaking my head, I admitted that I was just sick of this lonely, solitary life. The time alone was starting to get to me and I realized how much I had enjoyed the few minutes of conversation with my new neighbour, although it would seem I had effectively scared her away with my choice of subject.

Standing up, I went inside and grabbed another beer and threw out the sandwich. I opened the cupboard and found a box of cereal with a little still left in it. I was out of milk, but at least it was something. Back outside, I opened up the box and munched away.

Beside me, I heard movement again, but I refrained from trying to start up another conversation. I could hear her talking to herself, the sound of an item being dragged, and then I caught a muffled grunt and the words _height_ and _stupid idea,_ before the sound of more rustling. All of this was followed by a solid thump, a brief silence and then I heard a little gasp which came from her side of the fence. I looked at the fence in amusement wondering what the hell was happening on the other side of it.

Then I heard a nervous sounding, "Hello?"

"Are you all right?" I asked, unsure what was going on.

"Oh. Good. You're there."

I grimaced. I didn't have anywhere else to go. "Yeah, I'm here."

"I um… I put something on the fence for you."

I sat up. "What?"

I heard the sound of retreating footsteps and the door opening again. "I can't let a neighbour starve. Goodnight."

I stood up and looked at the fence.

Holy shit. Was that really a plate sitting on the top?

Dragging my chair over, I stepped up, stretching as far as I could, and was able to snag the unexpected treasure and bring it down. Stepping off the chair, I immediately tore the foil off and basked in the incredible aroma that hit me.

Chicken. Grilled vegetables. Salad.

Mine.

All mine.

I grinned. There was even a plastic fork.

I dragged my chair back to the table and began to devour the best meal I'd eaten in ages. Not even the voice in the back of my head telling me I shouldn't accept food from a stranger could deter me. Nothing was keeping me from this feast.

I knew she was inside. I knew she probably wouldn't hear me. But I did it anyway.

"Thank you!" I bellowed. "This tastes as fucking awesome as it smelt!"

It was soft and distant, but I heard it.

A giggle. Lilting and strangely delightful.

I smiled around my mouthful.

This new neighbour thing was okay.

**So a slightly different...Edward. Is it Edward? **

**See you on Sunday, I hope!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thank you all for your warm welcome to Fenceward...you have shared many theories already and I love hearing them! I also love how so many have already commented on his humor. He has lots of that in this story. **

**Let's keep going, shall we?**

The grocery store was fairly empty at this time of night. I filled the cart with the usual supplies; frozen entrees, chips, cereal, bread, cold meat, cheese and the only thing I could cook without destroying it totally; eggs. Milk, beer and pop rounded out the list. I stopped briefly and looked longing at the fresh meat, but walked away without adding anything. No matter how hard I tried, everything I cooked became inedible. I did stop at the hot food section and picked up a rotisserie chicken and sides for dinner.

Once I was home and unpacked, I tore into the chicken and pasta salad, taking the plate out onto the deck. As I was eating, I heard a noise next door and I sat up, looking expectantly towards the fence.

"Hey, neighbour!" I called out.

"Um, hello."

"Dinner was amazing last night, really delicious. Thank you," I said sincerely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I chuckled. "You have no idea. I think I licked the plate clean."

And there it was. That light, heartwarming giggle.

"Not usually the best idea with a paper plate," the voice observed. "Paper fibres really…suck. And they stick to the roof of your mouth. Ewww."

I laughed. "Ewww indeed. I'll keep that in mind."

"Did you um, char something tonight?"

"Nah, I got a pre-cooked chicken at the supermarket."

"Ah, good then."

"I always thought so before."

"Sorry, before?"

"Before I ate _your_ chicken. Now it tastes like cardboard, frankly."

"Oh…thank you."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I had some leftovers."

I took a swig of beer. For some reason I didn't want this conversation to end.

"Settling in okay?"

"Um...well, it's coming along."

"Finished unpacking?"

"No. Not yet. I am trying to do a few boxes every day. In fact, I have to go and work on that."

"Right. Okay, then. Goodnight. And thanks again."

"Um, can you come closer to the fence?" Her voice seemed even more hesitant than usual, and being curious I stood up and approached the fence, where I estimated the voice was coming from.

"I'm here."

"Okay. Heads up, neighbour." A small package came over the top of the fence and I easily stretched my arm out and caught it. I stood looking at it for a minute.

In my hand was a tightly wrapped, thick, dense slice of Rice Krispie cake.

No fucking way.

Another giggle alerted me to the fact I had spoken aloud again.

I heard soft footsteps retreating and the door sliding closed. "Goodnight."

"Wait!"

There was no answer.

"Chefgirl!"

"Um, yes?"

"Thank you. This is like my favorite thing. I swear."

Her voice was quieter than usual. Almost endearing in its gentle quality. "You're welcome."

"What if I had told you I hadn't eaten?" I teased her. "Would you have had a plate for me as well?"

"I guess you'll never know, now will you?" the voice teased back.

I chuckled as I unwrapped the sweet treat, groaning as I tasted the gooey texture.

The door shut with a dull click before I could thank her again. I frowned as I took another bite, realizing I didn't even know her name. I needed to change that sad fact.

I grinned as I walked into the house. Last night dinner, tonight dessert. Tomorrow her name.

Maybe if I was lucky, tomorrow night, I would get all three.

*()*

It had been a really crappy day. I hated being just an IT worker, but it was as close to my former job as I was able to get, or at least that was what I had been informed. I could still work with computers and keep up with the latest developments, but I missed the excitement of R & D and the development part that always challenged me so greatly. I missed writing code, even though I still did some in my off hours to stay busy. The building we serviced was mostly comprised of various businesses that rented office space and time on our servers. This morning, one of them had downloaded a nasty virus so we all spent the day with patches, going from office to office because of one idiot. I shook my head as I finished off the last client. It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

I got home early and grabbed a beer and headed to the deck. I sat back enjoying the silence and shut my eyes. The next thing I knew, I woke up with a start, looking around me wildly, before realizing I was sitting in my back yard alone and safe. Leaning forward, I dropped my head in my hands, as I took some deep breaths to calm my pounding heart. I must have had another nightmare. I reached for my beer only to find it warm and flat.

"Are you all right?"

I startled at hearing her gentle voice. Looking down at my watch, I was surprised to see how long I had been asleep.

I glanced toward the fence.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

"You shouted out in your sleep."

"How do you know I was sleeping?"

"Um, you snore."

"I do not."

"Okay then, I have x-ray vision and could see you through the fence," she huffed. "You still shouted."

I grinned at the huffing. Then I frowned at her next statement.

"You sounded frightened." I was surprised to hear a twinge of worry in her voice. I needed to nip that in the bud right now.

"I had a nightmare. I dreamt I was out of beer," I said flatly.

"Oh," was her dubious response.

"Hate when that happens," I chuckled without humor. I really did.

I inhaled deeply and immediately began salivating.

"What are you cooking?"

"Dinner." Now her voice was flat.

Ah. She didn't like my flippant answers. I stood up and went inside and got a fresh beer. Going back outside I cracked the top and took a swallow.

"Obviously it _was _just a dream," the voice observed dryly. "You still have beer."

I chuckled. "Yep."

I could hear her moving around and the sound of boxes being folded up again. I approached the fence. "Still unpacking?"

"Uh huh."

"Almost done?"

"Almost."

I ran a hand through my hair in vexation. I wasn't going to tell her what I had been dreaming about. Yet, I didn't like the one-worded answers either. I searched for something to say.

"The dessert slice was really good last night. Thank you. It's always been a favorite of mine."

I heard the barbeque lid open and smelt the appetizing aroma as she moved the food around on the grill. I almost fell to my knees at the scent. The thought of the frozen entree I would heat up for my dinner, somehow, no longer appealed to me.

"I'm glad you liked it." Her soft voice was warmer now.

"I did. Very much. It was…really great of you to share."

"That's what neighbours are for, right?"

I smirked. I had nothing to share with her. I glanced down at the bottle in my hand.

"You want a beer?"

She laughed sweetly. "No thanks, not big on beer."

"What do you like?"

"Red wine sometimes. Usually just water. And coffee."

I nodded. "I'm addicted to the stuff."

"Beer? Or coffee?" her voice teased.

I grinned. "A little of both."

"Well, somehow I didn't think it was the water."

I chuckled at her wit.

"Do you use a lawnmower or just a weed whacker to cut your grass?"

I shook my head at the randomness of the question. "Pardon me?"

"I was trying to decide if I should buy a small lawnmower or if I would even need it. Once I add some flower boxes there won't be much of a lawn to cut. Maybe just a weed whacker, you know?"

I looked around at my bedraggled excuse for a lawn. Flower boxes?

"Or maybe one of those small, manual push ones? What do you think?" she mused as she moved around. I assumed she was inspecting her area. I grimaced, thinking of what she would think of my barren space.

"I don't really have much grass," I admitted.

"Oh, you have a garden?"

"Um, no." I drew in a deep breath. "I have weeds. And dirt."

"Oh."

Why the fuck did that one word sound so sad?

"I like it simple," I offered lamely as I moved away to sit back down, suddenly feeling too tired to stand anymore.

"Of course."

I rested my head back on the chair, just listening to her move around. Papers rustled, boxes were folded, food was checked, but she said nothing, although I was certain I heard her soft humming again. A distinct thump had me turn my head towards the fence but I saw nothing and I shrugged as I drained my bottle.

"I'm going in now. Good night. Your, um, dinner is…up there."

I sat up, looking back towards the fence and I saw it. A plate was perched on the top of the wide top rail of our fence, waiting for me.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled as I picked up my chair and went to the fence. Reaching up, I grabbed the covered plate wondering how she managed to get it up there. These fences were really tall.

"Enjoy your dinner, neighbour," she said quietly and I knew from the distance she was already at her door.

"Anthony!" I blurted out quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Anthony." I gritted my teeth as I told her what I knew would be the first of many lies.

"Nice to meet you, Anthony. Have a nice evening."

"No, wait! You can't go in and not tell me your name!" I pleaded.

There was a tiny sigh. "Bella. My name is Bella."

I smiled. Even her name was soft.

"Thank you, Bella. Whatever this is, I know it will be great."

Only the click of the door greeted me.

Shaking my head, I took my plate and headed to the table. My eyes almost rolled backwards in anticipation as I took in the steak and vegetables on my plate when I lifted the cover. And holy shit, I was sure those were _real_ mashed potatoes; not the kind that came frozen with your Hungry-Man dinner. There was even a real knife and fork and I didn't hesitate to begin devouring the meal, moaning loudly as the first bite exploded on my taste buds.

I thought about our conversation as I ate. She was obviously intelligent and didn't suffer fools well. She also had a droll sense of humor. I liked that. And man could she cook. Then I thought about my goals for the night. Dinner, dessert and her name.

I grinned as I swallowed the last of the feast she had left me.

Two out of three ain't bad.

**He is just such a ...guy. Food and beer. He is happy. He makes me smile, even when he pulls on my heartstrings. **

**See you mid week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we keep going...**

On my way home the next day, I impulsively stopped at the local garden centre. I wandered around until I found what I was looking for, and with the help of one of the women working there, picked up two pots of lilies. I remembered how much my mom loved lilies and her saying they needed plenty of sunshine. I knew my yard got a lot of sun, especially in the afternoon, and I was sure Bella's was the same.

When I got home I carried them out to the back and set them on the table. I hesitated as I looked over toward the fence, suddenly nervous. Would she like the gesture? Or would it be too forward? Then I chuckled. She had fed dinner to a complete stranger she had never even seen or met. Twice. Somehow giving her a small start on her flower pots didn't seem quite as generous.

I glanced at the fence and then behind me toward the front door. Should I just go and put them on her doorstep? She'd certainly find them. I picked them up and then hesitated. I always came in via the door from the garage. If she was the same she might not see them. And already the fence thing was just what we did; like our own little routine. I dragged my chair over and returning to the table, picked up the pots. It was a little trickier putting the plants on the ledge than it was to snag a flat plate off of it, and again I wondered how she did it. I wondered if she was tall. I was 6'3" and I had a little trouble reaching that high even with my long arms. I doubted she was taller than me. I chuckled a little at the mental image I had of living next door to a giant. Finally, I had both pots on the ledge and pushed them safely to the centre.

I went in, grabbed a beer, sat down and waited. She usually was home around five which should be soon, I thought as I glanced at my watch. Then I rolled my eyes.

_I already knew her schedule? Really?_

I grabbed my iPad and started watching some lame movie to pass the time, shaking my head a few times as it played. Seriously, sparkling vampires? Who thought this shit up?

Eventually, I heard her car arrive. Through her open windows, I could even hear her moving around inside. And eventually I heard the slide of the screen door as she stepped outside.

I frowned as I listened to the noises that were coming through the fence. She seemed to be moving back and forth. I could hear something being dragged and what sounded like various items being sat down onto different surfaces. Finally, I heard the sound I was waiting for... the barbeque lid being lifted and the grill lit.

I spoke up. "What's for dinner, Bella?"

A small gasp greeted me.

"Oh…hi Anthony… I… OH!"

I knew she had seen the lilies.

"I just wanted to say thanks for feeding me. I thought you could add those to your flower pots?"

Utter silence.

"Bella?"

Nothing.

Fuck. It _was_ too forward.

I stood up and began walking toward the fence when I heard the strange thump and a few seconds later one of the lilies disappeared. All I caught was the fastest glimpse of pale fingers before the pot was gone.

"Thank you," her voice quavered. "Lilies are…they are my favorite flower ever."

Shit. Was she crying?

Over a couple of potted plants?

I ran my hand nervously through my hair as I heard her moving around and then the thump sounded again. This time I watched closely and saw a hand reaching over the ledge to grab the pot. It stretched but couldn't quite reach; I heard her voice cursing softly before the hand reappeared and was able to get the pot.

"Are you on a ladder?" I asked, suddenly understanding the thumps and the ability to reach the top of the fence.

"Yes." Her voice was low and thick.

"So you're not a tall giant then?"

"Not the way you think, no," she sighed.

I frowned. What did that mean?

I heard her walking away from the fence.

"You didn't have to do this, Anthony. It was just a plate of food."

I snorted. "Two plates. And it wasn't just food. It was fucking beyond this world. It meant a lot that you would share with me. I just wanted you to know I appreciated it."

Again I was met with silence.

"They are so pretty, Anthony. Thank you. Really."

She was definitely crying.

Fuck.

_Why was she crying?_

"I was just hoping to stay in your good books, Chefgirl," I teased, wanting her to stop crying. For some reason it made my chest hurt. "Ya know, hoping you'd be willing to share again."

"Oh, are you hungry?" she asked, her voice suddenly sounding more like I was used to.

I chuckled. "I'm me. I'm_ always_ hungry, Bella."

"Do you have anything you can, like, snack on?"

"Um, yeah?" There was cereal in the cupboard; that could do as a snack.

"Okay, well dinner won't be ready for a bit. It takes a little longer. If you can wait, I'm happy to share."

"What are you making?"

"Ribs."

_Ribs?_

I was pretty sure I just whimpered. And I wasn't ruining my appetite with any kind of snack if ribs were on the menu.

"Yeah, I can fucking wait. Not a problem, Chefgirl."

"Okay!"

I heard the screen door open and shut and I sat back perplexed. She sounded excited about feeding me. Which seemed like a strange reaction to me. But at least she had stopped crying. I shook my head.

Women.

Never had understood them.

*()*

"Soon Bella?"

"Yes, Anthony. Very soon," she answered, although not as patiently as she had sounded before.

I grinned as I listened to her moving around. I had been bugging her for the last half an hour. The aroma from the grill was driving me crazy. And I had been patient for the first hour; constantly chatting with her while she worked on planting the flowers and pots she had brought home with her. She made me laugh with her wit and quick comebacks and the time had passed fairly quickly. But now, I was starving and I was about ready to scale the fence to get to the food she was cooking.

"Do I need to come over there and get it myself, Bella?"

"No!"

I was taken back at the panic I could feel in that one word.

"Relax, Chefgirl. I don't own a ladder," I assured her, unsure of why she panicked.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, that's all. It's almost done."

Wow. She was a bad liar. I didn't believe that excuse for a second, especially with the nervous tremor in her voice when she spoke. And although I was puzzled over why seeing me would make her panic, I let it pass.

The aromatic smoke from the barbeque filled the air as I heard the lid being lifted. I stood up and moved closer to the fence.

"You're killing me here, Bella."

Her laugh was even more endearing than her giggle. It was rich, warm and husky and made me smile just hearing it. "You're a big boy, Anthony. I 'm sure you can wait five more minutes."

I groaned as I leaned my head on the fence. "I had no idea ribs took this much work. Are they all like this?"

Bella chuckled. "These ones are worth it."

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

Ten minutes later, I was literally moaning as I tore into the food that had appeared on the top of the fence. As soon as I heard the thump of the ladder being leaned against the fence I was dragging my chair over. The plate had barely been sat down when I snatched it up, groaning at the feast in front of my eyes. The plate was piled high with ribs and roasted corn and I knew without a doubt there was enough food here I would have leftovers. No cafeteria lunch for me tomorrow.

"Are you there?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Yes."

"These are fucking amazing. How do you make them?"

I smiled again, listening to her unique laugh. "Planning on having a go are you, Anthony?"

I laughed. "Trust me, no. That wouldn't end well at all. But tell me." I just wanted to hear her talk. I liked the sound of her voice and enjoyed listening to her. "I've never tasted sauce like this. It's just…fucking...awesome."

"I made it."

I chuckled. "Of course you did, Chefgirl. Do you stay up all night cooking?"

"No. I just like to cook. And having someone to cook for again is fun." Her voice turned shy. "I guess I'm showing off a little."

"Showing off?"

Her voice became even softer. "A little."

"Feel free to show off anytime, Bella. If this is your A game, bring it on. I like it."

I stopped eating, eyeing my huge plate suspiciously. "You didn't give all the food to me did you?"

"No, Anthony, I didn't. I'm eating as well."

"Okay then. Keep talking."

"As fascinated as I'm sure you are with cooking techniques I think you've probably heard enough," she insisted dryly.

"Nah, Chefgirl. I like your cooking terms." I paused. "But I fucking love these ribs."

Bella chuckled. "I'm going to leave you alone with your…ribs…now."

I dropped another clean bone on my plate. "I don't imagine you know how to make souvlaki do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

I groaned. "I think I'm seriously turned on right now, Bella."

She laughed loudly. "Over souvlaki?"

"Over the ribs, your sauce and yes, the promise of souvlaki," I answered seriously.

Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "Good thing God gave you hands then, Anthony. That should help alleviate your…_problem_. When you finished eating, of course."

I gaped at the fence as I heard her door shut. Then I started laughing. She was fucking brilliant. I laughed so hard, I almost missed the plate sitting on top of the fence with dessert on it.

Almost.

**Aww... he doesn't like it when she cries. He likes to hear her laugh. And she's quick. She'll keep him on his toes I think.**

**See you on the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late... was helping a friend and just arrived home a short while ago. So many theories and questions... many will be answered soon... and many will stay a mystery a little while longer. Will they meet is the big one... and although the answer is yes... it will be a slow burn people. Lots will happen as they get to know each other in a slighty different style than usual. **

**Thank you for reading. **

_Well, shit. _

Grimacing, I watched the milk curdle in the cup of coffee I had made. I shook my head, groaning in frustration; that was what happened when you left the milk out on the counter overnight. Chefgirl had been conspicuously absent last night and I had resorted to cereal when I finally gave in to the hunger pangs. Dumping the offending cup, I checked the fridge hoping against hope I had remembered to get cream but was not really surprised to find I had not. Reaching over, I grabbed the jar of instant and made another cup which I carried out to the deck with the newspaper.

It was still early and I sat down with a sigh and took a sip of the hot beverage, frowning at the bitter taste of the black coffee. Without the tempering edge of cream or milk I wasn't very fond of it. A trip to the grocery store was needed for later.

I sat scanning the headlines and sipping coffee, trying to decide what to do with the weekend ahead. These were the times that were the hardest to deal with and fill in. My sequestered world always seemed smaller when hours of loneliness stretched ahead of me.

Reaching over for my mug, I overshot and knocked it with my hand, sending the hot liquid spilling out all over the table. Jumping up, I swore in frustration.

"Not having a good morning, neighbour?"

My head snapped toward the fence, a small grin appearing on my face. I hadn't even heard her moving around. "Not so much."

"Your date with the Palmela sisters didn't work out so well the other night?" Bella's sweet voice teased. "Not enough of a … stress reliever… for you?"

Throwing back my head, I laughed at her droll humor. "Where were you last night? Hot date? I had to eat cereal, you know," I informed her haughtily.

Her adorable giggle made me smile again. "I was working. I gave you enough food for two meals. Did you seriously eat it all in one night?"

I sighed quietly in relief at the knowledge she had been working and not been out with someone. For some reason, the thought of her on a date was upsetting. "Um, no. I took it to work and made everyone jealous of my feast at lunch."

"Ah."

In desperation, I moved closer to the fence. "I don't suppose you have some milk or cream I could borrow do you? This coffee is bad enough, and without it, I'm having a tough time drinking this, and I really need a cup."

"I'm impressed, Anthony."

"Sorry?"

"You make coffee."

I laughed. "It's instant. That's why it's extra bad without anything in it."

Her voice was horrified. "That's not coffee, Anthony. That's just colored water."

"It's all I've got."

I heard the door opening and waited anxiously. I had finally gotten smart and left an extra chair by the fence. As I was waiting, I thought about maybe adding a quick trip to Home Depot to the list today and getting myself a ladder. Or, at least, a tall step stool.

A noise had me look up and I was surprised to see a large steaming mug on the top of the fence. "Hey, why didn't I hear you moving the ladder?"

"I gave up taking it down. I figured it was easier to leave it in place."

Chuckling, I reached up and grabbed the mug carefully. It was a little trickier than a plate, and some of the liquid spilled over as I moved it.

Yeah, I definitely needed a ladder.

I stepped down and immediately took a swallow.

Fuck. She made kick-ass coffee as well.

Her voice was dry. "Thanks. I'll add that to my list of attributes."

I chuckled at my lack of ability to keep my mouth shut where she was concerned. My thoughts seemed to find a way out of my mouth without me realizing it.

Ignoring the sodden mess in front of me I sat down and quietly enjoyed the coffee quietly for a few minutes.

"Thanks," I called out quietly.

"You're welcome."

"So if you are leaving the ladder up, you plan on feeding me again, I assume?"

"Well, figured I was the one that started the whole stray cat syndrome, so I suppose you're right."

I snorted. "Stray cat? Bella, are you calling me a pussy? Seriously woman, you're insulting my manhood here."

Bella laughed and I revelled in the sound. It was so rich; full and filled with warmth, the sound so different than her soft giggle and quiet voice. I liked hearing it.

Grinning, I walked over and placed the mug back on the top of the fence. "But, I'd purr for you if there was another cup of that coffee," I begged teasingly.

Movements, shifting, footsteps and the sounds of the ladder being climbed made me smile. I waited patiently and was rewarded when another mug appeared, this time with the addition of a plate on top. Eagerly, I grabbed at it to find a toasted bagel with cream cheese waiting for me.

"Yes," I hissed as I took a bite.

"Don't get so excited, Anthony. I was just saving the fire department a trip. I think I'm actually scared of what you might do to a toaster."

Grinning, I took a bite and chewed and then made a semi-growling noise toward the fence.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm purring."

"Oh. Is that what that was? I thought you had gas."

The coffee I just swallowed burned as I struggled not to choke on it as I laughed.

Gasping for air, I sat back, my dreaded morning suddenly becoming highly enjoyable. Bella was on a roll this morning.

"Are you okay, Anthony?" she asked, concerned.

Something about the way she said my name had me frowning. I loved the sound of her voice and I wanted to hear her call me by my real name. It had been so long since anyone had and suddenly I wanted to hear it from her.

"Call me Edward," I begged without thinking.

"Why would I call you Edward when your name is Anthony?" Her voice was puzzled.

"It's, ah, like a nickname."

"A nickname?" She paused. "Someone nicknamed you _Edward_? Edward? Of course that's the nickname I would choose for you as well. I would never go the route of say…Tony or anything."

I cursed myself for my stupidity. "It was a joke. Actually they call me …E."

"Wait." Now she was just confused. "You want me to call you E?"

"Yeah, my friends do. You know like Anthon-ee?" I stressed the last sound.

"Are these the same friends that nicknamed you Edward?"

"Um, yeah."

"You have weird friends, Anthony."

I chuckled. "You have no idea."

"Okay then… E."

I smiled as I took another bite of the bagel.

E - I could live with that.

It was quiet for a short while. As I chewed the bagel and took my time with the second mug of coffee I listened and could hear the soft clicking of keys being pressed. Bella must be working on a laptop. After a few minutes I heard the clicking getting louder and the occasional soft muffled curse. Then came the unmistakable sound of a laptop being shut in frustration.

"Problem, Chefgirl?"

"I was trying to find some information," she sighed.

"Oh?"

"My laptop is doing strange things and being all…wonky. It won't let me get to my list of stuff… you know, the document list thing … and there is a recipe I want. And my connection doodad is so slow and it keeps dying. I need to take it somewhere and I was trying to find a computer repair shop."

I grinned at her description. Obviously, she didn't know much about computers.

"But?"

"Well, because it's acting so weird it won't let me. I can't get to the internet to find a shop, so I guess I need to go and drive around looking. Unless you can recommend one?"

"Why don't you use your phone to find one?"

"I don't have a phone book. I haven't picked one up yet."

"I mean your cell phone, Chefgirl. You can get the internet on that."

"I don't have a cell phone."

I gaped at the fence. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm not much for technology."

"Hence the wonky laptop?"

"I guess."

Standing up, I went over to the fence. "Hand it over."

"What?"

"You just happen to live next door to the most brilliant IT man that ever walked the face of the earth," I informed her. "Give me your laptop and I'll look at it."

"I can't ask you to do that Anth… um, E."

I chuckled. "You didn't. I offered. Hand it over, Chefgirl. I promise I won't steal your recipes."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella," I began; my voice serious, "with all the generosity you have shown me since you moved in? The least I can do is look at your laptop."

She was quiet.

"Besides," I teased, "sending you into a computer repair shop would be like throwing raw meat into a lion's den. They'd eat you alive. Let me look at it."

I heard her approach the fence. Her laptop slid across the top.

"Thank you."

"I assume you have a password?" I asked as I reached for it.

"Oh, yeah, it's perpetual blackness. Um, no space."

Frowning, I paused. That was not what I would have expected from her. Opening the laptop up, I typed in the password and took a quick look at the hard drive.

Groaning, I sat back. "When is the last time you defragged this?"

"I did what?"

I shook my head. "Your anti-virus is expired. Do you know that?"

"Oh, right. I meant to do something about that. It was just so…confusing and I couldn't tell what I should get."

Laughing, I rolled up my sleeves. "I'm gonna need more coffee, Chefgirl. This is gonna take me some time."

"Okay. I can do that. Anything else?"

"Probably lunch." I paused, grinning. "Maybe even dinner. You have a mess here."

"Are you sure you have time? I don't want to take you away from your plans."

I laughed without humor. "My huge plan today was going to get some cream for my colored water. And having a nap. I'm pretty sure I can still squeeze in both at some point."

"I'll get you cream while I go get the stuff for dinner."

My ears perked up. "Dinner?"

Her voice was soft. "Yeah, a little birdie said something about souvlaki."

I groaned as my fingers flew over the keyboard, just thinking about how amazing her dinner would be. She was so getting this laptop back in perfect working order.

"Off with you then, Chefgirl. I need to work for my dinner."

A thump made me turn. There was a thermos on the top of the fence.

I grinned. What a great fucking weekend this was going to be.

**Now he is helping her... **

**See you mid week! Be safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Just quickly want to say THANK YOU for reading, for reviewing and sharing your thoughts and ideas. Love them all. Love you as well. **

**Lets see how the day is progressing with our pair...**

"Is there more?" I asked wiping my mouth and looking toward the fence in expectation.

"Seriously?" Bella's voice was incredulous. "You already ate two burgers, Anth…um… E. Two big burgers. You have room for another one?" Then she sighed and laughed. "Wait, who am I talking to? Of course you have room for more, don't you?"

I laughed as I approached the fence, grinning in anticipation of eating a third burger. "First, they are fucking awesome and I'm a growing boy, so yeah; lots of room. And second, it's not like the usual where you pile on the vegetables and salad…no side dishes. All I got is the meat. Gimme another one, Chefgirl." I paused. "Please?" I pushed my plate to the middle of the fence. "I've been working hard all morning."

I heard her soft giggle which made me smile just from the sound. I smiled wider as I watched another fat burger appear on the plate, only glimpsing the end of her fingers as the plate was pushed back my way. I grabbed the plate and climbed down. "Are you short?" I asked. "As in stature wise?"

"Um, sort of."

"Maybe I need to cut a hole into the fence, to make it easier for you."

"No! It's fine, really."

I frowned at the sound of the panic in her voice again. "Relax, Chefgirl. Just teasing. I don't own a saw anyway. I just don't want anything to hinder the feeding cycle."

"Well, I don't want you in trouble with the co-op. You know, for destroying the fence. That's all."

I threw a disbelieving glance toward the fence. Really, the girl was a lousy liar. But rather than challenging her, I just grunted as I chewed on the delicious burger in front of me. "Thanks."

"Head's up."

I looked up in time to see an object come sailing over the fence. I stood up, catching it easily and then burst out laughing.

"Chips, Chefgirl? A package of potato chips? From you?" I gasped, pretending to be horrified.

"You wanted a side dish. It's all I got. Maybe they'll help fill you up."

I chuckled. "You make me proud. This is the sort of side dish I take to potlucks. I'm famous for it. If I'm feeling extra creative, I buy the dip as well."

Bella began to laugh and I couldn't stop my grin as I listened to it. Whereas her giggle was delightful and filled with mischief, her laugh was almost sultry; low keyed, warm, filled with life and so much louder than the usual level I associated with her when she spoke. It was like her amusement simply couldn't be contained and spilled out on its own accord.

"I like that," I mused.

"Like what?"

"Your laugh."

Her voice was shocked. "_My laugh_?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "It's like unexpected sunshine on a dark cloudy day, Bella," I said after swallowing a mouthful. "I love hearing it. Your giggles light me up, too."

The silence on the other side of the fence was deafening. Nothing moved, and there was no sound for what felt like an eternity. I sat cursing myself for once again speaking aloud, except this time I had wanted her to know what I was thinking.

Then Bella chuckled. "That was, without a doubt, the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me, E. Did you see that in some bad chick flick you were forced to watch?"

I chuckled with her in relief. "Just hoping for another meal later," I teased half-heartedly, glad she wasn't upset. Obviously, she didn't like personal remarks, unless it was to compliment her cooking.

"No worries, Tomcat. Dinner's on me. Just stay away from the Romance channel, okay?"

I laughed. "No problem. Your mess of a laptop should keep me away at least 'til the end of the day," I stated dryly.

"It's really bad?"

"I've seen worse. Not many, but a few. Not to worry. It'll be as good as new soon enough. Better even, when I'm done."

"I appreciate it, E."

I finished the burger and leaned back.

"I know, Bella. I'm happy to help," I replied, wanting her to know I truly meant that.

Her voice was quieter than normal. "I'm gonna go and make something right now. The door is open if you need anything, just holler, okay?"

"Yep."

I sat quietly after she went inside. I could hear her moving around and the sound of music filled the air. I frowned as I thought of her reaction to my statement. I did like her laugh. And her giggles, which normally I only found irritating in most women; but hers for some reason, only made me smile. In fact I liked everything about her. But, somehow, I knew I needed to keep that to myself.

Sighing, I went back to work, my lips quirking up as I caught sight of the bag of unopened chips beside me. My side dish. Maybe I was rubbing off on her.

*()*

"Okay, listen up, Chefgirl."

I pushed the laptop across the top of the fence. "I defragged it. I got rid of the multitude of viruses you had. I added a good anti-virus software. I cleaned up your hard drive. I backed it up and saved your data. You do know what a backup is, right?"

"Um, yeah, my computer at work is automatically backed up nightly. I guess I never think about it."

I pushed another small device her way. "Here is an external hard drive. Plug it in every Sunday. It will automatically back up everything you've done in the past week."

"Oh. Really? Just plug it in?"

I chuckled at the worry in her voice. "Yes, Bella. Just plug it in. I also added some more memory to the laptop so it should be faster. I upgraded your operating system as well. And lastly, here is a USB key. It's like a portable memory drive. You can take files back and forth to work."

I heard her sit down and place the items on what I assumed was her table. "Wow. I didn't expect all that, E. Thank you. Please let me pay you for this little, um backer upper? And the memory stuff?"

"Nope. Considerate it a trade. You keep feeding me, Chefgirl, and I'll keep your laptop functional. Next we'll work on a cell phone for you. Should I ask about your cable? Do you have cable?"

"Um, yes?"

"Why does that sound more like a question than an answer?" I chuckled as I sat back down at the table packing up the various items I had been using to fix her laptop.

"Well, I have it. I just haven't figured out how to hook everything up."

I shook my head. Of course she hadn't. Seeing the shape her laptop was in I was hardly surprised she hadn't attempted to wire up her TV and components.

"You want me to come over? I can do that for you?"

There was no mistaking the sound of a chair toppling over as she stood up quickly. "NO!"

Now she _really_ had my attention. _What the hell?_

"Why not, Bella?" I asked quietly.

"I'll do it. I'll figure it out. I always do. Really, it's fine, Anthony. Thanks for doing this." I heard fast movements and her door opening. "I have to go check on things. Thank you for fixing my laptop." Before I could react to the utter panic in her voice or her actions, I heard not only the screen door shut but the inside one shut and then lock as well. She had actually just run away from me.

I gaped at her fence. Her reactions were so strange at times. I sat thinking about the few things I knew about her. She was funny, smart, generous, witty and could cook like a dream. She obviously had a caring nature, considering how quickly she had responded to finding out I didn't eat very well; she had simply started feeding a complete stranger and had never asked for anything in return. She lived alone, was obviously shy, but once she was fond of you, she was very warm and giving. Unless you got personal; then she was skittish as hell. I looked back toward our shared fence. Why would she have such a panicked reaction at the thought of me coming to her home? Had she been hurt? Was she hiding from something, or someone? Did some asshole hurt her so badly she somehow felt the need to lock herself away from the world?

I frowned at the thought. I didn't like to think of her hurt. Or alone. She was too…special.

Then, I shook my head.

_Where were those thoughts coming from?_

**Uh oh. thoughts. About Chefgirl. We all know where that is gonna lead. **

**Speaking of leading, I am now on Twitter. Follow me EdwardsEternal. Yeah, I have no idea what I am doing but I will try and be entertaining.**

**See you on the weekend - be safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Sunday all... some of you... SO impatient. I warned you...slow burn. They are getting there. **

**Thanks to Liz and Dream for prereading, Windchymes for her suggestions and MidNight for her beta work. Much love to you all. Own nothing of Twilight but the books and my own twisited imagination.**

I waited a while, but she never came back outside, so I gave up and went inside to try and have that nap I had been looking forward to. Yet, somehow, I had trouble relaxing and falling asleep. I kept thinking about Bella and how skittish she became every time I suggested some sort of face to face meeting, however casual. What could she possibly have to hide that would make her not want to meet me? We were already friends; at least I thought we were. There hadn't been a day, since she moved in, we hadn't talked. In fact, the highlight of my day had become talking to her over the fence at night, not only while we were eating dinner she had cooked, but also afterwards. She was droll and smart, and I enjoyed our conversations. I also enjoyed her food, but even the odd night she didn't feed me it was listening to her talk and hearing her laugh, that made the day a good one. I wondered what kind of secrets she was hiding and then snorted. I was one to talk…She wasn't the only one hiding things, was she?

Eventually, I gave up and decided to go back outside. I stopped to grab a beer and was actually surprised when I saw how many I had left in the refrigerator. I thought back and realized I hadn't been drinking anywhere near as many since Bella came into my life. My time was filled with conversations and staying busy, rather than sitting around drinking alone. I hadn't even noticed.

I went outside, and opened up my laptop and looked over a few things. I had copied Bella's email address and Yahoo chat info, and I got busy and finished setting the account I had started earlier so I could send her messages. Somehow, the thought of being able to chat with her every so often during the day, or the evenings when she wasn't outside, made me smile. I had noticed a lot of medical stuff on her laptop and had bookmarked a few of the sites she seemed to look at a lot. She had a ton of documents saved, including a lot of recipes, but aside from that there had been very little personal stuff. A few carefully labelled pictures of what I assumed were family and friends, but none of her. There were no saved funny items, no favorite websites saved, nothing that gave me anymore insight into _her_. She had no Facebook, no Twitter, no sort of social media on her laptop at all, aside from the one chat box. I knew I should feel bad for looking around her computer, but I just wanted to know a little more about her, but really her laptop had revealed nothing. Even her friends list on chat was small, only six people. Well, seven now, I grinned, wondering if she would notice her new friend, Fenceman, on the list.

I heard her door open and I remained quiet, listening as she moved around outside. I heard her light the barbeque and keeping my voice neutral, called over to her, "Hey, Chefgirl."

"Oh, hey, um, E."

I chuckled quietly at the way she still stumbled over my name."You getting ready to feed the masses?"

"Well, I was only gonna feed you, but if you want me to share…"

I gasped in horror. "Don't even tease about that, Chefgirl! That's not even remotely funny!"

Her giggle made me relax into my chair. "Sorry. I know how...possessive you are about your food. But really, E? You're a mass unto yourself."

I snorted. "You have no idea, on either count. Especially when it comes to souvlaki. Is it chicken or pork?"

"Um, I did chicken and lamb."

My head tilted back as I groaned loudly. "Get to it, woman."

"Keep your pants on Tomcat, it's coming."

"Tease."

Her laughter drifted back as she entered her house and I smiled. I just needed to keep it light. She was comfortable with that type of conversation.

I wanted her to be comfortable. Somehow, how she felt, had become important to me.

*()*

I sat back, trying to slow myself down. "Fuck, this is incredible, Chefgirl. Have you always liked cooking?"

"Pretty much."

"Was your mom a good cook?"

Bella laughed. "No. She was awful. She would take the weirdest stuff and mix it. You never knew what was going to appear in front of you."

I chuckled. "So you learned to cook in self-defence?"

She hesitated, and when she spoke her voice was strained. "More so because she walked out on us when I was a kid. My dad had no idea how to cook so I sort of took over."

"Shit, I'm sorry… I bet he appreciated it, though."

Her laugh was bitter. "You'd think, right?"

I glanced toward the fence, not liking the sudden tone the conversation had taken. I'd just struck a nerve, and a painful one at that. I needed to make her smile.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I fucking appreciate it. This is amazing."

Her laugh was lighter. "Thanks."

We were both silent for a minute while we ate and enjoyed our meal. I wanted to keep her talking, though. I liked the sound of her voice. I liked it more than I had previously realized.

"Are you a doctor?"

"What?"

"Are you a doctor? I noticed you had a lot of medical stuff on your laptop. Not that I was snooping, I just saw it as I was on cleaning up some stuff." I assured her.

"Um, not the way you think. I don't treat people like a medical doctor. I have a Ph.D., but I do research."

"What kind?"

Her voice was quiet. "I'm a cancer researcher."

I stopped chewing and glanced over to the fence. "That's impressive, Bella."

"It's intense and rewarding."

"I bet you're brilliant at it."

"Why would you say that?"

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me. "I get the feeling you're brilliant at whatever you put your mind to, Bella."

There was silence.

I cursed myself internally and then quickly added, "Unless it's computer-based of course. Hence the wonky laptop." I paused. "How, um, do you manage at work with computer stuff?"

"Oh…I was trained on the software. It's very structured there. And, I took a course in basic word and excel. But that's all I know. I have no idea about…all the other stuff. I find it very confusing," she sighed.

"Yeah, I got that idea from the state of your laptop," I chuckled.

I relaxed when I heard her chuckle in return. "Then I guess it's a good thing I live next door to the most brilliant IT guy on the face of the planet, right there, Tomcat?"

I leaned back in my chair and scowled at the fence. "Listen, Chefgirl. That's the third time you've called me Tomcat today. What did I say about referring to me as a pussy?"

Her giggle made me smile.

"You had better be picturing some sleek, sexy, mean, hell on wheels kind of pussy when you refer to me like that," I growled menacingly. "Like the fucking King of the Alleycats."

Huge, rich peals of laughter rang out over the fence and I was struggling to hold my own in. I loved hearing her sound happy.

"Stop laughing, Chefgirl…I swear I'll do something drastic!"

"Like, what?" she gasped between peals of laughter. "Stop eating?"

"Well, now you're just talking crazy, woman," I snorted in disgust. "I was thinking more like…" I grinned. "Cooking for you one night, and making you eat it."

"Now, E, that's beyond drastic…that's just cruel," she deadpanned, and I let go and began laughing with her.

"Then behave. I'll do it, Chefgirl. And, it won't be pretty."

She snorted, and tried covering it up, only to snort again and I laughed harder. How adorable.

Smiling, I dug back into my dinner, finishing it with a contented sigh. I heard her moving around and then saw something appear on the top of the fence. Eagerly, I stood up and went to retrieve it. "What's this?" I asked as I grabbed the two containers and walked back to the table.

"Just a thank you." Her voice was suddenly shy.

I opened the first lid and grinned widely. "Cookies, Chefgirl? You made me cookies?"

"My laptop is like…better than new. I just wanted to say thanks. I don't bake very often, but I thought you would like those."

Grabbing a cookie, I bit down and moaned as the taste exploded in my mouth. Was there anything she made that wasn't awesome?

I picked up the second container and found it filled with more souvlaki and vegetables. Lunch for a few days. I fist pumped the air. No cafeteria for me!

"Bella, dinner was thanks enough. But this is incredible. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Are you done with your plate?"

"Yeah, I'll wash it and return it tomorrow."

"No, really, I'm loading up the dishwasher. Just hand it over the fence."

I walked over, climbed the chair, and lifted the plate. I saw her hand come up, reaching for it and for the first time, I strained to catch a small glimpse of her, but because of the angle, as usual only caught sight of fingers. On impulse, I pulled the plate back and instead reached out for Bella's hand with my own. I grasped her fingers in mine and I heard her small gasp. Her palm trembled slightly and I held on, afraid she would pull away, ready to let go if she did, but not wanting her to. My large hand easily encompassed her much smaller one and softly I squeezed her fingers.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Saying hello. And thank you."

"Can I have my hand back?"

I squeezed her hand again gently. "Hello, Bella." I waited patiently.

I heard her sigh. "Hello, Anthony."

"Are you on the top step?"

"Um, no. I don't like heights much."

"Ah. So not a midget then?"

I was rewarded with her soft giggle. "No. Shorter than most, but not a midget."

I shook my head in wonder. "So you don't like heights, yet almost every day you climb up some steps and make sure I have dinner, is that right? Even though it makes you uncomfortable?"

"I only go as high as I have to so I can reach the top of the fence. It's not that far."

I smiled at how she brushed off the question or any indication of her own feelings.

I squeezed her soft fingers one more time. They felt so warm and small in mine. "Thank you, Bella. For being brave and climbing, for dinner, the treats and your company. All of them were exceptional."

Her voice was subdued. "You're welcome."

I released her hand, feeling a small pang of regret in doing so. I wanted to get her to come up another couple steps and let me see her. From the angle I was standing, I wouldn't get much more than a glimpse of the top of her head probably, but still I wanted it. I wanted to tell her I would hold her hand and she'd be safe doing so. I wanted to talk to her some more. But I knew it would only upset her if I asked, so I kept quiet.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight."

Quietly, I climbed down, picked up my containers and went inside. I didn't hear Bella climb down or move toward her door. I stared back at the fence before shutting my door.

I realized at that moment, it was the first time I had gone in first; I didn't like feeling that I had left her out there alone.

I shook my head at the strange and unfamiliar feelings.

**Uh oh... feelings. We know where that leads... and for some of you NOT fast enough! LOL...**

**See on mid week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A nice long chapter for you. Some information and some laughs. Enjoy!**

I was up and gone early the following Sunday morning. I had a long drive ahead of me and the sun wasn't even up when I pulled out of the driveway.

I noticed lights were already on in Bella's windows and I wondered just how early she got up. She had been busy at work the past week since I fixed her laptop and I had only shared a couple of evenings with her through the fence. I found myself unable to relax completely though until I knew she was home, and she never failed to come out back even if it was only for a few minutes on the nights she was later than usual. I quickly realized those few minutes were the best parts of my day and I looked forward to them, no matter how brief they were.

She had, however, been her usual generous self and kept me fed, making sure I had enough food for the nights she wasn't home until later. She still refused to take any money toward groceries and I was still trying to figure out a way of getting around her refusal. The one threat that I wouldn't eat her cooking anymore was only met with laughter and I had eventually joined in. I wasn't stupid enough to really mean that. But, the nights she was gone I found I missed her company just as much as I missed her food. She always found a way to make me smile. She had sounded more tired than usual last night and I found that it bothered me. I was extra outrageous, making her laugh at my comments, enjoying the sound of her amusement.

The rest of the complex was still shrouded in darkness as I drove through the streets to the main intersection. I noticed a woman jogging to my right and I frowned. It was still dark out and the streets were deserted. Should she be out running on her own? As I drove past her, I looked in my rear view mirror; she was moving at a good pace, her bowed head under a hoodie so I couldn't see her face. She was rather short and voluptuous looking from what I could see and I frowned again. Shouldn't her husband or boyfriend be with her? I saw her cut down the next street and I shrugged. There was nothing I could do about it, but it gave me an unsettled feeling for some reason. I hoped she was safe.

I pulled up to the lights and waited for them to turn green. I hated this ride and what it represented, yet at the same time I longed for it to occur every few months. It was always a bittersweet day. A reminder of what I gave up and the reason I did it.

It was my lifeline to the past; to the people I loved and missed every day.

To my family.

*()*

Emmett slid into the booth across from me. "Anthony," he greeted me and smiled as we shook hands.

"Hey, Emmett."

"How goes it?"

I shrugged. "Living large."

He smirked as he waited for his mug to be filled and we both ordered breakfast.

I regarded him silently. "Any news?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. No whispers, no rumors, nothing. You're safe, Anthony. Your family is safe. Everyone thinks you're dead."

I nodded. Needing to control the emotion that always accompanied these visits; I sipped my coffee, grimacing a little. It certainly wasn't as good as Bella's.

"How are they?" I asked anxiously.

"They're all fine." He smiled. "Your mother is busy with her gardening club, your father works too much." He paused. "Alice graduated University, with honors. She's engaged."

My eyebrows shot up. "Jasper?"

He nodded.

I shrugged. They'd been going out since high school. "Took him long enough. When?"

"A quiet ceremony in the spring."

I nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "Could you…?" my voice trailed off, the question suspended, much like my life.

He knew what I wanted. Pictures. Anything tangible I could look at and feel like I was still part of their lives.

"I'll speak with Jacob; and I'll do what I can for you." He drew in a deep breath. "This is all so unorthodox, Anthony. I am breaking so many protocols, I've lost count."

I nodded, but felt no sympathy for him. "You agreed to it, Emmett."

"I know." He regarded me quietly as our breakfast was served. "I agreed to it to save your life, and keep your family safe. You know that."

"And to stop a major crime ring," I pointed out. "My life wasn't the only reason you did this, Emmett."

"I know it was a sacrifice, Anthony."

I snorted. "That's an understatement."

He shook his head sadly. "I know."

"I'm okay. And, I understand why you did it. I was the one who agreed to it, after all. It just doesn't make it any easier some days. I'm glad they have moved on, though." Even I could hear the pain in my voice as I spoke.

His eyes were full of sympathy. "I know you miss them." His voice lowered significantly. "Edward."

I nodded as my eyes closed at hearing him refer to me by my real name. "They miss you as well."

I shrugged wordlessly.

He leaned forward. "Do you want to know your mother still goes to your grave every week and cries? Or that your father washes and polishes your old car every weekend? Or Alice is planning on incorporating memories of you into her ceremony? Do you need proof of how much you're missed? Is that what you're looking for?"

I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat.

His voice softened. "They do miss you, but they are doing exactly what you wanted them to do. They're moving on and living." He studied me for a minute. "Can you say the same?"

For some reason, Bella's voice came into my head. "I'm trying, Emmett. Believe me, I'm trying."

"The best thing you can do for them is to keep living. Your old life is gone; this is what you have now. Try harder," he insisted seriously.

I gazed at him. "I will."

He pulled a small USB key out of his pocket and slid it across the table to me. "There is only a few. Jacob has been busy and not able to see them as much. And he doesn't want them to wonder why he is taking pictures all the time when he does see them."

My hand closed around the memory stick which would contain pictures. Any small glimpse of them was a gift. "Thank you. How is Jacob?"

"Good. Still after me to find out where you are located. He wants to see you."

"It's not safe."

"Nope. Too soon and too close. Sorry, Anthony, you know the rules."

We were quiet as we ate our breakfast.

"Your new neighbour giving you any trouble?" he asked, breaking the silence. "How long has she been next door again? Couple of weeks?"

I nodded. "About that. And, no; she's great. Really. We've become fence friends."

"Fence…what? What the hell is that?"

Grateful for the change of subject, I told him about Bella and her cooking and wicked sense of humor.

"How was it she was allowed to buy the house next door, anyway?" I asked, because I had been surprised when the house went up for sale and I got a permanent neighbour. The past year there had been a tenant in the place who I never saw since they travelled so much.

He shrugged. "Times are tough. Occasionally we sell off a property, when it is no longer needed. Owning both units wasn't deemed necessary, once we moved out the agent we had living beside you. And renting it wasn't prudent, so we decided to sell the property. When there is a relocation person involved, we take our time and screen the applicants very thoroughly. Ms. Swan is the daughter of a retired police officer. Her brother owns his own business. She is an upstanding private citizen. Well-respected in the field of cancer research. Quiet. Safe. She was the perfect candidate to sell to."

I chuckled. "Yeah, she is pretty perfect."

"You like her."

"What's not to like? She's funny, cooks like a dream and I enjoy her company."

"Through the barrier of a fence."

I looked at Emmett as I considered his words. I nodded. "She's not ready for anything else yet. Neither am I. So for now… yes."

He chuckled. "Fence friends. Now I've heard it all. I'll be interested to see where this goes next time I see you." He paused. "You know the rules though, Anthony. Discretion. Stick to your cover. Above all else."

I shook my head and sighed. "I know, Emmett. There's nothing to it, anyway. We're just …friends."

We were both quiet as I thought about Bella. There was no need for his warning. It would go nowhere. Bella and I were simply neighbours. That was all we could be.

Yet, the thought made me strangely…sad.

*()*

As usual when I got back from seeing Emmett, I was restless. I wasn't ready to look at the pictures he had given me yet. Grabbing a beer, I went outside and paced for a while, as I sipped. I stopped and listened, but heard nothing from Bella's side of the fence. I went over and called her name hopefully, suddenly wanting just to hear her quiet voice. Only silence greeted me. I called louder in case she was inside but there was no answer. I went inside, grabbed a handful of cookies and my laptop. After I opened it up I logged onto Yahoo Messenger and was rewarded with the yellow light blinking by Bella's name.

Fenceman_: Hey Chefgirl. Where are you?_

I waited impatiently, and finally saw what I was waiting for; UDSwan typing. I still hadn't figured out what that stood for but I would eventually.

UDSwan: _ Anthony?_

Fenceman_: Yeah it's me... how many other people do you know called Fenceman? Or call you Chefgirl?_

UDSwan: _ Should I even ask how you did this?_

Fenceman_: Nah, too technical for you Chefgirl. _

UDSwan: _ I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you added yourself to my chat list. Kinda stalkerish, Tomcat. Just saying._

I smirked.

Fenceman:_ Where are you?_

UDSwan: _ At work. _

Fenceman_: You're at work so much these days-and it's Sunday. Why?_

UDSwan: _ I have a deadline. I needed to finish some things. Why?_

I hesitated.

Fenceman_: I was looking for you. _

UDSwan: _ OMG_

Fenceman_: What?_

UDSwan: _ Don't tell me you have eaten everything I gave you last night. Not even you could eat all that and still be hungry… could you?_

Huh. I hadn't even thought about her food. I just wanted _her_.

Fenceman:_ No, Chefgirl. I wasn't looking for food. _

UDSwan: _ What do you need then?_

I paused.

Fenceman_: I was having a bad day… just wanted to talk._

UDSwan: _ I'm sorry E…I have to do this. I'll be home in a couple hours?_

Fenceman_: Yeah, Chefgirl… you do your research… brilliant girl you are. I'll be here._

There was a long wait until she responded. I sat waiting patiently until she did.

UDSwan: _ Steak for supper, E?_

I smiled. Avoid the personal comments. But her grilled steak? Hell, yes.

Fenceman_: I will go to the store and buy some. No arguments, ok? You buy stuff all the time. Only fair. _

UDSwan: _OK, E_._ Not arguing. See you later._

Fenceman_: Hurry home Chefgirl. I'll be waiting._

Her light clicked off.

*()*

A few beers helped relax me once I got home from the store. I wasn't sure what Chefgirl was going to think of my purchases but I'd find out soon enough. I might have gone a little overboard with the meat shopping. But I knew she'd make everything taste delicious and I gave up trying to decide what to buy and bought it all. I'd heard her car a few moments ago, so I went inside and gathered up the bags and placed them on top of the fence. Then I sat down and sipped on my beer again. My legs felt a little wobbly and I tried to remember just how many beers I had actually consumed, losing count after four. I shook my head. It must have only been four. Maybe five. Couldn't be six. Could it?

A few minutes later I heard her screen door open and her footsteps as she came outside.

"Anthony?"

"Hey, Chefgirl."

Yeah, that sounded a little slurry.

"Are you okay?"

I felt the oddest warming sensation at the concern in her voice. No one ever worried about me anymore. "Yeah, I'm good. Better now you're home."

"Oh… I… um…"

I chuckled. "I'm hungry, Chefgirl, and I'm trying not to dig into the reinforcements you gave me last night. Those are to make co-workers jealous and promise me huuuuge favors for tastes. Big ones. Yep."

Okay, definite slur.

She giggled and I smiled at the sound. She made me so happy.

"Is that what you do with them?"

"Not really. Unless there is something I really want. Then I may consider a trade…but to be honest, it hasn't happened yet. Nobody's had anything even remotely equal to your fucking awesome leftovers." I smacked my hand on the table for emphasis. "Not even fucking remooootely…close."

"How many beers have you had, E?" She laughed, her voice very amused.

"A few."

"I think more than a few…still having a bad day?"

I leaned my head back. "Nah, it's better now. You're home." I grinned toward the fence. "I went shopping for us." I pointed to the top of the fence. "It's up there." Then I laughed, realizing she couldn't see me pointing. Maybe I should show her. I stood upon my slightly wobbly legs, climbed the chair and moved the bags around. "Here, Bella. It's here."

I heard her climb the ladder and I held tight to one of the rather large bags. She tugged one to her side and I watched it disappear, grinning while I waited for her to get the other. I felt the tug on the bag and held on. She tugged harder. "I think the other one is caught on something, E," she called patiently.

Smiling, I reached up and grabbed onto her hand. "Gotcha!"

Her unexpected shout of laughter surprised me and I started laughing with her, only to sway a little before losing the grip on her hand. I tipped myself off the chair and landed loudly on my ass on the deck, where I continued to laugh as I sat there, my ass now throbbing in pain.

Bella stopped laughing. "Are you okay?"

I snorted. "Well fuck, that's gonna leave a mark. My ass is gonna be black and blue tomorrow." I looked up to the top of the fence. "You may have to perform CPR, Chefgirl."

Now she snorted. "On your ass? I don't think so, E."

I sniffed dramatically. "I'll have you know I've been told it's a nice ass. More than once."

She began giggling again. "Modesty so becomes you."

I rubbed my aching butt. "Seriously, I may need medical attention here, Bella." I grinned. "You know doctor stuff; maybe you could…kiss it better?"

I heard another snort. Seriously, she was snorting over kissing my ass? Some people would happily…

"Heads up!"

Startled, I looked up and snagged the item that came sailing over the fence. Confused, I look at the package containing one of the thick steaks I had bought. "What's this for? It's not cooked yet!"

"Raw meat works on bringing down the swelling on a bruised eye. Maybe you could sit on that and it would do something for your ass…and your over-inflated ego."

Wordlessly, I looked at the steak and then glared at the fence. "You know, Chefgirl, my other girl doesn't give me lip like you do. I could go back to her. She's always waiting."

"Other girl?"

"Yeah. She's pretty hot stuff. Warm, soothing, always there when I need her, with none of this back-talking shit. You've probably seen her at the grocery store."

"And does she have a name?"

I bit back a laugh. "Yeah she does. Marie Callender."

There was silence for a minute.

I could tell she was trying not to laugh when she spoke. "Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to say this…but your _other_ girl…"

"What?" I could feel my lips twitching.

"She is a total tramp. She's warm and soothing to a lot of guys. A few women as well."

I gasped in mock horror. "Chefgirl…are you talking smack about Marie?"

Her voice dropped. "Just telling you what I've heard. The guys think she's easy…and she's pretty cheap most of the time. Rumor has it you can often get a 'twofer'. Maybe I give you a little lip, deservedly so I might add, but I'm a little more exclusive."

I threw my head back, laughing.

_My Chefgirl was fucking hilarious._ _I loved it when she teased me._

On her side of the fence, Bella joined in my laughter. I saw the second bag disappear over the fence, and then heard a gasp as she must have looked inside the two huge bags. "Exactly how hungry are you? You don't expect me to cook all this at once, do you?" she asked, her voice now truly horrified.

I shook my head, still laughing. "No, Bella. I just wanted to contribute. You have cooked so much for me. Throw it in your freezer and cook it when you want." I climbed gingerly back up on the chair. "The steaks are for tonight though," I said as I pushed the package over the top. "I am not putting that Grade A beef on my ass, Chefgirl. I want you to cook it for me. It'll work its way to my ass eventually."

"Oh, my God…you are so rude! Do you not have a filter at all?" Bella gasped, but then another fit of her warm laughter drifted over the fence and I smiled. I loved making her laugh. And my rude comments did that. She just…got me. Nobody had ever gotten me the way she did.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay…seriously?" Her voice was soft and reflected her genuine worry.

I smiled. "I am now, Chefgirl. Thanks for the laugh."

"Sorry about your…um…ass."

I chuckled. She was adorable. It sounded like she was embarrassed just saying the word. "I'll survive… unless you are offering that kiss…"

"Dream on, Anthony."

She walked away from the fence. "And stay off the chair after you've had a few beers…please."

I chuckled, as I rubbed my ass.

Good advice.

**Slightly drunk, playful E... I'd kiss it better for him... just saying. And you know a little more about him now. **

**Now- there will be one more update this week. Either late Friday or early Saturday before I leave for Christmas with my husband's family. There will not be another update until I get home after Christmas but you will get two again next week, but probably not til Thursday. So I will see you one more time this week. Thank you for reading and for your reviews. I read them all and they are what keeps me typing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**We all love Tispy Fenceward... see you at the bottom.**

The smell drifting over the fence was driving me crazy. "Soon, Chefgirl?"

She sighed in frustration but her voice was amused when she answered. "Get your fork ready, E. It's almost done."

"Not my fault you make it smell so delicious I can't wait, you know."

Bella laughed. "I'm going as fast as I can, Tomcat. Your incessant 'are we there yet' queries won't cook it any faster, you know. I'm not a miracle worker."

"Pretty fucking close, if you ask me. You got me eating salad…and other…green things. If that's not a miracle, I'm not sure what is."

Her warm laughter filled the air, and grinning, I got up, went inside and grabbed the bottle of wine I had bought. It was one my mother always enjoyed and I thought Bella might like a glass with her dinner. I had even bought a special glass; one of those flat bottomed wine goblets so I could easily give it to her. I had my doubts a stemmed wine glass would make it intact being slid across the fence top. Those suckers were wobbly enough on a flat surface. And, although I had mostly sobered up, but wasn't totally sure my co-ordination skills were up to pushing a tippy glass around. I approached the fence and carefully climbed on the chair, waving my hand frantically over the fence. "Are we there, yet?"

A soft chuckle close to me indicated Bella was up on the ladder. A plate appeared, fingers pushing it toward me. Before they disappeared, I reached over, my own fingers grazing hers. "Hey, Chefgirl" I said quietly, pleased when her fingers didn't immediately pull back.

"Hi E."

"I got you something."

"What?"

I grabbed the plate and carefully pushed the glass her way. "You mentioned once that you liked red wine. I thought you would like a glass with your steak."

Her voice was surprised. "You remembered that?"

I wanted to tell her I remembered everything she ever said. But I knew better than to be too forthcoming. "Yeah," I stated simply.

For a minute there was silence. Then I heard her climb another step, allowing her to reach for the glass. I glimpsed the pale skin of her forearm and saw her hand wrap around the glass before disappearing back over the fence. I smiled as I heard a quiet sigh and I knew she was off the ladder. "Safe now?" I grinned as I reached for my plate. "Back on solid ground?"

"Yeah. Thanks, E. I appreciate the wine."

I surveyed my heaping plate in anticipation. Then I frowned. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do I have two steaks? One of those was for you."

"It's only one and a half. They are huge, E. I would never be able to eat more than half. Somehow I knew you would have no problem with the added portion."

"You don't eat enough."

She snorted. "I eat plenty, Tomcat. Not everyone is a bottomless pit like you."

I carried my plate to the table and dug in, closing my eyes as the first bite hit my taste buds. "It isn't possible to eat enough of this, Bella."

Her voice was soft. "Enjoy your dinner, E."

"No doubt of that, thank you." I grinned, taking another huge bite. I ate steadily, enjoying every bite. Damn it, my girl could cook.

"How's the wine?"

"It's lovely. You chose very well."

"It was my mom's favorite," I stated, without thinking.

"Oh."

I chuckled. "Otherwise, to be honest, I don't know much about wine. I know one good red and one good white. She always said I should know that in order to impress a date."

"Sounds like a smart woman."

I sighed. "She was brilliant."

Bella was quiet for a minute. "Is your mom not…here… anymore?" she asked hesitantly.

I shut my eyes as the sudden pain seared in my chest.

"No. I have no…family. They are all gone."

"Oh, Anthony, I'm so sorry."

I looked toward the fence. She sounded so sad. Almost like she was crying again, like the day I bought her the lilies.

Wanting to lighten the moment, I chuckled. "She would have loved you. She was never able to get me to eat vegetables on a regular basis. Or even on an irregular basis." I smiled sadly as I reflected on how true that statement was. She would love Bella. And, not just for the vegetable thing.

"Why do you eat them for me?"

I looked down at my almost empty plate, mystified. I had no idea.

"Maybe 'cause _you_ made them, Chefgirl? Because you share your company and your food with me every day...it seems rude not to." I paused. "Besides, you make them taste good. She always cooked the living shit out of them. Not sure there was much nutrition value left when she was done anyway," I chuckled. "But man, could she cook a mean pot roast."

Bella laughed and I was pleased to hear the sound. I didn't want her sad. I finished my dinner quietly, savoring each mouthful.

"What about you, Bella? You said you cooked for your dad and brother after your mom left. Did they eat their vegetables like good boys?" I asked teasingly, hoping to find out something about her. "They must have loved having you cook for them. Lucky bastards."

Bella was quiet. "They ate what I cooked, but I don't think they saw it quite like that, E."

I snorted. "How could they not?"

"I never…" her voice trailed off.

"Never what?"

"I never did much right in their eyes. I wasn't the daughter or the sister they wanted. I never measured up. Not then, not now."

The pain in her voice was so prevalent; I turned toward the fence, my body itching to find a way over the top. The urge to comfort her was overwhelming. Even though I knew she wasn't ready for it, I wished I had bought a ladder so I could get to her.

"Bella…"

"Don't," her voice pleaded with me. "Don't say it."

I shook my head in frustration. We had ventured into personal territory and now she was shutting down.

"Anthony, do you miss your family?"

"Every day."

Her voice was low and angry. "I don't miss mine. Not one bit. In fact every day I don't have to be subjected to them is a good day."

I was speechless.

"Do you have good memories? Laughter and happy times? Holidays?"

"Yes."

"Hold onto them, E. The last happy memory I can think of, I was eight. After that life was pretty wretched."

"Did you want to…talk about it?"

I heard her stand up. "I don't even want to think about it. Are you done?"

Silently, I picked up my plate and walked over to the fence. I could hear her climb the ladder and I pushed my plate over the top.

"Bella," I said quietly, beseechingly.

"What, E?" Her voice was tired.

I tapped the top of the fence, holding my hand out. "Please."

She sighed and I felt her hand touch mine. I stretched my arm as far as I could and grasped her fingers tightly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry."

"I know. I'm not upset; I just don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. But Bella, you're an amazing woman. An incredible cook. Whatever their problem is, it is obviously them, not you. Clearly they are assholes."

Bella laughed mirthlessly. "Clearly."

I squeezed her hand. "I mean it, Bella. I think you're wonderful." I hesitated. "I'm glad you're in my life. That you moved in next door."

She was silent. I felt her hand squeeze mine back. Finally she spoke. "Thank you, Anthony. You're a good friend." Her hand withdrew from mine. "I'm going in now. Goodnight."

I stood, listening to her gather up her plate and walk inside. The too quiet click of the door shutting seemed to echo in the still of the evening. It sounded as defeated as she did.

I climbed off the chair and sat in it.

A good friend. She thought of me as a friend. My head fell back as I thought about that. I realized, despite what I had said to Emmett earlier, I wasn't happy with just being her friend. Somehow, in a ridiculously short period of time, she had grown to be more than that in my mind. I shook my head. We had never even seen each other, never sat face to face to talk, and yet somehow I had developed feelings for the woman with the soft voice, sweet giggle and giving nature that lived next door. Who was so skittish she would probably panic if I suggested we get together in a setting that didn't include the barrier of a fence.

My fingers drummed restlessly on my knee as I thought about it. Obviously, her past had left her with issues. I felt my anger build at the faceless people who had done this to her. Family should love and protect each other, not hurt one another. And from the little she had just said, I knew she had been hurt; badly. Bastards. They better hope we never come face to face. I sighed. I needed to be patient and understanding; be a friend to her, until she was comfortable with being…more. I could do that. For her, I could be patient.

I glanced behind me at the tall barrier that made her feel safe, yet kept me from her. At the moment it was a necessary evil.

But I was _so _buying a ladder. Soon.

**So- a little more about her as well. This is the last updte until after Christmas. I am leaving to spend it with my husband's family. **

**I wish you all the happiest of holidays. I wish you love, joy, and peace. **

**Thank you for reading, for your words that mean so much and are truly a gift to me always. See you next week. **

**Be safe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all had a good week so far... many thanks to my beta MidNight Cougar who despite a busy schedule and sick kids, found the time to work on this for me. I added a few things so any mistakes are mine. 'Cause she is pretty perfect. **

I tossed and turned all night. The pain in Bella's voice when she spoke briefly about her family was tormenting me. I knew, without a doubt, whatever had happened in her past was what made her so skittish when it came to her present life. She always deflected the conversation away from personal subjects. She didn't accept compliments very well; it was almost as if she didn't believe them. Any time I even hinted at removing the barrier of the fence between us, she panicked. She was hiding something and I wasn't sure what it was, or exactly why, I only knew for certain it had something to do with her past. I snorted, remembering the day she had moved in. I had been in the backyard wondering if anyone else in the complex was hiding a secret.

I shook my head. Guess I got my answer.

I gave up and got out of bed. I had a busy week ahead of me so getting into work early wasn't a bad idea. After showering, I went into the kitchen, not bothering to put on any lights. I stood looking out the back door as I ate some dry cereal from the box, having forgotten to buy milk once again. I was surprised to see light coming from Bella's backyard and I opened the door and went outside. There were no sounds at all, nothing indicating she was there, but her outside light was on. I wondered if her lights worked like mine. If you turned on either the front or back door lights, both came on. It was touted as a safety feature with the house, like the built-in carbon monoxide detectors and the smoke detectors. I called her name quietly, but there was no response. I shrugged. She probably had left one of the lights on. I went inside and grabbed my phone and got in the car, entering via the garage as I always did. Pulling out of the driveway, I backed the car up a little and confirmed that her front light was on as well. I also noticed diffused light from behind the living room curtains and I frowned. She was up as early as I was, and once again, I wished I felt I was able to go knock on her door and make sure she was okay. Then I shook my head. Like a knock at the door at five in the morning wouldn't startle her.

I pulled away, leisurely driving through the subdivision, the houses mostly dark and the streets deserted. As I was stopped at the corner, movement caught my eye and I saw the same girl from yesterday, jogging toward me. Again, I couldn't help but observe her pleasingly curvy figure and the flexing muscles in her legs as her sneaker-clad feet pounded against the pavement. Her hood was up and her head down as she ran past, her legs pumping out a steady rhythm, not even lifting her head to spare a glance at my idling car. I glanced at the clock, noting it was just past five. It was still dark and the area deserted. She shouldn't be out alone. I looked in the rear view mirror and watched her turn the corner and my frown intensified. There were only two streets in that direction, one of them being the one I lived on. Both streets were cul-de-sacs and sat on the fringe of dense woods. Surely to God she wasn't going running in the woods? As it had yesterday, the same restless feeling overtook me when I thought about her out alone so early. She seemed too vulnerable and diminutive to be on her own. I had no idea why the sight of a stranger running in the dark made me so uneasy, but unable to stop myself, I turned the car around and drove back in the direction she had turned. I drove slowly, stopping at the corner of the first street, scanning the road for her. It was almost identical to the one Bella and I lived on, the houses grouped together in varying lengths. I didn't see her so I went back to my corner and viewed the quiet street. It was deserted and the only light on was Bella's. I turned the car and headed back out, relief flooding through me when I saw a light snap on in one of the houses on the first street. She must live there and had made it home safely. Obviously I had just missed her arriving home. I drove on, shaking my head at my strange reaction. I wasn't usually up and out of the house this early; no doubt this woman ran every morning and I just happened to see her. She was an adult and where and what time she ran was none of my business. It struck me that she just seemed…so alone. And I didn't understand why I was so drawn to her.

I sighed as I pulled onto the main road, my speed picking up as I left the subdivision behind. I had other problems to deal with besides an unknown woman who liked to run in the dark. No matter how appealing they were to me.

*()*

When I was finally able to get back to my desk, I grabbed a coffee and sat down with a heavy sigh. Despite being swamped all morning, Bella had been on my mind. She kept creeping into my thoughts, no matter what task I was dealing with at the time. I needed to check on her but I wasn't sure how I would be received today. Regardless of what she had said last night I had upset her. I hated thinking about her being upset. I liked it when I could make her smile and laugh. I turned my chair to the window and studied the sky outside. The dark clouds filling the atmosphere matched my mood well. Then I grinned as an idea hit me. Turning back to my desk, I clicked on Yahoo chat and was pleased to see UDSwan's light on.

Fenceman: _Hey, Chefgirl-emergency- call 911_

UDSwan: _What seems to the problem, E?_

Fenceman: _It's gonna rain._

UDSwan: _Emergency indeed. I will alert the media for you_.

I grinned at her wit.

UDSwan: _Should I ask why rain constitutes as an emergency?_

Fenceman: _If it's raining you can't BBQ. If you can't BBQ I can't eat. Hence emergency._

UDSwan: _Oh, how silly of me. I never thought of your stomach when I saw it was raining._

Fenceman: _Hmmmph._

UDSwan: _Anthony – do you EVER go in your kitchen?_

Fenceman: _Of course. I'm not a total heathen._

UDSwan_: Have you ever noticed that large square silver item there?_

Fenceman: _I know the name of the appliance you are referring to, Chefgirl._

UDSwan: _Oh, excellent. And surprised you know the word appliance_.

Fenceman_: Being rather sassy again, Missy. It's called a refrigerator. It's my friend. My hero actually. _

UDSwan: _Your refrigerator is your HERO? Do tell._

By now I was grinning widely. I _could _make her smile today.

Fenceman: _It's magic. I put warm beer in it and a few hours later it comes out cold. _

UDSwan: _Oh. My._

Fenceman: _And even better, it protects some of my most prized things._

UDSwan: _You keep imported beer in there, as well?_

I chuckled. I loved her sense of humor.

Fenceman: _No, Smartass. The food you give me. It keeps it safe and fresh. My hero._

UDSwan: _Wow. That is a little frightening, actually. But I was referring to the other large square appliance – the one that is waist high._

Fenceman: _Sniffing at you haughtily... I know that too. It's called the stove. I am aware_.

UDSwan: _Impressed again. But do you know what it does?_

Fenceman: _Yes!:)__. It too is multi-functioning. It acts as extra counter space to lay out the pizza and wings on Football Sunday and then hides the empty containers and paper plates until garbage day. Duh._

I sat back, smiling, waiting for her reply.

UDSwan_: OMG – I somehow never thought to use it for that. How silly of me. I have only ever used it for cooking INDOORS when it's raining or snowing OUTSIDE. My bad._

Fenceman_: Happy to have taught you something new. You should always keep your mind open to new ideas you know._

UDSwan: _You are seriously deranged._

I threw my head back, laughing. I knew without a doubt she was, as well. Mission accomplished.

UDSwan: _Don't worry about dinner E – I got it covered. I promise you won't go hungry. Still holding onto the leftovers for bribes?_

Fenceman_: I brought some for lunch. I did a thorough inventory last night. I think I am good til Thursday. No cafeteria crap for me. But, I will heat it up then take it down and sit with my co-workers as I eat it so I can watch them weep when they smell the awesomeness my containers hold. _

UDSwan: _Please refer to the seriously deranged comment above._

Fenceman: _Chefgirl?_

UDSwan: _Yes, Tomcat?_

Fenceman: _I think you're the best hero of them all._

UDSwan: _You are a nut!_

I hesitated then went for broke.

Fenceman: _Nuts for you, Chefgirl. ;)_

UDSwan: _I have to go. You shouldn't be drinking on the job, E. Somehow, I doubt the computers you work on today will work tomorrow. Just saying. _

I chuckled. As usual she deflected.

UDSwan: _Meet you at the fence at 7, E. I'll have your dinner._

Fenceman: _Have a good day, Bella. You just made mine. _

Her light went out.

I sat staring at the screen briefly. There was so much I found myself wanting to say to her, but I knew she wasn't ready to hear them. Somehow, I knew I needed to let her move this… relationship… or whatever it was, at her own pace.

A knock startled me and I looked up. "Hey, Shannon," I greeted and smiled at one of my co-workers.

"Hey, Anthony. Heather told me you wanted one of the old cell phones reactivated under your name?"

I nodded, holding out my hand for the phone.

She frowned as she handed me the small red phone. "I have newer ones, you know. Ones with far more features and capabilities? This one seems…rather backward… for you."

I chuckled. "No. I need one as simple to use as possible. You added a text plan to it?"

"Yes, and it's billed to you as per your instructions but under our group plan. I am going to assume it's not for your use?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, it's for my girlfriend."

It wasn't until her eyebrows shot up I realized what I had said.

"Oh. I didn't realize…" her voice trailed off.

I waved my hand. "No. It's fine. We're…pretty…new." Internally, I snorted. So new I didn't even know it myself. "She isn't much for technology. I'm trying to bring her a little more up to date."

Shannon laughed. "That should be fun for you. A new project."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "It is. She is rather leery of a lot of technical gadgets. She likes things simple and easy to use." I smiled as I thought about her laptop.

"Well, I guess that explains your good mood recently." Shannon paused. "And all the homemade lunches you've been bringing in."

I paused, surprised anyone had noticed a change, or even the fact there had been one. Quickly thinking, I knew she was right. I had been laughing more. And bringing lunch. I nodded happily. "She takes care of me. I'm just trying to return the favor."

"I'm sure she appreciates it, Anthony. See you later." Shannon smiled, as she left the office.

I sat looking at the phone I got for Bella. After getting the information, I programmed her number into my phone and added a ringtone for her. Then, opening hers, I set up a few things and added my cell and work number into her contacts and made sure the text option worked. Then, grinning, I added Tomcat Prowl as the ringtones for the numbers, knowing it would make her laugh. I looked at her contact list, smirking; there were only the two numbers, Fenceman Cell and Fenceman Work. As far as I was concerned, that was all she needed, but tonight I would explain to her how to add others, as well as use the phone and the text option. Patiently.

I drew in a deep breath.

I needed to be patient on so many levels. Because, as soon as the word left my mouth I knew that was what I wanted. I wanted Bella to be my girlfriend. I wanted to get to know her, and her to know me. I wanted to take care of her. Everything in me told me she needed that; just like I needed her to take care of me. She was alone as I was. I sighed quietly. I wanted to remove the fence permanently so we could take care of each other.

But for now, I wanted her to have this phone. I would feel better knowing she had a cell phone and knew how to use it. I knew, without a doubt, if she decided to get one, she would be talked into some long-term plan with a cell phone she would never figure out how to use and it would sit in a drawer, ignored. This one was basic, wouldn't overwhelm her, and when she was ready, I would help her get a newer one if she wanted. But until then, I wanted to be able to get hold of her and should the occasion arise, I wanted her to be able to contact me if she needed to, and especially if she wanted to.

I needed her to want to talk to me.

And I wanted her to need me.

**Yep. Feelings and needing-to-make-her-smile funny messages lead to cellphones. Cellphones lead to... I guess we will find out. See you on the weekend...**

**Be safe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all are enjoying a lovely holiday season. Last update for 2012- wow, how to believe! Fenceward has something he wants to give Chefgirl... let's see how she accepts it, shall we?**

I tapped the top of the fence, ignoring the container that beckoned me with its contents sitting on the top it for the time being. "Chefgirl. You know the rules."

"E, it's raining."

"I saw the umbrella. Give it up." I tapped again.

"I'm not sure why this new ritual is so important to you."

"It just is." I shrugged, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Hand, please."

I heard her overdramatic sigh and grinned. It grew wider as I saw the umbrella top come into view and her hand appear. Smiling, I stretched and clasped the tips of her fingers. "My chair is slippery, Bella. I need you to come closer. Just one more step, okay?" I asked her quietly. Her hand withdrew as she used it for leverage and then reappeared, and this time I was able to grasp it almost entirely.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hello, Anthony."

"I can feel you rolling your eyes at me, you know," I teased her.

"Oh, now you have magical powers? Just like your fridge?"

I chuckled. "I always have. How do you think you got here?"

"Um… in a car?"

"Only because I let you think that. I wished for my own personal Chef and abracadabra-here you are."

"Wow. I need to add delusional to that earlier deranged comment, obviously," she stated dryly and then let out a string of her sun-filled giggles.

I chuckled with her, loving the sounds she made when happy.

"Go eat your dinner."

I squeezed her hand, suddenly feeling nervous. "Wait. I need something."

"What now?"

"I need you to come back after you're done. I have something for you."

She was quiet. "Something for me?"

"Yeah. But not 'til after dinner. Meet me back here… unless I just come over?"

The question hung heavily in the air. The silence was deafening, but very telling.

"I'll meet you back here in half an hour."

I sighed quietly, not surprised by her answer, but knowing not to push her. Releasing her hand, I tugged at the container. "Holy shit, Bella, what's in here?"

"Just something I thought you might like… I hope you enjoy it."

As soon as I was on firm ground I pulled back the lid and groaned. "I'm gonna need more like forty-five minutes for this!"

Her laughter drifted across the fence. "See you then."

*()*

Carefully, I pulled myself back up on the chair, glad it had stopped raining. I wanted to be able to talk Bella through how to use the phone without worrying she was getting soaked while doing so. And, if she didn't have an umbrella in her hand she couldn't pop me one with it for giving her the phone, either. Win,win.

The door opened and I heard her footsteps approaching the fence. "You there?"

I grinned. "Barely. You're lucky I can walk after that feast."

"I'm sure it wasn't as good as your mom's, but I thought you would enjoy it."

I grinned towards her. "It wasn't as good, Bella. It was better. I almost licked the container."

Her voice was horrified. "You didn't eat all of it, did you?"

"I wanted to, but no. I saved some. That was the best pot roast I've ever tasted. Did you make it 'cause I mentioned my mom's?"

"It was in your bag of beef yesterday, E. And then you talked about it, so I thought it was a good indication you wanted one. I've had it cooking since last night."

"Thank you, Bella. It was amazing. I'm quite sure I will have people weeping tomorrow as I eat it at lunch," I added gleefully.

"Hmm, not sure I should be encouraging your continued torture of your co-workers."

"They deserve it. It's all good."

"Okay then…"

That was my cue. Reaching in my pocket, I grabbed the small phone. "Hand, please."

She sighed. "We already did this, Tomcat."

I laughed. "Humor me."

I heard her small huff and then her hand came into view, palm side up which was perfect. Stretching over, I laid the phone in her palm and curled her fingers around it, squeezing gently as I did so. Her hand disappeared and for a minute there was silence.

"What's this?"

"It's called a _cellphone_, Bella. Say it with me. Cellllllphonnnne."

"I know _what _it is, Anthony, but why are you giving it to me?"

"It's for you."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to have it."

"But…"

"No buts, Bella. Please. You should have one. What if your car broke down or you needed something?"

"I could just walk to a phone booth. I've managed to get along without one before now."

"Well, now you don't have to."

Her voice dropped. "It seems like such a waste for me to have one."

I was confused. "A waste? Why would you say that?"

Her voice fell even more. "I don't… um… have anyone to call." By the time she finished speaking, her voice was almost inaudible.

My throat felt tight. "You can call me, Chefgirl. Anytime. Day or night, I mean it."

"I don't know how. And I don't know your number."

I grinned. "You do now."

"What?"

"Pay attention, Bella. You're about to get cellphone lesson number one."

*()*

I grinned down at the screen at Bella's text. "Well, aside from the horrendous spelling errors, you did it. You have successfully called and texted me."

Bella huffed. "It's cold and my fingers are shaking, Anthony."

I chuckled, realizing she was right, the air was very cold. I hadn't even noticed, and as much as I didn't want her to leave, I also didn't want her chilled. "Okay. Go inside. Send me some more texts."

"Yeah?"

I smiled at her quiet enthusiasm. She had understood everything I had shown her and I think she was quite excited about her little phone. "Yeah."

"Okay." I heard her move down the ladder. "But, wait. You have to pay for this right? Will I get a bill or something?"

That right there was the part I was dreading. Her refusing to accept this one small thing from me. "No, Chefgirl."

"Why? I know they aren't free."

"It's magic?" I offered hopefully.

"Anthony. Tell me, or I am giving it back. Right now."

I chuckled at her stern voice.

"The phone cost nothing. And I added you to my work plan. My treat."

"You can't do that."

"Yeah, I can. It's cheap, I promise. And with everything you do for me, I wanted to do something for you."

"Anthony…"

"Bella. The honest truth is I'm doing it for myself as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel better knowing you have that means of communication. Knowing that if you needed something, you can just call me and ask. And the same for me. I can call you. Please. Just let me do this."

"You can call me?"

I chuckled at her. "Yeah, it's the latest craze, Bella. It sends _and_ receives calls."

"Ass."

I hit speed dial and grinned as TomCat Prowl hummed over the fence, and I snickered as Bella's giggles filled the air.

"I don't know how to answer it!"

"Hit accept, Chefgirl."

"Um... hi?"

"Hi." I smiled into the phone.

"Wow, it's like stereo. You're all around me."

I laughed at her choice of words. I wanted to be all around her. "Hit end, Bella. See? Easy."

I stared at the fence. "So we're good? No more arguments?"

"I guess this could be very useful, even if only used for emergencies."

"Especially for those. Be sure to keep it charged and take it with you when you leave the house."

"Can it be… like bounced around?"

"What?"

"Like if it was in my pocket and I was running, would that hurt it?"

My breath caught and I had to clear my throat before I spoke. "You, ah, run, Bella?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"In the morning usually, before I go to work."

I swallowed, trying to keep my voice neutral. "Like, _early _in the morning?"

"Yes."

I leaned my head against the fence, my mind racing. "You should definitely have it with you, then." I lifted my head, my voice serious. "In fact, I want you to promise me you will take it with you. _Always_ have it with you when you run. Okay, Bella?"

"Okay."

"You promise me?"

Her voice was soft. "Yes. I promise."

I sighed in relief. "Okay, go get warm and practice your texting skills. I'll be waiting."

"What should I text you?"

"Whatever you want, Chefgirl. Send me next week's menus or describe your socks, if you want. I'll read it. It's all good."

My head flew up at the unexpected sound of tapping and I saw her hand stretched toward my side of the fence. Smiling, I reached up and clasped her little hand, pleased she had been the one to reach out this time.

Her voice was soft. "Thank you, Anthony."

I squeezed her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. "Night." Reluctantly, I loosened my grip, noticing she took her time withdrawing from my grasp before climbing down the ladder.

I heard the door close and I stood there, lost in my thoughts.

Chefgirl and my voluptuous little runner, could they be the same person? The coincidence was too close for it not to be real. I thought about the strange pull to the unknown runner I had seen. How it bothered me that she was out alone. How this morning, I had assumed she lived on the other street, when, in fact, she could have turned down this street and I had just not realized that. Maybe the lights being on at Bella's house happened every morning, and this was just the first time I had been awake early enough to see it. The attraction I had felt suddenly made sense. It had to be her. I wanted them to be the same person. But how could I be sure?

My musings were interrupted when my phone alerted me to a new text.

_**My socks are pink.~CG **_

I grinned as I sent her a return message

_**Mine are white – at least they used to be. Now I think they would be considered grey.~TC**_

_**Here's a tip – bleach.~CG**_

I walked into the house as I replied, chuckling as I did.

_**Here's a tip – I'm a guy. Don't much care.~TC**_

_**Do I need to teach you about using a washing machine, Anthony?~CG**_

_**I think I need you to teach me a lot of things.~TC**_

_**Not sure I have the strength.~CG**_

_**I think you do. Keep practicing – you're doing great.~TC**_

_**Yeah, I will keep you informed on my sock color.~CG **_

_**I will wait with bated breath daily.~TC**_

_**Dork. Night.~CG**_

_**Night. Remember to take your phone when you run. Promise me, Bella.~TC **_

_**I will. I promise. ~GC**_

I sighed heavily. Was she my curvy runner?

There was only one way to find out.

*()*

I leaned my head wearily against the dark window. It was only four-thirty in the morning and I had already been standing there for half an hour, waiting. I blinked wearily as I watched, wondering if I was wrong. Maybe Bella wasn't the runner; otherwise I would have seen her by now, wouldn't I? Just as those thoughts crossed my mind, light spilled over the front lawn.

I stood up a little straighter then moved to the front door, opening it quickly. Silently, I stood on the step, staying in the shadows, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. From next door, I heard the opening and closing of the front door and footsteps as they walked down the driveway. I watched as Bella appeared at the end of my driveway, shaking her arms and warming up before starting her run. The dark of the early morning made it impossible to see her face, but I could make out a long ponytail before her hands reached up and slipped the hood over her head, confirming without a doubt, my Chefgirl was indeed the voluptuous little runner from the past couple of days. My eyes drank in the sight of her curves as she stretched before breaking into a jog and quickly disappearing from my view.

Swiftly, I walked to the end of the driveway, watching her as she moved away from me. I scanned the street which was deserted, feeling both relieved at the quiet, but worried at the thought of her out on the empty streets alone.

Sighing, I went back into the house, and waited. It was only when I saw her return that I relaxed. She walked past slowly, her hood pushed off her head, breathing deeply. She stopped suddenly, her head turning toward the window where I was standing, and although I knew she couldn't see me with the dark tint on the window, I still quickly drew back, feeling somewhat guilty at watching her. She stood looking at the dark window for a minute before disappearing from my sight. I didn't move for a few minutes wondering what she had been looking at and wishing I could have seen more of her in the early morning darkness. Had she somehow known I was watching her? Was she looking for me?

"I'm right here, Chefgirl. I'm waiting. Whenever you're ready, I'm here," I breathed into the dark.

**So. Chefgirl and runner... one and the same.** **What will he do with this information? We shall see...**

**One last time this year, thank you to Liz and Dream for prereading. And MidNight Cougar - I would be lost without you. Thank you for all you do. **

**See you all in the New Year. Be safe.**


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of the week, my mind was racing with my discovery. Bella and the little runner were one and the same. My Chefgirl. I didn't know what to do with the information but the thought of her out there running in the dark every morning, alone, made me tense. And, it wasn't like I could just appear beside her while she was warming up and expect her to be happy I joined her. So, every morning I watched and waited for her to leave and return. I knew I couldn't keep doing that, but right now it was the only acceptable course of action I could come up with. She had been busy at work and had come home later than usual, even working on the weekend, so I had missed her company as well as her cooking, since some nights she was just so late getting home. The few words we exchanged over the fence when she would finally get home, were just not enough.

Monday morning, returning to my desk after my usual morning workout, I was surprised to see a message waiting from UDSwan. It was the first time she had reached out and contacted me and I was curious as to why.

UDSwan: _Anthony – I'm so sorry to bother you … are you there?_

I shot her back a reply, grinning at how formal sounding she was in her message.

Fenceman: _I am now, Chefgirl. Never a bother … What's up?_

UDSwan: _I have a problem_.

Fenceward: _How can I help?_

UDSwan: _I have a document I need but it tells me the file is corrupted. What can I do? I really need it._

Fenceward: _Do you have it backed up somewhere?_

UDSwan: _At home. It's from my laptop. I put it on the stick thingy you gave me._

I couldn't resist teasing her.

Fenceward: _The stick thingy?_

UDSwan: _The UPS stick._

I threw my head back in laughter. Fuck, she was utterly endearing. And totally lost when it came to technology.

Fenceward: _USB memory key, Chefgirl. UPS does deliveries_.

UDSwan: _Oh. I knew it had a U in it._

Fenceward: _Good try._

UDSwan: _Anthony? I really need this, it's very important._

Fenceward: _OK, stay calm. Remember the small red thing I gave you the other night? The one you use to update me on your daily sock color?_

UDSwan: _Sigh. Yes, Anthony. The cellphone. I know the name. I'm not a heathen._

I chuckled at her throwing my words back at me.

Fenceward: _I'm impressed. Use it._

UDSwan_: For what?_

Fenceward: _Call me. Pick up the phone and find my number and call me. Just like I taught you._

I waited and finally my cellphone rang, the quiet strains of "She" filling the air. I smiled just hearing it.

"Hey."

"Hi." Her voice was shy. "I'm sorry, Anthony … I hate asking anyone here. They all make fun of me about computer stuff."

I could hear how upset she sounded and I felt a quiet pleasure knowing she would call me for help.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll try and help. You don't have another copy at work?"

"Not the right one."

"Did you try to open it again?"

"Yes. It just says file corrupted. I don't know what I did wrong. I thought I did everything you told me, correctly. The little light was green on the UP ... the stick."

I shook my head. I needed to teach her about Dropbox. That should be interesting.

"When did you create the document, Bella?"

"About three weeks ago. It's a chart and graph I had been working on to go with this presentation I'm writing."

I was surprised. "When are you giving a presentation?"

"I just write it, I don't give it. And, I need to have it ready in like an hour. I don't have time to go home. I'm screwed, aren't I?"

My eyes drifted to the memory key on my desk. Leaning forward, I plugged it into my laptop. "Was this on your computer when I fixed it?"

"Yes."

I sighed in relief. I could help her. "Have you made any changes to it since then?"

"No."

"Good. What is the name of it?"

"Test Case Study Results 2011. Why?"

I was quiet as I scrolled through the folder called Bella's stuff. I found the file and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how this was going to be received.

"I, um … I have a copy."

"What? How?"

I chuckled wryly. "I was worried something would happen to your computer and I did another backup which I kept."

There was silence for a minute. "I didn't look at anything, Bella. And, I was going to erase it after I made sure you were okay."

"Can you send it to me?"

"Give me your email."

I typed in her address as she dictated it to me and attached the file. "I sent it."

The line was quiet.

"Are you angry with me? I wasn't trying to invade your privacy, Bella. It was just a precaution. I promise."

Bella's voice was low. "I know that. Why would I be angry, Anthony? Because you thought ahead and because of that, just helped me? Because you're thoughtful enough to care that I might need a backup someday?" She paused. "Anger isn't the emotion I'm feeling right now."

"What is?" I asked quietly.

"I'm grateful. And thankful I live next door to the world's most brilliant IT guy."

I laughed, relieved. "That you do. Is it there yet? I want to make sure you can open it."

I heard the clicking of her keys. "Yes."

"You, ah, know how to open a file, Bella?"

Her relieved giggle made me smile. "_That_ I _can _do. And it worked, Tomcat! Thank you!"

"Okay, Chefgirl … glad to have helped. Go finish your speech."

"I owe you. I'll make you something special."

I chuckled. "Pretty sure I owe you more. But if you insist …"

Her voice was soft. "I do. Thank you, Anthony. You have no idea how much you helped me."

I smiled into the phone. "See you at home, Bella."

She hesitated. "At home. Yeah. See you at home."

I was still grinning when she hung up.

*()*

I wasn't smiling later. I was late getting home, only to discover Bella wasn't there, either. Her house was dark and there was no response when I called to her over the fence. By ten o'clock I was beyond worried. After no response to my texts and having my calls go straight to voicemail, I began to pace. I turned on the laptop but she wasn't signed into chat. Alternately, I paced and then sat staring at the silent screen, while running my hands through my hair repeatedly. Where could she be? She said she was coming home.

My stomach clenched as I thought of what could have happened. An accident. Maybe something happened at work. Maybe she became ill. My head dropped into my hands as I groaned. Nobody would know to contact me. She could be hurt and I wouldn't even know it. I started to look up the contact information for the local hospitals, and then stopped. How could I even inquire if she had been admitted? I didn't know if her full name was Bella Swan. Or if her last name was Swan. I had just assumed that from her chat name. I reached into my pocket for my memory key, knowing her name would be registered on her computer. Except, my pocket was empty; I had left it on my desk, after I sent her the file.

Cursing, I began pacing again. I didn't know anything about her aside from the few personal things I had gleaned from our conversations. I knew her voice. I knew her sweet laughter. I knew how her caring ways made me feel. But nothing about her, personally. Nothing I could use right now to find her. I picked up my phone, considering calling Emmett. He could find out her last name. He could check for me. I hesitated, and then put the phone back down. I knew to only use that number for emergencies. Something told me he wouldn't consider this one.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer. I took a deep swallow and tried to calm myself. Maybe she went for dinner with a friend and lost track of time. Maybe there was some big discovery at work and she was deeply entrenched in lab work. Both of those were valid possibilities. Except, everything in me told me even if either of those things had happened, she would have sent me a text, or left me a message. She knew I expected her home tonight and she knew I would worry.

I sat down on the sofa exhausted. The early mornings, watching to make sure she was okay, were catching up with me. I was tired, hungry, feeling stressed and I could feel a headache coming on. I rested my head against the cushions, closing my eyes, unsure what I should do next.

My eyes snapped open as the sound of Bella's ringtone drifted across the room from the desk where I had left my phone. I got up, stumbling as I lunged toward the edge of the desk, grabbing it and already talking as I raised it to my ear. "Bella? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Her voice flowed over me like a calming wave. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

I glanced down at my watch, shocked to see it was after midnight. I had obviously fallen asleep.

"I don't care about that. Baby, where are you? Are you home now?"

Silence. I closed my eyes when I realized what I had just called her.

"Bella?"

"No, I'm in Vancouver."

"What? What are you doing there?"

"Mark got sick."

I snorted. "Well, I'm fucking sorry about Mark, but what does that have to do with you being in Vancouver?"

Bella sighed. "He was to present that paper I wrote for this medical convention, Anthony. He wasn't feeling very well this morning and then he was just too ill to travel by lunch. They sent me in his place-there was no one else who could go." She was quiet for a minute. "I didn't want to go."

"Fuck, Bella, I was so worried. You weren't here-I couldn't get hold of you."

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you know they make you turn off your cellphone before you get on a plane?"

I chuckled. "Yes, I knew that." I paused. "You could have sent me a text, so that I didn't worry so much."

"Didn't you get my note?"

I looked around as if I expected to find something sitting on the desk. "What note?"

"The one I left with your care package."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I left you some stuff on your doorstep."

I shut my eyes. "I haven't looked at my doorstep. I always use the door from the garage when I come home from work."

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. "It was windy and I was afraid to leave it on the fence and I thought you would see it. I never thought," she rambled. "It happened so fast, Anthony, and I wasn't really given a choice. I had to rush home, pack, and get to the airport - I barely made the plane. I've been travelling since mid-afternoon. I just got to the hotel."

I sighed as I sat down, feeling relief now that I knew she was all right.

"It's okay, Chefgirl. I'm just glad you're safe. You must be tired," I murmured.

"I'm … yeah, I am."

I could hear more than exhaustion in her voice. She sounded tense. "Why do you sound so nervous?"

"I hate speaking in front of people. I'm not good at it. The deal is I write it, someone else presents it."

I smiled into the phone. "I bet you're better than you think."

She snorted. "I doubt it."

I frowned. "You are always so hard on yourself. You have a lovely voice, Bella. You're smart, witty and clever. You wrote the words. No one would know them as well as you do. You'll be brilliant," I assured her.

"I wish I had your confidence," she whispered.

"I believe in you, Bella. You can do this. I know you can."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"When are you coming home?" I asked, unsure how long she would be gone.

"Thursday."

"That's three more days. I'll miss you."

"I left you food, Tomcat," she stated wryly.

I smiled at her little endearment. "It's not the food I'll miss, Bella. It's the cook."

"Have you been drinking?"

I chuckled. " No. Just speaking the truth."

"I'll … I'll miss you, too," she whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear her. Her hushed confession made my heart soar.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I … can I call you again?"

"Anytime, Chefgirl. Day or night. Text me too. I won't make it through the next few days if I don't know what color socks you're wearing," I teased gently.

"Okay, go back to bed. Don't forget to get your package."

"I'll go right now. What are you going to do?"

"Um ... practice the presentation for a bit and then go to bed."

"You, ah, don't have to use PowerPoint or anything, do you?" I grimaced thinking about how stressed out that would make her.

She chuckled. "No, Angela does that and she's got it covered."

"Good." I paused, not wanting to let her go just yet. "Call me if you want a captive audience to practice on."

"You'd listen, wouldn't you?" Her voice was filled with wonder.

"For as long as you wanted me to." Then I chuckled. "Or until I fell asleep. Whichever came first."

"I think the dialogue would put you to sleep, Anthony. Unless you love big medical words and a lot of statistics it's really rather dull."

"Doubt that. I know the person who wrote it. Nothing dull about her."

Her voice was soft. "Good night, Anthony."

"Night."

I hung up, looking around. Then a thought occurred to me and I sent her a text.

_**What hotel are you staying at? **_

_**The Crowne Plaza **_

_**Room number? **_

_**1416**_

_**Last name, please**_

_**Why?**_

_**Cause I should know that. Please.**_

_**Swan. **_

_**Sock update Ms Swan?**_

_**Plain, boring, white. **_

I smiled.

_**Nothing plain or boring about you. Sleep well, Bella Swan. I wish it was Thursday already. **_

_**Me, as well.- Night- x**_

I stared at the small x for five minutes, wondering if she even realized she had added it. Then I got up and retrieved my package from the front step, amazed that despite the rush she was in and how nervous I knew she would have been, she had thought about me before leaving.

Inside the basket was a large pan of lasagne, some cookies and a note.

_Anthony-_

_I had to go out of town to the medical convention. _

_I don't want to go._

_I had the lasagne in the freezer – it should keep you going 'til I get back. You have to bake it. I was saving the cookies for you but thought you would enjoy them while I was gone. A good substitute right? Sweet and they won't give you any lip._

_Please take care of yourself. I'll call you when I get to Vancouver. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Chefgirl_

Smiling, I put the lasagne in the refrigerator and grabbed a cookie, munching it as I walked down the hall to bed.

I sent one last text before I hit the mattress.

_**The cookies are great Chefgirl, but I would far rather be subjected to your lip. There isn't anything sweeter than that. Call me tomorrow.**_

I hesitated. Then I added it.

_**Night-x**_

* * *

_**I wonder what E will get up to while Bella is away? Her ringtone ? Elvis Costello- She - so lovely. See you on the weekend!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**So Bella is in Vancouver. How will E stay in touch? Good thing her gave her a cellphone and taught her how to text. Just saying. Thanks to Liz and MidNight. **

* * *

**9am…**

_**You awake, Chefgirl? I know you're 3 hours behind me.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Are you going for a run?**_

_**Yes I am… why?**_

_**Be sure to take your phone.**_

_**I will.**_

_**Promise?**_

_**Anthony, I run every morning. I will be fine. **_

_**Running around this quiet little subdivision is one thing – Vancouver is a big place – it's dangerous. Keep your phone on and don't have your music on too loudly. Pay attention to your surroundings.**_

_**How did you know I listen to music?**_

Shit. I couldn't exactly tell her I noticed the earbuds in her ears the other morning while I was watching her, so I decided to go with the most obvious thing I could think of.

_**Only stands to reason you do. Text me when you get back so I won't worry.**_

_**You don't have to worry about me.**_

_**Well, I do. Get used to it. Text me.**_

_**OK. Thank you.**_

_**Anytime.**_

*()*

**12pm…**

_**Chefgirl, my co-workers are indeed weeping over today's leftovers. One offered to cover the next virus cleanup to trade.**_

_**Sounds like a good deal. **_

_**Nope. Not happening. He had a (gasp) frozen mac and cheese. Can't let that shit pass my lips anymore. Do you make mac and cheese?**_

_**Yes. **_

_**Would you make it for me?**_

_**Yes. **_

_**I knew you would. x**_

I wasn't surprised when she didn't respond to that so I just forged ahead.

_**What time is your presentation?**_

_**In 2 hours. **_

_**You ok?**_

_**Nervous. **_

_**You'll be great. I know it. And then it's done. **_

_**Until tomorrow. I have to present to two different groups. **_

_**By then you'll be a pro. You can do this. You are brilliant.**_

_**Thanks, Anthony.**_

_**Anytime, Bella.**_

*()*

**1:50pm...**

_**Anthony?**_

_**Hey - you okay?**_

_**I can't do this. **_

_**Yes, you can.**_

I racked my brains, trying to figure out a way to help her. I quickly dialed her number, frowning, when she answered, at the stress in her voice.

"I'm right there with you, Bella."

"What?"

"Keep the cell on; just lay it on the podium beside you. I'll listen. Pretend you're just talking to me over the fence like you always do."

"Really? Doesn't that cost a lot?"

"Nah," I lied effortlessly. "My plan is an all-inclusive one."

"They're calling my name now." Her voice was panicked.

"Go. I'm right here," I assured her as I plugged in my headphone jack and continued to type away as I listened to her begin to speak, her nervousness apparent in the slight trembling of her voice.

She was right; I had no idea what she was talking about, but I found her voice captivating. For the first few minutes, there was a strange repetitive noise and it took me a minute to realize she was running her thumb over the cellphone constantly in her nervousness. Slowly, the noise stopped as her voice lost its panicky edge and she became engrossed in the topic she was speaking about. I worked away as I listened, my pride growing as I listened to the question and answer period at the end. She really was brilliant, answering all the questions without hesitation. She knew her subject matter. At the conclusion, her voice in my ear, asking if I was still there, was filled with relief.

"Of course I am, Bella. You were fucking amazing. How could you doubt yourself?"

"I just kept looking down at the phone. I just knew you were there, and it helped so much. Thank you, Anthony. Nobody has ever…" I heard her draw in a deep breath. "Nobody has ever cared that much," she whispered. "Ever."

I shook my head sadly and my throat tightened at her quiet words. "Well, I do. Get used to it, cause it's not gonna change."

"I have to go."

"I know. I will call you later."

"Promise?"

I smiled. "Promise, Chefgirl."

"Okay. Thank you, again."

*()*

On the way home I stopped at Home Depot and bought a ladder. The only way to move this relationship forward was to be able to breach the high fence between us, and that wasn't going to happen on a chair. I carried it into the backyard, leaning it up against the fence. Feeling somewhat guilty, I climbed the ladder and for the first time looked over into Bella's yard. Curiously, I glanced around, taking in the neatly trimmed grass and the bright pots of planted flowers she had scattered around, the lilies I had given her blooming brilliantly amidst the other plants in the containers. I looked over my shoulder, grimacing at the barren look of my own yard, thinking how similar the two were to the people who owned them; Bella's yard reflected the bright, lovely oasis she had become in my dark, lonely life.

My head turned back and I looked at the rest of her small yard. Leaning up against the fence almost directly across from me, was her ladder, a smaller version of mine. Beside that, her barbeque and closer to her patio doors sat a small table, where I knew she sat when we were outside. My eyes kept straying to the table, something bothering me, until I realized what it was that had caught my attention. There was only one chair. I looked around the small yard but I found only the one chair. I looked over at my table and the four chairs around it. As solitary as my life was, there was still the need, the desire, for company. Occasionally, all the chairs were occupied when I would have people from work over to watch a game and we would sit, laughing and drinking, just sharing some time. I looked back at Bella's table and solitary chair; its singleness speaking volumes to me. She was alone and expected to remain alone. I stared at it for a minute before climbing back down the ladder and heading inside. I was probably thinking too much. Maybe the other chair broke or she used it inside. But for some reason, the image of the one chair bothered me all evening.

*()*

**6pm...**

_**Chefgirl – this pan won't fit in my microwave- how can I bake it if it won't fit?**_

_**The pan is aluminum Anthony – you CAN'T put it in the microwave – it will spark.**_

_**You said to bake it. **_

_**You have to use the stove.**_

_**Use it as in turn it on?**_

_**Sigh. Yes. You have never used it?**_

_**For other than its intended purpose in this house, no. **_

_**Ah yes. Counter space/garbage collector.**_

_**Yep. It performs well. **_

_**Is there garbage in it now?**_

_**Um, no Chefgirl, Football doesn't start for a few weeks. It's empty.**_

_**Oh, so sorry. Wasn't aware.**_

_**Gasp. You are a heathen. **_

_**Ok – you need to remain open to new ideas, E. I will teach you how to use the stove.**_

_**OK. Not sure how this will work, but I will try.**_

_**If I can learn to use a cellphone, you can learn to turn the oven on.**_

_**Good point but highly unusual for a cellphone to catch fire. Me and stoves… **_

_**Ok then… first – do you know how to dial 911?**_

_**Yep. 9-1-1-**_

_**Ok just checking… I don't want your dinner to be the reason you are homeless. Are you in front of the stove?**_

_**Would you really let me be homeless, Chefgirl?**_

_**No.**_

_**Knew it. x I am ready to be taught, wise one. **_

_**I am going to assume since the houses were built at the same time we have the same oven. Does it say LG on it?**_

_**Yep**_

_**Good. See the button that says BAKE? Push it twice. It will beep. **_

_**Beeping has commenced. **_

_**Ok. It's going to heat up now. It automatically goes to 350 so that is fine. You can put the lasagne in and once it beeps again it should take about an hour and it will be ready.**_

_**How will I know?**_

_**It will be bubbly and hot. **_

_**Bubbly and hot. Got it. Then?**_

_**Um, you take it out and let it cool for a few minutes and eat it. Then you can cut it and put it in containers and take it for lunch.**_

_**Excellent. More weeping co-workers.**_

_**You get too much satisfaction in that.**_

_**You have no idea. What are you doing?**_

_**Just on a break from another presentation. Going back to the room in a bit. **_

_**Going out for dinner? **_

_**Angela and I are going to get something. Then I will be back.**_

_**OK… let me know when you are back. I will be lying on the couch in a lasagna induced haze.**_

_**Laughing here.**_

_**The term is LOL, Chefgirl.**_

_**Right. Later?**_

_**Call me when you get back. I will be here. **_

*()*

**11pm...**

I smiled when I heard Bella's ringtone. "Hey, Chefgirl,"

"Hi."

"How was dinner?"

There was a small giggle. "Good. Yours?"

"Fucking awesome lasagne."

Another giggle. "I love how enthusiastic you always are over my cooking."

"What's not to be enthused about, Bella? Like I said. Fucking awesome."

"How many beers have you had, E?"

"A few."

"I had some wine."

"Yeah? How much?"

"Um… Angela and I shared a bottle." Her voice dropped. "I'm not much of a drinker… I can't feel my nose."

I laughed. "Uh oh. Celebrating the day being done too much, Chefgirl?"

"Glad it's over."

"One down, one to go, right?"

"Yeah. Then I can come home."

"I miss you."

She paused, her voice suddenly shy. "Really?"

I rubbed my head. "Yeah. Really, Bella."

"But I left you food."

"I told you it's not the food. It's you. Your company. I miss your voice giving me lip. And your laugh." My head fell back against the sofa. "God, I love your laugh."

There was silence.

"Bella?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love my laugh?"

I thought about it. "I dunno. Maybe because when it happens, it's such an honest reaction and your laugh is so contagious. It makes me smile. It makes me happy. I miss hearing it. And I miss you."

"Nobody ever misses me, Tomcat."

"I'm not nobody, Chefgirl."

"I know." Her voice was so soft sounding, almost wistful.

"And I do miss you, Bella. A lot, actually, and I want you home."

"I'll be there Thursday afternoon."

"Good."

I grinned as I heard her deep yawn. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not much."

"Go to bed then. Are you running in the morning?"

"Yes."

"The rule?"

"I will have my cellphone with me."

"And?"

"I will let you know when I get back."

"Good. And if you need to call me before your talk tomorrow, I'll be there, okay?"

"Thank you…" Her voice was quiet. "Night, Anthony…"

"Night, Chefgirl."

I hung up, not wanting to break the connection, yet I knew she needed some sleep. But I felt her sadness when she hung up as well. I wanted to leave her smiling. Picking the phone back up, I texted her.

_**Bella, did you forget something today?**_

_**Um, no?**_

_**Sock color?**_

_**oh…**_

_**?**_

_**Black and pink.**_

_**Black and pink as in you forgot to do laundry so you wore one of each or are you giving me more info that I asked for - which is fine as well. *wink wink***_

_***wink wink*? **_

_**I thought maybe you were telling me your sock and underwear color. You know, as an added bonus for today.**_

_**Rude. My SOCKS are black with pink hearts on them, perv.**_

I chuckled at her reaction to my teasing.

_**And who says I am wearing underwear anyway?**_

I threw my head back in laughter. My Chefgirl was teasing _me_ now. Obviously, the wine was making her brave.

_**Commando? I am blushing here, Chefgirl. **_

_**You started it. **_

_**I did. I'll finish it as well. Grey. **_

_**Your socks are grey?**_

_**No, my underwear. I'm not wearing any socks. **_

_**Well thank God it's not the other way around.**_

_**LOL**_

_**TMI Anthony, TMI.**_

_**Just wanted to give you something to think about, Chefgirl. My ass looks good in grey.**_

_**Thanks for the mental image. I need to go and find some brain bleach now. I don't want to think about your grey covered ass.**_

_**That's the second time you have dissed my ass, you know. I'll have you know it's a fine looking ass. Many have commented on this fact.**_

_**You have an unhealthy obsession with your own ass. You should talk to someone about that**__. _

_**I am. I'm talking to you. **_

_**You are nuts. I think I may have mentioned this before. **_

_**And as I stated before… nuts about you, Chefgirl. **_

_**Go to bed, E.**_

_**Are you?**_

_**Going to bed?**_

_**No… commando?**_

_**Sigh. You won't give this up will you? No. **_

_**Color. **_

_**Anthony…**_

_**Please.**_

_**Black. **_

_**Nice.**_

_**Go to bed, perv. **_

_**With that mental image, happily.**_

_**Ew.**_

_**Not in my mind, Bella. Sleep well, Chefgirl. **_

_**You as well. **_

_**xx**_

I waited. And waited. Then I sent her a prompt.

**Waiting here, Chefgirl. I got one last night. Give it up.**

Finally it came back.

_**x**_

I shook my head at how widely I was smiling over a little x. But I couldn't help it.

One small x for me was one huge step for Chefgirl.

Laughing at my own corniness, I went to bed, taking the phone with me.

Just in case she wanted to drunk text me later.

I could only hope.

**Tipsy Bella is flirty. Fenceward likes that. And knowing what color her underwear is. LOL. Text kisses... hmmm what next I wonder? See you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wednesday 10am…**

_**Did you go for your run, Chefgirl?**_

_**A short one … I'll go for another one later.**_

_**LOL- feeling the effects of your wine? Can you feel your nose again?**_

_**I told you that? What else did I say?**_

I smirked as I looked at my phone, and decided against not only telling her what she had said, but also the fact she could check the text history and find out for herself.

_**Not much, Chefgirl, you were a little out of it. Cute though. **_

_**I have never been cute, E.**_

I shook my head. The little I had seen of her, I imagined she was more than cute.

_**We never think that of ourselves. What time are you on today?**_

_**11am…**_

_**So, 4 hours from now … you ok?**_

_**I think so. E- Did you remember to turn your stove off? I forgot that part.**_

_**For your info Chefgirl, I did. There was a button that said END just like my cellphone and I used it. I'm a smart man you know. I figured it all out on my own. **_

_**Impressed. I bow down to your new kitchen expertise.**_

_**I can feel you rolling your eyes at me from here, Missy.**_

_**Nope. Not me. Only impressive feelings. **_

_**Use those feelings and wow them today then, okay?**_

_**I will try.**_

_**Call me if you need me, Bella. I'm right here. **_

_**I know. And that … is just an amazing thing to me. Thank you, E. **_

That one line kept me smiling all morning.

*()*

**12:05pm…**

My phone rang and I picked it up, wondering why she was calling so early. I had just finished my workout and was about to head downstairs to have lunch and tease people while I ate it.

"Hey Chefgirl. You're early."

Her voice was panicked. "Angela is sick now. I have to do the Powerpoint thing myself, as well. Oh my God, Anthony, I am so going to screw this up."

I shut my eyes at the sound of her scared voice. "Have you ever done it before?"

"Once—and it wasn't pretty. I _always _mess these things up. Angela assures me it's all set up. I just have to click. But …"

I took in a deep breath and interrupted her, breaking her panic. "Bella. Listen to me. You can do this. I know you can. I'll stay on the phone and talk you through it if you need me to."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Can you do your presentation without it? If Angela had dropped her laptop and there was no Powerpoint to be had, could you still do this?"

"Um, yes."

"Then if it doesn't work, just shut it down, make a joke about a technical glitch and keep talking. Okay?"

There was silence. Then I heard a deep sigh of relief.

"You're right. Thank you."

"You want me to stay on the line?"

"No. I'm okay".

"That's my brave girl."

Her voice was hesitant. "Can I …"

I interrupted her. "Yes, Chefgirl. You don't even have to ask. Call me before you go on, or after, or both. I'm here for you, all right? I'll stay on the line and listen again, if you want me to. Whatever you need."

I was met with silence.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I just … I don't know how to say thank you."

I could hear the emotion in her voice. Why was she so overwhelmed by a simple gesture of kindness? She handed them out to me daily without even thinking.

"None needed. I've got you, okay?"

Her voice was shaky. "Okay."

I hated hearing how vulnerable she sounded. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not nobody, remember that, please." I drew in a deep breath. "I'll be _whatever _you want me to be. You just have to tell me."

"Anthony …"

"We'll talk about it when you get home. Go do your presentation. You'll be brilliant again. And, I'm right here." I paused. "Right here. _For you._ Understand me, Bella?"

Her voice was stronger. "Yes."

"Okay. Go wow them."

*()*

**4 pm…**

_**I did it! Powerpointing and all!**_

_**I knew you would. So proud. What's the plan now?**_

_**Want to listen to one last presentation on gene structure. Then I am going back to the hotel to change and go for a run. I'll get some room service in later.**_

_**No big wrap-up dinner?**_

_**There is. Not going. **_

I sighed in relief for some reason. I had the image in my head of my Chefgirl sitting all alone and looped on red wine, unable to feel her nose, and then some rich, good looking doctor swooping in, enticed by her brains and curves and taking her away from me before I even got close enough to kiss her.

_**Okay then. Not your scene?**_

_**No.**_

I sensed she didn't want to discuss that topic and I needed to change gears. Smiling, I changed the subject.

_**You haven't given me my update.**_

_**?**_

_**Socks… color please. **_

_**Not wearing socks, E.**_

_**What? Commando style feet?**_

_**LOL- no I am wearing a suit, so no socks. Would look funny with dress shoes. **_

_**A suit - nice … what color?**_

_**Taupe ... ish**_

_**Shirt?**_

_**Well yes, E. Generally, they frown on nudity at these functions. At least during the daytime.**_

I chuckled at her quick wit and frowned at the second part. The good looking doctor came to mind again. I didn't want him to see her topless.

_**Color smartass.**_

_**Ivory. And it's called a blouse. But since you can't take care of your own socks, I suppose I shouldn't expect you to know that.**_

I grinned as I prepared to blow her mind. I hadn't listened to Alice wax on about fashion all her life and not pick up on a few key phrases.

_**I will ignore your sarcasm, Chefgirl, and stun you with my fashion expertise. Taupe power suit and Ivory blouse. Classy. Sexy. Nice.**_

_**First part… speechless and impressed you know the words power suit. Second part - hardly. **_

_**I bet others say differently, Bella.**_

_**I doubt that. **_

I frowned at the phone. I knew she was curvy and had dark hair. I bet she looked beautiful in her outfit. And, without a doubt, sexy. Again, I was glad she wasn't attending the dinner that evening. There was probably more than one doctor interested already. I didn't want any of those bastards near her.

_**We'll agree to disagree. Take your phone on your run. **_

_**Yes, sir.**_

I grinned.

_**Sir. I like that. **_

_**Don't get used to it. **_

_**LOL. Never, Chefgirl. Let me know when you're back from your run. I assume you will have socks on then?**_

_**I will. **_

_**I shall remain in a guessing frenzy until then … black … white … pink … maybe yellow?**_

_**Deranged. **_

_**Be safe, Chefgirl.**_

*()*

**10pm…**

I was pacing. She hadn't called. She hadn't answered my calls. She should have been back from her run by now. My hands tore at my hair. She probably never made it to her run. That goddamned imaginary doctor was real and had cornered her before she even left the conference and she was sitting, right now, having drinks with him while he planned on all the ways he would have her before the night was out. Her cellphone was probably buried in her purse, forgotten, and that fucking doctor...

That fucker was touching what should have been mine.

I sat on the couch, finishing off another beer, shaking my head over my wild imagination. What was I thinking? This was Chefgirl. The woman so shy she wouldn't even meet me face to face. She probably got caught up in the presentation on genes … and their structure. Whatever the fuck that meant. I bet it was fascinating stuff. She was late going for her run. That was all. Yeah.

_Nope, she's late because that fucker cornered her,_ _my mind whispered. Charmed her. _I growled in the silence of the room, my imagination once again taking over. Where was she? Standing, I went to the kitchen to grab another beer, almost falling over my feet when my phone rang and I lunged for it.

"Chefgirl, are you all right?"

"Um, I'm fine. Why do you sound so upset?"

"I called you," I insisted petulantly. "You didn't answer. I was worried."

"I was running, Anthony. I had my iPod in my hand and my phone in my pocket. I can't carry both."

Her explanation made perfect sense, but I still didn't like it. I sat down, huffing. "We need to upgrade you. We'll get you an iPhone and you can run and listen to music, but when I call you can pick up."

She chuckled. "That is totally unnecessary. All you'd hear is me panting in your ear as I run. I doubt there is anything so urgent it can't wait until I am done and can speak normally."

I had to laugh at her logic, and I couldn't resist the chance to tease her, as I leaned my head back in relief against the couch. "I'd love to hear that, Bella."

"Hear what?"

"You … panting in my ear."

Her voice was low. "Stop that."

I smiled; I loved teasing her. I loved her reaction when I teased her. "Why were you running so late? I thought you were going right after the gene … thing."

She laughed. "It's only seven here, E. The presentation was so interesting that I stayed behind to talk to the doctor speaking, so my run started late."

Instantly, I sat up. I knew it. _That bastard_. "A doctor? You were talking to a doctor?"

"Yes, Anthony. It's a medical convention. There are a lot of us medical types around here."

My stomach clenched. "Are you okay? Was he pushy? Did he make you uncomfortable?"

"What are you going on about?"

"The doctor, was he bothering you? Did he come onto you?"

Bella's laughter floated over the phone. "No one came on to me. _She _was great. She does research like me and we got a coffee and talked for a while, Anthony. Have you been drinking?"

"No. I was just worried."

"Why do you worry about me so much?"

I sighed. "Because I just do. I think you need someone to worry about you, Bella."

"I can look after myself, Anthony. I've been doing it most of my life."

I wanted to tell her she didn't have to do that anymore. That I wanted to look after her. But her tone told me the statement wouldn't be welcome and that I was in dangerous territory right now.

"That's what fence friends do, Chefgirl," I quipped. "It's in the rule book. Number four."

There was a pause and then she giggled, her humor restored. "Oh. I guess I missed that one."

"Maybe you need to study up a little better."

This time she laughed and I smiled at the sound. "I'll do that. I just need to find my copy. Maybe you can loan me yours?"

I chuckled. "I'll email you a copy."

"You do that."

"So," I hedged. "No one bothered you today? No swarmy doctor got pushy or tried to get you drunk?"

"Anthony, the only drunk one here is you. What is it with you and hating doctors today?"

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me. "I bet there are a lot of them on the prowl, that's all."

She chuckled. "If they are, they aren't after me. Did you have dinner?"

"Um, no."

"Why? Are you sick? You never miss dinner."

I chuckled, although I enjoyed hearing the worried note in her voice. "I was distracted."

"Doing what?"

"I was waiting for your call."

"You need to learn to multi-task."

I laughed. I heard the sound of a knock in the background. "Who's that?" I asked, my mind immediately seeing the lecherous doctor leaning on the other side of her door waiting to pounce.

"The room service I ordered."

"Okay," I sighed in relief. "I'll let you go and eat. Talk after?"

Her voice was shy. "Really? You want to?"

"Yes, Bella. You should know that already," I scolded gently. "I'll go eat some lasagne and you can call or text me after you're done with your meal, okay?"

"I'd like that."

I sat eating her scrumptious lasagne and thinking. I missed her. And not only for her cooking. Simply knowing she was going to be home tomorrow made me strangely happy, and it wasn't a feeling I was used to. I shook my head. I hadn't realized how much I had come to depend on her presence. How quickly I had grown attached to her. And unless I was mistaken she had missed me as well.

She thought of us as friends. Fence friends. I frowned as I realized it just wasn't enough. I wanted more. She made me want so much more and if I was being honest, I already felt so much more. She already felt like mine. But would she allow that to change? Girlfriend rather than fence friend? Or was I simply the funny guy next door; the proverbial stray cat, the one she feels slightly sorry for and feeds? Would she let me be more? Part of me wanted to pick up the phone and just ask her, but I knew I couldn't do that. I knew I had to take it slowly, but I wanted to move things forward. I just wasn't sure how_. _I didn't want to scare her away, and I had the feeling I could easily do so.

I sat staring at my phone, waiting for her to call. I already knew she would be wondering if she should call or text, or if she would be overstepping some invisible line she had in place, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. She was much braver on text, and I knew how to make her smile.

_**You know I'm still waiting. It seems you forgot again, Chefgirl. **_

_**?**_

_**Socks?**_

_**Oh ...**_

_**Give it up. **_

_**Pink yellow blue green**_

_**Wow – did a color wheel roll by and throw up on you?**_

_**Ha ha, polka dots, E**_

_**Oh … sexy. **_

_**Yes, polka dot socks are sexy. NOT.**_

_**On you I bet they are. **_

_**Stop it. **_

_**Nope. Part of my charm **_

_**Is that what that is?**_

_**Yep. Get used to it; I'm just getting warmed up. **_

_**I've been warned, then?**_

_**I'd say. You'll be here when I get home tomorrow?**_

_**Yes, my flight gets me there mid-afternoon. **_

_**I'll meet you at the fence then. **_

_**OK. **_

_**I'll be waiting. My hand misses yours. **_

_**Nut.**_

_**We've covered this. Only for you.**_

_**Rolling my eyes. Did you eat?**_

_**Yes. Awesome. And still leftovers for torturing. Life is good.**_

_**Go to bed, E. **_

_**I will … you're not going out, are you?**_

_**I may go for a walk – it is nice out. But I will take my phone and not go far, okay? Relax. **_

_**Hmmm – just… stay away from all the doctors okay? In fact, if anyone comes near you, kick 'em in the nuts and run like hell.**_

_**Laughing very hard here. What is it with you and doctors today?**_

_**I'll explain one day. **_

_**I'll hold you to that. If I have to stay away from doctors, you stay away from that tramp, Marie, then.**_

I laughed as I typed her reply.

_**Done. Her charms are cold to me now. Get it? **_

_**You are on a roll tonight, E. **_

_**Text to let me know you are back safely. **_

_**It's just a walk, E. I don't want to wake you.**_

_**Please. **_

_**Okay. Worrywart.**_

_**That's me. Night, Bella. xx**_

_**Night. **_

_**Chefgirl … Waiting. **_

_**For ?**_

_**You know what. Give it up. **_

_**x**_

_**Nice. I gave you 2 though. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**_

_**Well now I'm feeling a little cheap. We've only been texting a few days … I don't put out that quickly.**_

_**LOL. Refer to the deranged comments again. I take them all back but 2 okay?**_

_**Nope. They are mine now. Keeping them.**_

_**I give up. You are worse than a child.**_

_**Bella?**_

_**Yes, E?**_

_**I'm glad you're coming home tomorrow.**_

_**Me too.**_

_**Enjoy your walk. :)**_

I grinned as I flopped down on the mattress. Bella would be home tomorrow. We had missed each other. The last few days had proven we had a relationship of some sort. Now I wanted to figure out exactly what kind it was.

I had a ladder. Either I was going over, or through it, but it was time to stop the fence from being the boundary that separated us. It was time to find out what was on the other side of the fence. _  
_

* * *

**_Oh, poor E- letting his imagination run away with him and getting a hate on for all the doctors trying to steal his Chefgirl. He makes me laugh. And she is coming home ... he is rather stoked about that. Will they meet finally? He sounds rather determined.I guess we shall see. So - see you on the weekend? _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Many thanks to MidNight who betaed this quickly so I could post early. Other side is up for fic of the week on TLS. Polls close tomorrow. tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com - thank you. Also my facebook group, EdwardEternals Love of Words, just hit 575 members. Please come and join us. Teasers and pics are frequent. And lots of chatter and laughs. So to celebrate both pieces of good news you are getting an early update. **

**You may want to buckle up ... just saying. **

* * *

The day couldn't end quickly enough. Bella was coming home.

After stopping at the store for some wine, I arrived home in record time, knowing happily that Bella was back. Tonight, I would hear her sweet voice as we ate dinner. Dinner, I knew, she would make for us. I had missed her so much the past few days and was anxious to have her home safely. I had missed her voice, her teasing, just knowing she was a few feet away from me. I had missed the hesitant brush of her fingers against mine over the fence and how she would laugh at my stupid jokes. I felt as empty as her house had been the past few days without her presence.

I was determined that tonight, after dinner, I was going to ask her out. If she wasn't comfortable with that idea, then coffee. It could be in her backyard; I didn't care, as long as it was together. No fence. And if that failed, I was climbing the ladder and sitting on top of the fence until she was comfortable enough to let me get closer. I would be patient. I knew she liked me, and I _more_ than liked her. I wanted to get to know her and the fence had to go. For good.

Pulling into the driveway, I frowned. A large, overly decked out truck was parked in Bella's driveway. I had never known her to have any visitors and I would certainly remember that hideous truck. I snorted as I looked it over; someone liked attention. You didn't drive that monstrosity unless you wanted people to notice you. Brilliant yellow flames on top of a bright orange paint job sitting on top of overly large tires all screamed 'look at me'.

I pulled into the garage and made my way to my room. I quickly changed and then stopped in the kitchen and picked up the wine and the little bouquet of flowers I had impulsively bought for Bella at the store. The lilies in the middle had made me think of her and I thought she would be pleased at the welcome home gesture. I wanted her to know how _much _I had missed her. I hesitated, wondering about who was at her house, and then decided to just go outside, and have a beer while I waited. When her company left, no doubt she would come outside and I would give her the flowers. She knew I was waiting for her.

I went outside and climbed the ladder, placing the small bouquet on the top of the fence. She would see it when she came outside and it would make her smile. I loved making her smile. I could always hear it in her voice when she spoke.

Sitting down, I cracked open the beer and had a long, appreciative swallow. I sat back, preparing to get comfortable, only to sit straight back up. I could hear raised voices next door. More specifically, I could hear the angry voice of a man, berating someone. And that someone had to be Bella. Standing up, I went back over to the fence and stood listening. For a heartbeat, there was nothing, but then, I heard it again. Whoever was next door was shouting at Bella. Without thinking, I climbed the ladder and swung myself up onto the top of the fence, hesitating briefly. But, as soon as I heard her muffled voice, its tone scared and pleading, the decision was made. Something was wrong and Bella was in trouble. Ignoring her ladder leaning against the fence, I dropped down to the deck, my sneakers absorbing the impact, and I quickly walked up to her door. I looked inside, my stomach clenching at the sight before me. Bella was pressed into the wall, her hunched figure screaming fear as she tried to get away from the angry stranger standing over her, ranting and raving; his hand wrapped around her bicep shaking her vigorously, while the other hand gestured wildly. Fury tore through me at the fact she was being threatened and touched without her consent. Her long hair covered her face, but I didn't need to see her facial expression to know she was scared and I needed to stop him. _Right. The. Fuck_. _Now_.

Quietly, I slid both the screen and inner glass door open, the volume of the shouting increasing as I did so. Not only was his stance and actions threatening, his tone and the words he was spewing were insulting and menacing. Bella was pleading for the person in front of her to stop hurting her as I quickly moved toward them. Without hesitating, I grabbed the arm shaking Bella, wrenching it away from her as I pushed him roughly backward into the opposite wall, stepping in front of her protectively. He hit the wall hard, causing the pictures to shake and one to fall off, the glass shattering as it hit the floor. Bella's gasp of shock and his surprised curse were both followed by silence.

"The lady asked you to stop," I snarled at him.

He gaped at me stupidly. "Who the fuck are you? Where did you come from?"

I shook my head. "You don't get to ask any questions, asshole. Who the fuck are _you_, coming into her house, screaming at her? Hurting her?" I stepped forward threateningly.

He scowled toward her, pointing an angry finger my way. "Isabella, who the fuck is this?" Looking back at me, he yelled. "Get out of here— this is a private family matter. We don't need some snoopy neighbour sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Go back to wherever the fuck you came from."

I shifted over, blocking his view, as I glared at him, my voice low and furious. "You don't get to make that decision and you don't get to talk to her anymore, fucker. And I'm not going anywhere. You are."

I reached behind me, finding Bella's trembling hand. "Bella, call the police." I felt her hand clutch mine fiercely and I pressed it reassuringly, silently letting her know she was safe now.

He laughed snidely. "Yeah, do that, _Bella_. Maybe one or two of Dad's old friends will show up. That should be fun." He sneered at me. "At least for me."

I stared at him in horror. This was Bella's brother. Her words came back to me. "_Every day I'm not subjected to them is a good day."_

Bella's voice was shaking. "Just go away, Mike. Please … just leave me alone."

"We're not done here. Tell this asshole to …"

I lurched forward, catching him by surprise and cutting off his words. My arm bent against his throat and I leaned in, pushing against him forcefully as my other hand slammed into his stomach. His gasp of pain was rewarding and I stared at him in loathing. "She _asked _you to leave. You have two choices. Either do what she says or I send her to call the police and while she's gone you and I are gonna find out what happens when you try to pick on someone your own size." I lowered my voice even more. "And I promise, it's not going to end well for you." I pressed forward again, further cutting off his airway. I watched without regret as his face began to turn red and his eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Anthony, let him go," Bella's trembling voice came from behind me. "He'll leave. Right, Mike?"

Mike made a small grunting noise and I stepped back, watching as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He glared threateningly at Bella behind me. "We aren't done here. You owe us, you lazy, ungrateful bitch," he panted.

I was done with this asshole. I grabbed his arm, twisting it as I turned him away, this time smashing his face into the wall. His other arm shot out wildly, knocking another picture as well as the table beside it, both crashing to the floor. Behind me, I heard Bella's terrified whimper. I was desperate to turn around and check on her, to make sure she was okay, but I had to deal with the problem causing her fear. I clutched the back of his neck, forcing him towards the door, keeping his arm twisted up in what I knew was a painful angle. I got the front door open and pushed him outside. He fell awkwardly to his knees, grunting with pain as I towered over him.

"Stay the fuck away from her. Do you understand me?"

Slowly he got up, hatred in his eyes. "This is none of your goddamn business."

I shook my head, my hands curling into fists. "That's where you're wrong, asshole. Everything about that woman is my business. Stay the fuck away from her. If you come anywhere near her again, you'll regret it. You have to get past me to get to her. And that is _not _going to happen."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I have friends on the police force. I'll bring you up on assault charges."

I laughed mirthlessly. "Go for it, shithead. I have friends far higher up than the police force and I'd be only too happy to have them go medieval on your sorry ass." I shook my head. "We'll start with breaking and entering, add in assault and uttering threats and go from there. Your life as you know it will be over. Done. You won't even fucking know what hit you."

I saw him falter. I smirked knowingly. Bullies never took threats very well. They preferred to be the one doing the threatening.

I stepped forward, sneering, as he moved back. "Are you listening to me? _Stay. The. Fuck. Away_. And, whatever you _think_ she owes you? She doesn't. The slate is clean. She owes you _nothing_." I glared at him, not surprised when he broke eye contact first.

"I'm sick of your face already." I jerked my head toward the truck. "Get your ass in that pathetic piece of shit you concocted to make up for whatever physical deficiencies you have and leave. You're not welcome here. Ever."

He hesitated, looking behind me. "Don't even think about looking at her." I growled. "Leave. Now."

I stood watching as he limped toward his truck. The loud rumbling of his engine made me roll my eyes. I disliked him for his stupid attention-seeking vehicle alone. Adding in how I had witnessed him treating Bella, had brought the dislike up to loathing.

I waited until I could no longer hear his engine. Turning, I quickly walked back into the house, locking the door behind me. I walked down the hall, only to find Bella on her knees, her shaking hands trying to gather up the broken glass on the floor.

I crouched down beside her, my hand gently covering hers. "Stop, Bella," I whispered softly. "I'll do that. You'll cut yourself."

Her head shook. I could feel her entire body vibrating and I longed to pull her against me and cradle her. Squeezing her hand lightly, I lifted it off the floor. "Please. Leave it."

"I'm sorry you witnessed that, Anthony."

I looked down at her lowered head. Her voice was thick and painful sounding.

"That was your brother?"

She nodded, her hands suddenly covering her face, her shoulders hunched and shaking. I stood up, quietly pulling her with me and guided her to the couch. She curled into the corner, trembling violently. I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her tightly against me. She was tense and stiff, fighting any comfort I was trying to give her.

"Bella," I began.

"You need to go. Please."

I looked down at her lowered head, wanting nothing more than to lift her chin and see her face.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Anthony… please. Just give me a little time… I'll get your dinner in a while."

I looked down at her in horror. Was she serious?

"Chefgirl. I don't give a fuck about dinner." I felt her tense even further and I softened my voice. "I'm not leaving you alone after what just happened."

"I can't … I can't …" she whispered brokenly.

I tightened my arm around her. "Can't what?"

"I can't … hold it in … I … don't … want … you to see …"

I could feel her shoulders start to shake. I shifted her as I turned, pulling her against my chest and cradling her head in my hand, my fingers stroking through the thick tresses of her hair gently. "I _want _to see, Bella. Let it out. I have you," I spoke quietly into her ear, tightening my arms as she tried to move away, her body taut with tension. "I'm here, Bella. You're not alone. I'm not leaving you alone."

A shudder ran through her as she suddenly melted against me, her hands gripping my shirt, pulling and twisting, as her sobs began wracking her body. I pulled her closer, running my hands up and down her back soothingly, my heart clenching at the sounds of her pain-filled cries. She felt so soft in my arms, her lush curves fitting against me perfectly. I held her tightly, listening as she let her emotions escape, finally accepting the comfort I wanted to give her. Incoherent words poured out of her mouth and I didn't try and stop their muffled sounds. She needed to say them, even if they made no sense to me. The ones I caught made me frown.

Unworthy. Unloved. Useless.

I shook my head. She was none of those.

I dropped gentle kisses on her head, resting my cheek against the softness of her hair, breathing in her scent, as I hummed and rocked her, hating her pain, but grateful I was there to help her get through it. This was so not the homecoming I had envisioned for us tonight.

Slowly, her sobs became quiet. The shudders and tremors that shook her body eased. Leaning over, I grabbed the box of Kleenex from the table beside us, knowing she would need some tissues. I felt her stiffen up again, before pulling back, and I regretfully released her from the circle of my arms.

Silently, I pressed some tissues into her hand before gathering her heavy tresses into my hand, smoothing them away from her face. I could see her pale skin, blotchy and wet from her tears, but her eyes remained downcast. I studied her features quietly as she used the tissues to wipe her cheeks, her breath coming out in small, shuddering gasps as she gathered herself. She was as lovely as I imagined her to be, if not more so.

"I'm…"

"Don't, Bella. You don't have to say it," I interrupted her gently. "You don't owe me an apology."

We were both quiet. "I'm going to go and make us a drink," I spoke softly, my hands continuing to stroke her hair gently. "I think we both need it."

"I don't have much, but the liquor is in the cabinet by the table," she whispered.

"Okay." I paused. "Bella. Look at me. Please."

I felt her stiffen further. Anxiety poured off her body at my quiet words. Reaching out, I cupped her chin and lifted her face. "Open your eyes, Bella. Let me see you."

I felt her hands clench against my chest. Slowly her lids opened and for the first time I gazed into her eyes.

And gasped.

* * *

**And it begins... **

**So... not the homecoming many of you envisioned I imagine. **

**And what just happened?**

**See you next week... although if Fenceward wins TLS I might have to post again early... in celebration... just saying.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and happy Sunday to all! **

**The TLS poll is still open for a few more hours, but it would appear you have rocked Fenceward's world and he would like to say thank you with another chapter. I love all the thoughts and theories you have shared on the group page, via twitter and in your reviews and pm's. I have the best readers in the fandom and I thank you most humbly.**

**Thank you to Dream, Liz and especially MidNight for her betaing. I added after she did her magic so all mistakes are mine. **

**Now let us see what happens next. **

I sighed quietly as I dumped the last of the broken glass in the garbage bin. After Bella had pushed off me and flown down the hall to her bedroom, I needed to stay busy so I didn't follow her. I had righted the table, picked up the broken pictures, and ordered some pizza. Then I studied the limited supply in the liquor cabinet, grabbed the vodka, and mixed some strong drinks for us. God knew I needed one, and I suspected Bella did as well. As I stood in the kitchen, I took a deep swallow of my drink as I studied the photos. Both were black and white pictures taken in a forest; lone trees set apart from the rest of the woods, bent and twisted out of shape, stark and hauntingly beautiful in their simplicity. I picked one up and studied it closer, smiling sadly when I saw the small signature on the corner of the mat. _Bella._ I wasn't surprised to discover she had taken the photos. They screamed isolation and sadness. The same emotions I had seen pouring out of her eyes when she looked at me.

My eyes drifted down the hall, my stomach a mass of undecided knots. I wasn't certain she still wanted me here, but I didn't want to leave. I couldn't leave her alone. Not given what had transpired with her brother or my ill-concealed reaction to her eyes.

As I had gazed at her, waiting for her to open her eyes for me, I had eagerly absorbed the details of her face which was almost as elfin as it was lovely. Gently rounded, full cheeks with a small dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and a deep pink set of soft, plump lips that begged to be kissed, stood out against the paleness of her skin. Her hair was a long, dark mass of waves around her shoulders, and my fingers caressed the strands as I pleaded with her to look at me. She was as curvy and voluptuous as my glimpses had promised me, and my eyes had gazed at her greedily. But, it was the vision of her eyes meeting mine that caused me to gasp out loud. Set under dark arched brows, one blue eye and one green eye blinked and met my gaze, their uniqueness all the more apparent due to the vividness of the color of her unmatched irises. I had never seen anything as beautiful as the intensity of her stare, and the sound that escaped my lips as I saw the brilliance shocked us both. Bella had immediately dropped her eyes again and scrambled off my lap, running down the hall, before I could stop her. I heard her door close and my head fell into my hands regretfully, knowing my reaction had startled her.

Still shaking my head at my unexpected, but involuntary response, I put her broom away, and picked up my drink again. My head turned sharply at the sound of her door opening and I listened as her steps drew closer. I watched her hesitate in the doorway, before slowly entering the kitchen. Wordlessly, I handed her a drink and watched as she sipped it, a small grimace crossing her face. "Too strong, Chefgirl?" I asked quietly.

"I, ah, don't drink much," she admitted, her eyes glancing toward the photos. Silently, I took the glass from her hand and poured some of it down the drain, adding more orange juice into the glass and handing it back to her. She sipped it again with no grimace, her fingers tracing the broken frames. Now that she was standing beside me I could see how short she was compared to me, barely reaching my chest. It pleased me somehow, knowing her head would fit perfectly under my chin when I held her. I found myself having to resist the urge to pull her against me, the desire to feel her softness pressed into my body so strong, I could barely contain it.

"The photos aren't damaged," I offered gently. "We'll get some new frames for them tomorrow and I'll rehang them for you. You took the pictures, Bella?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"They're stunning. You're very talented."

She shrugged silently, her finger continuing to trace the frames.

"I ordered a pizza for dinner."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Anthony. You don't need to babysit me."

I nodded. "Good. Because that's not what I'm doing."

Her beautiful eyes flew to mine, only to glance away almost immediately. I didn't like that. I wanted her eyes on me. I stepped in front of her, taking her glass and putting on the counter.

"Hey. Look at me." I dipped down to her level trying to encourage her to do so, my hand reaching out to gently touch hers.

Resigned, sad, extraordinary eyes slowly met mine, once again their beauty astonishing me. I drew in a breath and was finally able to say the words I had been waiting for as I squeezed her hand. "Hello, Chefgirl."

She blinked up at me. "Hello, Anthony." Her stunning eyes were filled with emotion: confusion, apprehension and sadness swirled in their depths.

"Bella," I breathed. Gradually, so I didn't startle her, I lifted my hand and caressed her warm cheek, my finger reaching up to gently stroke the edge of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged sadly. "It's okay, I know it's … abnormal. People always react." Her voice dropped. "I don't like it, but I'm used to it."

I shook my head, my hand tightening on her cheek. "Bella, no. You don't understand."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

I stared at her, holding her gaze. "Your eyes are not abnormal." I drew in a deep breath. "They are, without a doubt, the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen. I wasn't prepared for the sheer … beauty I saw." I smiled at her. "You literally took my breath away."

Disbelief stared at me. "Chefgirl … your eyes mesmerize me. I want to lose myself in them." I hesitated. "I want to lose myself in you."

Her eyes widened. "What?" she whispered in confusion.

To hell with slow. I knew what I wanted and she was right here in front of me. I knew it was fast, but, somehow, I also knew I wouldn't have another chance so I went for broke. "I don't want to be the guy on the other side of the fence anymore. I want to be here. With you. I want to spend time with you and get to know you." I smiled at her, once again tracing my finger under her eyes gently. "I want to see these exotic eyes sparkle when you smile. When you laugh. God, Bella, I love your laugh."

"Exotic? You think my eyes are … exotic?"

I nodded. "Exotic, intriguing, dazzling …" I sighed quietly. "But too sad. I don't want them sad, Bella." I stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her against me, once again feeling the tension in her body. "Give me a chance to make your eyes shine with happiness, Bella. Give me the pleasure of seeing that vision. Of knowing I can do that for you." Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead softly, my lips nuzzling the warm skin of her brow. "I want to see that, Bella. Please."

A small whimper escaped her throat. Her arms suddenly wound around my neck as she buried her face in my chest, fitting against me perfectly like I knew she would. I could feel her body trembling as I gathered her close, loving how her soft, full curves felt against me; one hand burying itself in her thick, silken hair as I held her, quietly swaying us as she clung to me. Somehow I sensed this was what she needed. To be held and comforted. I knew I needed it as well.

The ringing of the doorbell had her pulling back from me in fear. "It's okay, Chefgirl. It's just the pizza. You get us some plates, okay?" I assured her gently. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I came back, boxes in hand, to find Bella standing at the counter. "I, um … prepared your usual surface for you," she offered with a tremulous smile, as she indicated the top of the stove.

I chuckled at her and deposited the boxes on the flat surface. Without thinking, I leaned over and kissed her cheek, my lips lingering on the soft skin. "Good thing I taught you the proper usage." Drawing back, I winked at her. "And I'm glad to see you're open to new ideas." The soft blush on her cheeks made me grin. I smiled as I flipped the lids open. "My turn to feed you, Bella. Meat lovers or veggie?"

She smiled. "Veggie, please."

I sighed. "Somehow, I knew it."

*()*

We were both quiet as we ate. Bella only picked at her pizza and I refrained from trying to get her to eat more, knowing she was still upset. Her eyes darted around the room, only resting on me occasionally. I could sense her nervousness with me being there with her, but I didn't completely understand why. I got up and made us both another drink and this time she didn't object to the amount of vodka I mixed in with the orange juice.

After dinner we moved to the couch and she sat in the corner, drawing her legs up against her chest. I sat beside her, and tentatively reached over, clasping her hands in mine. She regarded me silently for a minute, and then dropped her lovely eyes down.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked quietly.

She sighed heavily. "That was my brother."

"I gathered that." I snorted. "Loved his dumbass truck. What did he want?"

"My father is in a medical care facility and doesn't like it. He wants to come home, but he needs constant care now. He had a stroke, and never fully recovered."

"Okay? And this should involve you how?"

"He and Mike think I should move back there and look after him again."

I snorted. "What about your job? Your life?"

She shrugged. "That's not important, Anthony. To them, anyway. Mike doesn't want to look after Dad, or give up his life to do so."

I frowned. "And they think that you should?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why?"

"They think I owe them."

"So the asshole said a couple of times. What exactly does he think you owe them for?"

Her eyes looked at me, wide and unblinking. "Because it was my fault."

"What was?"

Her voice dropped. "I was the reason my mother walked out on us."

I stared at her, unsure what to say. She had told me her mother left when she was a child. How could that possibly be her fault? She suddenly stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. "You should go home now, Anthony."

"Bella …"

She shook her head furiously. "I don't want to talk about it. You don't need to be worried about this. I'm fine, really. I'm sorry you had to witness … that. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

I stood up, feeling anger course through me. "He isn't fucking coming near me. Or you."

She shook her head sadly. "I thought they'd finally just leave me alone and let me live. He won't like the fact that you interfered, but I'll talk to him."

"No, Bella," I said loudly.

She stared up at me, her beautiful eyes troubled and damp.

"You don't need to talk to him. He had no right to come in here and threatening you."

She stood shaking, her hands rubbing her arms, as if trying to get warm. Gently, I laid my hands on top of hers. "He isn't coming back here, Bella. He won't get near you. I won't let him." Tenderly, I squeezed her hands, frowning when she grimaced. Ignoring her sudden gasp, I pushed her sweater off her shoulder and frowned when I saw the large bruises forming on her arm, where he'd been gripping her.

"He hurt you," I hissed.

"It's nothing, Anthony."

"Nothing? This is nothing?"

"It's not the first time." She shook her head, beginning to pull away from me. "It won't be the last."

I didn't give her the chance to step away. I pulled her into my arms, refusing to let her go, despite how stiffly she was holding herself. "Yes, Bella. It _is_ the last fucking time."

Her head shook against my chest and my arms tightened around her. "It is," I insisted fiercely.

"I can't ask you to get involved."

"I am involved." I stepped back, my hand cupping her chin, and gazed into her weary eyes. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

I felt a glimmer of intense satisfaction when she whispered yes without hesitating. "Then let me do this. Let me do what I need to do, okay?"

She hesitated, her gaze unsure. "Why?"

I frowned. "I want to do this for you. I _need _to do this. Please."

"Okay."

Gently, I pulled down her sweater again and using my phone, took pictures of the bruised arm. I got some ice and wrapped it in a tea towel and handed it to her. "Keep this on for ten minutes; it will help with the pain." I smiled at her softly." I'd give you some Tylenol but I already gave you alcohol, so it's not a good idea." I winked at her. "Although I'm sure you already knew that, Dr. Swan."

She smiled shakily up at me, her wondrous eyes fatigued and swirling with emotion. I knew she must be exhausted given the travelling and the stress she'd be under having to speak at the conference and then coming home to be attacked by her brother.

Leaning down, I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You need to go to bed."

She nodded wearily. "Yeah, I'm tired."

"Okay." I stood up. "You get ready, and I'll be right back."

"What?"

"I need to go get a few things and lock up the house, Bella. I'll be right back."

I looked at her startled expression. "Do you think I'm going to leave you alone tonight?"

"But …"

I shook my head. "No buts. I'll sleep on the couch. You'll be safe."

"I can't ask you …"

"You're not. And it's not up for discussion."

She looked over my shoulder toward the patio doors. "How did you get here earlier?"

I grinned. "Over the fence." When I saw her confused face, I shrugged sheepishly. "I, ah, I bought a ladder."

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

I knelt down in front of her. "I just wanted to be able to reach your hand easier, Chefgirl. I wasn't going to come over until you were ready. Until you asked me. But when I heard what was happening … I had to."

Her hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "Thank you." Her voice was tremulous.

I covered her hand gently. "I'm here for you, Bella."

Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead again. "I'll be right back. You'll be okay?"

She nodded.

Quickly, I went outside and climbed her ladder, swinging myself over the top and climbing down my side.

I grabbed some stuff for the morning and my iPad. After locking the door behind me, I went back the way I came; over the fence. When I landed back on her side of the fence I found the little bouquet I had bought her on the ground. I must have knocked it off in my hurry to get over the fence earlier. I carried it inside with me and set it on the table. I found the couch made up with blankets and a couple pillows and I smiled when I caught Bella's soft scent on the pillowcase.

She appeared in the doorway, her hair up and dressed in a long baggy t-shirt and leggings. "I left you some towels and a toothbrush in the bathroom," she offered shyly.

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, I forgot that." Picking up the bouquet, I walked up to her slowly, not wanting to frighten her. "I, um, got you these earlier, to, ah, welcome you home. They fell off the fence," I explained as I handed her the rather wilted looking flowers.

"Anthony, they're lovely," she whispered; her eyes luminous.

"They're kinda crushed on one side," I pointed out.

She shook her head, burying her nose in them. "They are perfect."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. I felt like I had just handed her dozens of roses rather than a simple, slightly damaged, little bouquet. I watched as she filled a small vase with water and placed them into the glass carefully, her fingers lightly caressing the blooms. Her reaction filled me with a sense of warmth and I sensed getting flowers wasn't something that happened often, if ever, for her. I would have to change that.

Crossing over, I stood beside her and once again found myself drawing her against me and nuzzling her head. I couldn't stop myself from touching her. "Do you want to take those with you?" I asked quietly.

She nodded silently and I gently guided her down the hall into her room. I smiled as she placed the bouquet on her bedside table and softly touched the flowers again. I lifted the light blanket and indicated she should get in. She hesitated, and then did so before I tucked the cover around her. Leaning down, I stroked her soft hair. "I'm right down the hall, Bella, if you need _anything_. You're safe. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Her hand grabbed mine, squeezing tightly. "I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't…" Her voice trailed off.

My stomach clenched at the thought of her being hurt. "Don't think about it, Chefgirl. It's over and he isn't coming near you again."

"I want to believe that."

"Believe it."

I smiled reassuringly at her, dropping one more kiss on her head before I turned out the light. I pulled her door shut behind me and stood silently for a minute.

It took everything I had not to crawl into her bed and pull her into my arms. I wanted to offer her the safety of my embrace for the night, but I wasn't sure she was ready for that.

Pushing myself off the door, I sat on the couch, grabbed my iPad and got to work. Half an hour later I got up, satisfied with what I had accomplished, and got ready to go to bed, using the toothbrush Bella had thoughtfully left for me. As I was passing her doorway I paused, listening. I could hear something and when I pressed my ear to the door I realized it was the sound of muffled sobs. Sighing, I quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. I could see her curled into a ball, her head buried in a pillow as she cried. My stomach clenched at the sounds she was making and without a second thought, I gave into my instincts and slipped in beside her, pulling her into my arms. She stiffened, but I kept my arms around her, her head tucked into my chest as I spoke quietly to her, offering her words of comfort. Slowly she relaxed, letting me gather her closer as her tears soaked my shirt.

"Let it out, Bella. I have you." I crooned softly into her hair. "I won't let him come near you again."

Her head shook. "Not … me …"

I pulled back, lifting her chin. "What?"

"I couldn't … take it … if he came after … you …" she shuddered out between her tears.

I pulled her back against me. She was worried about _me_. "Ah, Chefgirl, not gonna happen." I promised her. "I've got this. You're safe. I'm safe. We're just gonna take some precautions for a few days, all right?"

"Pre ... precautions?" she hiccupped.

My hand reached up, my fingers combing through her thick hair in comforting passes. "You're not going anywhere alone. I'll go with you on your run in the morning and I'm driving you to work. I'll pick you up and stay here with you for the next few days."

"But …"

"I've got some other things in place. He isn't coming near you again, Bella. Trust me on this."

Her face tilted up. "Why are you doing this?"

I looked down at her, the dim light from the hall allowing me to still be able to make out the look of uncertainty on her face.

"I want … more, Bella. With you. I told you I'd be whatever you wanted me to be." I took in a deep breath. "But I was hoping you'd want the same thing I want."

"What do you want?" she whispered, her voice shaky.

I smiled down at her. "To belong to each other."

Her voice was incredulous. "You want to belong … to me?"

"Yes."

"Even after this? Even after seeing me?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but yes. This isn't how I pictured myself telling you how I felt or how I had hoped the evening would happen, but it doesn't change what I want."

"You really want … me?"

"So much."

The room was silent. I pulled back and gazed down on her. Her incredible eyes were large as she stared back. "Nobody ever wants me."

"Then they're fucking idiots. Lucky for me."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

I pulled her back against me, my hand rubbing small circles on her back. "It's too complex for right now. We're both exhausted. We'll talk about it tomorrow night, Chefgirl." I paused, wanting to make her think of something else other than the events of the evening. I wanted her to smile before she fell asleep. "Think of me like your cellphone. You didn't know you wanted one, but once you get used to having me around, you'll wonder how you ever did without me."

She let out a combination giggle/sob and I grinned as I continued to rub her back. I could feel her relaxing, slowly sinking into my chest as her tears stopped and she calmed.

"Do you want me to go to the couch?"

"No."

I pulled her closer. "Good. I like it right here."

She sighed and the room was silent for a few minutes.

"Chefgirl?"

"Hmm."

"I didn't see them."

"See what?"

"Your socks. I was distracted and I forgot to look."

She giggled. "They're grey."

"Excellent. They match my underwear. The pair that cover my fine ass."

I was granted another giggle.

Bending my head, I got close to her ear. "Play your cards right and I'll show you one day soon."

Her shoulders began to shake in laughter.

Grinning, I kept going.

"You know … I knew I was charming," I mused. "But even I have surpassed myself."

Her head tilted up. "I'm almost afraid to ask … but … why?"

"You're not even home a day and we're already sleeping together," I teased.

She gasped, and then started to laugh, the rich sound filling the room, and I joined in. "I am goooood …"

As her laughter quieted, I pulled her to me. The feeling of her lips softly pressed against my jaw made me smile, knowing I had made her feel a little better. That she had smiled again. I loved making her smile.

"You are a nut," she whispered.

"Just about you, Chefgirl. Just about you."

I relaxed beside her, content, listening as she fell asleep; one hand curled into mine. A feeling of belonging filled me, and for the first time in years, I didn't feel alone. My arms tightened, keeping Bella close. I was smiling as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well... he is a smooth one isn't he? He just... adores her... and loves to make her smile. And so protective. Wonder what he was working on with that iPad. See you in a few days... be safe.**


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up with Bella still curled into me felt like the most natural thing in the world. Looking down at her, I softly grazed her cheek with my finger, smiling at her when her eyes opened, blinking and shocked, still stunningly brilliant in the pale early morning light.

Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek. "Hey, Chefgirl."

A small, shy smile appeared as she stretched, and it was only then that I realized just how entangled we were under the covers. Lifting the blanket, I looked down at the mass of entwined legs. "Guess I don't have to ask how you slept." I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Obviously last night was good for you. You can't stop yourself from touching me."

She stared at me for a second and then began laughing. I chuckled at her reaction and enjoyed the sight before me. Her dark hair was a mass of tangles around her face, her cheeks a warm shade of pink from her amusement and her glorious eyes shining, the pools of color lit with mirth.

"You never stop … do you?" she gasped out between chuckles.

Shaking my head, I rolled her under me, leaning on my elbows as I gazed down at her. Her laughter stopped as she looked up at me. "I'll never stop if I can see this breathtaking vision when I'm being entertaining."

Her brow furrowed. "Vision?"

I smiled at her, as my finger traced under her eye. "I knew you'd be lovely when you laughed. I just didn't know how lovely. Your soul shines in your eyes, Bella. They draw me in."

The color on her cheeks deepened. "Nobody has ever said anything like that before," she whispered.

"I'm not nobody, remember?" I whispered back and gently kissed her soft lips, wishing I could really kiss her but knowing she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I don't know what to say," she confessed.

"You don't have to say anything. We'll talk tonight and this weekend." I paused. "If … you want to?" I asked. I studied her face briefly, noticing that she still looked tired and her eyes were anxious. "Am I overwhelming you, Bella?" I swallowed deeply; suddenly worried I had pushed too hard last night. "Is this too much for you right now?"

"It's just…" she trailed off.

"Tell me."

"It's unexpected."

"I was hoping for a cup of coffee with you last night, Bella. It's a little unexpected for me as well." I smiled softly at her. "Not that I'm complaining about waking up with you."

Her answering smile was shaky.

"Tell me, Bella. What are you thinking?"

"You seem so … sure of this."

"I am." I frowned down at her. "You're not?"

"It's … a little frightening for me."

My finger traced her cheek gently. "I won't hurt you, Bella. I promise."

"I don't know how to react to some of the things you say, Anthony. I've never had anyone say them before. Or treat me the way you do."

"Do you … like it, Bella?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Yes."

"But you're still scared?"

"Because I worry how I'll feel when it stops."

I frowned at the word 'when'. "It's not going to stop, Bella. I meant what I said last night. I want us to be together, as long as you want it as well."

"I do."

I smiled down at her. "Good." I kissed her gently, my lips nuzzling hers softly, loving how they felt against mine. "We'll figure it out, together, yes?"

"Yes."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, then. Run time?"

"You don't have to go with me. I'll be fine."

I sat up, pulling her with me. "You aren't going anywhere alone. Understand? It's with me or a treadmill at the gym in my building. With me right beside you. Your choice."

"Guess I'm stuck with you then?"

I kissed her chastely again. "Yep. Cellphone, remember?"

"Okay then, Samsung, ... let's get at it."

*()*

An hour later I was grateful to see the houses come back into view. "Do you run this far every morning, Chefgirl?" I gasped as I collapsed at the table with a glass of water.

"Usually. I didn't go as fast today as I normally do."

I paused in between sips. "You went at a pretty good pace."

"I can do faster." She stood up. "I'm going to go have a shower and get ready for work."

I stood up, frowning. "Okay ..."

"What?"

"I need to shower as well, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Anthony." She shook her head, her voice patient. "Mike hasn't seen this side of 10 a.m. since we were teenagers. He would never think to show up here this early. He doesn't even go into work before eleven. It's perfectly safe for you to go and have a shower."

"What does he do that allows him to go in so late?"

"He's a mechanic. He owns his own shop so he goes in late every day."

"Good business man. So responsible." I snorted. "Although, it explains how he can afford to deck his dumbass truck out like that."

Bella chuckled. "You have a hate on for it, don't you?" She grimaced slightly, wrinkling her nose. "It is rather ugly. And noisy. I never understood why he liked it so much."

I stood up and stretched. "He likes the attention, Chefgirl. And it makes him feel better about his … shortcomings."

She looked at me. "Shortcomings?"

I nodded seriously. "Guys who drive suped-up vehicles like that are usually trying to compensate for having … um …" I hesitated.

"Having what?"

"Small dicks." I shrugged.

Bella stared at me wide-eyed. Peals of laughter bounced off the walls as she sat down, her hand clamping over her mouth to stifle the snorts as she shook with amusement.

I grinned at her, pleased I could make her laugh again.

"Just saying, Chefgirl. He needs to try and impress a woman with his truck, 'cause once he gets her into bed, she ain't gonna be so impressed with what he's got going on under _his_ hood."

"Stop it!" she gasped, between guffaws. "I don't like him but he is still my brother and that is just ewww!"

I nodded seriously at her. "That's usually what they say once they get a load of what's waiting for them … or not waiting I should say. Ewww."

Tears were coming out of the corners of her eyes that were bright with laughter, and the sight made me smile.

Unable to resist, I crouched in front of her. "I drive a sleek, discreet, but rather sexy looking Volvo." I grinned at her. "_Turbo_, Bella. I promise, Chefgirl, you won't be saying … ewww. "

Her eyes widened. Grinning, I kissed her nose and stood up. "I'm going home to have a shower. I'll be at the end of the driveway in thirty minutes. Don't leave the house 'til I'm there. And keep your cellphone with you. Call me if anything makes you nervous. Anything. I'll be right over. Okay?"

"You're being over protective."

"I disagree. Lock up behind me."

I had just gotten to the fence when I heard Bella's soft voice behind me.

"E?"

I turned to look at her. "What if you were in the shower when I called?" she grinned at me, her face lit with mischief.

I smirked over my shoulder as I continued to climb the ladder, loving her teasing. "Then you'd be seeing my fine naked ass a lot sooner than I even hoped, Chefgirl." I winked before I dropped down to the other side, smiling at her giggles. "Feel free to test out the theory though! I'm happy to oblige!" I called before I went inside. I heard her still giggling as I shut the door behind me. I smiled at the success of the morning so far.

*()*

Later that morning, my phone alerted me to a new text.

_**Anthony- why does the head of security have a picture of my brother and instructions to keep him out of the building?**_

I sighed. The morning had been going so well. I had even gotten another small kiss when I dropped Bella off, with promises of her staying in the building until I picked her up that evening. No doubt, I should have told her what I had done. She might have taken it better coming directly from me.

_**I told you I was going to keep you safe. This way he can't come near you at work. It was that or I took time off and sat beside you all day, Chefgirl. **_

_**Again-unnecessary and overprotective. How did you do this?**_

I hesitated, knowing she was not going to like what I had to tell her.

_**I remembered you had a couple of pictures on your computer and I recognized one of them as your brother. I emailed the picture and the letter to the head of security at your building on your behalf.**_

_**Should I ask how you found out that information?**_

_**No.**_

_**He showed me the letter. It mentions a forthcoming restraining order. Anything else I should know?**_

I grimaced. I hadn't counted on him showing her the letter. I thought I could ease into the restraining order part over the weekend.

_**I may have called in a small favor and asked a friend to help you get a restraining order against your brother. To keep him away from you. To keep you safe.**_

_**How did you arrange this so quickly? Who is this friend?**_

I shook my head, hating the fact I couldn't just tell her.

_**Just someone who had the ability to speed this up. He did it to help, Chefgirl.**_

As I waited for her no doubt unhappy reply, I thought of the information I had sent Emmett. Calling it a small favor was an understatement, but I had been a model hidden witness until now and had not asked for anything much. But this was important and I knew Emmett could make it happen, although I knew this wasn't his idea of me keeping a low profile. His terse reply to the email I had sent let me know he wasn't happy with me, but he hadn't refused. His wife was a counsellor for abused women and I knew he wouldn't be able to ignore the picture I sent of Bella's bruises. He hated people like Mike. His reply informed me we would be meeting next week, so I knew he would chew my ear off then. But with his help I knew we'd get the paperwork done quickly and that was what I wanted. Emmett could yell at me all he wanted; it would be worth it as long as Bella was safe.

Meanwhile, there was no reply from Bella.

_**Chefgirl? I know you're angry with me. But I can't let him near you again. I have to do everything I can to keep him away from you. I won't let him have the chance to hurt you again. I can't even stand the thought of that happening.**_

Silence. I tried calling her, but it went right to voicemail. I knew she must be furious that I had invaded her privacy.

I texted her again.

_**I get it-you're angry. Just promise me you won't leave before I come get you. You don't have to talk to me. But don't make me worry all day that you'll leave without me. Stay where I know you're safe.**_

I waited and finally got a reply.

_**I won't leave.**_

I sighed in relief.

_**Okay. I won't apologize for trying to keep you safe. But you can yell at me tonight. I'll take it.**_

There was no response.

*()*

I pulled up in front of the lab and got out of the car cautiously. I had used Bella's pass to get me through the gate and Bella had told me that all visitors had to report in, so the chances of Mike showing up here and getting to her were slim, but I had decided to err on the side of caution. Even knowing she was angry with me didn't make me regret contacting her head of security.

Bella exited the building with two other people. A man and woman accompanied her, and I was surprised to see Bella wearing sunglasses as she got closer to the car. She hadn't been wearing them this morning. I pushed off the car and held out my hand, unsure if she would take it and was grateful when she allowed mine to wrap around her slightly shaking one. I pulled her close and wrapped my arm around her as the man stepped forward, his hand extended. "Mr. Masen. I'm Ben Cheney. You contacted me this morning."

I shook his hand. "Thanks for your prompt attention to my email."

He nodded. "Happy to help. Bella is an important member of the staff as well as a friend of my fiancée." He indicated the woman who was standing to his side, staring between Bella and me in amazement.

Smiling, I offered her my hand. "Anthony Masen."

"Angela Webber." She cocked her head to the side. "Bella hasn't mentioned you."

Inside I snorted, hardly surprised. Bella wouldn't have any reason to mention the guy she fed nightly over the fence.

"We're pretty private people, and still new in our relationship." I smiled warmly at her, fibbing just a little. "She has spoken about you often." I turned back to Ben. "I know Bella isn't happy I contacted you, Ben, but I wanted to take every precaution." I pulled Bella closer. "She is too important to me to take any chances."

Angela's eyebrows shot up and she stared at Bella, her facial expression saying everything.

_Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do!_

Ben's face was far more impassive as he studied us. "Of course. We take care of the women in our life, yes?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "Thank you again. I hope you both have a pleasant weekend." I began to step back with Bella, just wanting to get her home so she could yell at me and then I could start trying to get her un-angry with me. I hadn't expected to be in the doghouse this soon. I was sure I had a good week before she got angry with me.

Angela stepped forward and gave Bella a quick hug. "You'll be okay?"

"I'm fine, Angela. You're all making too much of this." Bella's voice was even softer than normal and sounded raspy.

Shit, she was so mad she'd been crying. That explained the glasses.

All three of us sighed at her words. Ben shook his head. "Anthony is right, Bella. Better safe than sorry."

I opened the car door and let Bella slide in before closing it and walking around to the driver's side slowly. I wondered if we would make it home before the yelling commenced. I was pretty sure I was going to hear the words 'privacy' and 'violation'. As well as 'get out' and 'leave me alone'. Sadly, I sat down and started the car, pausing before I pulled away. "Do you need anything on the way home?" I asked quietly.

"I do need to stop at the grocery store, if you don't mind?" Her reply was just as quiet.

I nodded. "Sure."

I followed her around the store, holding the basket. She didn't have a list, but she moved quickly through the aisles, picking up specific items. I was smiling quietly as I noticed the makings for what I was sure was macaroni and cheese, and I knew she had remembered our texts, even if she was angry. Maybe she wouldn't kick me out after all. I admired the view as she walked ahead of me, her pretty skirt flowing over her hips and backside and swirling around her legs as she walked, stopping occasionally to drop something in the basket. I also noticed a few other guys checking her out and I glared at all of them.

_Fuckers. She was mine. _

I just had to convince her of that fact.

The drive home was silent and I pulled into her driveway. "Do you want me to come in now so you can yell at me or should I go next door and change first?"

Her head turned toward me, but she didn't say anything except to shake her head and open the door. I grabbed the bags and followed her, depositing them on the counter and leaning back against it.

For a minute there was silence. Then she pulled off her glasses, tossing them on the counter behind me. Her brilliant eyes blazed at me, awash with emotion, the redness telling me how much she had been crying.

"Why?"

"I need to keep you safe."

"I get that." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The question is _why_, Anthony? You don't know me. Why would you care so much about my asshole of a brother and how he treats me?"

I gaped at her. "I don't _know_ you?"

I stepped forward. "You live alone, and unless I'm totally mistaken, you are as lonely as I am. You're a brilliant medical researcher, but, you can't use a computer to save your life. You're amazingly kind and loving. Despite your obviously shitty upbringing, you give to people unconditionally and respond with your heart." I shook my head. "I love our conversations. How you call me out when you disagree with me. How you respond to my teasing. How witty and smart and funny you are." I paused and softened my voice. "I don't think you don't see yourself clearly at all because you've been hurt too much." I gently grazed her cheek with my finger. "You're incredibly shy. And also incredibly sweet and brave. You cook like a dream, wear funny socks all the time and take care of me better than I deserve to be taken care of."

I pulled my hand through my hair in exasperation. "Maybe the past few weeks haven't been a conventional start for a relationship, but we have gotten to know each other, Bella. There hasn't been a day since you moved in where we haven't spent some sort of time with each other. I've talked to you more than any other person in my life in the past few years. And the last few days without you have been some of the loneliest of my life. I missed everything about you."

I moved closer to her. "Maybe I don't know all about you _yet_, but what I do know, I like. Very much. And no matter how mad you get with me, I'm not going to let someone hurt you when I can do something to stop it. I'm sorry I embarrassed you at work. I know you're a very private person, and don't like the attention. It wasn't my goal." I shrugged helplessly. "I just … I just needed to do whatever I could do to make you safe."

We stared at each other and suddenly Bella's eyes filled with tears that silently slid down her cheeks. I pulled her against me and her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, her face buried into my chest as she began sobbing softly. I held her securely, nuzzling her hair, totally shocked at her unexpected reaction. I expected yelling and accusations, not tears. I stood, slowly swaying, as she cried, the quietness of her tears somehow sounding even more painful than last night, but I knew she needed to get it out and I had to let her. My hands gently drew small circles of comfort over her back and I rested my forehead on top of her head, breathing in her soft scent. I whispered her name quietly, crooning to her as she began to calm. Finally she pulled back, her eyes still swimming with tears as she tried to offer me a small tremulous smile.

"Better now? I asked quietly.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No, Bella. It's okay to be mad …"

Her head shook furiously, interrupting me. "I'm not mad."

"No? You're not angry with me?"

"No. I'm not normally like this. I rarely ever cry. But I can't stop crying today and I didn't want everyone to see that. It was just an awful day, Ben came to see me and people kept asking questions and then …" her eyes dropped.

My gut tightened. "Then what?"

"Mike called me."

"How did he get your number?"

"He has my contact information. He knows where I work, Anthony. It's not like I'm in the Witness Protection Program or something. I just moved to another town to get away from them. I purposely hadn't given him my home address although he obviously looked it up. I thought that with Dad now in a care home he wouldn't bother me anymore."

"What did he say?" I asked, ignoring her choice of words.

"He was … his usual … charming self."

"Bella, tell me."

She drew in a shuddering breath. "He called me a bunch of unpleasant names and said to tell you to watch your back. And assured me you'd come to your senses soon and once you'd gotten over your fat fetish you'd be long gone and I'd come crawling back anyway. He says he'll be waiting." She looked up at me, her lip trembling. "He called me a lousy sister and a horrible daughter, all the usual things. He reminded me that I was a loser, and once a loser, always a loser."

I stared at her, shocked. I could feel my anger raging toward the asshole and my hands tightened into fists at my side wanting nothing more than to drive them into his face for his hateful words. I pushed my anger down and shook my head. "You are _not_ a loser. That fucker needs a lesson in manners," I hissed.

Bella shrugged and I hated seeing the look of utter resignation on her face. Her lips were still trembling as she looked at me. "I don't care what he says about me. I was so scared, Anthony, thinking he would hurt you. I didn't know if I should call you or what to do. All I could think about was how you didn't ask for any of this, and now because of me you could get hurt." Her voice dropped. "I can't let that happen."

"Not going to happen, Chefgirl."

"He's … violent at times," she whispered. "He loses his temper."

I cupped her soft cheek. "That's why I have to keep him away from you, Bella." I paused. "Did the police call you about the restraining order?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me you agreed to it."

"I did. And I told them about the threats he made to you and your name has been added to the complaint. We have to go into the station to do the paperwork." She paused. "I have to know you're safe too, Anthony. If you were hurt because of me … I'm not sure I could live with myself."

I pulled her into my arms. "My brave girl," I whispered. "He won't get near me and he won't hurt me. I promise. But, thank you." I wasn't going to argue with her. I was so relieved she wasn't angry with me. She had just been overwhelmed all day and struggling with her emotions.

She shuddered in my arms and I pulled back. "How about a hot bath?" I smiled at her, remembering how my mom always enjoyed soaking in a warm bath. "I'll look after dinner."

"Um …"

I chuckled and held up my finger. "This is highly talented. I push a few buttons and soon food arrives at the door."

She smiled shakily. "Magic again?"

I nodded. "Let me take care of you tonight, Bella. We'll have dinner and relax. Talk if you're up to it. Or watch a movie. As long as we're in the same room, I don't care."

She stared at me blinking and confused, unsure of how to react to someone wanting to take care of _her_.

Finally she nodded. "Okay."

Leaning down, I kissed her nose. "Okay."

* * *

**Ah Fenceward... over-protective, sweet and really funny. He loves to make her laugh. I wonder what else he can do with that talented finger? Hmmm...**

**See you on the weekend!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All so anxious for this one ... so many pm's and demands for more teasers on the group page. LOVE it. **

**Thanks to Midnight. She is so amazing how she puts up with me and my constant changes and emails. **

**Enjoy Fenceward at his cheeky best!**

I knocked on the bathroom door. "You decent, Chefgirl?"

"Um, I'm in the tub, Anthony. I don't usually have clothes on." Bella's slightly sarcastic remark came from behind the closed door.

I chuckled at her humor. "You got bubble action?"

"Yes?"

"Pile them up then, Chefgirl, I'm coming in." Grinning, I opened the door, striding in with a glass of wine in my hand, held out for her. "I come bearing gifts."

I stopped cold at the vision before me: Bella in the tub, her eyes wide with panic as she stared at me, her skin wet and glistening in the light as she frantically gathered up a large pile of bubbles, trying to hide herself. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, damp tendrils hanging around her face. She was utterly captivating. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at me. "I'm in the tub."

"I can see that." I frowned at her. "How hot do you have that water, Bella? You're doing a great imitation of a cherry tomato right now." Leaning down, I dipped my finger in, only to find a pleasant warmth, not the boiling temperature I expected.

"Hmm. The temperature is fine. Why are you so red? Are you okay?"

"Anthony. I. Am. In. The. Tub. _Naked_."

I chuckled. "You're all covered up, Chefgirl."

"_Underneath_ the bubbles I'm not."

"Ah. I see. I have embarrassed you," I mused thoughtfully. "How ungentlemanly of me."

She glared at me. I offered her the glass of wine and she grudgingly accepted it, putting it down on the ledge of the tub. "I shall even the playing field." I smiled at her benignly, before dragging my shirt over my head, throwing it over my shoulder. As I reached for the button on my jeans she sat upright, the bubbles beginning to dislodge around her and her voice a few octaves higher, and way louder than I was used to hearing. "What are you doing?"

"Getting naked. I thought it would make you feel better. We'd be equal." I winked at her as I started pushing my jeans off.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" she gasped, looking at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"What?"

"I don't want you naked!"

Smiling, I leaned forward. "That's what your mouth is saying, Chefgirl. But your eyes are saying something entirely different."

She snorted, backing up against the edge of the tub as she gathered more bubbles up against her defensively. Internally. I grinned. They really weren't doing much to hide anything, but if she felt better I would let her build her useless wall of suds. I was quite enjoying the view. "And what are they saying?"

"That you want me to join you in the tub."

"They are not!" she squeaked.

"No?"

She shook her head. "No."

I sighed. "Deny it all you want, Chefgirl. You've wanted me all wrapped around you since we had to get out of bed this morning."

"I think you have that backwards."

I stepped forward, and leaned over her completely, bracing myself on the edges of the tub. I stared down at her, bringing my face close. "Truer words have never been spoken, Bella. I can't wait to crawl back into bed with you, and feel you pressed up against me." Her eyes widened at my words. I lifted a hand, burrowing it into her thick hair and gently pulled her face forward. I could feel her breath on my lips, small gasps of air that were warm and damp. I wanted those puffs of air. I covered her mouth with mine and kissed her swiftly, but firmly, before drawing back. Our eyes locked before I reached over and handed her the glass of wine I had brought in.

"Drink your wine and finish your bath, Chefgirl." I winked at her. "Stop trying to seduce me. I have to get dinner ready."

"Get out, Anthony."

As I turned to walk out I heard her mutter, "Incorrigible bastard."

Bending down, I grabbed my shirt off the floor. "Not true, Chefgirl. My parents had been legally married for almost two years before I came along," I chuckled at her.

"Out."

"Are you sure? I can just leave the money on the doorstep for the food and join you. I'm already half-naked." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Get out!" she shrieked at me, but I didn't fail to see her fighting to hide her smile.

I shrugged. "Your loss. I would have scrubbed your back," I teased as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I heard her quiet giggle as I walked down the hall and I smiled. I loved making her laugh and she never failed to respond to my outrageous behavior.

Next I needed to figure out how to make her respond to me, physically.

I grimaced a little as I adjusted myself. I was certainly responding to her.

*()*

"Did you not eat lunch?"

"What?" I asked innocently, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"I'm not sure you ordered enough food."

I shrugged as I chewed a mouthful of noodles. "Leftovers. So you don't have to make dinner tomorrow either." I tapped my head. "I'm smart like that. Just thinking of you, Bella."

"Ah."

I watched her munch on an eggroll, her feet curled up under her on the couch. Her hair was still up and damp from her bath, the tendrils hanging down around her face. The urge to lean over and brush them back was constant. I wanted so much just to be free to touch her whenever I wanted. Her tongue peeked out as she licked plum sauce off her lips and all I could think of was how those lips felt underneath mine earlier. And how much I wanted her tongue in my mouth. To taste her.

Bella looked up and caught me staring.

"What?"

"Nothing, Chefgirl. I just like looking."

She rolled her eyes at me, and I chuckled. "Is the TV operational?" I asked, looking askance at the components sitting haphazardly on an unopened box and the TV sitting on a small table beside it.

She nodded. "It works. I just don't have it quite set up … properly."

I laughed at the understatement as I stared at the vast amount of loose wires and remotes. "We'll make do tonight and tomorrow we'll get it all set-up, okay? It's supposed to rain all day tomorrow so it's a good project."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bella, really."

"You don't have to do that for me."

I shook my head at her. "But I do, Chefgirl. I plan on being here a lot and it would drive me nuts."

She stared at me blinking, her voice shy. "You do?"

"Yep." I paused and smiled cheekily. "You okay with that?"

Her cheeks bloomed into a pretty shade of pink and she looked at me from under her lashes, her eyes wary, but hopeful.

"Yeah, I am."

Pleased, I winked at her. "Good."

*()*

Slowly, during the course of the movie, I moved closer. Every time I reached for my drink or to grab a handful of the popcorn she made, I edged nearer to Bella who was curled into the corner of the couch, her legs drawn up against her chest. When I noticed her drink was low, I paused the movie again and filled up her glass. When I returned, I plunked down next to her, and drew her legs over my lap after handing her the glass. I casually leaned one arm along the back of the sofa, the other hand sitting gently on her calf, while I pretended to be caught up in the movie. I felt her nervous glance, but I stared at the screen, my hand absently rubbing small circles on her leg. Slowly I felt her relax, and internally I smiled. She was still a contradiction to me. She seemed to like my caresses, yet always reacted in shock when I offered them freely to her. It always took her a little time to relax into my touch, which I didn't understand; it was like she was guarding herself for a moment each time. I stole a glance at her to see her gaze locked on my hand. I gently squeezed her leg. "Does this bother you, Bella?" I enquired quietly.

Her marvellous eyes flew to mine and she shook her head silently. "Does it bother you?" she whispered.

I frowned. "No. I like touching you."

"Oh." The small word was filled with confusion.

"Do you like me … touching you … Bella?"

She swallowed heavily. "It makes me nervous."

I turned to face her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You tense up every time … why?"

"I'm not used to people … being so close."

I had a feeling there was a story behind that quiet statement, but decided that it was best left for another time. "I like being close to you. But if it makes you nervous, I'll back off." I offered sadly, my hand lifting off the back of the sofa to stroke her warm cheek. I didn't want to stop touching her, but if it made her uncomfortable and that was what she wanted, I would stop.

She sighed quietly, leaning into my touch, her eyes fluttering shut. "No," she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

Shifting and leaning forward, I brought my face close to hers. "Bella, open your eyes," I pleaded quietly.

Brilliant, nervous eyes met mine. "I want to kiss you. Really kiss you."

Her eyes widened.

"Please, Chefgirl."

She was silent, but her hand covered mine on her cheek and I took that as her permission.

Her lips were so soft when they met mine. I could feel them trembling as I pressed gently against their warmth, my hand slipping to cup the back of her head, holding her close. Sweetly, our lips moved together and I remained patient, letting her relax before I parted mine, my tongue softly stroking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She hesitated and then her lips opened, and with a quiet sigh of pleasure, I tasted her for the first time. The rush of desire was almost overwhelming and I groaned lowly into her mouth.

I felt the slight stiffening of her posture and I pulled back, letting my lips ghost soft caresses up to her ear. "It's me, Chefgirl. Relax, pretty girl." I felt her shiver as I covered her mouth with mine again, thrilled when I felt her respond, her tongue tentatively touching mine. The intense need to have her close was strong and I gathered her up, moving and shifting us so she was straddling my lap as I continued to kiss her. I felt her tense again, but I tightened my hold on her, keeping her close, waiting for her to relax. I felt a shudder flow through her as she became fluid and supple in my embrace, her arms winding around my neck, holding me as tightly as I was holding her. My hand found the clip in her hair and pulled it out, my fingers delighting in the feeling of her silken tresses as they buried themselves into the thick waterfall of curls. My other arm remained wrapped around her as our lips moved, our tongues danced and stroked, swirling and touching as we explored and tasted. Further and further we sank into each other. Nothing else existed but the lush woman in my arms. Everything about her was heightened: her taste, the quiet whimpers that escaped her throat, the rich voluptuousness of her body pressed into mine.

Her closeness banished the lingering loneliness I had been living with for so long, filling me with a sense of belonging. Yearning coursed through my body, spiking hot and rampant, my cock hard and throbbing between us, the desire building to a point of almost painful proportions. I knew I needed to slow down, before I ravaged her soundly on the sofa. Bella pressed against me, and I fought a groan at the sensations she was causing, my erection aching with need for release.

Regretfully I drew back, dropping gentle kisses on her parted, swollen lips. My thumb traced the soft flesh, my eyes taking her in flushed cheeks and rapidly heaving chest. "Bella," I whispered, smiling as her eyes opened, still hooded in want. "Hi."

"You stopped."

"I had to, Chefgirl."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, and I flexed my hips subtly, drawing her attention to the hardness pressed between us. Her eyes flew to mine and she attempted to scramble off my lap, but my arms held her securely. "No, Bella. Stay."

"I don't want you uncomfortable," she mumbled, her cheeks now a brilliant red.

I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me. "It's fine, Bella. I know you're not ready. I'm not expecting anything … but this. I just want you close."

Her eyes remained downcast. "Chefgirl," I whispered, waiting until her eyes met mine. "I simply want to kiss you. It's all I need right now. Just … ignore everything else." I glanced down toward my lap.

Her lips fought a smile. "Not sure I can ignore … that." She looked down as well.

I grinned at her. ""Good information to have … for the future, but for now… try. Give me back your mouth, Bella."

I pulled her to me, crashing my mouth against hers again, having already missed the feeling of her lips meshed with mine. She held herself awkwardly, trying to angle away from me, but I refused to let her, pressing her close to me. "Just like this, Bella. You feel so good, just like this," I moaned into her mouth, sighing when she relaxed against me again. "Just kiss me …"

Time lost all meaning as our tongues swept together, and our hands gently explored. I paid attention to what seemed to make her uncomfortable and kept my touches to light caresses on her arms and shoulders, one hand cupping the back of her head as I guided her lips with mine.

My head fell back with a gasp as I felt her suddenly undulate over me, pressing herself down on my aching erection. I felt her lips on my throat, nipping, licking, teasing up and down as she continued moving over me. I grasped her hips in silent warning, needing her to stop. Her breath was hot in my ear. "Let me, please."

I groaned and bucked up against her, my eyes rolling back in my head at the intense sensation.

"I won't … ugh … be able to stop," I moaned as she continued her teasing with her lips.

"I don't want you to. I want to do this for you."

She rose up, covering my mouth with hers and I felt her hand stroking me over my sweats, moving upwards before plunging under the waistband. Her hand wrapped around me, stroking firmly and I moaned deeply into her mouth. It had been so long since I had been touched intimately by someone other than myself, and the unexpected pleasure from her hand was so great, I erupted; straining upwards, needing the feeling of her wrapped around me as I came, shuddering and gasping against her. Her hand gentled and continued its stroking until I quivered, spent and loose, pulling her against me tightly.

The room was silent, except for my heavy breaths. Bella's face was buried into my chest, one hand stroking my hair, the other tucked between us. Gently, I pulled her hand up and wiped it on my shirt, grinning at her instant blush. I squeezed my arms around her.

"Chefgirl?"

"Hmm?"

"That … that was phenomenal." I paused. "And unexpected."

She giggled quietly.

"I … kinda need to change now."

"Me too."

I pulled back, lifting her chin. Her eyes were shy and questioning. I grazed her sweet lips with mine. "We missed the end of the movie. You want to re-watch it after?"

"No."

"You want to go to bed?"

She paused, looking nervous then nodded her assent.

"I'll sleep on the couch," I said quietly.

She bit her lip. "I don't … I don't want you to."

I smiled in relief. "Good. I don't want to either." My fingers traced the shape of her lips. "Nothing is going to happen 'til you're ready, Bella. I'm happy just to hold you." I couldn't help the smirk. "Especially right now."

I kissed her forehead. "You go get ready and I'll make sure the place is all locked up."

She stared at me. "You take such good care of me."

I kissed her again. "That's my job now, Bella."

She blushed and I chuckled. "Meet you there?"

Her smile was wide. "Meet you there."

* * *

**Oh my, Chefgirl. I think you just shocked Fenceward. No that I hear him complaining. And after all the effort he put into making your bath an enjoyable one, I thnk he deserved a little ... reward. LOL. See you later in the week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, so many were surprised by Chefgirl's sudden bravery... heaven knows I was. Let us see what happens next. **

**Thanks to Mid-Night who worked especially hard on this one. Her red pen got a work out. You may want a tissue. Maybe not. Maybe just get a little sniffly near the end.**

The safety of the darkness was all around us. Bella was curled into my arms, and my hand tenderly stroked up and down her back. Neither one of us had spoken much since I came to bed, automatically moving close to Bella and pulling her into my arms. Her quiet sigh of contentment had made me smile when she had finally relaxed into my embrace.

"Chefgirl?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering …" I trailed off, hesitantly.

"What?"

"Could I … um … return the favor … from earlier?"

I felt her stiffen. "No. I'm fine. I just wanted to do that for you."

Leaning down, I found her lips in the darkness, kissing them gently. "I'd like to do it for you, as well."

"I'm fine."

"Fine. I don't like that word," I huffed.

She sighed. "Just leave it alone, Anthony. Please."

I pulled back slightly. "No, I don't think I want to." A thought occurred to me. "Bella, are you … a virgin?"

"No."

"Okay." I felt both a sense of relief knowing what a huge responsibility that would be, and at the same time a pang of jealousy at the thought of someone else loving her.

"Do you … not like sex?"

Her voice was pained. "I don't know, Anthony. I don't think I'm very good at it."

"Why would you say that?"

She sat up, pulling her legs against her chest in a defensive action I was beginning to recognize. I sat up as well and reached over to stroke her arm in a comforting manner. "Talk to me, Bella."

She sighed quietly in the dark. "I didn't have a boyfriend until my second year of University. I met Riley a couple months after summer break. He was like me—kinda shy and not experienced. We became friends and eventually started dating. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, you know? I had no experience at all and he hadn't had much more. We fumbled around a lot. It was awkward … and not very … um… satisfying."

I chuckled, despite the jealousy I was suddenly feeling. "We all have to start somewhere, Bella."

"We had only slept together a few times when his father became ill and he had to go home. It never really got any better ... at least for me." She paused. "His father died and he never came back. He stayed and took over the family business he said he never wanted."

"He didn't want a long-distance relationship?"

I felt her shake her head in the darkness. "We were pretty new. He told me it was too hard for him to think of a long-term relationship with everything else he had going on. He felt, well he said … I wasn't … important enough to him, yet, to make a decision like that. I understood what he meant."

I smile ruefully. Of course she did. I had the feeling she was never important enough in anyone's life, until now.

"What about after?"

"I was shy and introverted, Anthony. Plus, I was busy with school and working. I tried, but I just wasn't very good at the social thing."

I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice. "You didn't date anyone else? At all?"

"One." Her voice was tight.

I winced at the pain in the single word. "Sorry, Chefgirl. I didn't mean to bring up something painful from your past."

I felt her shrug. "Turned out … he wasn't … very nice." She sighed softly. "We didn't date very long and we only slept together, ah, once. He just kept pushing me. It was awful. Afterwards, he, uh, said he thought a fat girl would be grateful to get laid." She laughed bitterly. "And, according to the stories he spread around, apparently I was far better with my hands than I was in bed." Her head turned in my direction. "You may just have had the best of me, Anthony. Maybe you want to run while you can."

I didn't need to see her face clearly to feel her hurt or the pain I knew I would see in her eyes. I lay down, pulling her against me. "First off, I'm not going anywhere. And second, he sounds like a selfish bastard. And a fucking lousy human being. He didn't deserve you." I pulled her closer, hating the fact she had been hurt and embarrassed. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that, Bella. How did you handle it?"

"I had no choice really. I just buried myself in schoolwork and ignored the whispering and laughs. Eventually they got tired of trying to get a reaction out of me and I was left alone. I decided then it wasn't worth trying to be something I wasn't so I gave up on trying the social aspect and concentrated on my studies."

"You were young and inexperienced, Bella. And shy." I nuzzled her head. "You still are. It's rather endearing."

She snorted.

I lifted her chin, wishing I could turn on the light and see her eyes. They were so expressive and I was learning quickly they often said more than her words did. I kept my voice soft. "And since then, has there been anyone else?"

"No."

I drew in a surprised breath.

"At all?"

"No."

"I don't understand how that is even possible."

Bella sighed. "Anthony. I'm not used to getting … the sort of attention you give me. Growing up I was only ever ridiculed for how I look. I got used to the snide remarks about my height, my weight, my looks … even my eyes. At University, things were different and yet they weren't. I wasn't shunned as much, but there were still more people willing to ignore me than there was to be friendly. Often, there were still snide remarks and rude laughter when I left the room. I just got used to being alone. I found it easier to hide than to be rejected all the time. I found if I just stayed to myself I could almost be invisible. People … _men _… don't usually have the same reaction you do."

I hated the pain in her voice as she spoke of her past. "Is that why you didn't want to meet me?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to see that look in your eye. The disappointment of reality versus fantasy." She paused. "I'd seen it so much in my life already."

"Did you see that look Bella? From me?"

"No."

"And you never will. I like what I see when I look at you."

Her voice was quiet. "I'm trying to get used to that, and how you think of me."

I pulled her close. "I'll keep reminding you."

We were both silent, my hands slowly tracing circles on her back as her fingers gently played on my arm.

Hesitating, I drew in a deep breath, but I had to ask. I felt I already knew the answer, but I needed to hear her say it ... out loud. Softly I trailed a finger down her cheek. "Bella, have you ever had an orgasm?"

The sudden heat under my fingers told me what she couldn't. "Ever?" I breathed.

"Not with anyone. No. And when I, um, tried … yeah, well, I just ... um … no."

I could hear the embarrassment in her voice and frowned as I gathered her closer. For a minute I didn't say anything as I thought about what I _could_ say, without sounding either like an arrogant prick … or an asshole.

"We'll have to work on that."

"Save yourself the trouble. I just don't think I'm built … that way."

I refused to believe she wasn't responsive to sexual desire. I had felt her reaction to me when we were kissing. I had felt her heat when I thrust up against her core. Her responses had been passionate, once she allowed herself to relax. She felt desire, of that I had no doubt. She simply needed the right person to help it burn. And, I wanted to be that person.

I pulled her tightly against me, and lowered my head, my lips teasing the soft skin behind her ear. I pulled the lobe between my lips, nibbling gently. I smiled when I felt her involuntary shiver. I kept my mouth at her ear, murmuring softly, "I think I'm up for the challenge, Chefgirl."

"Anthony …"

I nipped sharply at her lobe. "Hush."

"I'll just be a disappointment to you as well," she whispered.

"Not even possible, Bella."

I felt her entire body sag in defeat. I could feel her insecurities dwarfing her, and I hated it. "Together, Bella. We'll take each step together, as slowly as you need to." I whispered encouragingly. "You trust me, right?"

She nodded silently.

"Then know _nothing_ you do will ever disappoint me. And giving you pleasure will be the greatest reward I could possibly ever hope to get." I lowered my voice. "I can't wait to see you come. It'll be the sexiest thing I've ever seen," I growled into her ear. "I know it." I smiled against her skin as she shuddered. "See, Chefgirl … feel that sensation. And imagine it magnified ten thousand times."

"You don't play fair," she whispered.

"Nope." I grinned in the dark. "Not when I really want something. And make no mistake, Chefgirl. I want you."

I was sure she whimpered. Rising up, I rolled her over, drawing her mouth to mine and kissing her thoroughly, my tongue plunging deeply into her sweet mouth, desperate to taste her again. When I pulled back we were both panting. My head dropped to her shoulder as I struggled to calm myself. A grin broke out on my face and I chuckled as I lay back down, pulling her against me.

"What?"

"Told you I wanted you panting in my ear."

A small giggle burst from her lips. I brushed a kiss on her head, and nestled her against me. I could sleep now.

She was smiling.

*()*

_There was fire everywhere and I couldn't get out. No matter where I turned I was trapped. I had to get out; I had to find a way …_

_Looking over my shoulder, I saw the slightest chance and I started making my way toward the break in the flames when I heard it. A voice calling my name. Pleading with me to save her. _

_Bella. _

_Bella was trapped and needed me. I had to find her. I had to save us both. _

_Except the walls were closing in, the room getting darker. I searched, calling out her name, desperate to find her to help her, but I was held in place, unable to move. I could feel my flesh burning. I screamed her name …_

I sat up, gasping, struggling against the weight pinning me down, holding me back from getting to Bella, and realized it had been a dream. The same dream I had all the time, except this time Bella was there. I felt the gentle touch on my face and I stared down blinking and confused as a light snapped on and I looked into Bella's terrified expression. "Anthony," she whispered anxiously. "It's okay, my love, I'm right here. You're safe." Her hands cupped my face and I felt the dampness against her palms. "I'm right here," she crooned again.

Shuddering, I pulled her against me and her arms wrapped around my neck. My head dropped to her shoulder as she stroked my hair, whispering soft words of comfort into my ear. Slowly, I felt my panic ease, my pulse returning to normal and I sighed deeply, my arms tightening around Bella's calming presence.

Eventually, she pulled back and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. "Arms up," she commanded quietly.

"What?" My voice sounded weak even to my own ears.

"You're soaked, Anthony. We need to take your shirt off."

"Oh." Like a child, I raised my arms, and allowed Bella to pull the damp shirt over my head. She stood up and started walking away and immediately I felt the panic swell. "Chefgirl, don't go …"

She stopped. "I'm just getting you a towel. Your pants are damp too, E. Take them off."

I grinned shakily, trying to lighten the moment. "Knew that would happen sooner rather than later."

She snorted as she came back from the bathroom. "One track mind." She chuckled softly as she shook her head. "Stand up."

Unsteadily, I did as she asked, watching quietly as she patted my damp skin gently, whisking away the moisture. She twirled her finger indicating I should turn around, and then I felt the same soothing motions on my back and shoulders.

"You have a tattoo," she said quietly.

I nodded.

"What is it?"

I swallowed thickly as she continued her ministrations. "My family crest. It's all I have left of them … it means everything to me."

I felt her fingers trace the crest, slowly, repeatedly curling around the blood filled teardrops at the bottom. "Did you have this done after you lost them?"

"Yes."

A feather-light touch was gifted to my tattoo and turning my head I saw Bella pull away. She had kissed the symbol that meant so much to me. My heart filled with warmth at the sweet gesture. I felt her pause as she patted down my arm, no doubt feeling the raised, jagged flesh above my elbow, usually hidden by a shirt sleeve, then continued without saying anything.

"There was a fire," I whispered as I closed my eyes for a moment at the painful memory.

"Is that where the scar is from?" she asked back in the same hushed voice.

"Yes. The scars are worse on my leg."

I felt her hesitate. "You can look. It doesn't bother me anymore," I offered quietly, wanting to share this secret part of myself with her, knowing somehow she would keep it safe.

She stepped back and I felt her gaze on the scarred skin that ran down my leg. Arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back against her warmth. "Is that how you lost your family? In a fire?" she asked hesitantly, her lips brushing small kisses on my back.

Reaching down, I covered her hands that were clasped around my waist with mine, as I accepted her tender sympathy. "I lost everything that night, Bella." It was the closest to the truth I could share with her right now.

"The teardrops?"

"Each one represents a person I lost," I explained quietly. "My parents and my sister."

Her arms tightened and we stood silently for a minute. Then her grip loosened, her hand wrapping around mine as she led me to the chair. I watched, too weary to even offer helping, as she efficiently stripped and changed the damp bedding and then lifted the light blanket for me, the same way I had done for her the other night. "I, ah, I don't have anything else dry to change into, Chefgirl." I indicated my boxers. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"I think, contrary to what your ego may believe, E, I can handle you in your underwear." She smiled and then winked at me. "Your fine ass is, at least, covered."

I chuckled as I eased back into bed, sighing when the light shut off and I felt her crawl in beside me. This time it was she who moved and wrapped around me, offering me the safety of her embrace. Her hand reached up, stroking my hair and I closed my eyes in pure pleasure at her gentleness.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I breathed into the darkness.

"You were calling my name. You sounded so frightened."

"I was back in the fire and you were there." I swallowed painfully. "I couldn't get to you."

"I'm right here, Anthony. I'm right beside you."

A long painful shudder escaped my throat. My arms tightened around her. "That's exactly where I need you to be, Bella. Right beside me. Don't let go."

I felt her hot tears on my bare chest as she pressed a warm kiss onto my skin.

"I won't, Anthony."

Wrapped in her warmth, with her tender promise in my ears, I finally slept.

* * *

**So another bit of Anthony past. As well as Bella's. So much pain for both of them as they slowly open up.**

**See you on the weekend with another update. No doubt there will be teasers on my group page before hand.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello - just a quick note to say, once, again, thank you. For reading, following, favoring and for sharing your thoughts, for how much you love these two. I appreciate every reader, every review, greatly. To the ladies who help me with this - much love and appreciation. **

**Here is your update.**

I woke up in the quiet morning, alone, in Bella's bed. I was buried into her pillow, clutching it tightly, enjoying her soft scent. I still felt rather groggy, the effects of last night's nightmare lingering. Talking to Bella about her past had stirred up my emotions which always lead to a restless night, and the dream I had was certainly a result of that. Sitting up, I turned on the light and looked around, blinking, finally noticing the details of her room. Mossy green walls and dark furniture made it a welcoming space. There were more photographs on the wall, no doubt taken by her. Her bed was huge. Bigger than mine and way more comfortable. The added bonus of her sleeping tucked into me was the icing on the cake.

Recalling our rather revealing conversation the night before, I was determined to learn more about her today. I needed to figure out what was happening in her head so I could deprogram it. Whatever negative influences had been in her life needed to be removed. Permanently.

But first I had to find her.

I glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was only just after seven. The skies outside were as dark and gloomy looking as they had promised. I frowned as I wondered if Bella had gone for a run without me. I wasn't going to be very happy if she had. Regardless of what she said of the asshole being a late riser I didn't want to take any chances with her. I threw back the blanket and shivered in the cooler air. I was still only in my boxers. Getting up, I searched for my sweats and t-shirt, but couldn't locate them. After quickly making my way through my morning ritual, I followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen. I leaned on the door frame, grateful to see Bella at the table, her nose buried in a book. Smiling, I took in her pink socks covered in little black paw prints. I cleared my throat, grinning widely when she looked up, her cheeks immediately turning a bright red as she took in my appearance. Her eyes glanced down as she mumbled a greeting. I pushed off the door and sauntered over, stopping in front of her.

"Chefgirl?"

"Yeah?"

"Cute socks. Did you wear them so they co-ordinated with my black boxers?"

Her head shook, but she didn't look up. "I didn't know what color your boxers were when I put them on last night, Anthony."

I chuckled. "So you say. Speaking of which…"

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"I washed them. They're in the dryer. The first load is done; the next one should be ready soon. I thought you'd still be sleeping and I'd have them dry for you …" her voice trailed off, sounding embarrassed and confused.

Chuckling, I lifted her chin. I gently pulled her glasses off and leaned down for a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft under mine and I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, I licked my lips. "Mmm, coffee," I murmured against her warm cheek. My lips trailed up to her ear, my tongue tracing the soft shell of it. "You know, Bella, all you had to do was ask."

"Ask what?" she whispered, confused.

"Ask for me to parade around in my boxers so you could stare at my fine ass," I grinned and nipped at the lobe. "You didn't have to take away _all_ my clothes. I would have happily obliged."

Her gasp was outraged. "I want no such thing, Anthony Masen!"

I chuckled lowly. "Sure, sure, Chefgirl. Just like you didn't try and lure me into the tub last night. I am so onto your tricks."

Her hand ineffectually pushed on my chest. "Get away from me." A buzzer sounded in the other room. "Your clothes are dry." She pointed in the direction of the laundry room. "Go put them on. Now."

"Okay, Bella." I grinned at her. "Enjoy the show." I turned and strutted across the room. When I reached the door I turned back and winked, as I slapped one cheek for emphasis. "Next time you're gonna have to ask … and say _please_."

Her indignant yelp had me chuckling as I pulled on my sweats and t-shirt from the night before, grateful for the warmth. I folded the rest of my clothes, smiling as I saw how white the two pairs of socks were that she had obviously washed earlier. Grinning, I held up a pair of her socks and compared them to mine. Hers would easily fit into the heel of mine. For some reason it made me inanely happy to think about our laundry being done together. I was still smiling when I went back into the kitchen, catching Bella off-guard as I grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around and kissing her soundly. She blinked up at me when I pulled back. "What was that for?" she whispered breathlessly.

I grinned and dropped another kiss onto her sweet lips. "For being you." I kissed her again. "For letting my socks touch yours in the laundry and be white again." Another kiss. My voice became serious. "For taking care of me last night." I kissed her deeply. "For putting up with me … and my teasing."

"I like your teasing," she admitted softly.

"Good. I like your reaction to it."

We stood quietly. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

I drew in a deep breath. "I'm fine."

She looked at me, her lips pursed. "Fine. I don't think I like that word."

I smiled at her turning my words back on me. I stroked her cheek gently. "Okay. I'm as good as I ever am after one of those dreams. Better because you're here with me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I want to enjoy the today I have with you, not the past."

Her smile was soft. "Okay, then."

I smiled back. "Okay, then."

"Coffee?"

I snorted. "You really need to ask?"

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"You have cereal?"

"I have Cheerios."

"Cheerios?" I snorted derisively. "No Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Captain Crunch?"

"No."

I sighed. "I am disappointed, Chefgirl."

Leaning over, she picked up the box and held it out. "They're honey nut."

"They're still Cheerios."

She giggled. "I'll make you a bagel?"

I shook my head as I headed toward the patio door. "I'll go next door and get my own. I'll grab my tools while I'm at it. You can get my coffee ready while I'm gone."

She followed me, watching as I climbed the ladder. "Why don't you use the door?"

I grinned over my shoulder. "Cause this is our thing, Chefgirl. And besides, I know how you like to look at my ass as I go over the fence. I'd hate to deprive you of that guilty pleasure."

"It is a rather fine ass," she responded dryly, catching me off-guard, causing me to pause before going over the top. I gaped at her, and then joined in her laughter before I swung myself over. "I knew you'd see it my way," I called over to her. "Welcome to the dark side."

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," she retorted.

I chuckled as I grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in a bag, and picked up my tool kit. I remembered the cereal, relocked the door and quickly made my way back over the fence, dropping the bag down before swinging myself over. The door probably _was_ easier, but this was just _us_. I was glad our houses were separated from the others on the street. I can only imagine what the neighbours would think seeing me go over the fence all the time.

Bella was back at the table and I sat beside her, taking a deep drink of the hot coffee. I poured myself some cereal and munched away, watching her read as she sipped her coffee. The silence was surprisingly pleasant. It felt like a regular, lazy Saturday morning being shared with someone special. After a few minutes I cleared my throat. "Bella?"

She looked up and for the first time I noticed her glasses. "Why are your lenses tinted?"

She shrugged sadly. "I have them all tinted. You don't notice the weird eye color thing so much then."

I frowned. "Your eyes are not weird. They're beautiful."

"Most people don't see them like you do, Anthony."

"It's wrong to cover up something so lovely," I insisted.

Her face was a mixture of emotions. "I don't know how to respond when you say things like that," she murmured. "I'm not used to people saying nice things to me."

I felt the stirrings of anger as I absorbed her words. I leaned over and clasped her hand in mine. "Get used to it, Chefgirl. I ain't going anywhere and I have lots of nice things to say to you."

Her smile was shy as she glanced at me from under her lashes. Lifting her hand, I kissed the knuckles gently. I smiled back at her and sighed. "We have to go to the police station this morning."

"I know."

"You gonna be okay with that?"

She stared at me, looking determined. "I'm fine with it if it keeps him away from you."

I didn't want her worrying about me; I wanted this done for her. She was the important factor in this equation. "I want him as far away from you as possible." I frowned as I looked at her arm, knowing beneath the sleeve of her sweater there were dark bruises he had caused. "I don't want him to ever touch you again."

"You stopped him before he really hurt me."

I looked at her, my hand tense around my coffee cup. "Has he hurt you before, Bella?"

Her eyes shut and she nodded. "I was always his favorite punching bag when we were growing up; when he was upset he'd take his frustration and anger out on me. Which happened ... often." She sighed softly. "Most of the time, he used words to hurt me, but sometimes he'd get carried away ..."

I sat my cup down; afraid I would squeeze it too tightly and it would shatter in my grip. There were so many things I wanted to say. So many things I wanted to do right now, which included going to find him and giving him a taste of his own medicine. But I knew that wouldn't solve anything or help her. I crouched down in front of Bella and cupped her face, forcing her to look into my eyes. "He will never touch you again. And you will never be subjected to his cruel words again. I swear it."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips on mine. "Thank you."

I held her face close. "You're safe now, Bella. I have you."

"I know," she whispered softly. "I just need to get used to that fact."

"Yeah, yeah you do," I whispered. "Because I promise you, it is not going to change. You're stuck with me, Chefgirl."

Her smile was tremulous. "I'm good with that."

"Good."

I covered her mouth with mine, kissing her deeply, letting her feel everything I couldn't say, yet.

*()*

Bella was quiet in the car on the way home from the police station, the papers they had given us clutched tightly in her hand. She had listened quietly to everything they said, nodding as they explained the procedures and actions they could take should he choose to disregard the order of protection.

As we were waiting for them to finish a few details, an older officer came over and introduced himself as Officer Benson and asked if she was Charlie Swan's daughter. I felt Bella's hand tighten in mine and her entire posture freeze as she softly answered _yes_. "This order is against your brother?" Bella nodded, her eyes downcast. I pulled her protectively against me, wondering where this was going. His stern face softened as he looked at her. "Sorry to hear that, kiddo. I worked with your father for a while. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a card, then handed it to Bella who took it with a shaking hand. "Call me if I can do anything for you." He smiled reassuringly at her before nodding knowingly at me and moving away. I shut my eyes as I wondered what Bella had endured growing up. From what he'd said, I could only assume her brother wasn't the only bully in her life. My arm tightened around her and I felt her nestle closer, this time seeking out the comfort I wanted to give her.

I only had to sign the order. My part in all this was minimal and my name was only there because of Bella's insistence. He wasn't allowed to approach or have any contact with me and I had to supply both my work and home addresses. I had checked with Emmett and made sure I was allowed to have this happen. He had assured me my background information they would look at was secure and they weren't really checking me out very hard, especially given that the order had been issued by his office. The focus was Bella and Mike. Emmett had actually been decent about helping out with all of the red tape, using his position to speed things up and keep it quiet. I was beyond grateful for his assistance. His last text did tell me to try and stay in the background again, and I could sense his dry humor in the brief message.

Now, looking over at her pale face, I was worried. I wasn't sure exactly how to help her, except to be there for her as long as she would let me. I had a feeling she had been doing everything alone for so long, she wasn't sure how to accept help.

I pulled into a parking spot in front of my usual electronics store and squeezed her hand.

"I have to go get a few things to set up your TV and accessories. You want to come in with me?" I asked gently, searching her sad eyes. "If you don't, I can see you the whole time I'm in there."

"I'll stay here."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and I went in and quickly grabbed what I needed, keeping one eye on the car. I knew the doors were locked and she was fine, and even if her brother suddenly appeared I would get to her before he could even blink, but nonetheless, I was nervous. I had a feeling the events of the past couple days were about to break her open and I didn't want her alone when it happened. I sighed in quiet relief when I was back beside her and even happier when I got her home.

Once inside, I sat everything down and looked at Bella. She looked so unsure and so lost, glancing around her house, as if she didn't know what to do next. I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms. I felt a shudder run through her. "You have questions," she whispered into my chest.

"I do. But we can talk about it when you're ready. Not before." I pulled back and looked down at her pale face. "I know this is a lot to deal with, Bella. I know you have questions, too."

She looked at me, her voice unsure. "What are we?"

I smiled tenderly at her. "We're whatever you want us to be, Bella. I want you in my life. I want to be in yours."

"Why?"

I shook my head. "I wish you could see … that you could … _feel_ what I do when I look at you. How you make me feel when you're close." I drew my fingers down her soft cheek. "Then you wouldn't have to ask. You would just _know_."

"I'm scared."

I frowned. "Of me?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Of how you make me feel. Of how very much I want you to feel the same way."

I pressed her head against my chest. "Stop being scared, Bella. You don't have to want it, because I already do. I care … so very much, Chefgirl."

Her voice was muffled. "Nobody ever cared."

I tipped her face up gently. "As we've established already, I'm not nobody."

We gazed at each other quietly, and I knew I needed to help her get past this moment. We would sit and talk later but I needed her to find her feet again and get her head out of all the churning, sad thoughts she had in it.

Leaning past her, I grabbed the box of elbow macaroni sitting on the counter. "Is this for me, Chefgirl?" I asked teasingly. "Seems to me, someone promised me homemade mac and cheese." I smiled excitedly.

She mock frowned up at me, letting me distract her. "I think someone asked, if I recall correctly."

"But it's for me, right?"

A smile broke out on her face. "Yes E, I'm going to make you mac and cheese."

I grinned triumphantly. "Perfect. Get to it, woman. I had to make my own breakfast, after all."

She giggled as she grabbed the box from my hand. "Poor baby. I'll have to make up for that, won't I?"

"Damn right."

"I'll add a salad."

I groaned. "Always with the vegetables. I hardly consider _that _making up for anything, Chefgirl. Now cookies or brownies: that would be making up." I smiled widely at her. "I bet you make fucking awesome brownies, don't you?"

She nodded.

This was perfect. She needed to be busy and I knew she loved to be in the kitchen.

I pulled her close. "Will you make them for me, Chefgirl?" I pleaded quietly in her ear, kissing that soft spot behind it. "Now?"

Her shiver made me smile as did her breathless _yes_. I pulled back, dropping a kiss on her head. "I'll go start working my magic and leave you to yours. I look forward to my rewards later."

"I hardly call mac and cheese and some brownies a reward, Anthony."

I shook my head. "That's not what I was referring to."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

I tilted her chin and kissed her deeply, my tongue stroking hers languidly as I savored the feel of her mouth under mine. Pulling back, I dropped another soft kiss on her pink lips. "Those are treats, Bella. The reward is getting to spend the rest of the day with you, under the blanket on that sofa." I lowered my voice. "All afternoon. All alone." I winked. "Best fucking reward, ever."

She was smiling when I left the room.

* * *

**He always wants her smiling. And if possible, cooking. He does love his food. And me thinks maybe he does love something or someone else even more ... but I digress. Heh. I guess we will all find out soon enough.**

**See you next week... Wednesday I think. **

**Be safe.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Seriously, Bella, I'm never going back next door. I am staying right here. I want you to make me mac and cheese every day," I groaned in contentment and shut my eyes as I set my bowl down, and leaned back in my chair.

Bella chuckled. "I think you might get sick of it, eventually." She lifted my bowl, inspecting it closely before looking up with a smile on her face. "But … are you sure you got enough, E? I'm sure there are a few noodles stuck in the pan. You could scrape them out if you wanted to."

I opened one eye and glared at her. "I only eat so much to make you happy, Chefgirl. I don't want you to think I'm dissing your cooking or anything," I informed her haughtily.

"Ah, that explains your voracious appetite." She nodded knowingly. "So kind of you to do all this for me. I take it you normally eat like a bird?"

I let my head fall back and my eyes shut again. "Yep. I nibble. All this effort is just for you."

I was surprised but pleased when I felt her warm lips press against mine. "I appreciate the effort, E."

My hand shot up, holding her face close to mine so I could kiss her again. We shared indulgent, gentle caresses; our lips moving together smoothly, tongues only touching in soft passes, neither of us deepening the kisses, simply sharing a quiet moment of sweet intimacy. When Bella pulled back I opened my eyes and smiled into her wondrous gaze. "Hi, Chefgirl."

"Hi, E."

"I like this even better than the hand holding." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

I grinned, my hand stroking through her thick hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft curls. "I like your hair."

Pink bloomed on her cheeks, just like I knew it would. I stroked the warm skin. "I like this."

The color deepened, running down her neck.

"I _like _you."

Her teeth caught on her bottom lip and her eyes darted around looking everywhere but at me.

"Hey." I waited until her eyes met mine again.

"I really like being able to kiss you."

Her voice was quiet. "I like that, too."

I pulled her down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Good. 'Cause I don't want to stop."

I released her and stood up. "Now, you ready to come see my magic?"

"It's all done?"

"Yep. I'll go put in a movie and you can bring the coffee … and brownies?" I asked hopefully.

"Deal."

*()*

"So there is only one remote now?" Bella asked in delight.

I nodded; my mouth so full of dark chocolate decadence I couldn't answer.

"Where did this come from?"

I swallowed and took a sip of coffee, trying to stifle a low moan of pleasure as the bitter hit the sweet and mixed against my taste buds. "I bought it this morning for you. It is the same one I have. It's so much easier, Bella; you just point it and hit the button for what you want to do. It turns on all the right components for you."

She frowned as she looked at it. "I'll probably fuck it up," she stated sadly, glancing up at me. "I always fuck up these things."

I threw my head back in laughter at her unusually colorful statement, then leaned forward and kissed her warmly. "I think I'm rubbing off on you, Bella."

She smiled as she wrinkled her nose. "Can you fix it if I do?"

"I can. Don't worry about it, Chefgirl. Between the mac and cheese these brownies, I am definitely not leaving. If you fuck it up, just hand it over." I paused and then took the device out of her hand and tapped on the remote's face. She looked at the TV screen, confused.

"That looks like my front step."

"It is. Now when someone knocks, you can see who's there before you open the door. I programmed the blue key, just touch it and it will do it all."

She looked at me, her head shaking. "How?"

I shrugged. "The wonder of wireless technology. There is a small camera over your front door now." I drew in a breath. "It's a safe thing to have, especially with all that's happened. When it's nicer out, I'll wire up an intercom, as well." I paused and looked at her pleadingly. "Please accept it, Bella."

Her teeth caught her bottom lip and she was silent for a minute. Finally she sighed quietly. "Thank you."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand in relief. I felt so much better knowing this was installed. I handed her back the remote, quietly explaining how to use it, then sat back to let her play with it for a few minutes as I sipped on my coffee.

I glanced longingly at the plate on the coffee table where the third brownie was. I knew she had brought me two and one for herself, but she had yet to touch hers since she had been so busy checking out her TV and equipment set up. She saw my look, and smiling, handed me the plate. I shook my head. "That one is yours."

"There are more in the kitchen. I made them for you, anyway."

I nodded sagely as I sat my coffee down and picked up the brownie. "True, you did make them for me. I suppose, really_, I_ am sharing with _you_. And _I _don't feel like sharing right now." I winked and lifted the last brownie to my mouth, grinning as I bit into it, enjoying her giggle as I did so. Smiling, I offered the rich treat to her. "Bite?" She leaned forward and took the corner in her mouth, pulling it off, chewing it slowly; her eyes shut as she enjoyed the taste. I watched, fascinated, as her tongue flicked out to get the icing off the corner of her mouth and her throat moved as she swallowed.

In a move I hadn't planned, and she didn't expect, I tossed the brownie down and lunged over, pinning her against the back of the sofa, my body pressed hard into her softness, my tongue inside her mouth so fast, we both gasped. Her hands came up, gripping the back of my head, as mine curved around her shoulders, holding her tightly to me as I ravished her mouth. I couldn't get enough of her taste, which was only heightened by the sweetness of the chocolate that lingered. Over and over I kissed her, my tongue delving and twisting with hers, exploring and seeking, until we were both breathless and panting for air. Regretfully, I pulled away, dropping my head onto her shoulder, my lips immediately seeking the sweet skin of her neck.

"Should I apologize for that?" I breathed into her neck when I could speak again.

"No." Her reply was whisper soft.

"Good. 'Cause it may happen frequently."

"Was it the brownies? Do they … um … affect you?"

I chuckled and pulled back, looking down into her face, her lips swollen from my mouth, her cheeks pink from the exertion and her eyes reflecting the same passion I was feeling right back at me. "No, Bella. It's you … _you_ affect me."

"Wow," she mouthed silently.

"Wow is right." I pulled her against me so she could feel just _how_ much she affected me. Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened as she stared at me, and I could feel her tensing up. I pulled her back against my lips. "This is all I want right now, Bella. Just you. Just this. Relax," I begged against her softness.

Her entire body shuddered, and I looked down at her, concerned by her change in demeanor. "Bella?"

"You make me want … more," she whispered, her fingers dancing along my face.

Smiling, I turned my mouth into her hand, kissing the palm. "Good. More is good, but only when you are ready, Bella. No pressure. We'll get there. Together."

She sighed shakily. "Together."

*()*

I looked down at Bella, who was asleep. After putting in a movie, I sat on the end of her sofa with the chaise lounge, put up my feet and convinced her to lie beside me with her head cradled by a pillow on my knee. A large blanket covered up both of us and I gently stroked her hair, pleased when I felt her relaxing into sleep. I continued to comb my fingers through her silky hair as I partially watched the movie, but mostly watched her. I knew she was exhausted from the emotions of the last week and that she had stayed awake long after I had fallen asleep, watching over me after my nightmare. Now I wanted to do the same for her.

The deep protective feelings she brought out in me were astonishing. The desire she roused within me from a simple gesture or look almost brought me to my knees, and she wasn't even aware of it. I had never experienced anything like it before. I had dated during high school and college, and I was certainly more experienced than Bella, but the one thing we seemed to have in common was that sex for the sake of sex wasn't for either of us. I had genuinely cared for the women I had slept with, having found that sex without some sort of emotional attachment, left me hollow. However, none of my partners had ever turned into the long-lasting relationship I had hoped for, and since I had been in hiding I had shied away from dating in general. Losing my family had devastated me and I couldn't imagine having to give up another person I cared for, should the case arise.

I gazed down at Bella realizing I hadn't even considered that possibility with her. It was as if that option didn't even exist. She entered my life so quietly, yet had such a profound impact on it, that she had truly become as necessary to me as breathing. Simply the thought of going back to the solitary way I had been living, made me shudder. I needed her. And I knew she needed me. There was no doubt we needed each other now, and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Bella's nose wrinkled and she shifted her head turning toward me. I waited until she had settled again before resuming stroking her head, glancing around at the shadows from the late afternoon subdued light. I could hear the steady downfall of rain hitting the roof; its peaceful rhythm soothing to my ears. As my hand moved, my fingers ran over an impression on the side of Bella's head and paused. Leaning over, I turned on the lamp beside me before I gently pushed back her hair and looked down at the scar that ran just under her hairline. It was jagged and twisted, about three inches long and I frowned as I studied the nasty line marring her flesh. It would have taken some force to cut that mark into her head. I felt the gentle fluttering of Bella's eyelashes against my wrist, and I pulled my hand back to see her gazing up at me. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Her voice was sad when she spoke. "You were looking at my scar."

I shrugged guiltily. "I felt it as I was stroking your head. You've had it a while?"

"Since I was ten." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I have a few others."

I nodded and grinned at her. "I have some good ones from my skateboarding years. I'll show you those later." I winked, but the sad look on her face didn't change.

Something about the look on her face was bothering me. "How did you get the scars, Bella?"

"Mike."

I drew in a deep breath. She was ready to talk to me. I picked up her hand and held it tightly.

"Tell me."

* * *

**There will be another update on Thursday and again on the weekend. Things are about to get a little ... raw ... for a bit. Hold tight, my friends. Sometimes wounds have to bleed again before they can heal. **


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter may be difficult for some to read. It contains talk of neglect and abuse. If you need to skip reading this one, I understand. Otherwise, I suggest Kleenex. **

"I was a … surprise. I was born six years after Mike."

"Big age gap."

"My parents … they never wanted another child. I was very unexpected." She paused. "And not very welcome."

I frowned. "How can any child not be welcome?"

She shrugged. "They were happy. Settled. They only ever planned or wanted one child and they had him later in life. Mike was everything they wanted in a child. Outgoing, popular, good at sports … and then I showed up. At first, Mom thought she was going into early menopause. But instead she got me."

I squeezed her hands. "Most people would consider that a gift, Bella. You told me it was your fault she left. How is that possible? You were a child. Just a child."

She stared at me, unblinking. "I wasn't like Mike, Anthony. He was wanted. My parents always referred to me as the problem child. I was chubby and shy. Sick a lot. Scared of my own shadow. Picked on all the time at school because of how I looked. Constantly falling and hurting myself." She shook her head. "According to my father I was so needy, I drove her away."

She sighed quietly. "She just left one day. I came home from school, and she was gone. Things had never been … great … for me, but after Mom left they got worse."

Bella began to move but I stopped her. "No, Bella. Stay close. Let me see you; I need to see you."

She stared at me a minute before settling back down on my knee, her eyes regarding me with worry.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, my hand resting on her cheek.

"Mike never liked me, even when I was a little kid. His favorite thing was to pick on me. He'd push me around, pinch me … he liked to call me names and make fun of how fat I was or my freaky eyes. But after Mom was gone … it just got worse. Mom at least tried to keep some sort of peace between us, but after she left …" Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me, Bella. I'm right here, baby," I encouraged her gently, my thumb stroking her cheek.

"It was like he hated me. The pushing turned to punching; the pinching became hitting ... and the name calling …" Her voice was pained. "It was just constant."

"Your dad didn't stop it? Or do anything?"

"I was never close with my dad. There was no doubt who was their favorite child. He constantly compared me to Mike. Why wasn't I stronger? Why wasn't I popular? Why was I always sick? And, after Mom was gone it was like he couldn't even be bothered to hide his distaste for me anymore. He drank all the time. He let Mike do whatever he wanted. In his eyes, Mike could do no wrong. If I tried to talk to him he just told me to buck up and quit whining." Her hurt-filled eyes looked at me. "I remember one day when he was drunk … he told me he wasn't even sure I was his. He said he couldn't believe he could father such a fat, ugly, useless waste of space. And that I was the biggest mistake he'd ever made."

"_Bella …" _I gasped quietly. _How could a father say that to their own child?_

Her eyes shut. "Things only got worse as I got older. It never ended, Anthony. One of them was constantly picking on me, criticizing me, berating me for something I wasn't doing right. Which was apparently everything. I did all I could to make them happy: I was quiet, I kept the house clean, I learned to cook, and I got good grades at school so Dad would be proud. But it was never enough. I was _never_ enough. I became even more withdrawn and I never made any friends. I was picked on at school for how I looked, for being too studious, for being sick; it was always something, usually with Mike leading the charge. And if the big kids pick on you, especially your own brother, the younger ones think it's okay, so it never stopped. I never got any peace. When I got home it was the same thing, only worse. He loved pulling pranks on me also." Her hand drifted up to her head where I knew the scar was located.

I lifted her hand and kissed it, ghosting my fingers over the mark. "How did this happen?"

"I hated our basement. It was dark and musty and just," Bella shivered, "awful. I hated going down there and I only did it when I absolutely had to. Mike had told me for years the boogeyman lived down there and would get me one day. He loved to turn off the lights when I was down there to scare me. One day, I came home from school and I went down to get something from the cold room, thinking I was alone in the house. I was partway up the stairs when the lights went off and the door slammed shut. I knew it was Mike and I begged him over and over to open the door. I could hear him laughing on the other side, but he wouldn't open it." Her eyes filled with tears as she relived her terror, and I could feel her shaking. My hand tightened on hers in silent support. "Suddenly, I heard something coming up the steps behind me, breathing heavily and whispering my name." She drew in a shaky breath. "I became hysterical and I was screaming for Mike to open the door. And then … I felt cold, wet fingers touch my neck and I passed out."

That fucking little prick. I wished he was standing in front of me so I could hit him. It took everything I had to keep my voice calm. "Hardly surprising. You were terrified."

"I was. When I woke up, I was lying on the basement floor, bleeding. I had fallen down the stairs, taking Mike's friend with me. He broke his arm; I hit my head on the wooden steps, causing this." she ran her fingers over the scar. "It didn't heal very well."

"Didn't they take you to the hospital?" I asked horrified.

"When my father got home later that night he took me. He wasn't happy about it but he did it, eventually." She laughed mirthlessly. "When the bleeding wouldn't stop he drove me. He called me some lovely names all the way to the hospital, but he took me." She shrugged helplessly. "I was pretty banged up as well and they asked a lot of questions. Dad didn't like questions. I repeatedly told them I fell down the stairs, and Dad and Mike weren't home. Finally they stopped hounding me, fixed me up and sent me home."

"Was the fucker punished?"

"No."

"Why?" I spat out between gritted teeth.

"He told my father I had purposely pushed his friend going up the stairs and knocked him down and then slipped and hit my head."

I snorted. "And he believed that, of course?"

"He was always happy to believe anything negative about me, Anthony."

"Did you try to tell him the truth?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She looked away, unable to meet my eyes.

I cupped her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Tell me."

"Mike told me if I said anything he was going to tell everyone at school I tripped and fell on his friend and because I was so fat I broke his arm." She pushed away from me and stood up, looking at me, her eyes blazing. "Life was already hard enough without adding even more humiliation to it, Anthony. So I kept my mouth shut, and for a while, lived with the clever comments from Dad and Mike about not being able to see the steps because I was so fat. At least I didn't have to face it at school too. When I didn't react to the remarks anymore they eventually stopped."

My hands were clenched at my sides as I struggled not to show Bella how angry I was. "What else did he do?"

She shrugged. "After the basement thing he switched more into the intimidation. He still liked to push me around occasionally." She held out her hand and I could see another jagged scar across her palm. "He snuck behind me one day while I was cutting buns for sandwiches and grabbed me. The knife slipped and I cut myself badly; right to the bone. I had to walk myself to the hospital that day for the stitches."

"Where was your father?"

"Drunk and passed out on the couch." She looked at me with shame-filled eyes. "I had no money to take a taxi."

I shut my eyes. That weak bastard.

Bella continued to talk, her voice almost robotic as she shared more of her painful past. "He threatened me all the time, called me names, pinched me so hard I would have bruises, just whatever he could do to make me miserable. He would do things he knew would gross me out, like put a snake in my bed, or blow his nose on my pillow. Things he knew would bother me. One time he put dye in my shampoo and I had green hair for a week. That made school even more fun— freaky eyes, freaky hair … lots of insults to choose from for all of them."

"And your father turned a blind eye to all this?"

"Mike could do no wrong in my father's eyes. According to him, it was simply sibling rivalry. And he loved to poke fun at me as well. Call me Porky Pig or his favorite … Pinky the Elephant or some other clever nickname. He just didn't care, Anthony. I finally figured out how little he cared when I was thirteen. I got sick. Really sick. Finally, after me begging for hours, my dad took me to the emergency room, but by then it was too late. My appendix had dislodged and ruptured. It was touch and go for a while for me, apparently. I have a huge scar from the surgery, since they couldn't find the appendix when they went in and had to just keep cutting." She paused, lost in her own thoughts for a minute, before speaking again. "But the worst part was when I woke up alone. I was so sick and so confused, and there was nobody there." She shook her head sadly. "I just wanted someone to be there, you know? To hug me and comfort me; tell me it was going to be okay. But nobody ever came."

She was quiet again for a minute and I struggled to stay calm. I wanted to punch something and scream at the pain and loneliness she'd endured. But I remained silent, holding my feelings in, so she could share hers with me. I did reach out and capture one of her hands with mine, needing to feel that connection with her. Finally she spoke again. "I found out he told everyone there he had come home and found me ill, but the truth was he'd been there all day. He just didn't want to be bothered." She looked at me, with shame-filled eyes. "And I was too embarrassed to tell anyone any differently."

"Why were _you _embarrassed, Bella?"

"Because then everyone would know how I was unloved by my own family. How unworthy I was for my father to properly care for me. He didn't even care enough to come and see me the whole time I was in the hospital, except once to drop off a few things, and the day he picked me up to take me home. And I covered the whole time. I'd tell people they just missed him or he was working a double-shift. I didn't want anyone to know how alone I was in the world."

"Bella," I whispered brokenly, outraged that once again, everyone around her had failed to help her, and sad for the little girl who had been so alone and needing someone to look after her.

"The saddest part was I hated going home. I was happier in the hospital despite the tubes and IV's. The nurses were nice and nobody bothered me. I could read and sleep and just … be." Bella's head shook sadly. "But I did go home, but for the first time I realized that things would never change—that I would _never _be enough."

I shut my eyes at the prevalent pain in her voice. How did someone ever move past all that abuse and neglect?

"Things never got better? Even after they almost lost you?" I shuddered at the thought.

"No. They continued to ignore me and I just … continued. I stopped hoping that they would ever love me." She paused. "They, ah, they bought me a welcome home gift, though."

"Oh?"

"They paid for a membership to Weight Watchers for me. They were convinced if I wasn't so fat my appendix would have been fine and I wouldn't have caused so much trouble. It was a great homecoming."

_She wouldn't have caused so much trouble._

Because of their neglect she had almost died, and they made it her fault. At this exact moment, I wished I had Mike back under my hands. He wouldn't have left here walking.

I drew in a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. My hands were clenching so tightly I knew the knuckles were white, and I made the effort to relax them. "Your father is a heartless, spineless bastard. And your brother …" My voice dropped. "I want to find him and beat the shit out of him." I stared at her confused. "I don't understand why. You should been thought of as a gift. Something precious." I thought of Alice and how I had always adored her. "You should have been loved, not hurt."

"Well, I wasn't. Mike told me once … his life was perfect 'til I showed up. That it was my fault our mom left. And my father told me more than once I was the greatest mistake he ever made. He was so drunk one day he told me he wished I was dead. Both of them told me constantly that I ruined their lives, and that I owed them. " She shook her head. "They still think I do. Hence Mike's last visit."

"You don't." I stepped forward, pulling her into my arms. "You never did, Bella. You were a child. Your mom obviously had issues. Her leaving was not your fault. And your father … _fuck_, he was the adult. He should have protected you."

"They didn't love me. They still don't." Her lips began to tremble. "I was never enough, Anthony. I've never been enough for anyone. My mom didn't love me enough to stay and they … they just never even tried. "

"You're enough for me, Bella. You're everything I've ever wanted," I insisted quietly as I looked into her pain-filled eyes.

The tears that had been threatening began to run down her cheeks. "I'm not worthy of you, Anthony," she choked out; her voice shaking with the effort of speaking.

"_You are_."

Her head shook wildly. "I've never known what it feels like to be … that. I've been alone my whole life."

"I'll teach you. You're not alone anymore, Bella; I'm not going anywhere."

A large gasping noise escaped her throat and she clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wild in panic. I pulled her hand away, my heart breaking at the sight of her trembling and vulnerable. "Let me in, Bella. Show me your pain." I cupped her cheek. "Let me look after you tonight."

I watched as she broke in front of me, painful sobs erupting from her chest. I drew her to the sofa and pulled her down beside me, cradling her in my arms as she wept. I hated hearing her sobs, but I knew she needed to cry. She needed to let out the pain those bastards had inflicted on her for so many years.

Then I could prove to her she was definitely worthy of being loved.

*()*

With one last shuddering sigh, Bella pulled away. I used my thumbs to wipe away some of the wetness on her cheeks, smiling gently as her eyes opened, still clouded in pain. "Hey."

"I'm just gonna go …" Her voice trailed off as she indicated the hall and I nodded.

"I'll be here when you get back."

She stood up and walked to the door, pausing. She turned back and looked at me sadly. "I wouldn't blame you if you weren't," she whispered before she walked down the hall, her shoulders bent.

I stared after her unhappily, taking in her defeated stance. She was so sure I would walk away. That she wasn't worth the effort to stay. There was only one thing that would prove her wrong … and that was time. And I had plenty of that; a lifetime full of it, for her. I stood up and went into the kitchen, knowing she had coffee in the thermal jug, and poured us both a mug, adding the cream. I moved back to the sofa sipping at the warm beverage while I waited for her to come back. I knew she needed a private moment to gather herself.

When she appeared, her eyes were dry, her hair brushed back into a ponytail, and she seemed calmer. Silently, I handed her the mug and we sat quietly, listening to the rhythmic pattern of the rain outside.

"I'm sorry, Anthony."

I paused, the mug partway to my lips. "For what?"

"For crying … yet again. It seems that is all I have done since … well since I came home. You must be quite tired of it."

"There's been a lot to deal with, Bella."

"I suppose. But I'm not usually that weak."

I gaped at her. "You are not weak, Bella. My God, you just can't see how amazing you are, can you?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know what you mean."

I stood up, pacing to relieve some of my tension. My hands dragged through my hair as I gathered my thoughts. I could feel Bella watching me warily, and I sat down beside her, gathering her hands in mine.

"Bella," I began, keeping my voice soft. "You don't see yourself clearly. You are the strongest person I have ever met. Your childhood was horrendous, and I'm pretty sure I haven't heard the whole story yet. All you have known is pain and rejection." I shook my head in wonder. "You could be the most bitter, angry person, but you're not." I tightened the grip on her hands. "You are such a giving, loving … _gentle_ person. You have overcome so much, baby."

She gazed at me wordlessly.

I drew in a deep breath. "You were abused, Bella. All your life."

"Not physically," she whispered.

I shrugged . "Maybe not by your father. I consider what your brother did to you physically abusive. He left marks on you. His pranks went way beyond sibling fun. But emotionally, they are both guilty. And your father …" I trailed off with a huff of anger. "His job as a parent was to protect you and love you. He failed miserably at both. He failed _you,_ Bella. Not the other way around." I cupped her cheek, hating the stark paleness of her skin. "You cry as much as you need to, Bella. It's time you let it out. It's not a sign of weakness. It's a sign you've tried to be strong, alone, for too long."

"I don't want to scare you away," she admitted softly.

"You can't. Ever. I told you I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone anymore, Bella. If you let me, you'll never be alone again."

"I don't know if I know how to do this, Anthony … I have no experience … I've never had someone care before," she whispered nervously. "I don't know how to be a ... partner. What if …" Her voice trailed off, shakily.

"What if what?" I prompted gently.

"What if I'm so screwed up I can't be what you need?"

Sadly, I leaned forward and kissed her gently. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Chefgirl. I'm amazed how giving and loving you are; how selfless you are to those you don't even know. It's so instinctive with you. You are _exactly _what I need." I paused, my thumbs rubbing tender circles on her cheeks. "Bella, I wish your mind was like a computer and I could erase all the hateful things they said and did to you. That I could wipe away all the painful memories you carry." I shook my head. "But I can't. All I can do is try to overwrite them. Replace them with new ones." I paused. "If you'll let me." I drew in another deep breath. "Will you let me?"

"I want to try."

"I know you're scared, Bella. This is new for me as well. But I want this. I want you." I swallowed painfully. "Do you feel the same way?"

I waited, the silent seconds passing by painfully slow.

Her quiet 'yes' was the sweetest word I had ever heard spoken.

I kissed her softly. "Then we'll do it together."

Her beautiful eyes were filled with cautious wonder. "Together," she breathed, as if trying out the word.

I cradled her face in my hands, staring deeply into her eyes. I needed her to know I meant it. Every word. "Together," I promised.

* * *

**A/N**

**This was a difficult chapter to write for so many reasons. I am not Chefgirl, but her past experiences, her memories, are mine. I understand her pain because I lived this childhood. I would like to thank Dream, Liz, Windchymes and especially my lovely Midnight for all their support and love they gave me while I shared this chapter with them.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Until Sunday, be safe. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Chefgirl?"

Bella looked up from my knee. We had resumed our earlier positions on her couch, content to simply listen to the rain as I stroked her hair and let her relax and calm herself.

"I don't want to upset you again, but can I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded up at me warily and I smiled at her expression.

"Here's an easy one — how old are you?"

"Twenty-six. You?"

"Thirty."

"Ah. An older man."

I grinned and leered at her. "Yep. Look out, little girl. I plan on having my wicked way with you."

She giggled softly as I ran my hand along her brow, my voice turning serious.

"You're … awfully young to already be doing what you do, aren't you?"

She pursed her lips before answering me.

"Well, first off, my career choice doesn't take as long to accomplish as a practicing medical doctor— there is no residency to go through or as many years at school. And as I told you earlier, I didn't have any friends, or really much of a life outside of school. But I loved learning, and I was pretty young when I decided what I wanted to do with my life. I spent so much time at the hospital when I was young … and I always thought I wanted to be a doctor. I volunteered in the summer at the hospital so I could get a feel of what actually went on," she explained, grimacing slightly.

"Not for you?"

She shook her head. "I realized pretty quickly the intensity and dealing with the patients wasn't right for me. But I still wanted to do … something medical. Something that made a difference. One day I got sent to deliver a sample to the lab and I was instructed to wait for it. The technician was an older lady and very nice. She saw I was interested and let me watch. I was hooked. Afterward I immediately went to the library and started researching things and knew what I wanted was to work behind the scenes. Help discover something to ease people's suffering."

She was quiet for a minute and I let her gather her thoughts, my hand slowly stroking her hair. She looked up at me, her eyes hesitant, and her voice quiet. "I like it when you do that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I like it, too. Your hair is so soft, Bella. I love how it feels under my fingers."

Shyly, she smiled at me and I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her, thrilled when she lifted her head to accept my caress. Her lips were warm and pliant under mine as they moved together, sliding softly against each other. I kept it chaste and drew back, my thumb stroking her bottom lip. "I like that as well," I grinned down at her.

"Good," she wrinkled her nose at me adorably.

"Continue, please."

Bella sighed quietly. "As I got older I spent a lot of time at the library. Mrs. Cope was the head librarian and she was always … well, she was what made the difference in my life. She talked to me, helped me find the books I needed, encouraged me. She was the one person who seemed to _see_ me, and the only adult who made me feel as if they cared. She always had time to talk to me, or listen, you know?"

"I'm glad you had her."

"I think she knew I didn't have a good home life and she tried in her own way to make a difference."

"Bella …" I trailed off uncertainly, unsure if I should even ask.

"What?"

"Why didn't anyone ever do anything? To help you?"

She shrugged. "What were they going to do? I was fed, clothed; I went to school every day, and I got good grades. My dad was the local Chief of Police so who would they go to? If anyone suspected I had a less than happy home life, they weren't going to go against him." Her voice dropped. "He didn't break the law, he just ignored me. And it wasn't like they could make him love me, Anthony."

My heart clenched at her sad words and I shook my head. "He didn't just ignore you, Bella, he neglected you." I sighed. "But at school? Nobody there helped either?"

"The term bullying wasn't used the way it is today. I never complained, so who was going to come forward? And I got good grades, I never showed any bruising or marks that weren't easily explained by my own clumsiness and Mike was smart enough that he didn't mess with me in front of adults. I was … just a shadow. To them I was shy, not very sociable; just another student who didn't fit in. Simple as that."

"They all failed you."

She was quiet for a moment. "Mrs. Cope was different though. When I told her what I wanted to do she encouraged me. As soon as I was able to, I worked every job I could, waiting tables, cleaning offices, tutoring other kids, anything to save money. And I studied. All the time. Mrs. Cope even hired me at the library, although most of the time she made sure I studied." Bella smiled softly. "I trusted her, so I gave her all my money and she kept it safe for me, so Mike or Dad couldn't get to it. Not that they even noticed I wasn't home. I made sure they had their meals and the house was clean. They just thought I was at the library all the time or tutoring. Which I may have told them I did for free." Bella paused and smiled up at me. "That was Mrs. Cope's idea. She wasn't overly fond of either of them, and didn't trust either of them at all."

I snorted. "The woman had good taste."

Bella sighed softly. "She always made sure I had a little pocket money for things, but otherwise she put it all in the bank for me." She glanced up at me. "I think she added to it as well, but she never admitted to it."

"She sounds great. I'd like to thank her for what she did for you."

"We could … go see her … if you wanted? She's retired and lives with her granddaughter up North …"

I nodded. "Yes, I want to. We'll do a road trip. Keep going, Chefgirl. Tell me."

Bella sighed quietly. "I worked really hard and I graduated high school a year early, with honors. I got a scholarship and went to University at seventeen. It was only a few hours down the road, but I was away from _them_. I lived in the dorms and ate Ramen noodles for months at a time, but I did it."

"I assume your father didn't help with the costs?"

Bella laughed. "No. When I told him I was leaving to go to University he told me it was a waste of money since I would never amount to anything."

"That must have hurt," I observed quietly.

She was quiet, before nodding. "But, for the first time in my life I ignored him and did it. I went and I worked, I studied and I paid for it myself, and I walked out of there with a Ph.D. in medical science."

I gazed down at her fondly. "I told you that you were brilliant."

"Not brilliant enough."

"Why?"

"Just after I graduated, Mike called and told me Dad had fallen. I hadn't seen either of them since I left to go to school. I never went home for holidays or anything."

"Can't say I blame you for that."

"I didn't ever want to see them again. But Mike kept calling and pressuring me, so I went to see him." She sighed heavily. "One thing led to another and before I knew it I was back there, looking after my father and brother."

I shook my head. "Bella."

"I know. I was stupid. I thought maybe this was the chance I had been waiting for. I was grown up, and they seemed to need me. I had been offered a job at a hospital in Mississauga and I thought I could look after Dad, and work and maybe we would finally be a family." Her voice was sad. "Maybe I would finally belong."

My fingers stroked her cheek gently. "That didn't happen, did it?"

"No. I didn't like the job and things at my father's hadn't changed. I was just someone to look after them for free. My father was as distant and ungrateful as ever ... and Mike … well, he was just Mike. Nothing I did was ever right."

"Yeah. Charming."

Bella shifted and rolled toward me, and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer, sensing her need to be nearer to me. "What happened?"

"Dad wasn't getting better. In fact, he'd had some small strokes so he was getting worse. He was getting to be more than I could handle and even his own doctor said he needed to be in a care home. He kept refusing homecare, but I was running myself ragged between work and him and I didn't know how I could keep going."

"What was Mike doing to help?"

Bella laughed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He just continued on with his life. Working at the garage, drinking with his buddies, making snide remarks about me."

"Fucker," I growled.

"I got called out of the blue for a position at the Research Centre here, which was where I had wanted to be after I graduated. When I was offered the job I knew I couldn't do both – look after dad and travel here every day." She drew in a deep breath. "I wanted this so much and for the only time in my life, I put myself first and accepted the job. When I told Mike and Dad I was leaving and Dad would either have to pay for home care or go into the care facility … well, it was ugly. They said some awful things and Mike pushed me really hard into the wall. I could hardly move one shoulder for days." She looked up at me unhappily. "That was when I knew I would never be anything to them but a free maid. They didn't love me as a child, and they certainly didn't love me as an adult."

I looked down at her sadly, tamping down my feelings of rage toward her asshole brother. He had better hope we never ran into each other in a dark alley. Or even a brightly lit one. "What did you do?"

"I went upstairs, packed my few things and left after they went to bed. I started my new job, and I found a small apartment and for the first time in my life I lived on my own." She smiled. "I'd never had that kind of freedom before and I loved it."

"Did they bother you?"

"For a while. Mike would call and threaten me, telling me how much I owed them and how I had let them down yet again. I had let Dad's doctor know I was leaving and he stepped in and got Dad into the care facility. He wasn't happy about it. But the calls stopped and I thought I was finally free. I hadn't heard or seen from Mike until he showed up the other day."

"He is still in the same care facility now?"

"Yes."

"And he wants to leave it?" I asked, my voice taut.

She nodded.

My hands tightened on her. "You're not going back there, Bella. You aren't free labor for them." I stared at her intensely. "I won't let them hurt you again."

"I know."

"You don't owe them anything. You know that, right? They have no control over you anymore."

She nodded wordlessly.

I cupped her face tenderly. "Good. You don't owe anybody, anything." I paused, sensing she had answered enough questions about her family for now. "What made you buy this place?"

"I had been saving for a while, thinking how much I would like a place with a little yard. I didn't need anything big or fancy. My apartment was only about ten minutes from here. I used to walk through the neighbourhood all the time when I went to take pictures in the woods or went for a run. I saw the For Sale sign go up and called the agent. I loved it right away and I put in an offer." She frowned. "It took a bit before it was accepted. Apparently the owner was very picky about who bought it."

I grimaced internally. I knew why the offer had taken so long. She had been checked out before it was accepted because of me.

"I'm glad it was accepted."

She smiled. "Me, too."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

My voice turned serious. "Even if you ended up getting involved with someone who wants you to look after him, too?"

"We look after each other, Anthony. That's the big difference."

"There is another difference, Bella," I whispered.

"What?"

"This someone adores you."

Her eyes were huge in her face. "You … adore me?"

I lifted my knees, pulling her up close, my arms drawing her against me. "So much, Chefgirl. So very much."

"I've never … been adored before," she whispered brokenly, her beautiful eyes swimming with tears.

"Get used to it. It's not going to change," I murmured then covered her mouth with mine, showing her just how much she was adored.

*()*

The rest of the evening was spent quietly. Bella seemed to need to be close to me and I was more than happy with that. I made her laugh with my magical microwave skills and heated up some leftovers for supper. Afterward, she curled into the corner of the couch, reading quietly, and I worked on my iPad, her legs draped over my lap. Outside, the rain continued to fall. I caught her more than once gazing wistfully out the window. "What are you thinking?" I asked quietly.

She smiled at me sweetly. "Just wondering if the rain would stop so I could go for a run in the morning."

"You run every day?"

"I try."

"I'm coming with you."

Her soft laugh made me smile. "I had kinda figured that."

I squeezed her leg. "Good."

"You can't put your life on hold for me forever, Anthony."

I looked at her worried expression and shook my head. "I'm exactly where I want to be. We look after each other, remember?" I paused and wrapped my hand around hers, my voice quiet. "You are my life now, Bella."

Her amazing eyes widened; the vivid colors so brilliant as she gazed at me. "I like that," she whispered, a shy smile on her lips.

"Good."

I stood up and stretched. "It's been a long day." I held out my hand. "Bring your book and come to bed with me, Chefgirl."

She blushed, but silently accepted my hand. I pulled her off the sofa and into my arms, smiling as she accepted my embrace without tensing up for a change.

"I'm going to make sure everything is locked up," I whispered into her hair. "Meet you there?"

She smiled up at me widely. "Meet you there."

* * *

**First off, I want to thank you. The responses, reviews, and messages I got after the last chapter blew me away. The stories so many of you shared brought tears to my eyes. So many brave, strong women out there, who have survived so much. Thank you for allowing me a small glimpse of your pain. I hope sharing it, eased it a little. It did for me. For all of you who asked, my past is far behind me and I am in a good place in life with someone who loves me and treats me very well. I am blessed.**

**This chapter was just a chance for everyone to destress, hear a little more of her story and let Fenceward care for his Chefgirl.**

**Again, thank you. My readers are, without a doubt, the best in the fandom.**

**See you on Tuesday. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I think I will just let you read this and see you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

A movement caught my eye and I glanced over at Bella. She was propped up against her pillows, her dark hair spread around her reading, or at least she was, until she had fallen asleep. Now her book was face down on her chest, her reading glasses with the tinted lenses I hated, sliding down her nose and her hand had fallen and was now laying palm up between us on the bed. Grinning, I tugged my shirt off, turned out my light, shut off my iPad and carefully rolled over, propping myself up on my knees as I leaned over her. I shut her book and placed it on the nightstand, and then gently tugged her glasses off and set them on top, frowning at them the whole time. I wondered if she would let me talk her into changing the lenses. Her unique eyes should be seen, not hidden from view. They were too beautiful to be concealed.

I sat back, staring down at her, drinking in her sweet face. It was still pale from the emotions of the day and the freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose stood out in sharp contrast to her skin like small flecks of wet sand against a rounded sun-bleached seashell. Her full lips were parted slightly and I could see the tip of her tongue pressing against her bottom lip. I swallowed deeply, battling the urge to lean forward and kiss her. She needed the rest. I couldn't, however, resist reaching up and tucking a thick strand of her soft hair away from her face, watching as it fell into place with the other dark waves against the pillow. As my gaze fell back on Bella, I saw her eyes were now open and watching me silently.

I smiled warmly at her. "You fell asleep. I was just moving your book."

"Didn't feel like my book you were moving."

I chuckled. "I can't resist your hair. It needed moving as well."

The air around us grew thick with a sudden warmth as Bella looked at me, a nervous longing filling her eyes. Silently we stared at each other, the back of my neck prickling in intensity. "Your eyes are talking to me again, Chefgirl," I murmured huskily.

"What are they saying?" she breathed.

"That you want me to kiss you. Right now." I paused, my tongue wetting my bottom lip. "Hard."

"I hope you're listening then …"

I lunged forward, my hand curling around her head as my lips found hers and I did exactly that. The gentle whimper that escaped her throat only spurred me on and I gathered her closely, shifting so I was over the top of her as I ravished her sweet mouth. Her arms wound around me, pulling me close and I groaned at the feeling of her softness under me. Tonight, there was no hesitancy in her returning my passion and I revelled in the feelings she was sharing with me. Her hands were buried in my hair, tugging slightly as she pulled me down, and I gathered her even closer. I began caressing her, stroking her passion, unsure of how far she would let me take this, praying she wouldn't stop anytime soon. My hands ghosted over her arms, down her torso and slowly slipped under her t-shirt, finding warm, supple skin that felt like satin under my fingers. Bella's hand flew down, covering mine and I felt her tense. I tore my lips away from her regretfully, dragging them up to her ear. "Don't, baby. Come back," I pleaded quietly, my lips nibbling on her lobe. I drew back, gazing into her fathomless eyes. "I want you ... so much, Chefgirl."

Her shaking hand reached up and shut off the light, plunging the room into darkness. I sighed quietly, prepared to pull back, surprised when Bella sat up, and I felt her t-shirt pull away and she laid back down, pulling me with her. A low moan tore from my throat at the feeling of her naked warmth pressed against me. My mouth found hers again, my tongue pressing, stroking, seeking hers in the sweetest of dances. We kissed until I was dizzy with desire for her and having to pull back for air. My lips found her throat, laving, nipping, my tongue tasting her skin, my ears filled with her quiet moans. Her gasp was low when my hands found and cupped her heavy breasts, her nipples hardening as my thumbs stroked them gently, before feeling her tense once again. My mouth found her ear and I whispered every sweet, loving thing I could think of to say to her. How lovely she was. How soft her skin felt under my fingers. How much I adored her, wanted her, and needed her. I felt her relax and once again I claimed her mouth, kissing her deeply. Slowly, I allowed my touch to drift lower, gently caressing her, aching to feel all of her under my hands. I could feel her trembling and I pulled away, my fingers stroking her cheek. "Tell me to stop, Bella. I will."

"I don't want you to," she whispered. "I just … I don't want to disappoint you."

"Never. You will never disappoint me," I assured her firmly. "Let me love you, Bella. Let me make you mine."

"I want that," she whispered. "I want to be yours. All yours."

Gently, I cupped her face, bringing her mouth back to mine. "Let go for me, Bella. Just let go," I murmured against her lips. "Let me take care of you."

A shuddering sigh left her lips and her body quivered under my touch. I kept my caresses indulgent and light until I felt her begin to move under me, her body starting to respond to me fully. I smiled against her skin as I felt her desire winning over her nerves. "That's my girl," I praised her softly. "Feel … just feel right now, Bella." I lowered my head, capturing a nipple in my mouth and Bella cried out softly, arching up into my mouth in pleasure. I moved to her other breast, loving how the full mounds felt under my tongue, their weight rich and heavy in my hands. Rising up, I covered her mouth with mine again as my hands slipped under her, settling on her rounded hips, pulling her up, letting her feel the desire I had for her. Her hand wrapped around my aching cock, and I groaned deeply into her mouth, and then slowly slipped my hand between her thighs, finding her wet warmth. My fingers swept over her gently, causing a long shiver to run though her, and I began stroking her, paying attention to her gasps and whimpers until she began undulating under me.

Gently, I worked her underwear off, needing to feel all of her. My own had disappeared at some point and I had no idea where they were, and I didn't care. Finally, we were pressed together, skin to skin, hard against soft; our hands never ceasing their touches, our mouths seeking and finding purchase on sweat dampened skin, sweet lips and tender lobes. My hands and lips found her dips and curves, loving each of them sweetly, as her touches grew bolder and needier. Under my fingers, I could feel the beginnings of Bella's orgasm growing and I quickened my touch to push her over the edge. I wanted this moment. I wanted to feel her fall apart under my touch. To know it was my hand that brought her such pleasure. "Let go, Bella," I groaned into her ear as she gripped my cock tighter. "Let me give you this, baby," I panted heavily. "Come for me."

"Oh, God… _Anthony_… I've never … it's never felt … _Oh God_…"

"_Bella _… baby… _let go_."

"Please, Anthony," she begged. "I want you inside me, please. I want to feel you."

"Baby ..." I protested gently. This was for her.

"Please … please," she pleaded. "I need you."

I couldn't refuse her. I didn't want to refuse her. I wanted her too much. Slowly, I eased into her wetness, my head dropping onto her shoulder as I stilled, briefly overwhelmed at the warmth and sensation that surrounded me. I began moving, my hand finding and stroking her again, knowing neither of us was going to last much longer. I was lost in the pleasure of her tight, wet heat, and she felt so good wrapped around me, but I refused to come before she did. I wanted this for her. I moved in and out of her with long, slow thrusts, drawing out her desire, drowning in my own. The deep need I had was overpowering and I struggled to hold back, wanting to give her this pleasure. To show her how much she meant to me.

Her head fell back, her back arching as she shattered, her voice pleading as she cried my name, shaking and pulsating around me. My own orgasm tore through me, hard and fast and I roared her name out into the dark, spilling deep into her as I shuddered and held her tightly, my body stilling, finally sated.

Unable to release her, I rolled over, tucking her up under my chin, holding her close. Small shudders racked her body and she sighed, one deep, lingering breath, before melting into me. The room was quiet except for the sounds of our breathing. We were both content, wrapped up in each other, my lips nuzzling into her soft hair and my hands ghosting up and down her back. I could feel her tracing my tattoo lazily and I sighed at the gentleness of her touch. I smiled as I thought about what had just happened, the intense intimacy of being joined with her, unparalleled to anything I had ever experienced before. Her sweet passion and warmth were even more ardent than I had hoped. The feeling of her warmth encasing me had been …

I sat up, startled, looking down at Bella in the dark, who pulled back at my sudden movement, gathering the blanket up around her torso defensively. "What?" she whispered fearfully.

"Oh God … Bella … I hadn't planned … I didn't think … I was just so caught up in you ... in us …" I groaned, lowering my head into my hands. "I didn't use any protection, Chefgirl."

"I'm on birth control, Anthony. Have been since University," she assured me quietly. "And it's been … like six years and I was tested, so I think you're safe."

I sighed in relief, and lay down, pulling her back into my arms. "It's been almost three years for me, Chefgirl. I wasn't just worried about me. We're both safe."

"Three years?"

I nodded. "I'm not one to sleep around, Bella. I have to feel something for my partner."

"Oh."

I kissed her softly. "Tell me you know that, Bella. There's something strong between us. Tell me you feel it."

"I do," she whispered.

"Does it still scare you?"

"A little. But … I like it."

"Good." I kissed her neck, smiling at her shiver as I did so. "'Cause just like the attack on the sofa earlier, I plan on this happening … a lot."

Her voice was hesitant. "It was … okay for you?"

I groaned. "_Bella_, it was more than okay. It was fucking amazing. You were amazing." I kissed her again. "You were everything I could have wanted … and more." I nuzzled her hair. "All the negative thoughts you had before? Forget them. You felt perfect wrapped around me. Perfect."

I felt her blush in the dark, her face and chest growing warm against my skin and I chuckled. "And we're only gonna get better, Chefgirl."

"Oh. My."

I nipped her earlobe softly. "Brace yourself, baby. I'm just getting warmed up. Tonight was incredible, but I promise to show you more of my … turbo … next time. I won't rev so fast next time."

Her shoulders shook as she giggled. She snuggled against me. "I look forward to it."

I grinned into the dark.

"Good."

*()*

I woke up early, blinking as I realized once again where I was and who was currently snuggled against my chest. I looked down at Bella, smiling as I lifted a finger, gently drawing her wild hair away from her face. As I tucked the wayward curl behind her shoulder, I frowned at the t-shirt she was now wearing. When the hell had she gotten up and put that on? I had woken in the deep of the night spooned against her, desire filling me at the feel of her soft figure pressed into mine. Slowly, I had woken her with kisses and caresses, waiting until she was writhing and pleading before hitching her leg over mine and entering her gently from behind. I had kept my thrusts slow and deep, wanting to draw out her pleasure, loving her small whimpers and how she moaned my name as she came. My own orgasm followed, hot and intense as I spilled deep inside her, sighing her name. When I fell asleep we had both been naked, pressed up against each other and I had liked it. I much preferred her soft skin to the feel of the t-shirt. I hadn't felt her move after we had fallen asleep the second time. With a start, I realized I had also slept through the entire night without having a nightmare. I looked back down smiling, knowing without a doubt it was Bella's closeness that had accomplished that feat. Gently, I kissed her forehead in silent gratitude for her unknown gift. Her eyes fluttered, slowly opening, their sleep-filled gaze clearing as she blinked up at me, a sweet, shy smile appearing on her face. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, yourself." I smiled down at her. "All wrapped around me again, aren't you? You just can't stay away."

She looked down, blushing and began to pull away, but I held her tightly. "Oh no, Chefgirl. You aren't going anywhere just yet. You feel far too good to be moving."

She pushed half-heartedly against my chest. "You're just as wrapped around me."

I nodded. "True." I pulled on the sleeve of the t-shirt. "Would you like to explain how this magically reappeared back on you? Last time I checked it was on the floor somewhere. It looked better there if you ask me," I growled at her, reaching down for the hem and pulling on it. "What are you-some sort of strange t-shirt ninja? You slip around at night putting t-shirts _back_ on people? I suppose I'm lucky mine isn't in place!"

Her sweet giggles filled the air as she swatted my hands, trying to get away from me. "I couldn't find it!" she gasped between giggles. "Or I would have!" I continued my assault on her soft skin. "Stop it!" she begged, rolling away and off the bed where she stood, clutching both the t-shirt and blanket to her. Her eyes widened as she took in the fact I was completely naked … and very happy to see her.

Grinning, I stretched out, not failing to see the desire in her eyes as she stared at me, her bottom lip now caught in her teeth. "Ah. Seducing me again, Chefgirl? I like how … persistent … you are." I winked, leaning up on one elbow. "See something you … like … Bella?" I asked huskily, meeting her wide eyes and waggling my eyebrows at her.

Her mouth opened wordlessly and her head shook wildly. "I …" She looked me, rumpled and lovely and completely panicked. "I'm going for a run!" she blurted and sprinted to the bathroom door, slamming it behind her, leaving me rolling on the bed in laughter at her reaction, despite the fact I had a raging hard on and the one thing I knew would appease it had just turned tail and ran.

I sat up and sighed, spotting my boxers on the floor and grabbing them, trying to ignore my erection. She was still so shy, and yet I couldn't resist teasing her. I loved seeing her emotions play out in her expressive eyes and watching her react to my ludicrous behavior. I shook my head as I went to find my sweats and t-shirt I had left in the guestroom, pulling them on and finding a pair of socks in the laundry room. I needed to remember how new this was to her and how shy she was despite her moments of bravado. When I came to the front door, Bella was lacing up her running shoes and silently I knelt beside her to put mine on.

"You have little feet, Chefgirl," I commented, holding my foot along hers. "I noticed your socks were midget-sized yesterday."

She frowned up at me. "They're a normal size, Anthony. Not all of us have huge clown feet you know."

"Well, you know what they say about big feet …" I waggled my eyebrows at her, leaning over to nip her ear. "And I think you saw … proof … of that statement yesterday … last night … and this morning, as well."

She stood up quickly, staring down at me, her cheeks ablaze in color. Then she giggled and smiled impishly. "That is true," she mused, as she grabbed her keys and opened the door. I followed her out and watched as she locked up.

Her face broke out into a mischievous grin as she turned to me. "I can vouch for that fact you know … and what they say is right." She paused and slowly allowed her eyes to drift over me. I felt my cock twitch at her leering appraisal. "You do have a very large … _pair of_ _socks_. I noticed when I did the laundry. Impressive, Anthony." Then with a wink she took off running, leaving me behind her, once again laughing.

And completely horny.

Again.

* * *

**So. Yeah. She just couldn't resist anymore. I mean who could when he is all "I'm just moving your book..." sexy and helpful like. Thanks to Midnight for betaing this when she is sick. Superbeta I tell you. I am gonna get her a cape. **

**See you on the weekend and we will see what these crazy kids get up to then! **

**Be safe!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm just going to let you read this and I will see you at the bottom.**

It wasn't a run. As far as I was concerned, it was nothing but a long, torturous session of foreplay. Watching Bella in front of me, her hips sashaying back and forth as she ran didn't help with my raging erection. All I could think about was how the soft flesh had felt under my hands as I held her tightly while thrusting into her warmth last night. When she twisted her body to smile at me, her hair streaming out behind her, all I wanted to do was pull her into the closest clump of trees, thread my hands through the silkiness of her tresses and kiss her until she begged me to stop. Or let me fuck her. Either way I'd be a happy man. When she turned around, jogging backward, to ask me if I was okay when I stumbled, due to my mind being somewhere other than on my feet, I saw her full breasts ripple under her t-shirt, which only caused me to trip once again as I grunted out a brief reply. The sound of her panting, as she pushed us both harder, sent me back into the dark of the night when I had been buried deep inside her and her breathless moans were all I could hear.

I grabbed her arm long before the point I knew she used as her mid-marker for her runs and steered her back toward the house. Running with a hard-on was starting to be agonizing, and downright dangerous. If I didn't have her alone soon, the neighbors were going to get one hell of a show. She frowned at me in confusion, but something about the intense look on my face made her decide to stay quiet and she kept running, only slowing down as we approached the house. Where she proceeded to do some stretching that caused my cock not only to harden to the point of being painful, but solidify the fact that she was, indeed, trying to fucking kill me.

"I need a shower," she announced as we walked up the driveway, digging in her pocket for the house keys.

I stared at the back of her head, my eyes narrowed. I completely forgot about taking it slow with her. I needed her: _now_. My hand covered hers as she put the key in the lock. I pulled her tightly against me, my aching erection pressed firmly into her back as I lowered my head to her ear.

"I don't think so, Chefgirl," I growled. "After that little show you just put on? I'm gonna give you ten seconds and then I'm coming after you. Wherever I find you is where I'm gonna take you. You understand?"

"I didn't do anything," she squeaked in protest.

"You've been teasing me since you woke up," I nipped at her ear. "Talking about my large socks … eyeballing me …" I grabbed her hips, holding her close as I rubbed up against her. "Making sure I got an eye-load of this sweet ass in front of me the whole time you were running. Never mind your little backward trick." I cupped her breasts, stroking their fullness over her shirt, the nipples hardening under my touch. "Did you think I wouldn't notice these?" I squeezed them gently, and her breath caught in her throat.

"I was just running …" she objected feebly, but I felt her shudder.

I turned the handle and opened the door, then gently pushed her forward.

"Ten seconds, Chefgirl. You have ten seconds."

The door slammed behind her and I heard the lock turn. I chuckled. The key was still in the lock so that wasn't going to stop me. I opened the door and stepped inside, the cool air welcome against my overheated skin from the run. But nothing was going to cool the desire I had burning inside of me until I was buried deep within Bella. I stood listening, but could hear nothing. "Nice try, Bella," I called out. "You may have bought yourself another few seconds, but that was it. I'm still coming after you."

Only silence met my ears and I grinned. She was hiding. Luckily, she couldn't have gotten far. I sauntered into the kitchen and filled a glass of cold water, gulping it down as my eyes swept the room. I peered into the living room but quickly realized there was nowhere there for her to effectively hide from me. As I was filling the glass again, my eyes fell on the closed laundry room door, which I knew had been open earlier when I had grabbed my socks. I drank down the water as I eyed the door and then refilled the glass. Walking over, I slowly pushed the door open, scanning the seemingly empty room in the dimness. But, I could hear her. Muffled little gasps were coming from behind the door where her small chest freezer was and I knew without a doubt she was huddled on the top. I stepped further into the room, flicked on the light and hooked the door with my foot, slamming it shut. I turned to face Bella who was pushed into the corner as far as she could get, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at me, her eyes wide in alarm.

Smirking, I handed her the full glass of cold water. "You need to drink this, Bella." She hesitated, and then reached out with a shaking hand to take the glass, her shoulders relaxing a little, thinking I had just been teasing her. I waited until she had begun to sip the water before leaning forward, dropping my voice again. "You need to be hydrated for what is gonna happen here." I tapped the top of the freezer. "Right … here … Chefgirl."

She froze, the glass partway to her lips. I reached over and tilted the glass to her lips. "Drink, Bella. Drink it all." I leaned closer. "You'll need it."

I watched the liquid disappear slowly, my eyes never leaving her face. I licked my lips in anticipation, smirking when I saw her hand tremble again.

"I need a shower," she whispered, glancing down at her drenched t-shirt.

I shook my head, leaning forward. "No. I want you just … like … this." I nuzzled her neck, my tongue swirling on her damp skin, tasting the salty flavor. "Hot, sweaty … _wet_."

She whimpered.

"You done?" I asked softly, indicating the empty glass she had clutched in her hand.

"I'm still thirsty?" she replied hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It'll have to wait now, Bella. I've been thirsting for much longer."

"For what?"

I leaned forward, wrapping my hands around her thighs and pulling her forward to the edge of the freezer. "You."

I grabbed her knees, spreading her legs widely and pulled her flush against me. Her wide eyes flew up to mine as she felt me pressed against her, hard and ready. "I didn't do anything," she whispered again.

"This is how you affect me, Chefgirl." I murmured against her lips as I cupped the back of her head, burying my fingers into her thick hair before covering her mouth with mine and kissing her soundly, my tongue stroking and exploring her mouth lasciviously. I wrapped an arm securely around her, lifting her slightly then yanked her shorts off and down her legs so fast, she had no time to protest. I grinned against her damp neck. "I'm another kind of ninja, Bella. Except I do it the right way; I _take off_ the clothes." My hand stroked her hip finding only bare flesh and I stilled, pulling back. I arched an eyebrow at her knowingly. "Commando today, my lovely Chefgirl? How … _fortunate _… for me."

Her cheeks flushed and I reached down to grab her t-shirt. I wanted her naked. Her hand gripped mine, her head shaking wildly. "I want it on, E." she said timidly.

"I want it off."

"Turn the light off, please," she pleaded.

"I want to see you," I insisted.

Her face paled as pure panic flooded her features, her eyes filling with tears. "No, Anthony, please …" Her voice trembled.

I stilled at the panic I heard coming from her voice. I cupped her face gently, tilting it up to look at me. "Hey. Stay with me, Chefgirl. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you won't ... but ...I need my shirt … please."

I looked at her, confused.

"_Please_," she whimpered quietly.

"You can have your shirt, but I want the lights on," I compromised, remembering my promise to myself to allow for her shyness. I could work with that. "I want to watch you come," I added huskily.

She swallowed thickly. "Okay," she breathed shakily.

"Are you frightened? Do you want me to stop?" I asked quietly, stroking her soft skin.

"No."

I captured her mouth again, needing her to just feel, to forget everything but my touch and what it did to her. I held her tightly and was soon rewarded when her legs wrapped around my hips. Her hands restlessly gripped my shoulders and arms, finally burying into my hair, holding me tightly. I kissed her until I felt her completely surrender to me, her body soft and trusting in my arms, her entire being lost in the moment. Using one hand I yanked my sweats down, my erection springing free. I groaned when I felt Bella's hand wrap around me, stroking and pumping, and I bucked up into her touch. I covered her hand and teasingly dragged my cock through her heat, coating myself in her wetness. We both groaned at the sensation. I placed my lips next to her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Chefgirl."

I smiled at the strangled noise that came from her throat as I lunged forward, burying myself in her wet heat. Her muscles tightened around me and I hissed in pleasure at the intensity of her embrace. "Hold tight, baby."

I kept one arm wrapped around her waist, bracing the other on the wall behind her. I began thrusting in long, hard strokes, my raging desire too long staved off to even try and be gentle. Bella's head fell back, small pants escaping her lips as I pounded into her, my hips swivelling and forceful. The need to fill her, to claim her as mine was prevalent. Nothing else mattered, nothing but this moment, these sensations and the woman causing them. My head fell forward onto her shoulder as I continued to drive into her powerfully, her moans a sweet noise all around me.

Nothing had ever felt this good. No one ever made me feel the way she did. I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted this woman. "Mine, Bella," I groaned into her ear. "Tomorrow … every time you move … every time you sit … you're going to remember who you belong to …" I shuddered at the intensity of the feelings coursing through me. "S_ay it_ … tell me who you belong to. _Please_."

"Yours …" she gasped pleadingly as I growled deeply, bending her back and slipping into her even deeper, smiling at her gasp of pleasure. The sounds of our sweat soaked skin colliding echoed in the small room. Bella's voice, chanting my name like a prayer filled my ears as I surged forward again and again, wanting to drive myself right into her skin.

I could feel my orgasm beginning to crash over me, my stomach tightening, my spine tingling as I fought to hold it off, wanting her with me.

"So … fucking … good," I panted in her ear. "You feel so good, baby. Come for me, Bella. I want to hear you …"

Her hands tightened almost painfully in my hair, as she clenched and shuddered, the sexiest sound I had ever heard filling the air before she cried out my name. I watched her fall apart, her body arched and taut, her beautiful eyes wide in wonder, cheeks flushed and damp, and her mouth gasping in pleasure. The sight alone was enough to push me over the edge and I let go of the wall and gripped her tightly as I lost my rhythm, thrusting wildly and coming so hard I wasn't able to make a sound. All the air left my body and I gasped out the only word that mattered.

"_Bella."_

I held her, my face buried in the nape of her neck, my chest heaving as I dragged in oxygen and the scent of her skin. Tremors shook my body, the aftermath of my orgasm, and I struggled not to collapse on top of her. I knew I should ease my grip or let her go, but I couldn't. I needed to hold her and feel her against me. Any space between us was too much right now. I shivered at the feeling of Bella's gentle hands stroking my neck and her sweet voice in my ear whispering soft endearments. Slowly, I felt sanity returning and I pulled away, our eyes locking. I searched her face for any sign of unhappiness, sighing in relief when I found none.

I cupped her cheek, my hand trembling now. "Are you okay, Bella? Was that ... too much?"

She turned her face to kiss my palm, her shy smile saying everything.

My legs gave out and I crumbled to the floor, wrapping my arms around Bella's legs and resting my head in her lap, panting. "Jesus, baby. That was fucking … unbelievable. I swear you're gonna kill me."

Her hands stroked through my hair. "I didn't do anything," she protested again, her voice confused.

My shoulders began to shake with laughter. I pushed myself up with my wobbly arms and kissed her soundly. "You have no idea, do you?" I asked in wonder. "If this is how you affect me with _nothing_, I think I might be afraid of what you could do to me if you actually tried."

She shook her head. "Nuts," she whispered.

I chuckled. "Just for you, Chefgirl. Just for you."

She giggled softly, and I gently brushed the hair over her shoulders. "Go have your shower, Bella. I'll, ah; I'll clean up in here, and then have one."

"Why don't you come with me?" she offered hesitantly, biting her lip.

"You want me to wash your back?" I grinned at her, waggling my eyebrows.

"I could wash yours."

I fingered the t-shirt she was still wearing and looked at her questioningly.

"I have candles."

I nodded sadly. I needed to be patient until she was comfortable. I needed to find the right way to make her relax and fully trust me.

But, Bella in the shower, in a dark room, was still a good thing. A very good thing.

"Lead the way, Chefgirl."

* * *

**Yeah, so Chefgirl may not want to tease Fenceward so much about his ... socks... before they go for runs... or maybe she wants to tease him more. God knows if that was the reaction I got I would. He is determined to get her to open up ... and not just on the freezer ! LOL. ( Sorry - couldn't resist )**

**Thank you for reading. Thanks to Liz and MC for their help and support. See you early in the week...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have to say, I loved your reactions to the last chapter. Fenceward at his sweet/possessive finest I think. Thank you so much for loving these two and all your kind words. I read every review and treasure them all. **

**This chapter contains my favorite Bella line of the whole fic. Just saying. **

**On we go...**

I watched Bella get up from the table, walk over and plug in the external backup device I had given her into the wall socket. She grabbed the coffee pot, sat down and filled our cups as she smiled at me shyly. I glanced back at the drive before smiling back at her.

"Chefgirl, what exactly did you just do?"

She looked at me strangely. "It's Sunday, E. You told me to plug that in every Sunday and back-up my computer. I've done it every week, just like you told me to do."

It took all I had not to start laughing at her serious expression.

"But your laptop is in front of you."

"Okay?" she frowned, confused.

"When I said plug it in, I meant plug it into your laptop. With the laptop turned on."

She sat looking between the backup drive, sitting on the shelf, and her laptop on the table. "Oh. I guess that makes sense." She peered at me sheepishly, her cheeks beginning to flush. "I thought it was like … wireless or something."

"Ah, no."

She regarded me sadly. "Told you I would fuck things up."

I burst out laughing and leaned forward, dragging her chair closer and enveloping her in my arms. I nuzzled the top of her head, chuckling. "It's okay, Chefgirl. Nothing is fucked. I should have explained better. I'll show you now." I pulled her teeth away from her bottom lip and kissed her. "Give me your laptop and bring the drive over here."

I was still chuckling as I showed her how to plug it all in. I got the backup running and looked over at her. "Bella? Your password; perpetual blackness? Really? That's just not … the _you _I know."

She shrugged. "It's what my life felt like most of the time … before."

"Before?"

She smiled shyly as she watched me typing away. "Before … us."

I pulled her close. "_Us_. I like that. You want to change it?" I asked quietly, while nuzzling her hair.

"Sure."

I pulled up the directory, found her settings then slid the laptop over to her. "Okay. Type in the new one."

She thought about it for a minute, and then typed in something. "Hit return and you will have to re-enter it," I explained patiently.

She smiled as she did so, before sliding the computer back to me.

"You made it something you can easily remember?"

She nodded, grinning widely. "I'll never forget it."

"Good."

"Do you want to know what it is?" She asked, a mischievous grin lighting up her face, making her eyes dance in glee.

I shrugged evasively, even though I definitely wanted to know what was making her smile like that. "If you want to tell me, sure, I'd love to know."

Her beautiful eyes glowed as she giggled. "Laundryroom"

Chuckling, I pulled her back tightly to my chest and crashed my lips to hers. I couldn't kiss her deeply enough.

I wouldn't forget it either.

*()*

I looked up from the paper and frowned. "You're squinting." I could see the crinkles at the corner of her eyes.

She sighed and looked up from her book. "I know. I have to see the eye doctor next week."

"Time for new glasses?"

She nodded.

I hesitated, and then decided to ask. "Bella? Can I ask you to do something for me?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "Anything."

"Don't tint your lenses. Please."

She pulled off her glasses and looked at them, before regarding me silently for a minute. "Why does it bother you so much?"

I sighed, lacing my fingers with hers. "I hate that it's been drummed into your head so deeply that something so beautiful should be hidden. Your eyes captivate me, Chefgirl. I like seeing them. I want to be able to see them every time I look at you."

She hesitated, staring down at her glasses. "I always have three pairs."

"Could you try one without tint? Just for home?" I drew in a deep breath. "For me?"

Her voice was soft. "Is this part of your overwriting, E?"

"It is. I want to change all the negative stuff you think is true. I want to show you how wrong they were." I sighed quietly. "About so many things."

She nodded. "Okay, then. For you."

Leaning forward, I cupped her head and drew her to me, kissing her deeply.

I'd let her do it for me. Until she was ready to do it for herself.

*()*

"Are you making lots of meatballs?" I asked hopefully, watching Bella move around her kitchen.

She chuckled. "I make lots of everything since I started feeding you, Tomcat."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Told you. I'm still a growing boy." I leaned back in my chair. "I assume you didn't cook like this before?"

She stopped adding whatever ingredient she had in her hand and pursed her lips. "When I was on my own I would cook, like, one big meal, and then just heat up leftovers the rest of the week. The first night I fed you I had cooked extra for that reason, which is why I had lots to share." She smiled at the memory. "I had just gotten the barbeque and I was so excited. Of course, I had no idea the guy next door would be even more excited."

"Excited didn't cover it, Chefgirl. I was fucking ecstatic." I looked at her. "Why did you keep feeding me?"

"You seemed … lonely. You were always so funny but I sensed you were as alone as I was. And it was fun to cook more often, as well as for someone." She smiled at me. "And you were so complimentary and grateful. It was just … nice to have someone to care for who appreciated me doing so."

I stood up and went over to her, pulling her into my arms. "I was lonely. I just didn't know how lonely until you came into my life. I did appreciate it then. I do now. I love how you take care of me, Chefgirl."

"You take care of me as well."

I could hear the emotion welling up in her voice and I knew I needed to distract her. I kissed the tip of her nose and turned her back to the bowl in front of her. "Damn right I do. Now get to it, woman. Those meatballs aren't gonna make themselves and I want them."

I sat down as Bella's laptop chimed indicating she had a message. I looked at the screen. "Um, LabGoddess is messaging you."

She chuckled. "That's Angela. Can you see what see wants?"

"You're sure? It may be private."

"Just answer her, Anthony. My hands are covered in meat."

UDSwan **_Hi, Angela, it's Anthony. Bella is elbow deep in meatballs._**

LabGoddess _**Hi Anthony. Never thought I'd hear Bella was elbow deep in any kind of balls. You must be a good influence. Keep it up.** _

I laughed as I responded.

UDSwan **_LOL._ _I'll do my best_.**

LabGoddess **_I wanted to tell Bella to keep Tuesday night open. It's time for a girl's night. Information needs to be shared. Tell her she can't say no this time._**

I chuckled as I read the message to Bella.

She groaned. "She is going to pump me for information about _you_."

I nodded. "No doubt. She was rather surprised to see me on Friday. She didn't seem to know I existed," I teased her.

"I didn't know you existed … like that … so I had nothing to tell her."

I looked at her. "Do you know now, Bella?"

She blushed. "I think so."

"Good. Then I'll tell her it's a date?"

"Okay."

UDSwan _**Bella is looking forward to it.** _

LabGoddess **_Great. You driving her to work again?_**

UDSwan **_Yes._**

LabGoddess **_Okay, I will drive her home after. Or Ben will if we have too much to drink._ _He is always on_ _standby._**

UDSwan **G_ood plan_.**

LabGoddess **_ Have a great day._**

UDSwan _**A****ny day with Bella is a great day, Ang**. _

LabGoddess** _I think I am going to like you_.**

There was nothing I could really say to that so I simply left her with a smile.

UDSwan **:)**

I read Bella the conversation, chuckling as she groaned and shook her head. "Sounds like you're going to have some fun on Tuesday, Chefgirl."

"Angela is a great person. I like her a lot."

"Why did she tell me not to let you say no this time?"

Bella shrugged sheepishly. "She and I are friends at work, but we've never really expanded it outside that time. She is busy with Ben, the wedding and her family. But she's been trying to get me to go out with her for a while now. And we did have a good time in Vancouver …"

I was curious. "Why wouldn't you go out before now?"

Bella's cheeks turned pink and she kept her eyes downcast. "Angela is really pretty. And so outgoing. I always felt", she paused briefly, "like less … like I wasn't good enough to be her friend," she admitted quietly.

I walked over and pulled her back against me. "You are good enough. You are more than good enough," I insisted, kissing her neck. "You need to know people don't look at you the way your family did, Bella. We all see what an amazing, lovely person you are ... inside and out. You need to start believing that too."

"I'm trying."

"So you'll go? Relax and have a good time?"

She looked up at me over her shoulder. "Yes."

I kissed her soft cheek. "Good."

"What will you do?"

I grinned down at her. "Hopefully eat some spaghetti leftovers."

"Will you … stay here?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Bella," I assured her.

"I'd like knowing you're here when I get home," she said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I nuzzled her head. "I'd like that too. I like being here with you."

"Really?"

I grinned against her neck. "Yeah. Your food is way better than mine."

She chuckled. "Will I ever get to see your place?"

"Any time. I just need to tidy up … you know, make sure the wife and kids are out of the way first. Otherwise it might get … awkward."

Her head turned sharply and I winked at her. She shook her head, chuckling. "Nuts."

I pulled her around so she was facing me. "Just about you, Chefgirl," I promised against her lips before kissing her until we were both breathless.

*()*

Bella laughed as I tickled her red, sock covered feet that were draped over my knees. We were sitting on the couch, she in her usual corner and me right beside her. I still couldn't stop touching her. From the moment we emerged from the shower I had orbited around her, needing to be close and I was constantly drawn to her lips. Every chance I got, I kissed her. Happily, she seemed to feel the same way, returning my caresses sweetly. "How many more questions are you going to ask me?"

I chuckled, leaning into the back of the sofa. "I'll keep asking 'til I know all there is to know about my girl. You've asked a few yourself."

She had managed to get a few queries in, but I was far more interested in her. I wanted to know every little piece to the puzzle that made up Bella Swan, and I had been bombarding her since lunch. Favorite color. Book. Movie. Hobby. Ice Cream. Time of day. Music. Anything I could think of to ask her that didn't include her family, or make her think I was trying to overwrite anything. I simply wanted to know more about _her._

She sighed as she looked at me, looking content and relaxed. Silence fell between us, the quiet surprisingly welcome and comfortable. The smell of her spaghetti sauce was drifting into the room from the kitchen, soft music was playing from the stereo and we were cuddled together in our little bubble while outside the rain had started again. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this relaxed … or this much like I was where I finally belonged. Like I was home. All because of the remarkable woman sitting beside me; her eyes soft as she gazed at me. Absently, I picked up her hand, playing with her fingers, marvelling how small her hands were in comparison to mine. When I closed my hands around them, they simply disappeared. Grinning, I picked up one of her feet and studied it.

"What size feet do you have, Bella?"

"Six."

"Ah. I wear a thirteen."

She chuckled. "I know. Big feet."

I grinned back at her. "Midget socks." I pulled back, studying her. "How tall are you anyway? Do you break the five foot mark?"

She sat up straighter. "I am five foot two and a quarter, for your information."

I chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to dis the two inches there."

"And a quarter," she insisted haughtily.

"I'm six three, Bella. I have twelve plus inches on you."

"Funny, I thought that's what you had in me earlier," she quipped back. Her hand flew up, covering her mouth, her face reddening, and her eyes widening as she realized what she had said.

I gaped at her before throwing back my head as I howled with laughter. She was so fucking brilliant.

I felt her jump off the couch. "Come back here, I'll show you twelve plus inches," I growled at her, while continuing to laugh as she took off down the hall.

I struggled to my feet and followed her, stopping in the doorway of her room. She was sitting on her bed against the headboard, her cheeks flushed; still embarrassed and still fucking brilliant. I leaned against the door frame looking at her. "You know, Chefgirl, you're not so good at this hiding game," I informed her, my voice husky to my own ears. "You run away, but I find you every time."

She bit her lip and smiled at me, unknowingly sexy in her shy embarrassment. "Maybe I wasn't trying to hide."

I stepped forward, locking my eyes on her. "Are you trying to seduce me again, Bella?"

Her eyes glowed in the dim light of the late afternoon. "Seems to me I don't have to try too _hard_." She glanced at the growing bulge in my jeans. "Or at least so I've been told."

I pulled the shirt over my head and crawled up the bed toward her. Leaning forward, I stopped just short of her soft, full lips, feeling her warm breath mingle with mine.

"No, Chefgirl. You don't."

And then I kissed her. And this time I didn't stop.

*()*

I woke up slowly; Bella nestled tightly against my chest. Outside, the rain that had started again yesterday afternoon, was coming down hard, the wind wild in the trees, thunder rumbling in the distance. As Bella began to stir, I pulled her closer. "Go back to sleep, Chefgirl. You're not going out in this weather," I murmured into her hair. She didn't even open her eyes as she burrowed deeper into me.

"Good. Don't want to," she mumbled and slipped back into sleep.

Listening to the rain, I was grateful I had gone next door and brought over a bunch of my things after dinner last night. I didn't want to have to get up and go over the fence again this morning. We hadn't discussed how long I was staying, although I was perfectly content with the thought of never leaving. I was sure Bella had other ideas, though. I sighed, shut my eyes and allowed myself to drift for a few minutes; memories of yesterday flowed through my head, bringing a smile of contentment to my lips. A warm, lazy, love- filled afternoon spent in bed had been followed by a great evening and the day had closed with Bella tucked into my arms. I didn't want it to end, but I knew we now needed to get back to reality.

I left Bella sleeping; using her shower, since I figured we had shared it yesterday anyway she wouldn't mind. I woke her up with gentle kisses, making her smile as I begged for coffee and breakfast before we left; something I never got when I woke up next door alone.

The car ride was quiet, Bella's hand resting in mine the entire drive to her office. I pulled up to the front doors and started unbuckling my seat belt. "What are you doing?" she enquired in a surprised voice.

"Taking you in."

She shook her head. "No, Anthony. He isn't here. I'm safe and I don't want to be walked in like a child."

"I wasn't doing that, Bella."

She silently stared at me, eyebrows raised, and I chuckled. "Okay, I didn't realize I was doing that." Leaning over, I kissed her, enjoying the feel of her soft mouth against mine, pulling away regretfully. "Can I at least _watch _you walk in?"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say no. She hesitated when she got to the door of the office, looking over her shoulder as she bit her lip. I climbed out of the car, and went over to her, not wanting her to get any damper in the rain. As I approached her, I held out my hand and she took it. I drew her close, cupping her cheek. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I … I just wanted to say thank you … and have a good day."

She looked so unsure and vulnerable, and I wanted her to smile. I loved seeing her smile. Leaning down I kissed her cheek and put my lips close to her ear "Nobody's seen us yet, Chefgirl. You want to get back in the car, call in sick and stay in bed all day with me?" I waggled my eyebrows at her to make her laugh. "I'll let you play … doctor … and examine … my stethoscope."

She giggled and swatted at my chest. "Stop it."

I pulled her close. "I'm serious. I'm pretty sure I have a raging … fever only you can cure," I growled lowly before capturing her mouth with mine in a searing kiss, forgetting we were standing in front of her building. The only thought on my mind was making her smile.

"Well, for the love of God, I think there is more information sharing needed than I originally thought," an amused voice spoke from beside me, startling both Bella and I. We pulled apart to see Angela standing there, watching us with a wide, devilish grin on her face. Bella's head dropped to my chest. I could feel the warmth of her cheek pressed against me in embarrassment, but I grinned at Angela as I dropped another kiss to the top of Bella's head.

"Just sending my girl off with a smile, Ang."

Her grin widened. "Maybe I should send you out with Ben tomorrow night. You could give him some pointers on that; 'cause it looks like you did one hell of a fine job."

I chuckled. "Anytime, Angela."

I pulled back, lifted Bella's chin and kissed her softly, grinning down at her. "I'll pick you up tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Her brilliant eyes blinked up at me shyly and I had to kiss her one last time, before Angela grabbed her arm, dragging her away from me.

"God, the two of you … it's only a few hours …"

I laughed as I watched her pull Bella through the doors. I lifted my hand to wave and winked at her as she looked over her shoulder one last time.

"Have a good day, dear. See you tonight," I called out.

"You too, Anthony," Angela called back sarcastically. "I'll make sure she survives the day without you."

I laughed as I got back in the car, grateful there was someone who would watch out for Bella when I wasn't around. I knew she would be fine.

But, for the first time in so long, the end of the workday couldn't come fast enough. I wanted to be able to go home. Because when I went home, it would be with Bella beside me.

And just the thought of that made _me _smile.

* * *

**I love her comebacks when she is relaxed. I must admit my own characters make me LOL at times. I almost fell off the couch myself with her on this one... and he just adores her. Sigh. **

**Next time... dinner with Angela. Should be interesting. She's a bit of a firecracker herself, yes? **

**See you on the weekend.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for reading and all your reviews. I own nothing but a vivid imagination and my own colllection of fuzzy socks. You all found Bella's 12 inch plus quip amusing. She is very witty when she lets her guard down, yes?**

**Thanks to Liz and MidNight.**

"What's this?" I asked as Bella handed me a small bag Monday night, nervously biting her lip as she did so.

"It's, ah, it's, well, I thought maybe you would want it. Angela took me out at lunch to get it, but you don't have to keep it …" She trailed off, her eyes glancing everywhere but at me.

Opening the bag, I turned it upside down, my eyes widening as I saw the Chef Hat shaped key ring and the shiny silver key attached to it lying in my hand. I looked up at Bella who was watching me anxiously. I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Are you sure about this, Chefgirl? You'll never get rid of me if I have a key."

"I don't want to get rid of you," she whispered, looking up at me from under her long eyelashes.

I kissed her again. "Good." I leaned back, smiling widely as I held up the key. "I like going over the fence, but this will come in handy when it's raining."

"Your choice, Tomcat. You can use the fence or the door when you come over. Whichever you want."

I frowned as a thought occurred to me. "When I come over? Are you telling me you want me to leave, Bella? You've had enough of me?" I asked; my stomach clenching as I waited for her answer. I didn't want to go, but if that was what she wanted I would.

Her eyes widened. "No! I don't want that! I don't want you to go!"

I sighed in relief. I wasn't ready to go. The truth was I didn't think I'd ever be ready to go.

She looked at me sadly. "I can't expect you to stay here indefinitely though, Anthony. I know you're worried about Mike, but eventually we have to go back to our normal routines. You can't put your life on hold because of my brother."

I regarded her quietly. Somehow, this felt more normal than how I had been living the past couple years.

"I'm not. I'm right where I want to be, Bella." I held up my hand to stop her from interrupting me. "I know I need to go back next door; but not yet. I need to make sure you're safe, and then I'll go if that's what you want. But things have changed now. You're in my life. And I'm in yours. Regardless of where I sleep at night that won't change, you understand me? As long as you want me around, then I'm yours."

She nodded.

"I plan on being right here, with you, as much as you'll let me."

"I like having you here. But, what about your place?" she asked quietly. "Don't you … miss it?"

I stood up and held out my hand, knowing it was time to show her. Silently, I took her out the door, using my new key to lock it, and over to my place. I opened my front door, letting her walk ahead of me. I stood, watching Bella move around, looking everywhere, knowing exactly what she was seeing. It was the exact same layout as hers, but like our yards, the difference was like night and day. Her place was warm, filled with comfortable furniture, soft colors and pieces of her everywhere. In the short time she'd been there, she had made it into a home. This house was stark; lifeless rooms with empty walls that screamed nothingness. It was a shell, somewhere I had been existing. Here I was merely a shadow. Just like the life I pretended to live before her.

"You're not happy here," she whispered; her voice sad, but knowing.

I shook my head.

She stared at me, her eyes filled with wonder. "You need me."

I sighed. "So much, Chefgirl."

"Maybe you should get a few more things while we're here."

I smiled at her. "Just a few extra days' worth, yeah?" I paused. "For now?"

She nodded. "Yeah. For now."

*()*

Coming back to Bella's on Tuesday evening, alone, should have felt weird, but it didn't. Knowing she'd be home in a few hours made me smile and being in her space made me feel happy. She had left me spaghetti to eat as promised, so after filling up on delicious pasta, I decided to spend the evening productively.

I made a trip to Home Depot and bought her two chairs for her table outside, as well as an umbrella. They matched pretty well and I felt better seeing them there. I thought she needed the umbrella to protect her from the sun with how pale her skin was, and I knew she would like it with the flowers all over it. After setting it up, I stood back, satisfied with my work, hoping she would approve. I also brought over my Blu-ray player and hooked it up to her TV. I knew how much she enjoyed watching movies and her CD player wasn't working very well. I held back on the sound system, at least for now. And then I carted over some beer to put in her fridge. Settling back on the sofa with a cold beer, I sighed quietly. I liked it here. It felt … right. Once Bella got home, it would be perfect. I leaned back, letting my eyes shut. It felt good having someone to wait for.

I woke up when Bella came home, tripping into the living room, all smiles, giggles and hiccups as she observed me sitting on the sofa. "Hi, Tomcat."

I grinned at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, indicating she was feeling no pain. "Were you and Angela drinking wine again, Bella?"

She nodded as she walked toward me, wobbling slightly. "Ben had to come and drive us home."

I held out my hand, glad Angela hadn't attempted to drive them home. "Good."

She knelt down at my feet, smiling up at me. "Did you have a good night?"

I stroked her cheek tenderly. "I did, but I missed you."

She turned and kissed my hand softly. "I missed you too. Did you eat the dinner I left you?"

I chuckled at her need to look after me. "I did. Fucking awesome as usual, Chefgirl. I take it you had a good time? Lots of information sharing?"

She nodded enthusiastically and giggled, hiccupping again. "We did." She leaned forward. "I told her you were my boyfriend. And you gave me my first orgasm." She winked ludicrously at me. "And a few others since."

My eyebrows shot up. Information sharing indeed.

She looked at me, frowning. "Was that okay?"

"You tell her anything you want, Bella."

"She told me some stuff, too," she whispered lowly, attempting to waggle her eyebrows at me and failing badly.

I chuckled at how adorable she was in her tipsy state. "I'm sure she did."

"We talked about lots of … good stuff."

"Good stuff?"

She nodded seriously. "You know … good … sex stuff. She knows … things."

I threw back my head in laughter. "She does, does she?"

Bella's eyes were dancing with mischievousness as she gazed up at me. "Yep." Her voice lowered. "Anthony?"

"Yeah, Chefgirl?"

"I want something."

I smiled fondly at her. She could have anything she wanted. "Okay … what?"

Her hands ran up my legs, settling on my thighs as she leaned forward, her mouth seeking mine. Happily I cupped the back of her head, bringing her close and kissing her deeply, tasting the wine she had been drinking mixed in with her own sweet flavor. I tilted her head, deepening the kiss, groaning softly as our tongues slid together. The feeling of her warmth, and her quiet whimper ignited the desire I felt whenever she was this close, filling me with need. I felt her hands on the waistband of my lounge pants, tugging gently and I raised my hips, allowing her to pull them off. She sat back on her heels; her hands stroking my thighs nervously while she gazed at me, and then glanced down at my growing erection. "I want to … taste you."

My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying. My breath caught in my throat in anticipation.

"I've never done this …" she whispered. Her cheeks were flushed, a nervous look replacing the impish one her eyes had held before.

"You don't have to," I assured her even though the thought of her lips wrapped around me, however briefly, caused my cock to twitch.

"I want to … if you want me to?" she asked shyly; her hand sliding up slowly to wrap around my now painfully engorged cock.

I groaned at the sensation. "Yes, baby," I hissed quietly. "Believe me, I want you to."

My head hit the back of the sofa as I felt her tongue tentatively slide up the underside of my cock and around the head, swirling gently; the teasing feeling causing me to jerk in surprise.

"_Fuck_."

She pulled back, eying me warily, and I lifted my head. "No … don't stop, baby. That felt so good," I encouraged her gently.

She smiled and I watched in fascination as she slowly engulfed me in the warmth of her mouth; the sensation sending flickers of heat along my spine. I couldn't stop watching her as she explored me: her hands and mouth moving in tandem, quickly working me into a frenzy of hot, blistering need. Her nervousness seemed to dissipate as she locked eyes with me, the desire blazing at me leaving me breathless. She rose up, her hair falling forward, its softness brushing my knees. The shift in position drew me deeper into her mouth and my hands wound into her hair, my fingers restlessly caressing her skin.

"Bella," I moaned, drowning in the sensations of her mouth's increasingly firm sucking, the way her tongue swirled and lapped, and her hand stroking and caressing. I hissed softly as the intensity amplified, my hips lifting off the sofa, bucking upward, wanting to go deeper into the source of pleasure. All of my senses were on overload and I knew I wasn't going to last. She was just too good at this and the pleasure was overwhelming. I could feel my orgasm burning through me, my body beginning to shake, my nerves tightening. I gasped her name loudly, moving my hands from her hair and grasping onto the cushions tightly. "Bella … I can't … _baby _… you _need_ to stop …"

Her rhythm never faltered … and I came. Hard, throbbing and intense, my eyes shut, as I spilled down her throat, feeling it flex as she swallowed. My hands tightened further on the cushions and I felt the fabric give away under my hands. I cried out her name, cursing and panting before finally stilling and gazing down at her in wonder. She pulled back, a satisfied little smirk ghosting on her lips as she beamed up at me.

"You've … never … done that … before?" I gasped out between pants.

"No."

"_Jesus." _

"Angela and I Googled it over dinner. And she gave me some pointers."

I stared at her. "You G_oogled_ it?"

She nodded proudly. "She has an iPhone, like yours. We used the ear buds so no one else heard."

I laughed at the thought of the two of them, drinking and Googling porn in a restaurant to help give Bella some tips on the subject of blow jobs.

I groaned. "You're a fast learner."

She frowned. "Angela said when I had more practice, you'd come quicker. I'll get better."

I looked at her in shock. "_Get better_? _Come quicker_? Fuck, Bella, if you get any better at that, you're only going to have to _think_ about giving me a blow job and I'll come in my pants. Game over. That was fucking … incredible."

Her smug, proud smile said everything. Leaning forward, I pulled her up, kissing her deeply, groaning as I tasted myself on her tongue.

"You, my girl, are far too clever for your own good." I paused, grinning. "But I like it." I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Anything else sexual you want to learn, I'm more than willing to be your guinea pig, okay? You can practice on me. Anything, anytime, Chefgirl. I'm your man." I looked down at her ruined sofa cushion. "Although I can't guarantee the safety of your furniture. I owe you a new sofa."

She shrugged. "I think I can fix it. And if not, that was totally worth a new sofa," she giggled, burying her red face into my chest. I chuckled at the warmth I could feel pressing against me. After briefly being the assertive one, my shy Bella was back. And I was okay with that. I pulled her up beside me on the sofa and we sat quietly while I gently stroked her head, both of us simply enjoying being back together.

When she yawned softly, I smiled down at her. "You ready to go to bed?"

She nodded up at me sleepily. "I don't drink much."

I chuckled. "So you keep telling me ... every time you're rather tipsy."

She giggled up at me. "It's Angela. She's a bad influence."

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "I rather like her influence." I paused. "I highly encourage these information sharing dinners."

She yawned again and I stood up. "Come to bed, Bella." I wrapped my arm around her as we walked down the hall. "You know, Chefgirl, I know lots of good … sex stuff, as well. And I'm always glad to share." Leaning down I nipped her ear. "You won't even have to Google it. Only too happy to give you a hands-on demonstration." I winked at her. "Anytime."

She grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, Tomcat."

Another yawn escaped her mouth, and I tenderly kissed her forehead. "You go get ready. I'll meet you there. I'm gonna make sure everything is locked up."

Ten minutes later, I slipped in beside Bella, who was already half asleep. Groaning in contentment, I pulled her into my arms. "Thank you," she said quietly, glancing up at me.

"For what?"

"For being here, for making me feel so … happy … and … safe."

"You are safe, Bella. I have you. And you make me just as happy."

She snuggled closer and the room was quiet. Just before sleep claimed me I heard a pleading whisper in the dark, so low I wasn't sure it was real.

"I'll always want you with me. Stay. Please."

* * *

**I am sure E will be encouraging weekly dinners with Angela from now on. Chefgirl is getting very brave with him ... and he has informed me he is more than fine with that. **

**See you on Wednesday. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A little later than planned... sorry.**

Wednesday night, we were sitting outside at the table on the new chairs which Bella was delighted with, enjoying the evening. I was working on creating an account for her in Dropbox; my next planned learning experience for her with computers, when her message light lit up. Message after message came through, the beeps constant. Frowning at the name, I looked up.

"Chefgirl?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is PistonMan?"

Her head snapped up; her face paled. "Mike." She stared at me. "Is that what all the beeps are?"

I nodded grimly. "Why does he have your IM address?"

"He set up the account for me when I was … there."

"He built it?" I frowned, not liking the sound of that information. "Bella … what does UDSwan stand for?"

She hesitated, glancing over at me nervously.

"Tell me."

"Ugly Duckling Swan."

I stared at her briefly then looked back to the screen. I hadn't yet opened the window. I kept my voice calm, although inside I was furious. "What do you want me to do?"

There was only silence.

I glanced at her, frowning. "He shouldn't be contacting you, Bella. He's breaking the restraining order. Why didn't you tell me he was on your friends' list? I would have deleted him."

"I forgot. He never contacts me," she whispered. Her voice was shaky. "Should I read them?"

"Are you interested in anything he has to tell you? Do you really think they're going to be pleasant?" I could hear the impatience building in my voice.

"It could be about my dad."

"Again, is that something you should care about?" I huffed, starting to feel the anger leaking out.

Bella's hand reached over and I pushed the laptop her way, standing up, not wanting to watch her do this to herself.

Angry, I went inside and grabbed a beer. I stood in the kitchen drinking it, unsure what to do. Why did she continue to allow them the access to reach her? On some level, she had to know they were just going to continue to hurt her. Why was she letting them do this to her?

I paced the kitchen for a minute and glanced outside. Bella was still in the same position I had left her in, the laptop sitting on the table. Her hand was on it but she hadn't turned it around. I could see her shoulders shaking and I knew she was already crying. My shoulders sagged in defeat. I couldn't leave her out there alone or ignore her pain. Sighing, I set the beer down and went back outside. I dragged my chair over beside her and sat down, pulling her weeping form into my arms.

"Tell me what to do," she sobbed into my chest. "Just tell me."

I shook my head, my anger dissipated in the face of her pain. "I can't, baby. You have to decide what you need to do. You've had enough decisions taken away from you."

"You're right," she whispered. "I know you're right. They'll just be filled with hate. I don't want to read them and he shouldn't have sent them. Can you please delete them?"

I pulled back and lifted her chin, my heart clenching at her tear- stained face. "Bella, we should forward them to the police. He is breaking the order. It says no contact, of _any_ form."

"It will make him even angrier."

I snorted. "Then he should have thought about that before he pulled such a stupid move. This is _completely_ on him, not you." I paused. "Bella, let me forward them and delete the account. I'll make you a new one he has no access to, okay? One without another negative connotation attached to it."

"I didn't know how to change it."

I cupped her face. "I know, Chefgirl. But I do. Don't let him in, Bella. Don't give him this chance."

She hesitated, and I frowned at her. "What?"

"If I report this he'll be arrested, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"He …" Her voice trailed off, her teeth nervously biting at her bottom lip.

I drew in a deep breath and found more patience. Leaning forward, I pulled the soft flesh away from the teeth that were torturing it. "Tell me."

"I know you'll tell me I shouldn't care, E. But Dad retired early and didn't get his full pension, and I know Mike contributes to the fees for his care home." She paused before meeting my eyes nervously. "So do I. If he's in jail he can't do that."

I shook my head as I absorbed this new piece of information. Even after all they had done, all the pain they had caused her, Bella was helping to pay for her father's care. That shouldn't surprise me, given her generous nature. But it did add a small snag regarding throwing Mike in jail. If that happened, Bella would pay even more. I knew she would. And, she was right. I wanted to tell her she shouldn't care, but that was what Bella did. She cared. Deeply.

"You want me to just ignore this, Bella? Is that what you're asking me to do?"

"I don't know," she confessed softly. "Could they just talk to him?"

I huffed slightly as I thought about her words. He didn't deserve another chance. But, seeing the look of distress on her face, I couldn't refuse her.

"What if I spoke with the officer who came and talked to you when we were there, at the police station? I could tell him what happened and ask him if he could help. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

I sighed in quiet resignation. "Fine. But, Bella, if he doesn't agree and says we should report it officially then that's what we're going to do, okay?"

"Okay."

I wiped away the tears on her cheeks and kissed her gently. "Can you get me the file so I have the email address, please?"

As she went inside I opened up the message board and scanned the inbox, my eyes narrowing as I read his obviously drunken, vile messages. My anger built again at the nasty words and names he called her. I wanted to go find him and teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. I knew if Bella had read this it would have devastated her. She had done nothing to deserve this sort of hateful treatment. I snorted at the last one: he informed her no restraining order was needed since neither he nor his father ever wanted to see her or contact her again. I noticed he never said a word about not wanting her continued financial support, though. Fucking selfish bastard. In my opinion that wasn't a loss for Bella at all. Good riddance. My fingers itched to start typing; to write back and tell him exactly what I thought of him, and his father, but I knew that would only incite him further. Also, because of the restraining order I knew I shouldn't respond for legal reasons. Instead I copied it all, and opened an email to send.

Bella came out and handed me the file, sitting silently as she watched me send the email, then work to delete the username. I created a new account for her, stopping only to ask her what name she would like.

She smiled tremulously at me. "Chefgirl."

"Yeah?" I smiled back at her fondly, wanting her to know I wasn't angry with her. Only the situation; _never her._

"Yeah. I like it when you call me that."

After a few more key stokes, I pushed the laptop her way. "Password."

When she was done, I found myself and Angela then added both as contacts. "You can add anyone else later," I informed her quietly.

She nodded. "They were mostly people at work anyway."

"Okay. Done."

"Did you … read the messages?"

"I scanned them," I answered honestly. "I think he was drunk … or he is a very bad speller, which I suppose shouldn't surprise me. Obviously, you got the brains of the family."

"Were they … awful?" she whispered.

I took her hands in mine. "Yeah, they were disgusting ... and bullshit. The ramblings of a drunken asshole that is so jealous and spiteful he needs to lash out at someone to make himself and his miserable life seem worthwhile."

"_Jealous_? You think he is jealous of me?"

"Bella. Think about it. Compare your lives."

"I don't understand."

I squeezed her hands. "Your brother still lives in his father's house. Alone. His business is owned not by himself, but your father." At her quizzical look I shrugged. "I checked, okay? He owns nothing. He takes home a cheque based on the garage's earnings, which is probably the only reason he contributes to your father's care. I agree him losing his income isn't a good idea, especially since I know you would pick up the slack. I'm not happy about giving him another chance, but I'll support you if that's what you need."

I drew in a deep breath. "He drives a truck most seventeen year olds would be embarrassed to be seen in. He has no one significant in his life. He acts like an overgrown, middle-aged frat boy. He's going nowhere—fast."

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "And then there's you—his sister, who he claimed would never amount to anything. Ms. Ph.D.—owns her own home—a successful career—well respected by her peers." I took in a deep breath. "And, is in a committed relationship with someone …" My voice trailed off and I swallowed heavily, stumbling over my words, "… who adores her."

She stared at me unblinking. "So yeah. He is jealous. And spiteful. Because you did it all against the odds. On your own."

"I … I never thought of it like that."

"Because you don't see yourself clearly. You're so amazing, Chefgirl. And, someday, I'm finally going to get you to see that fact."

I pulled her into my arms and held her. I shut my eyes as I thought about what made me pause while talking to her.

It had hit me like a Mac truck. I didn't just adore her. _I loved her_.

Completely, totally and irrevocably. And … I wanted to tell her.

I knew I had to talk to Emmett. Soon.

*()*

"No. Absolutely not." Emmett shook his head angrily.

"I love her, Emmett. I need to tell her the truth."

He snorted. "You love her? Last time we spoke you were flirting with her over a fence. Then I get an email begging for help with a restraining order and now you want to break your cover, tell her who you are, because you're so in love?" He shook his head. "You haven't thought this through properly, Anthony."

"I have, Em."

He stared at me briefly before he spoke. "You need to think about this a little longer. Give it some time. If you really love her what difference does a few weeks make? If she feels the same way about you what difference does it make what name she calls you?"

I looked at him aghast. "_What difference_? I'm hiding a part of myself from her, Emmett; an important part. Every time I have to omit something, or change how I answer something, I'm lying. I _hate_ lying to her. She thinks I had some sort of IT crisis at work and I'm at the office plugging away. I know without a doubt she'll make some great meal and want me to relax tonight because she'll think I've been working all day. All these small lies are driving me crazy. I just want to tell her the truth."

"And what if she doesn't like the truth? What if she rejects you, Anthony? You'll risk everything?" He paused. "You'd risk your family?"

"She wouldn't tell anyone, Emmett. She's not like that." I knew, without a doubt, that this was a true statement.

"You never know what someone can do when they're upset, Anthony. It's a huge risk and I advise against it."

"I'm doing it."

He leaned forward, resting his large hands on the table. "Okay, let's say you tell her. She isn't happy but she won't tell anyone. But she can't live with the risk, however small, and walks away. What then? Are you going to be able to stay there, knowing she is right next door? Have you thought about that possibility?"

I nodded, already having thought of the pain I would feel if that happened. "I have. I'll leave. I'll move and let her stay."

"We won't cover it, Anthony. I won't be able to help you. You got that? The move won't be sanctioned. You do this; you'll be on your own."

"I understand."

He sighed. "You think she is worth the risk?"

"I know she is."

He started to speak, but I held up my hand, tilting my head to the side and looking at him. "How long did it take you to know Rose was the one?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"That's different," he huffed.

"How? You told me yourself you fell in love with her five minutes after you met her. You asked her to marry you a week later. Which she did." I stared at him, my voice quiet. "I love her, Emmett. More than my own life. I would do anything for her. Be anything she needs me to be. But I need for her to know who I am. She should know what she is getting involved with before either of us falls any deeper. If I tell her now, she would understand my need for caution. But if I don't and she finds out, God forbid, from someone other than me? And it's months or years down the road? She won't forgive me for that. She's been so hurt her entire life, yet she trusts _me_. I can't hurt her again. I won't do that to her. It would kill me."

For a few minutes we were both silent. I was holding firm. I needed to tell Bella my story, and for her to know the person I was. The real me. And the possible consequences of being with me. She deserved that.

"Tell me about her," Emmett asked quietly, startling me from my thoughts.

I sighed and started to talk. For an hour I spoke, telling him about Bella. About her childhood—the neglect and abuse, and how deeply it had scarred her. I told him about her cowardly, weak father. Her asshole, bully of a brother. How vulnerable and broken she was, yet despite it all, so incredibly giving and sweet. He chuckled as I told him about our conversations, how she fed me and teased me. I smiled as I told him how brave and strong she was and what she'd survived. And, finally, I told him how she made me realize I had to start living again and that to do so I needed her with me.

We were quiet for a few minutes as he digested everything I had told him. Our waitress came and removed our cups, which had long grown cold and replaced them with fresh ones, which we both sipped, as he thought things through.

"I wish her bastard father wasn't retired," he finally growled. "I'd like to bring him up on some sort of investigation. Grind him into the dirt."

"I'd like that as well, but short of trying to get Nurse Ratchet on his floor, there isn't much we can do about him." I chuckled without humor.

"Maybe I should check out her brother a little more deeply, you know, make sure his taxes are filed, all his business licences are in place?" he mused. "Send in an inspector to make sure things are on the up and up?"

"I'd like that," I admitted. "I'd love to mess up his life. Make him suffer. I want so badly to make him pay for what he did to her." I sighed and shook my head. "But Bella would _hate_ it. She would say it was something _they_ would think to do. Make someone miserable just because you can. She would never do that to anyone. Even though he continues to do it to her. "

"What?"

I told him about the messages and my frustration with her first instinct to read them. Of finding out she contributed to her father's care, despite everything. I shrugged in confusion. "I don't understand it."

"From what you have told me about her, I'm not really surprised. She seems to have a huge capacity for forgiveness."

"She does. For everyone around her except herself."

"You need to be patient."

I sighed. "I'm trying, Emmett."

"Anthony," he began quietly. "Do you know that abused children, even adults, often protect the person abusing them?"

"I've heard that, yes."

"Do you know why?"

I shook my head. "No, no idea."

He smiled sadly. "It's all they know, Anthony. They don't know that love doesn't have to hurt."

I leaned forward. "But she has me now. I want to show her it shouldn't."

"And you will. But, Anthony … she's had you for a few weeks, less than that even. She's had _them_ all her life. It's going to take time. It's all _she's_ known. "

I sat back as his words sunk in. He was right. She'd only known pain and rejection for twenty-six years and it was something she almost expected. I couldn't expect her to be healed instantly because I was in her life.

"I won't give up on her. Somehow I'll help her see she is more than the nothing they told her she was."

"Good. I'm glad you convinced her to let someone see them. Chances are if this officer goes and talks to him, it will probably scare the shit out of him and he'll leave her alone. If not, I might have to pay him a visit myself." He arched his eyebrow at me and I smiled. This was the Emmett I had gotten to know, protective and caring of the people he knew. I could only imagine Mike's face if Emmett showed up to 'chat' with him.

"You're right about one thing: he is a bully. Now that he knows he can't push her around anymore and that he is being watched he'll move on. He was probably drunk and made a stupid decision, but he won't appreciate the fact he was given a huge break from the one person who shouldn't give him anything." He shook his head as he looked at me. "Like you, I'd prefer to see him in jail, but it is her decision. Frankly, her not reading them and letting you delete the account was a big step for her."

"I know."

"You think she is pretty amazing, don't you?"

I smiled. "She amazes me every day. She's the best person I've ever met, Emmett. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

"And you love her."

I nodded. "More than anything."

He was quiet for a minute.

"Can I ask a … personal … question?"

"Sure."

"Is she …?"

My eyes narrowed. "Is she what?"

"Heavy?"

I shook my head. "No." I thought about how to describe her. "She's … short."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"If she was Rose's height, Emmett, she'd be a freaking supermodel. But she isn't. She's …" I sighed as I searched for the right word. Somehow the words full and lush or voluptuous were too personal to say to him.

Emmett whistled lowly. "Oh, fuck. She's a dish, isn't she?"

I looked at him, confused. "A dish?"

He nodded and traced his hands in the air suggestively, like he was stroking full curves. "All you need is a spoon and you're set. Short, curvy, sexy."

I chuckled. "Yeah, Em. She's a dish. Although a spoon wouldn't be what I would use." I winked at him.

He threw back his head laughing. "Didn't know you had that in you, Anthony."

I laughed. "She brings out a lot of things I didn't know were there, Emmett."

He chuckled. "A smart, sexy, dishy woman. Those are rare."

"I have the rarest. She is completely… just fucking … _she astonishes me_." I leaned forward, my voice earnest. "I have to do this, Emmett."

He turned serious again, staring at me. "If she's what you need to be happy, Anthony, and you feel you have to tell her, then do it. But you need to be 150% certain. Give it a little time. Just a little time to make sure. Then tell her." He leaned back. "And that is totally off the record."

I sighed. "Okay."

"I hope it works out for you." He smiled. "I want to meet this amazing girl of yours."

"Can that happen?"

He shrugged. "This," he indicated the two of us with his finger, "is not supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be friendly with someone I put into the program. I'm not supposed to help them stay connected to any part of their past life. So meeting the girl who made you start living the life I put you in? It's just another blip on the radar. So yeah, once you've told her and you're ready, I'd like to meet her." He paused. "If she wants to meet me."

"I think she would."

"Okay then, Anthony. Off the record, I wish you luck. You know what I'll state on the record."

I nodded. "You had no idea I was doing this."

"Yep."

I held out my hand. "Understood." I shook his hand firmly. "I'll wait a bit, and find the right time. But I'm still doing it."

Emmett chucked as he got up to leave. "I know. But we never had this conversation."

* * *

**He loves her. Mac truck. Big one. **

**Emmett makes me smile. He has sort of let protocol fall to the wayside with Anthony.**

**A decision has been made... now he has to tell her. At the right time. When will that be?**

**See you on the weekend.**


	28. Chapter 28

The house was empty when I got back from seeing Emmett. Music was playing so I knew Bella was there, and I walked toward the back to go and find her. All the way home, while driving, I wrestled with what he said. Was I ready to face the possibility that Bella might walk away from me once she knew the lie I was living? Would she be able to live with the risk, however small, that one day I might have to disappear? That if I did, she would have to give up her career to go with me? Her identity? I sighed quietly as I paused at the screen door, looking at her. I was assuming all this without even knowing if she loved me in return. That was the big question at the moment.

Her head was bent over some chore as she sat at the table, her beautiful hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back, the sunlight catching the different colors in it as she worked away. I could see her bottom lip caught in her teeth as she concentrated on her task. There was a bag of some sort at her feet and I could see the flash of knitting needles as her hands flew. There was a small pile of items on the table and I moved forward, the need to touch her too strong to hold back any longer. Her head turned at the sound of the screen door sliding open, and I was greeted with her warm smile as I strode toward her. I dropped to my knees when I reached her and cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips to mine, feeling instant contentment as I felt her mouth settle under my own. Languidly, I stroked her tongue with mine, before I tilted her head, deepening the kiss as I pulled her tight against me. Her hands wound in my hair as she returned my passion. Slowly, I pulled back, panting quietly as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Hey, Chefgirl."

"Hi," she whispered quietly. "You okay? Everything all right at the office?"

I pulled back and dropped another kiss onto her sweet mouth before sitting down next to her. "Yeah, it's all good now. I just missed you." Bending down, I grabbed the knitting needles she had dropped and handed them to her. "What are you working on so furiously?"

She chuckled as she started her fast movements again. "Baby bonnets. I need some, fast."

My hand froze as I was reaching forward to pick up one of the small items on the table. My eyes flew to her, the sounds of the needles clicking growing louder by the second. She needed them … _fast_? There was a sudden, dull roar in my head as I stared at her. "Bella?" I asked my voice thick with distress.

Her head flew up at the sound of my unsteady voice, her eyes taking in my frozen posture. For a minute our eyes connected; hers confused, mine panic-filled.

"I thought …" I trailed off, unable to say anything else, unsure how to react. I swallowed and tried again. "I thought you said …" A look of understanding crossed her face and she leaned forward.

"NO!" she exclaimed, interrupting me. "No, E! I knit these for preemies at the hospital. They called earlier to say they were all out! I'm trying to get some done to take over later!"

I sat back, my shoulders sagging, feeling relief course through me.

Bella looked at me for a moment, then started to giggle.

"You should have seen the look on your face, E."

"You should feel my heart right now, Chefgirl."

She looked at me. "I'm not pregnant. The bonnets are not for me." She paused, another giggle escaping her lips. "We've, ah, only been together a couple of weeks. And I'm on birth control." She shook her head. "And, if I was pregnant, do you really think my first reaction would be to start knitting bonnets?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you were … nesting."

She stared at me and burst into laughter. "Nesting?"

"It's a word."

"I know it's a word, just not one I thought you knew."

I sniffed haughtily; quietly relieved she wasn't upset over my reaction, but chose to see the humor in it. "I know lots of words, Bella."

She shook her head as she continued to knit. "So I'm learning. But that's not one you need to use right now." She looked up at me seriously. "If I had made a mistake like that, Anthony, I promise you I would find a better way to tell you."

_Mistake?_ I sat looking at her, the sudden image of her pregnant with a child, with our child, entering my head. I could see her, glowing and round, as she knitted something for them. Surprisingly, I liked the image.

Leaning forward, I cupped her face. "That would never be a mistake with you, Bella. Ever. I won't lie, it would be a bit of a shock right now, but not a mistake and it would be on both of us. Not just you." I paused as I looked at her, holding her gaze. "So … not right now … but someday … maybe?"

She stared at me, her eyes wide as she took in my expression and words.

"Maybe … someday," she whispered.

I smiled. I think I had my answer.

*()*

I looked up from my emails. "Bella? Officer Benson paid a visit to Mike this morning."

Her head snapped up, her hands stopped their busy movements and her eyes widened with panic. "Oh?"

I read the email again, frowning, as I edited slightly. "Mike won't be contacting you again. He admits he was drunk and angry, and knows what will happen if he's that stupid again. Officer Benson was, ah, rather blunt with him. Benson wants you to know you're safe. And that he thinks you're astonishing." I looked up and winked at her. "I may have some competition on my hands here."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Why would he think that?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Because most people would have gone the other route—had him arrested and thrown into jail and been done with it. They wouldn't care about the consequences. For him or your father."

She lowered her head and shrugged. "I couldn't do that."

Reaching over, I wrapped my hand around hers. "I know. Because, somehow, despite all the shit you've endured, you are the most generous, forgiving person I know." I kissed her hand. "You amaze me; everyday, Bella. _Every_ day."

"So it's over? He'll leave me alone?"

I nodded. "I think he got the message. But Officer Benson agrees; he tries to contact you again, it's official. He only gets this one chance. Okay?"

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay."

I squeezed her hand.

*()*

Monday morning I woke up alone. I sat up, confused, seeing the bathroom door open and no Bella. Looking at the clock I saw it was 5:30 a.m. Usually by now we'd be out on our morning run. I looked at the closed bedroom door, and listened to the silence of the house and knew I was alone in the house. Where was Bella? I looked over at my running clothes and noticed hers weren't there beside them.

_She wouldn't_.

Frowning, I threw back the covers and grabbed my stuff, pulling it on. I had just made it to the hall when the door opened and Bella came in, pulling out her earplugs.

"Oh, you're awake!" She smiled up at me.

"You went without me?" I snapped at her. "We hadn't discussed you running alone again."

She stepped forward and cupped my cheek. "Anthony, last night was the first night you have slept through without a nightmare. I couldn't bear to wake you up when you were finally sleeping well. I couldn't. And it's time to move on. Mike isn't going to come after me while I run. No one is."

"I don't like you running alone."

"I've been doing it for three years. I have my cellphone." Her voice was patient. "I'm tired of letting him rule this part of my life, E. Or any part of it."

"I like running with you," I huffed, unable to let it go.

"Then you can come with me some days when you wake up. Other days I will go alone." She paused. "I like running alone, you know. It gives me time to think."

"Am I crowding you, Bella?" I asked quietly, fearful of her answer.

"No. I just need some space at times. Just like you do, I'm sure."

"I'm upgrading your phone."

She smiled sweetly at me and kissed my cheek. "Not needed. But if that makes you feel better, fine."

"I'd feel better if you'd stagger your run times as well."

She sighed. "If I did that, you'd relax a little?"

I held her hand against my cheek, nuzzling it. "Yes."

"Okay then. I will." She paused. "Anthony?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm driving myself to work again."

I sighed. Somehow this information didn't surprise me. "Okay, Chefgirl." I paused, swallowing a sudden lump in my throat. "Did you want me to, ah …" I swallowed again, the word 'leave' too difficult to say.

I never got a chance to finish my thought. Her eyes widened. "No!" she whispered. "I don't want that."

I closed my eyes, pulling her against my chest.

"Good. I'm not ready yet," I mumbled into her hair.

_I don't think I'll ever be_, the voice in my head added.

*()*

We had a new routine now. Some mornings I got up and ran with Bella, and a few I didn't. She was right; I was sleeping better with her beside me and often I was so deeply asleep I didn't even feel her get up. Some days, I managed to persuade her to stay in bed with me and she went for a run later. We drove separately to work, although some days I convinced her to let me drop her off so we could grocery shop together after I picked up her up at night. I didn't tell her how much I missed those moments of quiet with her in the car every day, but I did.

For me, now, no day was complete without her sweet kisses and tender caresses. The instant I was back in her company I felt whole. I loved feeling her small hands stroking my head as we watched TV or her fingers working their way into a tight muscle when she gave me a massage to help me relax. Nothing pleased me more than seeing her smile or hearing her laugh at one of my inane remarks or stories. The contentment that filled me when I looked at her curled into her favorite corner of the sofa, knowing I could reach over anytime, touch her and be welcomed with her beautiful, warm gaze and smile was as heartwarming as it was new. Until this time with her, I hadn't realized how shut-off I had been from any emotional feeling since I had been on my own. Now, the thought of returning to that state of almost suspension made me shudder. Technically, I could have moved back next door, yet neither of us made any move to bring up the subject. I still went back and forth with my stuff, but slowly more and more of my things were finding a home here with Bella's. I knew Bella was _my_ home.

She was still somewhat of a mystery to me when it came to touching. She always held herself tightly when I would first embrace her, before eventually relaxing into my arms. It was as if she was waiting for something, but I wasn't sure what. Frustrating me the most was the fact that her shyness still kept her covered in the light. I had hoped we would have moved past it by this point but it wasn't happening. I did my best to remain patient, telling myself I needed to give her time. I just didn't know how much time, or how to make her see how lovely she was to me. I was determined to make her see that truth.

This past week had been especially good, with no drama surrounding us. Every day we learned a little more about each other. With every new discovery, I fell more deeply in love with her. And, I wanted to tell her that. I knew the time had come for me to tell her the truth.

As I sat at my desk, trying to figure out the right place and right way to tell Bella, my message light lit up. I frowned when I saw it was Angela, immediately thinking something was wrong, until I saw the first message.

LabGoddess: _**Hey Anthony – I stole your info from Bella when she gave me her new acct name. I've been holding back 'til now, but I need a favor. Chefgirl— suits her BTW.**_

Fenceman: **Y**_**eah, it does. What's up?**_

LabGoddess: _**I need you to weave a little more of your voodoo magic on Bella for me.**_

Fenceman: **V**_**oodoo magic**_**?**

LabGoddess: _**Anthony-she came to lunch with some of us today- the first time in the two years she's been working here. She went out with me-outside the office. I saw her locking lips with you-more than once. She smiles and laughs. She even makes the occasional joke. If that isn't voodoo magic I don't know what is. **_

Fenceman: _**She's a little shy Angela, that's all.**_

LabGoddess: _**Thanks for the newsflash FM. She is beyond shy and I know there is a story behind it. One day I hope she shares it- but 'til then I am thrilled to see her happy and coming out of her shell a little. Everyone is. She may be shy but people really like her. She just doesn't seem to realize it.**_

I shook my head. Angela was right about that. Bella was so used to rejection she anticipated it before it even happened. And she protected herself against it.

Fenceman: _**What's not to like? I think she's pretty perfect myself**_**. **_**She just doesn't see herself clearly. But we'll get her there. She is too amazing not to. **_

LabGoddess: _**Knew I would like you. Now getting back to the subject at hand …**_

Fenceman: _**Right – what do you need my magical skills for? **_

LabGoddess: _**There is a BBQ tomorrow night- a staff one. I don't suppose Bella has mentioned it?**_

Fenceman: _**No.**_

LabGoddess: _**She never goes. Lunch today was the first social thing she has ever done. I thought maybe she might come if you were with her- I know you being there would make her feel better. Can you talk to her?**_

Fenceman: _**I won't push her to do something that makes her uncomfortable, but yes I will ask her about it. Although how do I explain I know about her work BBQ?**_

LabGoddess: _**Oh, I will tell her I told you – I already told her I wanted her to come. But she got all nervous so I thought I would ask you.**_

Fenceman: _**Okay then- I will talk to her tonight.**_

LabGoddess: _**Perfect – thanks!**_

I sat back, looking at the screen. A work function. It would be like a date. I wanted to take Bella on a date. Although we had spent most of our time together the past couple of weeks, it was always at home. Aside from our morning runs and the occasional grocery store trip we never went anywhere. She said she liked it at home and while I loved having her all to myself, it was time to expand our world. And this might be the right step.

*()*

"No."

"Why?"

"There'll be lots of people there, E."

I smiled at her. "That's what a party is, Bella. Lots of people."

Her hands began to twist the hem of her shirt as she drew her knees up against her chest. I reached out and pulled her hands away from her shirt, clasping them in mine. "Why does that make you so nervous?"

"I don't know most of them. I only know the people in my department, and not even all of them."

I frowned, hesitating, before speaking up. "Is that because they don't want to … or you don't give them the chance, Bella?"

She looked at me startled, her teeth working her bottom lip furiously. "I don't know," she finally whispered.

"Angela tells me you are very well-liked at work, did you know that?"

"No."

I drew in a deep breath and cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin. "Maybe you need to try and let them in. Let them get to know you, and you know them. Not everyone is going to treat you like your family did, Chefgirl. And, you're not in school anymore. If someone says something you don't like you can tell them to go fuck themselves."

Her eyes widened at my advice.

"I think … if you try … you might be pleasantly surprised. This might be a good place to start. Look what happened when you allowed Angela in to your life." I changed my voice to a teasing one. "Or me. That turned out pretty damn good, I think." I grinned at her reassuringly.

"It did." She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'll be right there with you. We can do this together."

Her eyes were downcast as she struggled with her answer. I could _feel_ the tension the conversation had caused her, and I knew she was holding back something.

"Tell me."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Yes, I'd love to take you, if you want to go."

"You'd be … okay being seen with me?" she asked quietly, still not meeting my eyes.

I sighed deeply. "Hey. Look at me," I commanded firmly.

Her troubled eyes lifted to mine and the worry I saw in them tugged at my heart.

"I would be proud to be seen with you, Bella. I want people to know you belong to me … just as much as I belong to you." Leaning forward, I cupped the back of her head, capturing her mouth with mine, kissing her until we were both panting from lack of oxygen. "Together, okay? You with me?" I paused. "I won't leave your side, Bella. Promise."

"Okay."

I smiled widely at her. "Okay. Hey—our first date."

She rolled her eyes at me and I leaned forward, waggling my eyebrows at her. "I wonder if I can get to first base with you?"

She giggled at me, swatting my hands that were threatening to tickle her. I pulled her against my chest, grazing her ear with the tip of my tongue, enjoying the feel of her shiver. "Maybe I'll get even further, Chefgirl?" I nipped her lobe teasingly. "Something tells me I've got a pretty good chance. I am rather … charming."

Her giggles turned into her low, sultry laughter, and I smiled against her neck. "Keep laughing like that, and we'll have a dress rehearsal right now …" I growled against her skin. "Or, even better, an undress rehearsal …" She pushed me away and stood up, smiling, but shaking her head at me. "If we're going to the barbeque, I have to take something for the potluck," she informed me. "So I have to go make it."

I stood up. "What are you making? I'll help."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "_You_ want to help cook?"

I shook my head. "No, that would be a mistake. I can get what you need at the store. And, of course, I want to help taste test. Quality control. I'm all about that. Very important."

She laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Such a hard job for you, E. Not sure I can ask you to make that sacrifice."

I sighed heavily. "I only do it for you, Chefgirl. Only for you."

*()*

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Bella's nervous voice came from the kitchen doorway.

I looked up, dropping the paper I had been reading while I waited. "Chefgirl …" I breathed, taking in the sight before me.

_Holy fuck. _

Her eyes widened and she turned around. "I'll go change."

I shot out of the chair, realizing I had spoken out loud and she took my words as disapproval. "No!" I crossed over to her, taking her arm. "You look … incredible."

She glanced down at her dress. "Angela made me buy it at lunch today."

I whistled. "Remind me to buy Angela a big thank you gift."

I loved seeing her in a dress and this one was spectacular. It was cut way lower than I was used to seeing on Bella, hugging her breasts tightly before flowing out to her knees. It was flowery and pretty; she looked like summer, all soft, airy and, unknowingly, sexy. Her hair was pulled away from her face but hanging down her back in waves so I could easily thread my fingers through it, which I loved to do. I leaned down and clasped her hand which had been nervously bunching up the fabric of her dress. I brushed my lips against hers. "You are lovely," I murmured against their softness, smiling as I felt her cheek warm against mine. "Don't change. Please?"

"Okay," she breathed.

I pulled back, still smiling. "Should we really take all the stuff you made last night, Chefgirl? It's an awful lot of food."

She rolled her eyes at me. "It's two salads, E."

"Two huge ones. Maybe you should just take the coleslaw and leave the pasta one here. You know, for later."

She chuckled. "I made extra for you."

I grinned. "Yeah?"

"The way you were moaning over tasting it last night? I figured I had better."

I grabbed her, pulling her close, and kissed her hard. "I'll happily moan over something else later …" I smirked and nipped her lips softly. "Thank you for saving me some."

She pressed her lips against mine. "You're welcome."

I watched as she picked up another container. My eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

"I made brownies as well."

My eyebrows shot up. "When?"

She chuckled as she walked past me. "While you were snoring on the sofa in a pasta-salad-taste-testing-induced coma."

"I don't snore." _Did I?_

Bella looked over her shoulder. "Then your snoring twin is taking your place some nights in bed, E."

I locked the door behind me. "I'll have to speak to the bastard."

I looked over at her in the car. "Do I keep you awake?"

She chuckled. "No. It's not a snore really … it's more like a grunt/sigh/grumble thing." She then made a strange sound in the back of her throat. "Like that. You only do it when you're really tired and it's rather … adorable, actually." She paused. "And I like it."

"You like it?"

She nodded, looking out the window, her cheeks coloring softly. "When I wake up and hear it, it reminds me I'm not alone anymore. I know you're there."

I picked up her hand and nuzzled it. "For as long as you want me, Bella." Then I chuckled. "Just don't ever make that sound again. And hit me if I do."

She giggled and I squeezed her hand. I wanted her smiling. I always wanted her smiling.

*()*

"How about another glass of wine, Chefgirl?" I looked down at Bella, grinning. She was right; it didn't take much to get her tipsy. Two glasses of wine and she was pretty much on her way. And, Angela loved encouraging it. I liked seeing her more relaxed and I was thrilled that things were going well. Everyone seemed so pleased to see her there, and as promised, unless it was to grab us a drink or fill up my munchies plate, I hadn't left her side. We had walked around, talked to people, and Angela and Ben remained fairly close as well, so Bella seemed to be doing fine. She had at least relaxed enough to let go of the death grip she had on my hand when we had first arrived, although she stayed close to my side, which I didn't object to at all. Her surprise at the level of warmth she was greeted with made me shake my head. She really had no idea how much people liked her.

Angela grabbed her arm. "I have to pee and I hate going alone. We'll go. You want another Coke, Anthony?" I nodded. I wasn't drinking anything tonight. My passenger was far too valuable.

Ben smiled over at Bella and leaned closer to her. "We need to talk strategy for the deliveries this week when you return, Bella."

Bella smiled before the girls walked away and I turned to Ben. "Strategy?"

His eyes followed the girls for a minute before turning back to me. "I guess Bella hasn't told you about her little secret work project, has she?"

I shook my head. I was still learning so much about her.

Ben smiled. "The floor she works on is divided into three different research areas. We all share a common lounge for breaks, casual meetings, that sort of thing. The bulletin board has a list of people's birthdays. Usually, once a month, Angela would bring in a cake and everyone who had a birthday that month would share it with the rest of the staff. But suddenly, people started finding a small gift on their desk on their birthday. Just some small, thoughtful item. No card, nothing. Nothing to identify who was doing it." He smiled knowingly at me.

"Bella."

He nodded. "I didn't even know who was doing it at first. Problem was: there are a few locked offices on the floor she couldn't get into, like Angela's. So finally she had to come to me and ask for my help in unlocking the door to put the gift on their desks."

"And no one has figured it out?"

"Only Angela. It was hard to keep her in the dark. And she helps. Between the three of us we make sure it is delivered secretly and, I don't think anyone wants to figure it out. They know I have to be involved due to the locked doors. I think many people suspect it's Bella, since it started not long after she arrived, but everyone loves the mystery—you know you're getting something, you just never know when it's going to show up. Someone started calling the mystery gift-giver the Birthday Elf and it stuck. Now, they all look forward to the Birthday Elf and their gift and everyone's name is on the birthday list now." He chuckled. "The other floors are quite jealous of our little elf."

"What about on Bella's birthday?"

Ben chuckled. "Oh, your girl is smart. She put a box of chocolates on her own desk the first year which she, of course, shared with everyone. Angela put something there this year." He paused. "I think it was the only gift she received."

I felt that tug on my heart. "I'm sure you're right. Angela is a good friend."

He smiled. "She's been trying. She likes Bella a lot. Has from the time Bella started."

"Is Angela in the same lab as Bella?"

"No, Angela oversees all the labs on the floor; she doesn't actually do research— did you know that?"

"No I didn't. I know she went with Bella to the last medical conference. I just assumed she did research as well."

Ben shook his head. "No, she runs them. Like an office manager. Each floor has one. There is so much going on it is needed. She also is in charge of overseeing when they go to conventions, etc. and she occasionally goes when needed. She went with Bella because of the last minute substitution. Bella rarely goes to them; because of her, ah …" His voice trailed off.

"Overwhelming shyness?" I finished off for him. "Her fear of speaking in front of people? Her deep- rooted fear of rejection?"

He nodded sadly. "I'm aware of all those, Ben. Believe me. I'm hoping between Angela and I we can help Bella overcome some of those issues."

"We feel very protective of her. She is …"

"Remarkable." I finished for him.

He nodded and I looked over to see Bella standing with Angela, who was talking to a group of people. I winked and waved at her, chuckling when her cheeks colored at my gesture. I smiled as I thought about what Ben had just told me. Somehow, hearing what Bella did wasn't surprising. She made someone else happy, without drawing any attention to herself. A rush of tenderness flowed through me as I looked at her, and suddenly I wanted her back by my side.

"You care for her deeply, don't you?"

I looked over at Ben who was watching me closely. "Yes. I'd do anything for her. She's … changed my life."

"We see a change in her as well. She has always been pleasant, kind and ready with a smile. But it just never reached her eyes. Now when she smiles, it's real. And we know it's because of you."

"That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He laughed. "You do have it bad, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Yep. And, I have no desire to hide it. She's too special."

"You're exactly what she needed."

"We're exactly what each other needed, Ben."

*()*

I couldn't wait anymore. I smiled at Ben who knew what I was thinking and he laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Let's go."

I crossed the short distance to where Bella was standing, slightly off to one side of the small group. Reaching her side, I wrapped my arms around her drawing her tightly against my chest. Her head tilted back, but before she could say anything I lowered my mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, despite our audience. I drew back, but not before dropping a few more small kisses on her soft lips. I smiled at her slightly shocked expression.

"What was that for?"

"For being you, _Little Elf_," I whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe teasingly.

"Oh."

I kissed her again. "You astound me, Bella Swan."

"I just like seeing people smile."

I pulled her tighter into my side and nuzzled her fragrant hair. "I like to see _you_ smile."

"You make me smile," she whispered shyly, looking up at me with her brilliantly beautiful eyes.

I groaned softly. "When can we leave and not have it be rude?"

She chuckled. "You just want to go home and devour those brownies."

I leaned down. "It's not the brownies I want to devour, Bella."

Her eyes widened. My lips brushed her ear. "As pretty as that dress is on? It's going to look far prettier on the floor beside our bed."

A small whimper escaped her throat.

"Soon."

I nodded. Looking over, Angela winked at me.

I grinned.

Our first date was definitely a success.

* * *

**I know you all expected to see the talk in this chapter ... it is coming, I promise. Meanwhile they are getting closer... and learning more about each other...**

**See you all mid week... **


	29. Chapter 29

**The longest chapter yet for you. Kleenex may be needed.**

I woke up, wrapped up in Anthony. His arms were locked around me, his head resting on my chest. I lay there quietly, my hand drifting through his hair gently, the soft strands feeling like silk under my fingers. He had slept well the past few nights, no twitching or nightmares. I wished he would tell me what caused him to cry out sometimes at night, or cling to me so fiercely. I studied his face, finally peaceful in sleep, and so handsome. His rugged features were softened in repose but so very appealing. He was so gorgeous and so completely perfect to me.

_Too perfect for you, the negative voice in my head whispered._

Instantly, a deep feeling of inadequacy flooded my mind. I would never be able to satisfy and hold this man. Sooner, rather than later, he would grow tired of me and his wonderful, caring gestures would end. Just the thought of his warm gaze turning into the cold sneer I was used to from the men in my life as he looked at me, made me shudder.

As if sensing my thoughts, his arms tightened and his head lifted; his drowsy gaze meeting mine. "What's the matter, Chefgirl?" he whispered; his voice low in the still of the room.

I forced a smile to my lips. "Nothing," I lied. "I have to, um, pee, and someone is using me as a mattress."

He smiled, all sexy and dopey, and kissed my chin. "Sweetest fucking mattress I've ever slept on," he murmured as he rolled over. "Hurry back."

Slipping out of bed, I went into the bathroom, shutting the door. I made my way slowly through my morning routine and quietly went back into the bedroom. As I suspected, he was sound asleep again, his head burrowed into one pillow, while his arms were locked around mine. As with everything else in his life, when he did something, he did it wholeheartedly; whether it was digging into a meal I cooked him, working on my computer or sleeping. He was sleeping peacefully and, I knew the only thing that would wake him right now was me sliding back into bed with him. He had kicked off the covers and I stood admiring the long sleek lines of his back, remembering how his skin felt under my fingers. How tightly his muscles rippled as he thrust into me, groaning my name. I shook my head sadly as I thought of how amazing he was. He was simply too good for me; I wasn't worthy of someone like him. And, soon he would realize it.

Even last night, he had sighed at my obvious discomfort after we got home from the barbeque. He had, indeed, peeled off the dress he liked so much, but I had pleaded for it to be in the dark and the disappointed look on his face before the light switched off was evident. Although his lovemaking had been warm and gentle, I had sensed his frustration with me. I knew it was growing daily no matter how he tried to hide it. I was already becoming annoying to him. Fighting back tears, I grabbed my running clothes and changed in the guestroom, wanting him to stay sleeping. He didn't like me going out so early in the morning to run and I knew he would hate the reason I did so. He would hate that I used the surrounding darkness to not be noticed.

If I woke him up, he would want to come with me, and right now I wanted to be alone. I shook my head. No one was going to bother me, especially Mike. But knowing he would want me to, I slipped the cellphone he had gotten me into my pocket, as the well as the small bottle of pepper spray he had somehow procured, before I left. Quietly, I made my way out the door and stretched as I watched the sun rising. Turning on my iPod, I chose one of my angrier playlists and took off running.

An hour later, I let myself back in and went to my room after a long drink of cold water. I wasn't surprised to see Anthony gone. No doubt he had woken up and knew I had gone for a run then left to go do some things on his own. He had mentioned having errands to run today. A small smile played on my lips as I wondered if he left via the front door or had used the ladder and gone over the fence. He seemed to prefer that method. He said it was because it was how we started. My smile faltered as the familiar, negative voice in my head whispered it was because he didn't want people to see him leaving my house and know he was with me. Last night he had shown me he wasn't ashamed to be seen with me. He had been open and affectionate all night, never leaving my side and openly introducing himself as my boyfriend. Yet, I couldn't stop the voice in my head that told me that would change. Not to get my hopes up, that it would end and I'd be alone again.

Sighing, I stepped into the shower and welcomed the heat of the water as it poured over my aching muscles. I had really pushed it today, getting my frustrations out by running faster and harder than normal. When I finally felt clean and my muscles less sore, I got out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and padded into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I reached over and picked up his pillow, burying my face in it as I breathed deeply. Having the scent of someone other than my own in my bed was still very new, and the fact that it was _his_ scent was incredibly amazing. He always smelled so good and holding his pillow made me feel … safe. It wasn't a feeling I was used to and I knew I would miss it when it was gone.

I settled back, allowing myself to relax. I had the whole day ahead of me to fill. As I rested there, I could feel myself drifting, the breeze from the window floating over my warm, damp skin. Maybe, a little nap would be okay before I got up and decided what to do for the rest of the day. I tried to ignore the part of me that was hoping, once he was done his errands, the rest of the day, at least, would be spent with Anthony. We were together so much now; that I missed him when he wasn't around. I had never realized how lonely I was until he became part of my life. A part I wasn't sure I could live without anymore. I sighed sadly as I reclined on top of the bed feeling myself start to drift.

The mattress dipping, a large figure looming over me, and a husky voice woke me with a start. "Well. Isn't this a pretty picture to come home to?" Anthony's voice whispered as his lips dragged up my neck. "Such a tempting offer, lying there, just waiting for me."

"I thought you'd gone out," I gasped.

"I did. I went to get us some coffee and breakfast since you left me alone," he growled looking up at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were going for a run, Bella? You know I hate it when you're out that early alone."

My hand cupped his stern face, loving that even, just for now, he was concerned for me. "It wasn't as early today," I placated him. "I had my pepper spray, and my cellphone," I assured him. "And, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you."

His face softened. "I sleep well when I'm here with you. I haven't had a nightmare all week. I woke up, thinking you were in the bathroom but you were gone." He frowned. "I didn't like that. Don't do it again." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "Wake me up. Tell me you're going. Even if you want to go alone. I need to know, okay?" He kissed me again, this time a little harder. "I need to know where you are, that you are safe."

My breath caught at the intensity in his eyes. "Okay," I breathed.

He nodded. "Okay. Now … back to this lovely offering before me." He grinned as his hand reached down and tugged on the towel I had wrapped around me. Instantly my hand flew up, covering his. He froze and looked down at me, his expression serious once again. He studied me for a moment.

"Why, Bella?"

"Let me get a t-shirt," I whispered. "Please."

He shook his head. "No. This stops now. Today."

He sat up, dragging his hands through his hair. Standing, he began pacing. "Why? Tell me why. Why won't you let me love you like I want to? Why do you keep hiding from me?"

I could feel the tears welling and I sat up, unable to meet his eyes. The room was silent for a minute and I wondered if this was it. He would leave now, tired of my insecurities I couldn't share with him, and I would be alone again. But, he stopped his pacing and came over, kneeling down in front of me; his hands lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his intense gaze. "Bella, I need you to do something for me. I am begging you right now. Please."

His eyes were so passionate and I nodded. He pulled on my hand, bringing me to my feet. "I need you to trust me. Just trust me. I _won't_ hurt you, I promise; can you remember that for the next few minutes?"

Confused, I nodded again and my eyes widened as he tore off his shirt and pants, and stood before me naked and breathtaking as the sun glinted off his defined muscles and skin. Unconsciously, my hand tightened on the towel I had wrapped around my body, a small layer of protection against the ugliness hidden beneath. Anthony pulled me over to the mirror in the corner of my room, placing me slightly to one side of him. Our eyes locked in the mirror, his intense and troubled, mine terrified and panicked.

What was he going to do?

His hand gently cupped my shoulder, bringing me against his side. "What do you see?" His voice was quiet but piercing in the room.

"You."

"What about me?"

"I see how beautiful you are," I whispered.

"Describe me. Describe how you see me," he insisted.

I hesitated.

"Tall. Lean and muscular. Long legs. Broad shoulders."

"Keep going, Bella." His voice was tight.

My eyes drifted to his hand, which was still resting on my shoulder. "You have beautiful hands; a musician's hands. They're so strong, but they always touch me so … gently."

"What else?"

I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze." Your face …"

"Is?"

I drew in a deep breath. "Handsome. No, more than handsome. Rugged, yet beautiful. Your eyes are like windows to your soul, they are so expressive. The color reminds me of the green in the forest when I go for a walk and take pictures. And your mouth …" I paused. "It is so perfect. The things you say make me laugh, the way you smile, makes me smile with you. Your smile lights up a room. You have so many different smiles and I love seeing them. And when you kiss me with it …" I shook my head. "There are no words." I looked at him, marvelling at his attractiveness.

"You are just perfect, Anthony."

He snorted, shaking his head. "I'm not perfect."

"I see how other women look at you. They think so as well."

He frowned. "I don't care how other women look at me, Bella. You're the only woman whose opinion matters to me." Our eyes locked briefly and his hands tightened on my shoulders. He drew in a deep breath.

"I am tall, yes. Long legs. Yep. Only muscular with broad shoulders because I work out like a freaking demon at the gym in the building every day. Otherwise, I'd just look like a bag of bones. I have never been able to keep weight on. When I was a kid I was just this skinny geek who got picked on all the time for being a walking skeleton. And until a few weeks ago, the only thing keeping the weight on besides muscle mass was too much beer and horrid frozen dinners high in fat. Now, I feel better because I drink less, eat wonderful, healthy, home-cooked meals, made by my _girlfriend_ and when given the chance, run with her."

My head dropped and his hand shot out and lifted my chin. "Look at me," he demanded, pulling me in front of him.

His chin rested on my shoulder. "My nose has been broken twice and is crooked. It's got a little bump on it and sits slightly to the left. I like to keep stubble on my face to hide the scars left over from teenage acne, so I'm grateful it's acceptable these days. My eyebrows could have their own zip code and my teeth are kind of crooked." He stared at me, silently daring me to protest. "My eyes do express what I'm feeling, except it seems, to the one person I want them to talk to the most." His gaze continued to captivate me, my eyes riveted to his. His lips dragged up my neck to my ear. "And my mouth is only perfect when it is making you laugh or covering yours to kiss you ..." His lips nibbled on my ear, making me shiver, "And bring you pleasure. Otherwise, like the rest of me, it is far from perfect and gets me into a lot of trouble."

I gave him a shaky smile. He did say the most outrageous things to make me smile.

"What about my scars, Bella? Why didn't you comment on them?"

"They are part of you. I don't even see them. You are perfect to me," I breathed.

He nodded, understanding written all over his face. "I know that."

His arms dropped and wrapped around my waist. "Look again, Bella. Now tell me what you see when you look at you."

My eyes shut. "Open your eyes, Bella. Now." His voice gentled. "Look at me, please."

I opened my eyes and stared into his. There was no judgement or anger looking at me. Just warmth and a need for understanding.

"Tell me," he begged quietly.

I looked briefly at myself before dropping my gaze.

"I'm short."

"I like that," he whispered, encouragingly. "You fit perfectly under my arm."

I lifted my eyes to him. "I have brown hair. Strange, mismatched eyes. A plain face. Totally forgettable."

He frowned. "What else."

I laughed bitterly. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"No."

I closed my eyes and let it all out. "My eyes are too round and big, and the color thing freaks people out. My nose is too big, and my mouth is too small. My hair is all over the place and has a mind of its own. My face is … round … chubby." I hesitated but knew I needed to say it. Finally say it. "I'm fat, Anthony. Unattractive. Worthless. I know it's true because it's what I've been told all my life. It's what I see reflected in the mirror every day." The words started pouring out and I couldn't stop them. "I'm nothing. I'm not good enough for you. I'm too short, I weigh too much and compared to your tall, lean body, I am just … short, lumpy and dumpy. I don't want you to see me in the light because you will see all my stretch marks and how my body sags. It's hard enough imagining what you're thinking when you touch me, and I'm not sure I can stand to see the look on your face when you see how very unattractive I am in broad daylight, fully naked. I keep waiting for you to wake up and realize how much better you could do than me." I drew in a painful breath. "I keep waiting for you to walk away."

The room was utterly silent, except for my harsh breathing and his shocked gasp when I finished. His arms tightened around me. "_Bella._"

The tears that had been threatening dripped down my face and I couldn't open my eyes. Anthony's arms loosened and he shifted so he was standing in front of me. "Hey," his voice pleaded. "Look at me."

I forced my eyes open and looked at him, blinking to clear away the tears that kept filling them. His fingers gently wiped away the ones flowing down my cheeks and he smiled sadly at me. "You are so wrong, Bella."

I shook my head.

He pulled me to him, holding me tightly. "What have they done to you?" he murmured. He held me close for a few minutes and then stepped back, lifting my chin. "We're not finished here."

Wearily, I looked at him. He was quiet for a moment and then spoke. "I saw you, you know. Before I came over the fence that day."

My eyes widened in shock. "When?"

"The first time was a Sunday morning when I left early to go meet someone. Then I saw you again before I put it together that the pretty little runner I was seeing, that I felt this incredible protective pull for, was indeed, you."

"Oh."

"And you know what I thought the very first time? And the next day? And every time after that?"

I shook my head.

"How much I wanted to meet the person hidden under the hood. The one who seemed to be hiding. I was drawn to you even then, Bella. I didn't think you were fat or unattractive. I thought you were lovely. And when I realized it was my Chefgirl I was catching glimpses of, I became even more determined to meet you."

He stepped back behind me, and before I could stop him, grabbed the top of the towel and yanked it away from my torso. I gasped in shock and tried to curl into myself, my shoulders hunching and my arms coming up to cover myself, but he would have none of that. He pulled me flush against him, pinning my arms at my side. "Stop hiding from me, Bella." He waited until I stopped struggling, his hold never lessening.

"Now, let's talk about what I see when I look at you."

Slowly, he loosened his hold, his hands running up my arms and across my collarbone. His head dropped to my shoulder, his lips at my ear. "Relax, Bella. Please, baby, just relax. It's me. I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you."

"You could, it'd be so easy," I whispered painfully.

His eyes met mine. "Only because you keep waiting for me to do so, because it's what you know. But it's not going to happen. Not anymore," he insisted. "I need you to listen to me now, okay? Really listen." His hand continued to stroke my arms slowly, his touch soothing. "Are you with me, Bella?"

I nodded.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered, his voice warm and tender. "It's like satin under my fingers. I love touching you. And when I touch you, Bella? The only thing I'm thinking is how good you feel under my fingers. How much more I want to touch you ... everywhere." His nose touched the base of my neck and he inhaled deeply. "You always smell so good. Warm, sweet, _sexy._ It's a scent that is all you. It calls to me. It calms me when I'm close to you."

He stared at me. "Your hair is incredibly gorgeous. It's not just brown. You have red, gold, and all sorts of little colors in it. Especially when you're in the sun. And I love running my hands through it. It's one of my favorite things about you." As if to show me he meant that, he gathered the tresses up and ran his hand over them, then allowed the locks to settle back down around my shoulders. Then he placed his hands on my shoulders again, his fingers gently caressing the skin. His voice was calm, but intense, when he spoke again. "You, Bella, are _not_ unattractive. You are lovely. And you could never be forgettable. Ever. Your smile is contagious and your face glows with warmth. I love it when you smile. I love being the one who makes you smile. And your eyes … your eyes are breathtaking, Bella. They aren't freaky or weird. They are exotic and stunning. Unique. Just like you. They draw me in and show your emotions so vividly." He paused. "But right now, I hate the emotions coming from them."

I started to look away. "No. Bella. Look at me." He waited until I raised my eyes again.

"Even though you're not, I understand _why_ you think you're unattractive, but I am more than happy to spend the rest of my life showing you how wrong you are. The assholes that drummed that bullshit into your head need to be taught a lesson in what is unattractive. I think they can start by looking in the mirror themselves," he growled quietly. "You aren't a fake Hollywood beauty. You are real. I could look at you the rest of my life and never tire of your sweet face. All the things you find imperfect, work for me. I love how you look." He leaned over, kissing my nose. "Especially this. There is _nothing_ big about your little button here, by the way. It fits perfectly on your face."

His hands reached for mine and he drew them over my breasts. "You aren't scrawny like me. I know this. I like that. I like your softness and how you feel against me. But you are _not_ fat, Bella." Our entwined hands cupped my breasts, his larger ones encompassing both. "I love how your breasts fill my hands. How rich and full they are. They are … incredible." He grinned at me. "I want to touch them all the time. And I love sleeping on them." He let his hands rest there for a minute, gently caressing the skin as he ignored my breathing that had picked up. Then our hands dropped and he caressed my torso, leaving one hand on my stomach while the other rested on my hip. His voice was low. "I love how your hips feel when I grab them. Soft, melting into my hands. How they look in your jeans or one of your pretty skirts. Round, shapely. Teasing me." He pushed forward, his erection hard against my back. "Can't you feel how you affect me, Bella? How fucking sexy I think you are?"

"I was heavier," I insisted. "I have stretch marks. And so many scars."

His voice was patient. "They're like my acne scars, Bella. Or the burn marks I have. They're just marks. They show me you survived something."

I looked at the silver marks that ran across my hips and stomach, and the huge twisted scar left by my surgery. "They are so ugly."

His finger traced the deep, long scar that ran along my right side, his touch gentle, but he didn't comment on it. "Nothing about you is ugly, Bella. _Nothing._" His lips trailed up to my ear. "Just like you don't see my scars, I don't see yours. I see _you_. Curvy. Beautiful. Voluptuous. Lush." His teeth bit down gently on my ear. "Mine."

I shivered at his tone.

"You are as beautiful to me as I am to you, Bella. Nothing I see in front of me is ugly, or to be ashamed of. I see nothing but beauty and warmth." His eyes locked on mine. "I see nothing but you. And you, my Bella, are beautiful."

I stared at myself, not understanding what he was seeing. Beautiful? Me?

"You're healthy, Bella. You look after yourself. Does it matter if you're not a size zero? You're so much more than the weight you seem to think you carry."

I shook my head. "I've always been told …"

He interrupted me harshly. "They were wrong. And you admitted a moment ago you have changed."

"What?"

"You said it yourself. You were heavier. _Were_. You are so lovely, Bella. In my eyes you are perfect. Stop trying to please someone you can never please. Don't look at yourself the way they did. Stop listening to a voice that only wants to hurt you. Listen to a voice, to a person, who sees you for what you are. Who you are. How perfect I think you are."

I drew in a deep breath. "I want to."

Anthony turned me around so I was facing him. "Trust me, Bella. Stop fighting me. Stop hiding from me." He drew in a deep breath, cupping my face tenderly. "I _love_ you, Bella. I want to show you how much. I want you to be free with me."

"You … you love me?"

He nodded. "I love you. Everything about you." His fingers gently stroked my cheeks "Do you think you could possibly let my opinion of you be the one to guide you rather than the opinion of someone who doesn't love you?"

I hesitated.

_He loved me. _

I had never heard those words spoken to me before.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before. Ever," I whispered painfully. "Nobody has _ever _loved me."

He gazed down at me sadly, tears gathering in his eyes. "_**I**_ love you, Bella. And I'll tell you … I'll show you every day, if you'll let me." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please let me."

"You don't want me to change?"

He smiled softly. "I do, actually. I want you to be happy. With yourself. With me."

I gazed up at him in wonder. "Nobody ever wanted that for me."

He frowned. "I'm not nobody, Bella. I'm yours, if you'll have me."

Mine.

This beautiful man wanted to be mine. He loved me. Just like I was; scars, marks and curves included. And I loved him back. Fiercely.

Fresh tears poured down my face. "I love you … so much," I struggled to get the words out.

Instantly, his lips were on mine, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth, seeking and tasting. His kiss was possessive and powerful, overwhelming my senses. I could taste his emotional tears, mixed with mine as he pulled me closer, never breaking the kiss. His hands trailed up and down my back and sides, and for the first time I didn't cringe away from his touch. I could feel the love in his caresses. How gently he touched me. His hands weren't seeking what was wrong, but loving what he found right. And my curves didn't make him recoil; he liked them. I wound one arm around his neck, pulling myself closer to his blistering kiss and reached between us, wrapping my hand around his erection. He groaned in my mouth, pulling me with him as he walked backwards toward the bed. He spun us around and lowered us both on to the mattress, never breaking contact with my mouth. He pulled away slightly, giving me more access to his erection as his hands cupped and stroked my breasts, teasing the nipples which were hard and aching for his mouth. He pulled away, gasping, as I began stroking him harder; desire I had never experienced before shooting through me. He stared down at me, his chest heaving. "Can I love you now, Bella?" he rasped. "The way I want to? No holding back?"

I gasped at the look of pure lust in his eyes. No one had ever looked at me like that before. "Yes … _Oh God,_ please. I want you so much," I begged, my voice husky with desire.

He loomed over me, his lips trailing up my neck. "I want you, Bella." His hips thrust forward, his cock hard and leaking in my hand. "_Feel _how much I want you. How fucking sexy you are to me." He groaned as I started using both hands on him. "_Fuuuuck … Bella ...Yes," _he hissed, claiming my mouth again and I lost myself to the sensations he was evoking in me. Everything around me ceased to exist. It was only him and me. His mouth, his tongue, his body pressing into mine. His fingers and hands stroking me, his voice moaning and whispering sweet and dirty things into my ears, about everything he was going to do to me. Today, tomorrow, next week, the rest of his life. All the ways he was going to have me.

His lips moved down, drawing my nipple into his mouth, his fingers continuing down, slipping into my folds. I gasped in pleasure at the sensation and he lifted his head, releasing my nipple with one final swipe of his tongue. "You're so wet, Bella. So wet for me, baby," he groaned and then suddenly he was kneeling on the floor, pulling me to the edge of the mattress. I stiffened but he refused to allow me to stop. "All of you, Bella. I want all of you," he whispered, as his fingers continued to stroke me gently. "It's my turn to taste you." My head fell back in a startled, wanton gasp, as I felt his mouth on me. Pleasure I had never known tore through me at the sensations he was causing as he worked me with his mouth and fingers. Sounds I didn't recognize escaped my throat as I arched myself closer to his mouth, desperate for his touch. When he pulled his head back, I whimpered in protest and lifted my head to meet his intense gaze.

"Bella," he groaned, licking his lips as he stared at me. "You taste like sin. _Fucking, glorious sin."_

I collapsed back onto mattress as his tongue returned to my aching, wanting center; my desire now at an all-time high. In a matter of seconds, I could feel my orgasm building, as his mouth licked and sucked, his tongue swirling, pressing, making me ache with a frantic, fierce need. My hips arched, my body stretching itself taut and I came, my orgasm intense in its ferociousness as I screamed his name. Anthony's lips gentled, and nuzzled me as I shuddered around him, softly drawing out my orgasm until I was a mass of shaking limbs. I felt the mattress dip as he crawled up my body, looking down at me with a wicked gleam in his eye. Bending down, he kissed me deeply and I moaned when I tasted myself on his tongue. "I'm not done with you yet, Bella," he murmured against my lips as he pulled us both further up on the mattress. "I want inside you, pretty girl. Now." He growled as he positioned himself between my legs and pushed my legs back against my chest. "Tell me you want me. Like this. Right now," he demanded quietly. "I need to know you want this."

"I do," I gasped, arching my hips for him. "I want you."

"This isn't going to be gentle," he warned. "Or take very long. I want you too much."

"_Please."_

His hands tightened on my legs as he thrust forward, entering me with a deep groan. In another move I wasn't expecting, he grabbed my legs and flung them over his shoulders as he began thrusting powerfully. In this new position, I could feel every inch of him as he moved deeply within me, hitting a place inside me I never even dreamt existed. I moaned in pleasure as he moved strongly above me. His eyes were locked on mine as he smirked and arched his eyebrow at me. "You like that, my girl? You gonna come for me again?" he growled as he lifted my hips off the bed, continuing to pound into me fiercely.

I groaned his name as I felt the coil twisting inside me again; tightening quickly, ready to burst at any given second.

He continued to pump deep inside of me, his head lowering as his orgasm approached. I could feel him swelling and felt his body tensing around me. "Come for me, Bella. I want to feel you coming with me," he begged before he threw his head back, groaning, clutching my hips as he thrust deeper, frantically calling my name. Watching him fall apart, I shuddered around him, losing myself, feeling his intense orgasm almost as if it was my own, and then, falling with him once again.

He collapsed on my chest and the only sound in the room was that of our ragged breathing. I lifted my hand and gently stroked his hair as he laid on top of me, his weight warm and solid against me. After a few minutes he pulled out of me, rolled to the side and dragged me against his chest, his arms holding me snug against him as he nuzzled his lips in my hair.

"I love you, Bella."

I snuggled even closer, his soft declaration filling me with contentment. "I love you," I whispered softly, trying to stifle the yawn that escaped as I spoke.

"Sleep, my sweet girl." His voice was tender and amused. "I'll be here when you wake up." His arms tightened around me. "Promise me you'll be here when I do."

"I will. I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed. "Good. I need you with me."

I smiled as I drifted into sleep.

He loved me.

He needed me.

_Me._

This perfect man.

Perfect for me.

And the other voice … was finally silent.

* * *

**So now he knows... and the words and feelings they both have are out in the open.**

**Thanks to my prereaders Liz and Dream. And Mid-Night... you seriously rock. Thank you for your support.**

**Thank YOU for reading and all your lovely encouraging words you send me. I read and treasure each one.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow - such a reaction to the last chapter. Thank you. So many new readers as well - Hello! Thanks to Liz, Dream and Mid-Night for all they do.**

I watched Bella sleeping, her body curled into mine. My fingers gently stroked her soft hair that was spread out on the pillow around her as I gazed down at her. She couldn't see it, but she was so lovely. And so vulnerable and broken. I smiled sadly, thinking of the fact I had just experienced the most meaningful sex of my life; with a woman who was so convinced she was not good enough to be loved by anyone, yet deserved to be loved more than any person I had ever met. I hadn't meant to tell her I loved her, today. I didn't want to do that until she knew who I was and what I was hiding from. But seeing her pain earlier, her panic at allowing me to see her fully, I had to let her know how I felt about her.

I had thought she was just shy, but there was so much more to her fears than I had realized. Hearing the fact she cringed away from my touch, fearing a negative reaction, had caused my heart to ache. My fingers cupped the back of her head, as I remembered the pain in her eyes when she looked at me, expecting rejection and coldness, while she finally revealed her fears to me. She would never get either from me. I had fallen in love with her spirit, her giving, thoughtful ways and her physical appearance was only enhanced by what I knew lay underneath. To me she was perfect. And I would do whatever it took to help her see herself the way I saw her, not the image she had been forced into seeing all these years.

I knew from the things she had told me that she had spent most of her life knowing only criticism and the feeling of never being enough. I frowned as I thought about her loneliness and isolation, of the constant denial and neglect she had experienced. How the effects of the treatment she'd experienced had lingered, causing her to shy away from people since she only expected rejection.

My rage was huge toward the people who caused her to feel she wasn't enough. I thought of the countless times I had been told I was loved: by my parents, by Alice, even the occasional friend threw it out there. The fact she had been denied those words _all _of her life made me furious. How could they not see the wonderful, _beautiful_, giving woman in front of them? How could they have ridiculed and berated a young girl to the point she stopped believing she could ever be enough for anyone? That she was worth less than them?

I could feel my wrath building as I thought of my sister Alice. All my life I had protected my younger sister and I couldn't understand how Bella's brother had been the one causing her pain, joining her tormentors at school and in public, only to continue his callous behavior behind the closed doors of their house. Or her own father, who not only allowed him to hurt her, but joined in on a regular basis. I couldn't fathom how they lived with themselves and what they'd done to Bella.

I wrapped my arms back around my sleeping girl and drew her closer. Would I ever be able to make her fully see how infinitely precious she was to me? She would never be denied warmth, caresses or loving words. She would never again be subjected to treatment like that. And I would protect her against anyone who tried. Silently, I promised to safeguard her. To be everything she had never had growing up.

To love her unconditionally.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off, wrapped up in the warmth and scent of _her_. My Bella.

*()*

A gentle hand was running over my chest and shoulder, tracing my tattoo repeatedly, and slowly I opened my eyes to watch Bella as she traced her fingers over my skin; her bottom lip caught up in her teeth as she studied the movements of her hand. I had to smile at the look of concentration on her face and as if sensing that I was now awake, her gorgeous eyes flew to mine and her hand quickly withdrew.

I shook my head and released one arm that was still wrapped around her. I then placed her hand back on my chest. "Don't stop. Touch me, Bella. I love how it feels when you touch me."

She smiled nervously, but went back to her gentle caresses. "I like touching you," she whispered.

I chuckled. "That's a good thing." My hand made a slow trek as it ghosted up and down her side, relishing the feeling of her warm, soft skin stretched over her curves. "I love touching you. " I murmured quietly. "Your skin feels like satin."

I felt her stiffen, but she didn't pull away. I continued stroking her, silently willing her to relax. To accept my touch as it was meant; a way of showing my adoration. "I love your curves, Bella. I love how you feel under my fingers." I grinned and quickly shifted us so she was underneath me, chuckling at her quiet gasp. "I love how _you_ feel under me." I nuzzled my face into her neck, kissing and nipping my way up to her ear. "I love how I feel inside you, how you feel wrapped around me. Nothing compares to the sensation of being completely connected to you," I groaned quietly.

I lifted my head and saw the look of nervous want on her face. She still couldn't believe someone could find her desirable. That I could find her sexy. I stifled a groan. I had to be patient and show her until she _knew _without a doubt how amazing she was; as a friend, a lover and a person.

Leaning up, I covered her mouth with mine, kissing her deeply, drinking in her taste. I didn't stop until I felt her relax completely under me, until I knew she was as lost with my kisses as I was with hers. My hands swept against her, my mouth never leaving hers as I touched and caressed her entire body. My fingers slid against the warmth of her skin, as I slowly stoked the growing fire between us. I pressed my aching cock against her, needing her to feel my want. The want I had for her. Only for her.

Her hands, that were hesitant at first, became bolder as we lost ourselves to each other. Soft, tender caresses became firmer and more confident; her hands began pulling me down to her, pressing my body into her own as she began rocking up against me. Slipping myself between her legs, I felt her heat and wetness as I stroked myself against her. Her head fell back with a sexy, passion filled moan. "Take me, Anthony. Make me yours," her husky voice pleaded.

Growling low in my throat, I eased my aching cock into her warmth, stilling at the feeling. She arched up against me, taking all of me and groaning at the connection. Leaning down, I wrapped her up against me and without breaking contact, rolled us so she was on top of me. Her eyes flew open as she sat up and stared down at me in shock; her hands instantly crossing over her chest as she stilled. "What are you doing?" she whispered, panic evident in her voice.

I sat up, pulling her mouth down to mine, kissing her wantonly. "_You,_ Bella, take _me_. Make _me _yours," I commanded softly as I laid back down, watching her with hooded eyes. "Show me you want me as much as I want you. Take control …" I urged quietly.

Her wide eyes met mine. I raised my hands and loosened her arms she had folded across her chest. "Don't hide from me, Bella. Don't cover yourself up from my eyes …" I held her hips tightly as I thrust upwards, watching her eyes widen again at the sensation. "Trust me. Be with me … give me this. Please." The last word was a low groan as I felt her clench her muscles around me with her desire.

My thumbs traced small circles on the flesh on her hips. "I love how soft you are here. How you fit in my hands." I leaned up, wrapping her in my arms. "How your breasts sway as you move … it's so fucking sexy to me, Bella. How you flow into me … it drives me wild," I murmured huskily into her ear, loving how she shuddered at my words before I laid back down, watching her as she struggled to let go of her fears.

"I want you, Bella. All of you. Have me now … make me yours," I pleaded with her, arching back up into her again. "Ride me, Bella," I groaned.

Her face changed, her uncertainty lifting as pure desire lit her face. "Yesss …" I hissed as she began moving over me, filled with need at the vision before me. Slowly she built a rhythm, and I followed her actions, letting her control both of us. Watching her as she writhed above me I growled. Her hair floated past her shoulders in a dark cloud, her breasts jutting out as her head arched back and she started riding me in deep, languid movements, her hips rolling smoothly as she pushed and pulled, building the heat and pushing my need for her to the limit.

Sitting up, I pulled her against me, lowering my head and using my lips and teeth on her full breasts, cupping them as I lathed and teased her hard nipples. Her panting breaths in my ear as she clung to me, turned into a low gasp as her body went taut against mine and she shuddered as she found her release. My name fell from her lips as she convulsed around me, causing my own orgasm to tear through me as I crushed her against me. I thrust up into her one last time, riding out the spasms before I stilled, holding her tight. I couldn't stop myself from trailing my lips over her soft hair, or my hands from running up and down her back as we clung to each other in the moment. Gently, I pulled her with me as I laid back down, holding her against me when she tried to move off. "Don't even think about it, Chefgirl," I warned softly. "And stop thinking what you're thinking. You're perfect just where you are," I mumbled into her hair, refusing to let her move, loving the feeling of being wrapped up in her. She allowed herself to relax and we both sighed in contentment.

"I love you,Bella," I breathed as I grazed my lips across her crown yet again, unable to stop kissing her."I love you so much."

Her arms tightened on my shoulders. "I love you, Anthony."

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen, Bella."

She lifted her head from my chest and I propped mine up to look back at her. Her voice was shy when she spoke. "Really?"

I nodded, lifting her hand to my mouth to caress it. "The woman I love, trusting me … that itself is a turn on …" I stared at her, watching the color creep onto her cheeks as my voice dropped. "But watching you ride me like that, Bella? Fucking hot. And something I want to see again … and again. You are so sexy Chefgirl … you have no idea."

She chuckled and boldly pressed her hips down where we were still joined, causing a small groan to escape my lips. "I think I may have a pretty good idea just how turned on you were," she whispered as she waggled her eyebrows at me, making me chuckle along with her. Her hand reached up and gently traced my lips. "You … make me feel … sexy, Anthony." Her cheeks deepened again as shook her head in wonder. "I've never felt like that before," she added quietly.

"You are sexy, Bella. I thought it the first time I saw you and I think it now. That isn't going to change."

"Be patient with me, please," she whispered. "This is all so new to me."

I rolled us over, and gathered her into my arms. "I will be, Bella. Please trust me. I love you. _You._ Not your dress size, not the imperfections you see when you look at yourself. Just you. Understand?"

She nodded against my chest. "I'll try."

I held her closer. "That's all I ask."

* * *

**Yeah, so I think he is rather... amazing. Some great stories, pictures and teasers up on my group page, and some really good ones coming up. Come join us! EdwardEternal's Love of Words**. **See you on Wednesday...**


	31. Chapter 31

**All right my friends. Buckle up. Kleenex might be needed.**

The next few days, I strove to show Bella how I felt about her. Our evenings were spent together, constantly touching. Now that I knew all of Bella's fears, her insecurities and the level of neglect she had experienced, I realized what had been missing all her life, and I was determined to rectify it. For so long she had been denied the most simple of all things: touch and acceptance. She had been taught she wasn't worthy of hugs and kind words or of love. All her life she had been made to feel ashamed of her own body so she had learned to hold herself back.

At every opportunity, I held her, caressed her and kissed her, trying to convey with my touch how deeply I cared for her. We started going for walks at night, holding hands as we explored the neighbourhood together. There were long kisses goodbye in the morning and even longer, deeper ones when we reunited at night. Every chance I found, I praised her, enjoying the fact that my words could cause her smile to blossom. The words 'I love you' left my lips several times a day, my own smile breaking through when I heard them returned from her lips sweetly. Every night I made love to her, groaning deeply with the intense sensations brought forth from being joined with her so intimately. Each day, we grew closer and each day the thought of ever leaving her grew more abhorrent to me. When I was with her, I felt complete.

I was grateful to see the end of Thursday. It had been a long, hard day, with problems all over the building. I'd been so busy I never got a chance to even text Bella and see what, if any, plans she had for the night. I was sure I had arrived before she did, so I actually went to my own place first. I checked the mail, grabbed a shower, a bottle of her favorite wine, the small bunch of flowers I bought for her and picked up my still shiny key and smiling, went next door to wait for my girl. Before leaving, I picked up the takeout menu for the local Chinese place. Bella loved Chinese food and I wanted to save her from a night of cooking. I highly doubted she wanted me firing up the microwave with one of the few remaining frozen dinners I still had sitting in my freezer for emergencies, nor would she want more lumpy scrambled eggs and black toast I had wowed her with one night as a 'treat.'

I entered her door and went straight to the kitchen to open the wine and let it breathe for her. I set the bottle on the counter, put her flowers in some water and went into the living room to wait. I was shocked to see her curled up silently in the corner of the couch, her cheeks wet with tears. I moved toward her quickly and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her, picking up her hands that were wringing together. "Bella? Baby, what is it? What happened?"

She didn't say anything but sat staring at me, her head shaking slightly as she regarded me with her pain-filled eyes.

I lifted her hands to my mouth and kissed them gently. The look in her eyes was scaring me. "Was it your brother? Did he break the protection order? Did he do something?" I asked, struggling to stay calm. "Tell me, Chefgirl. Tell me what happened. What's upset you?"

Her voice was raspy. "I just … wanted to buy you a gift."

I looked at her, confused. "I don't need any gifts, Bella. I have you."

She shook her head. "I wanted to give you something. I wanted to have something made for you. Something special." Leaning forward, her fingers grazed my shoulder. "When you were asleep the other night I took a picture of your tattoo. I thought you would like something with that symbol on it." She looked at me, wide-eyed. "You told me how much it meant to you."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness, but I was still confused as I leaned forward to brush a kiss on her cheek. I became even more so when she pulled away from my caress. I shook my head, smiling gently at her. "It does. That is incredibly thoughtful of you. But, I don't understand, Bella. Why are you so upset?"

"The crest on your shoulder is not the Masen crest, Anthony. It's not even similar."

I shut my eyes.

_Fuck_.

"I wanted to put your family name on what I was having made so I took it to a man who researched it for me so I could have the right font done. He told me the crest's proper name. Masen isn't your last name is it?"

I couldn't answer her. My head fell into my hands. With the emotion of the weekend, I had put off telling her and now it was too late. I didn't want her to find out like this, I wanted to tell her quietly while we were both calm. When I knew she was listening to what I had to say.

"You've been lying to me. All this time. Was _anything_ you said true, Anthony? Or has this been a big joke to you? Fuck the fat, pathetic lady next door and string her along for some free meals? Then you can move on and go back to your _real_ life? Is that what you were going to do, _Mr. Cullen_?"

Hearing her say my name and the pain in her voice as she spewed her hurt at me tore through me like a fireball. My head snapped up and I looked at her in horror. "No, Bella!" I shouted at her, rage spilling over at the incorrect conclusion she had jumped to. "After everything that's happened between us, after everything we've shared, that's what you think? That's what you think of me?"

I stood up, pacing angrily. "I love you, Bella. That is _not_ a lie. That is the fucking honest truth."

"Is your last name Masen?"

I shook my head. "No. It's not."

"Is your family dead?"

"No."

"So you've lied about who you are and your life, but you expect me to believe that you love me? That all the sweet, wonderful things you said to me are true?"

I stared at her, my hands clenched at my side. "They were. They _are_."

She shook her head. "Go home, Anthony. If that's your real name."

I took in a deep breath. "It's not."

Her eyes were filled with pain as she looked at me. "Somehow that isn't a surprise. Go away … E. Leave me alone."

"Bella," I began, my voice pleading.

She stood up, shaking. "I said leave! Give me your key and get out. Now!"

I dug in my pocket and held out the key, my hand trembling. "Don't do this, Bella. Don't make me go."

She stared at me and dropped back down to the sofa, her head in her hands. "Just leave it and go," she whispered.

I stepped forward and dropped the key down on the coffee table, the metal clink echoing loudly in the quiet of the room. My head fell to my chest and my shoulders sagged as I turned and walked down the hall to the door; fumbling, I grabbed the handle and opened it. Except I couldn't walk through it; I couldn't walk away from her. I couldn't leave her thinking she'd been used and discarded once again; that another man in her life had rejected her. I had to get her to listen to me. Anger tore through me at the injustice. This shouldn't have happened. I planned on telling her; I should have had the _chance_ to tell her. I slammed the door shut and turned back, stalking into the living room. The sight of her shaking shoulders and painful sobs tore at me deeply.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I said loudly.

Her head jerked up, but before she could say anything I kept talking.

"I witnessed a murder over two years ago and in order to protect myself and my family I went into the Witness Protection Program. I've been living here, alone, ever since." I drew in a deep breath. "So yes, my family are alive, but to them, I am dead." I stared at Bella imploringly, my voice losing its anger. "They think I died. I miss them more than I can express … every single day."

Her eyes widened.

"I wanted to tell you, Bella. I planned on telling you, even though it's against the rules. I was just waiting for the right time." When she didn't say anything, I began pacing in front of her. "I didn't plan on falling in love with you. After I came here, I didn't think about a future. I simply existed. Life didn't really mean much anymore. Then you came into my life, and things changed; _you_ changed me. And, I fell in love with you. When I realized I was in love with you, I spoke with Emmett. He advised me against telling you until I was sure you were the right one for me. That this was a sure thing." I laughed bitterly. "How could I know this was a sure thing when there was a good chance you'd walk away after hearing my story?" I stopped in front of her, my hands pulling through my hair. "That once you heard my story you wouldn't decide it was too much of a risk or too complicated to stay with me?"

Her voice was rough when she spoke. "Who is Emmett?"

"The agent who put me in protective custody."

"You still see him?"

I nodded, encouraged by her question. "It was part of the deal. Part of the agreement to this … arrangement … was he had to promise to keep tabs on my family and update me on their lives. I meet him every few months and he fills me in. Sometimes he has a few pictures of them for me." I sighed quietly. "Until you came into my life, those meetings were all I had to live for." I stared at her, my hands clenching into fists at my sides. "Now, I stand to lose even more than I already have. I'm not sure I'll recover from that."

She stared wordlessly at me and I moved and sat down in front of her on the coffee table.

"Can I tell you now, Bella? Will you listen to me? I promise if you ask me to go when I'm done, I will leave … and I won't bother you anymore."

Tentatively, I reached out and captured her hands that were clenched on her lap. "Please, Chefgirl. I'm begging here. Just give me a chance."

She replied with a shaky sigh and nodded.

I squeezed her hands in gratitude. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I knew she didn't want me to, so instead I clutched her hands like a lifeline. I needed the contact with her, to feel her warmth. For a minute, there was silence as I tried to decide how to tell her, _what_ to tell her. There were details I didn't want to share, images I didn't want her to have to think about the way I did, but I needed to be as honest as I could.

"You witnessed a murder?" Her soft voice prompted me.

I looked up, nodding, captured as always by her exotic eyes. They were wary, but regarded me patiently. I drew in a deep breath. "Two, actually. I was working late one night. No one knew I was in the building, because I rode my bike and it was in the basement where I parked it every day. I was messing around with a new program I was working on, sort of an add-on to the current security we had. My boss, Aro, was certain someone was trying to sabotage his company and make it vulnerable enough for a takeover. I was trying to help him, so I was doing this quietly, on my own. Only Aro knew what I was doing. I was working away on some new programs, when something caught my eye." I paused as I thought about that moment. "I looked up at the screen that monitored the building hallways and saw some men walking down the hall to Aro's office with one of the employees he suspected wasn't loyal to him. It struck me as strange that they were in the building so late, so I turned on the system I was working on." I shook my head as I remembered the next few minutes of horror. "It was an ambush. They walked in and two minutes later … he was lying there, bleeding to death. Then they turned the gun on the inside guy and shot him." I was quiet for a minute, my hands clenching and unclenching on Bella's as I thought back to what I had seen. "There was blood everywhere." I shut my eyes as I recalled the awful scene. "Not only did I witness it, I had caught it all on the new system I had set up. Including sound."

"Anthony …" Bella's soft voice was shaking. "How awful. They didn't see you?"

I shook my head. "Aro often worked late. He had no family – his business was his life. They had no idea anyone else was there. They murdered him, and then rigged the building and set it on fire." I stared at her. "They just left him lying there, Bella. Bleeding. Dying. Watching everything he had built up burn around him, knowing he was going to die there."

"Why?"

I snorted. "Because he was honest and they weren't. It was pure greed. They wanted his company. When he refused to let them have it they decided to teach him a lesson; make him an example."

Bella's hands clenched mine. "What happened next?"

"I was in shock, I think. I saw what was happening, but I couldn't move. Then I saw how rapidly the fire was spreading and I knew if I didn't get out of there I was going to die, too. I grabbed everything I had— the evidence of what I had seen, the backups, everything. "

I stood up having to move with the restless uneasy energy that always filled me when I thought about that night. "I took too long, making sure I had everything. I got trapped trying to get out, and was burned."

"That's where your scars came from," Bella whispered.

I nodded. "I got pinned in the stairwell, and my arm and leg were burned badly on the hot metal but I got free. I hid in the woods behind the building, watching it burn, waiting until I was sure the coast was clear and then I went to the one person I knew I could trust."

"Who?"

"My old friend, Jacob Black."

I sat back down, and this time she wrapped both of her hands around one of mine. Leaning down, I kissed her fingers in silent thanks for her soothing touch. "When my family moved to Ottawa it was the middle of the school year. I was a skinny, dorky teenager and got picked on a lot. I was being pushed around on the playground and Jacob came to my rescue. He was a few years older than I was, but we struck up a friendship. He got me into working out and we kept in touch when he graduated. He became a police officer and made detective quickly. I went to him, because I knew he would know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Jacob knew this was bigger than someone wanting a business and he got in touch with a contact of his at a government agency he trusted. A few hours later I was introduced to Emmett McCarthy." I sighed. "By the morning, I was in the Witness Protection Program, my family was informed I had died in the fire and my life as I knew it was over."

"Oh God … Anthony …" Her voice trailed off. Her hands gripped mine fiercely. "There was no other choice?"

I shook my head. "Jacob was right. This was way bigger than a bad business deal. Aro had attracted the attention of some very bad people. Emmett showed me things …" I shuddered as I remembered the images I had seen and the stories he had told me. "I don't want to talk about them, but it was enough to convince me that if they found out who I was and what I saw, my life was over." I drew in a deep breath. "But not before they killed my family and everyone who had meant something to me. That was how they worked. You interfered with them; they made you suffer as much as possible before they killed you. I had no choice, Bella. My life for theirs." I shook my head as the tears gathered in my eyes. "There _was _no choice to be had. I was going to lose them no matter what. But if I sacrificed my freedom, they were safe." My voice dropped. "This was so covert not even the police department knew, only Jacob." I was quiet for a minute, gathering my thoughts. I stood and began pacing, my hands tugging on my hair. "I never got a chance to talk to my family again. To tell them I loved them. I had to give Emmett a decision right at that moment." I snorted. "As if there was a choice to be made, other than the one I decided. I had to give up my family for them to live… or we would have all died."

Bella watched me, tears streaming down her face.

I stopped pacing. "A few days later, I was brought here with a whole new identity."

"And the people who did this?"

"Eventually convicted, except one. The man I saw pull the trigger somehow escaped, and they have never found him. The evidence I had was enough and they never had to use me as an actual witness. The cover story was reported as the evidence being discovered in a fireproof safe-room the police uncovered with all the equipment. But, it was my job that involved working with that equipment; therefore I have to stay hidden so no connection is ever made. It's too much of a risk, especially with the shooter still at large. Another team broke up the rest of the group."

"Are you still in danger?"

I sighed. "Emmett monitors the situation constantly. They think the one who escaped left the country somehow, but they can't find him so I have to stay dead. There are only a couple of people that know I am actually alive. The only one who really knows _me,_ is Jacob. The police think I'm dead. My family and friends think I'm dead. No one is looking for me. Emmett moved me close enough to him we could keep in contact, but far enough away the chances of running into someone I know are slim to none. My family is safe. I'm safe, Bella." I shook my head wearily. "It happened so fast. Everything I knew was taken away from me. My job, my friends … and … " My voice broke. "My family."

"If they were convicted why can't you go home?"

I shook my head. "I asked the same thing. Emmett told me they always suspected there was a witness, but it was never proven. The two men that were convicted are still alive in jail. If I reappeared, if a connection was made … if the one who escaped found out … they could still hurt me … or my family. Emmett says they would be out for revenge and that they still have contacts on the outside. These people are ruthless, Bella. I can't take that chance." I looked at her sadly. "When it first occurred … I kept telling myself it would end. Somehow ... it would end. These people would be convicted and I could go back to my life and my family and tell them I was still alive. I knew they'd be upset over the lie, but they would forgive me, because I did it to keep them safe. I would make it up to them." My voice dropped. "I held onto that hope for so long. But it never …" my voice trailed off and I swallowed heavily.

We were both quiet. Bella looked at me, her gaze intent. "This happened over two years ago?"

I nodded. "Twenty-eight months ago."

"And you've been alone ever since?"

I nodded. "Until you moved in. Yes." I stepped forward, my hand raised, beseeching. "Please, Bella. Don't leave me. Don't make me leave you … _please_. I hated every lie I had to tell you. I love you. I need you. I need you to take care of me the way you do. Nobody else does. I've been alone for so long …" My breath caught. "I lost my family because I had to do it to keep them safe. But I don't think I could stand losing you as well. Please."

She stared at me, wordlessly. "I love you, Bella. You make me feel loved. Alive. Real again. You make me want to have a future. You are my future." I stepped closer. "I want a life with you. I want to take care of you as well. I want us to take care of each other." My voice became raspy and it was difficult to get a deep breath in. "Please, baby, don't take away the one thing that has given me the reason to start again."

Tears were running down her face, but still not a word came from her mouth. I shook my head, unsure what to do next. She was angry and hurt; she needed some time to think about what I had said. Leaning down, I kissed her forehead gently, grateful she didn't pull away. "I'll go next door and give you some time to decide if you can forgive me. Or, if you think you can live with what I've told you," I whispered, fighting back my own tears. "I'll be waiting if you want to talk."

I turned and walked toward the door, my heart heavy. "Why did you say it like that?" Bella's voice was thick with emotion.

I turned back. "Say what?"

"That you'd go next door. You always say that. Why didn't you say you'd go home?"

I shook my head. "My home is where you are, Bella. That is just the place I've been living in while I waited for you to find me."

"Edward."

I stopped at the sound of my name coming from her mouth.

"Will you tell me about your family?"

My heart clenched. "Yes, Bella. I'll tell you anything."

Her beautiful eyes looked at me sadly. "I don't want you to go."

I rushed forward, dragging her into my arms. "_Bella._" I could feel her tears soaking my shirt and I held her tightly as my own tears flowed down my face. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry you found out like that. I was going to tell you, I swear I was. I waited too long. Please forgive me." Pulling back, I cupped her face with my hands. "Don't ever, ever, think that way about yourself again, do you understand me? You are perfect. You are mine. I love you and it hurts me to hear that you would think such awful thoughts about how you expect to be treated. How you think I would treat you."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

I lowered my forehead to hers. "I know, baby. But you have to stop. You aren't what they said you were all those years. You're wonderful. You are smart, funny and fucking beautiful. And, I love you. _I love you so much_."

"I love you," she whispered.

I pulled her close again, rocking us gently. "Bella, I know you have questions, and I will answer them all, but right now, I need you." I pulled back. "Do you understand what I'm saying? I need to be with you. Can I take you to your room and make love to you?"

She stood up on her toes and I leaned down to meet her lips. "Our room," she whispered, as she tugged on my hand.

Relief flooded through me as I followed her. She knew the truth and she was still with me.

She was still mine.

*()*

We didn't make it halfway down the hall when I had her pushed up against the wall, my need to feel her, desperate and overwhelming everything else. I captured her face in my hands, kissing her deeply, groaning at the sensations caused from tasting her. My body held her captive against the wall as my tongue delved and swirled, caressing her possessively, my desire overtaking all my other senses. I clung to her fiercely, lost and still frantic at the thought of losing her. It was the realization of how tense she was and the fact her hands were ineffectually pushing at my chest that finally alerted me that I was holding her too tight, kissing her too roughly and I pulled backed, dropping my head to her shoulder, ashamed at how I was acting. "Bella, I'm sorry," I pleaded, holding myself stiffly away from her.

Her arms reached out, wrapping around me, drawing me back to her. "I've got you, my love," her voice murmured in my ear. "I'm not going anywhere. Just relax and let me take care of you, tonight."

Nodding, I allowed her to lead me into the bathroom, watching silently as she filled the tub. She knelt in front of me, cupping my cheek, her thumb slowly drawing gentle circles on my skin as she gazed up at me. I covered her hand with mine and turning my head I kissed the palm of her hand contritely. "You want me to have a bath, Bella?" I asked quietly as I stared into her beautiful, forgiving eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I want _us_ to have a bath. You need to calm down and I think you need me to hold you right now."

I tightened my grip on her hand. "I need you to hold me forever."

She sighed softly and stood up. "I'm right here … Edward."

I nodded silently.

"Tell me what you need," she encouraged quietly.

"You. I just need you."

"You have me."

"Let me see you, Bella. Please."

She bit her lip, still nervous and shy when it came to me seeing her naked. Slowly, she disrobed and stood in front of me, her soft body as exposed and vulnerable as her wide-eyed gaze. Reaching out, I pulled her to me, burying my face into the gentle swell of her tummy. I kissed her scars with feather light pecks, trailing my lips over her marks and imperfections that bothered her so much and yet to me were nothing. Just as mine were nothing to her, but scars from a past we both survived. I looked up at her as she gazed down on me. "I love you, Bella. All of you. Just be with me, right now." I swallowed heavily." I _need _you, Chefgirl."

She blinked, and I watched a tear trickle down her cheek. She nodded and moved to the tub. I stood up and discarded my clothes, following her and sinking down into the warm water, my back pressed against her softness, my head nestled under her chin as her arms wrapped around me, holding me securely. The warm water, the gentle glow of the candles she had burning and her calming touch relaxed me and I felt myself sink farther and farther into her embrace. Her lips continuously grazed my temple and her quiet voice murmured soothing words of comfort and love. When my body shook violently with sobs, her arms tightened and she allowed me the comfort of her embrace to finally grieve aloud for the family and the life I had lost.

When the emotion had passed, we climbed out of the tub, Bella softly helping me dry off before we nestled under the covers, our bodies pressed against each other. My lips found hers, her mouth warm and sweet as my tongue laved hers, gently. My hands worshipped her curves lovingly, her tender ministrations having eased my earlier desperation. She returned my caresses and kisses with a quiet passion of her own, pulling me into her heat with a breathy moan, rocking with me as I thrust in long slow strokes, groaning at her warmth as I filled her. Our eyes locked as I felt her orgasm ripple through her and she stilled, shuddering around me, breathing the name I had longed to hear her call out.

"_Edward._"

I buried my face in her neck as I spilled into her, unable to speak, only to feel, as the waves crashed over me, leaving me heavy and spent.

I rolled over, keeping her close, still needing to feel her.

"Stay with me," I pleaded into her skin.

Her arms tightened. "I have you, my love."

Surrounded by her warmth, I slept.

* * *

**So now you and Bella know his story. More answers next chapter. See you on the weekend**.


	32. Chapter 32

**So much move for these two last chapter. Thank you. Your comments mean so much.**

Nightmares plagued me all night. Every time I woke up shaking and crying out Bella was there. It was her soft voice, whispering words of love and comfort in my ear and her gentle caresses that would lull me back in to sleep. Twice I had taken her, needing that physical connection to drive away the images in my mind. She had willingly accepted me into her body, allowing me to find the peace and completion I sought that only she could provide. When I finally opened my eyes to the muted light peeking through the curtains, it was her concerned, love-filled gaze that met my weary eyes. As I blinked, tightening my already firm grasp on her torso, relief seeped through me that she was still there with me.

"Hey," her quiet voice whispered as she stroked my cheek.

"Bella." I leaned up, capturing her lips with mine, pulling her down to me as I kissed her, putting all the emotions and words I couldn't express into the warmth of her mouth. Languidly, I stroked her tongue with mine, gently exploring as I held her closely, unable to let her go. Reluctantly I released her mouth, my head burrowed into her neck as I breathed her in. "I'm sorry."

Her arms tightened. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I hated lying to you."

Her soft sigh ruffled my hair as she exhaled. "I know that. I understand why you did it."

"There is so much we need to talk about. So much more I have to tell you."

"We have all day, all weekend, more, if you need it. I'll listen."

I pulled back, searching her face. "You'll stay with me, Bella?" I whispered; my voice tight.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward." Then she frowned. "I shouldn't call you that should I? Even here at home? In case it slipped out in front of others?"

I nodded sadly, thinking about the fact that she had called out my real name in the night when we had made love, and how right it had felt to hear it come from her mouth.

She smiled softly at me, her fingers playing with my hair. "You suit Edward so much more than Anthony. But I can live with E."

"I can as well. As long as you're here, I can live with anything."

She pulled my head back down to her chest and I relaxed into her embrace, drifting quietly as she held me, the comfort of her arms soothing.

I glanced over at the clock, pulling myself up as I saw the time. "Shit. I'm so late."

Bella smiled up at me. "I texted Shannon and told her you were ill and not coming in today."

"You texted Shannon?"

She grinned at me and waved my iPhone in front of me. "I figured it out all by myself. Shannon says she hopes you feel better. I assured her I would look after you." Then she frowned. "Angela, on the other hand, said something about you working more voodoo magic on me since I have never taken a sick day before. I'm not sure what that meant."

I kissed her lovingly before returning to her warmth. "Look how far you've come. Tackling an iPhone all by yourself," I chuckled. "As for your friend, Angela, I'll explain later."

"Okay." We were quiet for a few minutes before Bella spoke again. When she did, her voice was worried. "Will my finding out the name that goes with the crest cause you any trouble, E? John is a friend of Angela's who does custom-made silver pieces. He wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"I had this done after I lost my family, Bella. No one is looking for me based on a tattoo. If anyone has ever asked I just said I liked the symbolism of it. You are the only person I ever told the real meaning to." I paused not wanting to bring back her pain of discovering the truth, but I had to ask. "What did you say when he gave you the information?"

Bella shrugged. "He said I must have gotten the name wrong and I… I was so shocked I just nodded and agreed. He gave me the sketch of what he was going to do, but there is no name on it. I told him I would come back once I had decided." Her voice became shy. "I'd, ah, still like to give it to you if you want it."

My arms tightened around her. "I'd like that very much, Bella. But it will have to be without the name."

"Would you be able to wear it? I was thinking of a leather cuff with the crest on it."

I kissed her. "Yes, I would wear it proudly. If anyone asks I can say the same thing about the symbolism. We can even tell Angela's friend that if you want. Please don't worry about that, okay?"

Bella's arms held me close again. "Okay, E. Now, I want you to relax for a while." Her voice dropped. "I have you, my love."

I smiled into her skin at her sweet words and soft endearment.

We had each other.

*()*

"Will you ever see them again?"

I shook my head sadly. "No."

Bella's eyes were unhappy as she regarded me quietly. We had gotten up and spent the late morning talking, her asking questions about my family. I found it to be an emotional release to be able to talk about them. To share memories of happier times and say their names in the present, not having to pretend they were dead. Bella had gently directed the conversation, encouraging my ramblings and stories. She laughed with me over some of the antics I told her about getting into with Alice, clasping my hands when the memories would get too vivid and holding me when the emotions got too strong for me to contain. She listened with a small smile, her touch never far away. "Have you accepted that?"

I looked at her surprised. "I don't know." I drew in a deep breath. "I've been … drifting, Bella. I go to work, I have a few people over occasionally to watch a game, I work on some projects for a few clients, but I haven't been … living. I just …" My voice trailed off.

"Existed."

"Yes. And I didn't even realize it until you came into my life." I turned to her, clasping her hands tightly. "You've made all the difference to me, Bella. I can't do this without you." I swallowed painfully. "I'm not sure I want to do this without you."

"You don't have to, E."

I studied her open, loving expression. "Bella, if you stay with me, there's a chance, a slight one, but a chance, that Emmett could walk in here one day and say something has happened and I have to disappear. That means you'd have to give up your job, your home, your friends, your entire life to be with me. Instantly." I held her hands tighter. "Are you prepared for what that truly means? If it was bad enough, you would give up your career. Your degree. Everything you know. The world might have to think Isabella Swan was dead."

"Is that always the scenario?"

"Usually. If a sudden move is required it's usually because of something catastrophic." I paused. "Are you sure I'm worth that sacrifice?"

She was quiet; her eyes downcast as she thought about what I had just told her. My fingers nervously stroked her hands as I waited for her to speak. Hating to add even more complexity to her decision, I spoke up. "There are other … restraints, Bella."

Her glorious eyes lifted to mine. "Such as?"

I sighed. "I have to be careful all the time. I can never be … visible. You could never post pictures of us on Facebook or anywhere else. In fact I have to be vigilant about not having my picture taken. I've changed my appearance as much as I can …"

"How?" She interrupted me.

I shrugged. "I dress differently, I changed my style of speaking and I wear colored contacts every day. I dye my hair …"

"What? You dye your hair? What color is it normally?"

"Um … kinda red."

"To go with your green eyes. I wish I could see that." She smiled sadly at me. "Why have I never seen you in contact lenses?" Her eyes widened. "You didn't have them on the days you drove me to work or when you picked me up. Did you have them in the other night? At the barbeque? What color are they?"

"No. I put them in, in the car after dropping you off and took them out before I picked you up. And, at the barbeque, I kept my dark glasses on. I use brown ones; they cover the green the best. People who know me now, know me as a dark-haired, brown-eyed man. One of thousands in any city. I lied to you so much I didn't want to add another deception on top of that so I never put my lenses in. Besides, you saw my eyes the first night I came over the fence. I didn't see the point."

"Have you ever messed up?"

"Yeah, I have, numerous times. I told them I was trying out green contacts, but I didn't like them."

"How do you dress differently?"

"I dress to look bigger … layered all the time, when I'm out. Baseball hats and sunglasses. I never wore either before. The stubble is new as well. Small things that add to the illusion, so if someone saw a picture of me they would see Anthony Masen. Not Edward Cullen."

"And how do you speak differently?"

"Lower. I lower my voice at work and in public."

She looked at me. "Now that you tell me, I can hear it. I never really noticed it."

"You aren't supposed to."

She stood and walked around the room. I watched as she disappeared into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with fresh coffee.

I sighed as I finished the last of my thoughts. "I will always have to remain in the background, Bella. And, if something happened and you joined me in a new identity, you would have too as well."

The room was silent. Needing something to do, I sipped the hot coffee, feeling it burn as it went past the lump in my throat. Her face gave nothing away as she sorted through everything I had said to her. I wanted to throw myself at her feet and beg her to just stay with me. I wanted to tell her how much I needed her, but I knew she had to make a decision on what was best for her.

"Well," she began softly. "I've never had much interest in a Facebook account, so we're good there."

My heart picked up. "Good."

"I have to admit, giving up my degree does … give me pause."

I nodded, my shoulders slumping. "Of course it would, Bella. I understand. You're a brilliant doctor."

"But that's only in the direst of situations, right?"

I looked at her, filled with cautious hope. "Right."

"There is one thing that bothers me more than anything," she admitted quietly.

I set my coffee down and took hers from her hands before clasping them in mine. "Tell me, Bella. Talk this through with me."

"Dyeing your hair … it seems so vain, E. Are you sure you're not doing it to cover the fact you're a ginger? Or maybe you're starting to go grey? And using this whole 'I'm in hiding thing' as a cover?"

I gaped at her as she started to laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle and pull her into my arms, grateful she had broken up the tension with her teasing.

"There you go with the lip again, Chefgirl. I warned you about that in the past."

She smiled, then her face turned serious. Her hands cupped my face as she spoke slowly, her eyes focused on mine intently. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Edward. I will call you any name you need me to call you as long as you answer me. You've existed on your own for the last few years without anyone to love, so you understand how painful that is." Her eyes filled with tears. "I've never been loved before … by anyone. I'm not giving that up because of something that may never happen. Or, because we can't buy some monogrammed luggage." She paused, her lip trembling. "I'm not letting you go. Ever."

I could feel my own eyes tearing up as I listened to her declaration. "You'll stay with me? No matter what?

"No matter what."

I crushed her to my chest, finally able to take in a deep breath.

I had her.

She was mine.

Forever.

*()*

"Can you get married?"

My head snapped up at her question. I looked over my laptop at her sitting across the table. "Is this a rhetorical question, Bella, or are you proposing right now?"

Her cheeks colored at my teasing. "No, I'd at least buy you dinner before asking, E. I was simply wondering … you know, what the rules are about that sort of thing."

"I don't know." I smiled at her. "I never had reason to ask that particular question before." I logged onto a secure chat site I used to connect occasionally to Emmett. He was only ever signed in when away from work or home and I wasn't sure if he'd be on, but his light was green so I sent him a message.

Fox : _**Hey**_

Hound_: __**Hey back. How are things?**_

Fox: _**All is good. Very good. My information was received well. CG is with me**__._

Hound: _**Glad to hear**_**.**

Fox: _**Have another question, though.**_

Hound: _**Great. Can hardly wait to hear this one. **_

Fox: _**CG wants to know if I can get married.**_

Hound_: __**She wants to marry YOU?**_

Fox_: __**Well, since she asked me the question I assume I would be the groom in the scenario.**_

Hound: _**Is she asking my permission?**_

Fox: _**No, she is wondering if that is allowed**__._

Hound: _**It is. But why would she wanna go and do something like that with a shady character like you? Let me talk to her**__._

Chuckling, I had Bella pull her chair up beside mine. She looked at the screen quizzically. "Fox and Hound; like the Disney movie?"

I chuckled. "No. Emmett chose them. He's the hunter…"

"And you're the hunted."

I shrugged. "His idea of a joke."

"Twisted."

I chuckled and reached for the keyboard.

Fox: _**She's here.**_

Hound: _**Hey CG**_

Fox: _**Hi**_

Hound: _**Fox says you are quite the dish and he wants to use his spoon a lot.**_

Bella looked at me. "What does that mean?"

I groaned. "I'll explain later. It's a good thing though."

I was so going to kick his ass for that remark next time I saw him.

Bella looked at me. "E?"

I sighed. "I told him how short and sexy you are. He called you a dish." She raised her eyebrows and I shrugged. "You are. And the spoon thing …" I waggled my eyebrows at her with a leering smile.

For a minute Bella looked at me and then grinned before leaning up and kissing me firmly. "I do like your… spoon," she smirked, before turning back to the keyboard.

Fox: _**He says you're a pain in his ass and he wants to use his foot a lot.**_

I threw back my head laughing. Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Hound_: __**I like you already. Why would you want to marry him? He snores, you know. I've heard it and it ain't pretty.**_

"I do not!" I growled at the screen.

Bella giggled as she typed her reply.

Fox: _**He insists it's not a snore, but I'm aware. I find it adorable. And I didn't ask him to marry me. I asked if it was allowed.**_

Hound: _**Adorable? Obviously you're not right in the head, which makes you a perfect match for Fox here**__._

Fox: _**So it can be done?**_

Hound: _**Yes, CG. And seeing the change in him last time- you have my blessing.**_

Fox_: __**Again, just asking. But, thank you**_**.**

Bella stood up, dragging her chair back with her.

Fox: _**It's me. CG has left the building**__._

Hound: _**So you gonna?**_

I looked over at Bella, who was typing away rapidly on her keyboard.

I smiled as I typed in my reply.

Fox: _**Yeah. Someday I will. Soon.**_

Hound: _**Bring her next time**_

Fox: _**I will**_

Hound_: __**I'll be in touch. Try and be good. **_

Signing off, I looked up from the keyboard with a smile on my face. "So yes, Chefgirl. I can marry you."

"I didn't ask that, E."

I sat back grinning. "But, if I asked _you _and it was a sunny day, you'd maybe say yes?"

"Meh. If I was in a good mood, or slightly tipsy. And, totally depending on the size of the rock you put on my finger, E," she deadpanned, before starting to giggle.

I burst out laughing. "I'll keep that in mind, Chefgirl. I'll tell you jokes, and get you drunk before I pop that question." I smirked. "And hide your glasses so you can't see the size of the ring."

I could see the smile playing on her lips as she stared at her keyboard. "Good plan."

I watched her quietly for a few minutes.

"Bella?"

She looked up, quizzically.

"Just like the baby bonnets? Someday … for sure … someday." I took in a deep breath. "Someday soon. Okay?"

Her eyes widened and became misty as she looked at me. "Okay," she breathed, before ducking her head back down to her laptop.

But I saw her smile.

And it was brilliant.

* * *

**Emmett - he makes me laugh. **

**One more regular chapter and then the epi - which is in two parts. How quickly this one seems to have gone. Thank you for being part of the journey. See you mid-week**.


	33. Chapter 33

**This is the last regular chapter of this story. There are however two epi's - and both are nice long ones for you.**

"Anthony, tell me."

I looked up from my plate. I had been pushing the food around and trying to figure out how to tell her what I had found out today. I wasn't sure how she would react.

Her gaze was filled with worry as she looked at me; her soft voice warm as she spoke. "You're not eating so don't tell me nothing is wrong. Is it … Emmett? Has something happened?"

I dropped my fork and sat back. "No. Nothing like that, Bella."

"I'm listening."

I sighed quietly. "The building I work on has been sold to a private company, which is taking over the entire place. So the company I work for will be losing the contract to service it. The IT crew will no longer be necessary which means … I'm out of a job in a month."

Her hand clasped mine. "Oh, Anthony. I'm sorry."

"They offered me another building that they service, but it's north of Toronto. I'd either have to move or commute." I sighed. "It would be a long commute."

She looked at me, biting her lip. "What did you tell them?"

I squeezed her hand firmly. "I said no. I'm not moving away from you and the commute would be hell. I'd never see you and that's just not acceptable."

"But …"

I shook my head. "I'm sure I'll find another job. I just don't know how long it will take. But I'm not leaving you, Bella."

She let out a shaky sigh. "I don't want you to, either."

"Good. It's settled. I have some vacation time and they offered me a severance package which I accepted. I'll start looking right away."

Bella was quiet for a minute before pulling her chair closer. "What if you did something … different?"

"Different?"

"You told me you have a Computer Science degree."

"Edward Cullen did. Not Anthony Masen."

"Couldn't Emmett help … procure the documentation with your new name for you?"

"Maybe. To what end, Bella?"

She drew in a deep breath. "You told me how much you miss writing code and developing programs for clients. Maybe you should open your own business offering those services, as well as IT. All the businesses that were in your building are still going to need help when they relocate, won't they?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Some will."

"And you know them. They know you. I bet if you spoke with them, you'd have some clients right away. I know Angela hires outside independent contractors all the time for computer stuff. I could speak with her." She paused. "You said you worked with some talented people. They'll be looking for jobs as well, yes?"

I nodded.

"You could hire them."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "All that would cost — cost a lot. I don't have that sort of capital. And I'm not sure I could get a loan these days. Or if I'd even be able to apply for that sort of thing."

"I have some money. I had several of my articles published and I was well paid. I've never touched the money."

I held up my hand. "I'm not taking your money, Bella."

She stood up and took our still full plates into the kitchen. I sighed as I looked around the room in the place I now thought of as home, because it was where Bella lived. I still hadn't gone back next door and she still hadn't asked me to. I hated even thinking about being without her. We had gone two weeks simply learning and growing closer. Two weeks with no huge confessions or drama; just us, living and loving together. I hated to think that had to be interrupted again.

When she came back, she was carrying coffee and a file folder. Wordlessly, she handed me the file, her teeth worrying the plump flesh of her bottom lip. Leaning forward, I pulled her lip free. "What's this?"

"I've been doing some research."

I winked at her. "That _is _your line of expertise, Bella."

I was rewarded with one of her sweet smiles. "On the internet."

I grabbed my chest in mock shock. "Listen to you, Chefgirl! Using the internet! Found some new recipes to try out on me?"

She rolled her eyes but I could see how nervous she seemed to be. "What were you researching? I asked quietly.

"The housing market here."

I frowned at her. "You want to move?"

She shook her head. "No." She hesitated. "I want you to."

"Me?" I was confused. I just told her I didn't want to leave her.

She drew in a deep breath. "You told me the house next door was yours. Free and clear."

I nodded. "It is. It was part of the agreement. But …" My voice trailed off as realization hit me. A wide smile split my face.

"Chefgirl, are you telling me you want me to sell my place and move in … _here_ … with you, permanently?"

"If _you_ want to, yes."

Leaning forward, I cupped her head, dragging her mouth to mine as I kissed her deeply. "There's nothing I want more."

"Really?"

I rested my forehead against hers. "I don't want to ever be away from you, Bella. I've been waiting for you to tell me you've had enough of me and it was time to leave." I sighed and smiled. "I didn't want to go back there and live alone anymore."

She pulled back. "You don't have to. I don't want to be away from you either."

I smiled and kissed her again. "Then it's settled."

She nodded. "You can sell your place, move in here and use the money to help set up your business."

I looked at her. "There are so many things to consider, Bella. It might not work. And then the only nest egg I have would be gone. I don't know if I'm willing to gamble on that high a risk."

She smiled at me. "It won't fail. You're so smart, E. I know you can do this. And, I know you'll be brilliant."

"I don't want to be dependent on you."

She pursed her lips. "What if the roles were reversed?"

I frowned at her. She knew exactly what would happen; I would want her to reach for her dream. She wanted the same for me —her faith in me was incredible. I huffed in resignation. "I need to think about it. Write it all down." I paused. "Talk to Emmett."

"I know. You should do that."

"Regardless of whether I do this or simply find another job, I'm staying here though." I grinned. "Most of my stuff is here anyway."

"What about your furniture?"

"It was there when I moved in. The basics were all there. I have some more clothes and a few things, plus the TV and other electronics. I'll have it cleaned and maybe painted fresh and sell it as is, or give the stuff away."

A shadow crossed her face. "Hey." I shook my head at her. "Don't be sad. That part of my life is over and I'm happier than I ever thought possible. I have you, now."

She smiled tremulously at me. "We have each other."

I pulled her back into my arms. "Each other," I mumbled against her lips before kissing her again.

*()*

Bella was fidgeting beside me, her hands nervously clenching and unclenching. Reaching over, I covered her hands with mine. "Relax. It's going to be fine."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

I pulled her against my side and nuzzled my lips into her soft hair. "Impossible."

"But …" Her voice trailed off, her fearful eyes blinking up at me, so brilliant in her pale face. I smiled down at her. "He'll adore you, Bella. I know he will."

As if on cue, Emmett slid into the booth across from us. "Break it up you two."

Chuckling, I turned to him. He smirked across the table at us, his eyes going wide as he took in Bella sitting beside me. I felt her tense as he stared at her and I pulled her closer.

He whistled low in his throat. "Holy shit, Anthony. You weren't kidding." He held out his hand across the table. "Nice to meet you, Bella." He grinned widely. "Anthony didn't do you justice. Not even close."

Bella hesitated before offering her hand in return; her cheeks pink from embarrassment with his remarks. I was about to tell him to shut up when he spoke again. "You have the most fucking gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, woman." He winked at her. "Just don't tell my wife I said that. She'd have my balls on a platter."

Both Bella and I chuckled at that remark and I felt her relax a little. Bella shook his hand, smiling. "Anthony's told me a lot about you as well … but he was pretty accurate, I'd say. I see why his foot itches a lot."

Emmett laughed. "Oh, beautiful and funny. Great combination, Anthony; you lucky bastard, you."

I grinned as I leaned down and nuzzled her head again.

"That I am, Em. That I am."

*()*

Emmett closed the file he'd been going over. He was quiet for a minute. "You've given this a lot of thought," he said as he rapped the top of the file folder.

I nodded. "We have."

"It's risky, especially these days, opening your own business."

"I agree. That's why I'm starting small. I've spoken with some of my current clients and they have agreed to hire me. I'm going to work from home for the next few months until I've built up a big enough client base. I'm only hiring one other person right now, but once I'm confident thing are working I'll lease office space and hire more staff."

Emmett looked at Bella. "You support him with this?"

Bella smiled at him. "One hundred percent."

He leaned back, taking a long sip of his coffee. "And you're sure you want to sell?"

I pulled Bella closer. "Yeah. One hundred percent. Bella is my home now, Emmett. Where she is, I am."

He chuckled. "Look at the two of you."

Bella leaned forward. "Can you help him, Emmett? Get his diploma in order?"

He sighed. "I can. It'll take a little work, but he actually has the degree and the knowledge, so it's not like I'm trying to give him something false." He stared at me. "You can't use any programs you ever wrote from … before, Anthony. You know that, right?"

"Understood."

"It's a good, solid plan."

"I can consider it approved?"

Emmett shook his head. "You don't need my approval anymore, Anthony. You're moving on with your life, just like I wanted you to. As long as you remember to keep your profile low and your record clean. I don't want to see you on the eleven o'clock news."

I sat back. "Can we keep in touch?"

His smile was wide. "Given what I've heard about your girl's cooking? Rosy and I are coming for dinner. She's wanted to meet my old friend I have coffee with occasionally." His voice softened as he looked at Bella. "And his lady who has brought him back to life. The one who means so much to him."

Bella smiled shyly at him. "I'd like to meet her as well."

Emmett smiled. "It will be nice not having to worry about you anymore, Anthony. You've moved ahead and you have someone amazing in your life."

I picked up Bella's hand and kissed it lovingly, knowing he was right. "Amazing isn't a big enough word, Emmett."

He laughed. "Amen to that, Anthony."

*()*

"Is this the last of it?" Bella asked as I lifted a small box over the fence and handed it to her.

"Almost."

"Have you enjoyed your little memory lane trip? Using the fence?" she asked as she placed the box on the table before coming back to her ladder and climbing up a couple of rungs.

I chuckled. "It just felt right."

"Just think, you'll have to retire the ladder now, unless of course, you want to leave it for the new people moving in. Maybe I'll have to feed them as well?"

I shook my head. "They are a nice, retired couple, Chefgirl. I am sure they can fend fine for themselves. I might let you bake them some cookies to say welcome, but the rest of what you cook? It's mine."

"Always so protective of your food."

I stood on the top of the ladder, looking over the fence at Bella, who gazed back at me smiling. "I am. Not as protective though, as I am for the person who makes it. She is my reason for everything."

Bella blushed as she reached up and I wrapped my hand around hers. "Just think, Chefgirl. This is where it all started."

She smiled softly as she nodded. "Who knew when I heard a voice groaning how fucking awesome my dinner smelled that this is where we would end up."

I laughed thinking about that first dinner. "You literally had me that night, Bella. I was already a goner."

She shook her head. "Took us a while."

I grinned. "I wouldn't trade a minute of it." I rapped the top of the fence. "As much as this was a barrier between us, it gave us the time to really get to know each other. Time we both needed, I think. I loved our conversations and hearing your laughter when I said something inane." I paused. "I remember how right it felt to hold your hand that first time. How much I came to rely on hearing your voice." My voice softened. "How quickly I started needing you."

She smiled lovingly at me. "Me too."

"This fence kind of symbolizes a lot of us, Bella. It's a part of our history." I smiled back at her. "Do you realize we haven't been apart one night since the first time I came over the fence?"

Her hand squeezed mine. "I know. I can't imagine being without you anymore."

I felt my nerves take over and I swallowed heavily. "I don't ever want to be without you, Bella. Ever."

She smiled brightly up at me, her eyes dancing. "Then come over the fence one last time and stay."

"I have one more box, Bella."

"Okay, give it to me and then I'll go open the garage and you can put the ladder in it and we're finished."

I held her hand tighter. "Bella?"

She looked at me frowning and gingerly climbed another rung of the ladder, so she could grip my hand better. "Anthony? What's the matter?"

"I'm not quite done." I rapped the top of the fence. "This was the beginning of our story. Me climbing over it was the next chapter. Falling in love with you and having you love me back was the crux of the whole story."

Her voice was filled with warmth. "You moving in is the next one, right?"

"It is." I paused. "But, I want to expand on that chapter, Chefgirl."

"I'm not sure I am following you, E."

I swallowed nervously as I placed one final box on the top of the fence. A small leather box.

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at the small item.

"That's your last box?" she whispered.

I nodded and swallowed hard. "This one is special."

"Anthony?" she whispered; her uncertainty evident in that one quiet word.

"We started right here, Bella. I want to close this part of our life right here, right now. I don't just want to come over this fence to live with you. I want to marry you."

Tears filled her eyes.

"It's someday, Bella. Be mine. Please. Tell me I can keep you forever. Marry me?"

She stared at me, her lips trembling. I squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. "It's sunny, Chefgirl. I made sure you had a glass of wine with lunch, I've made you smile and your glasses are nowhere to be found. I think I got it all right. So all that has to happen now is for you to say yes." I drew in a deep breath. "Please, say yes."

Her smile was brilliant. "Yes."

Grinning, I picked up the box and pressed it into her hand. I swung myself over the fence one final time, landing in front of her, helping her down off the ladder before I grabbed her tightly in my arms, smiling when I realized how she allowed me to do so with no reticence; thrilled at how far we had come since the first time I had held her.

I gazed down into her breathtaking, beautiful eyes that gazed up at me filled with more love than I had ever seen. Love that was for me and only me. The promise of the future beckoned in her warm stare.

A future I had given up thinking ever existed, until I heard her voice.

My mouth founds hers emotion driving me as I swept her tongue with mine, tasting her sweetness. I held her closely, loving the feeling of her in my arms. How right it was. How right we were.

I pulled back. "You haven't looked at your ring."

"I'll love it."

"Open it, Bella."

I loosened my grip on her, watching her expressive face as she slowly opened the box, her hands shaking. Her eyes flew to mine after she stared at the small token of my love nestled in its satin lining.

"I wanted something you could wear all the time, Bella," I spoke softly. "Your beautiful eyes are my most favorite thing about you and I wanted them represented." Reaching over, I plucked the ring from its mooring and lifting her left hand, slid the thick ring in place, smiling as I watched the brilliant sapphires and emeralds catch the light, and the small diamonds throw rainbows onto the glass behind her.

"It's so beautiful," Bella breathed out as she held her hand up, twisting it to see the colors dance more as she did.

"Our fence is represented as well," I grinned and pointed out the straight lines of the sapphires. I turned her hand slightly. "If you look at it this way it looks like the ladder. I couldn't find one with a barbeque on it though. But I thought two out of three was pretty good."

Her rich laughter made me smile. "You like it, Bella?"

She shook her head. "I love it. I'll never take it off." She hesitated. "Do you, um, want to wear a ring?"

I dragged her back into my arms and nuzzled her neck. "Yes, Chefgirl. Buy me a ring. Mark me as taken. As yours. It's what I want to be." I pulled back. "And I want to do it soon, okay?"

"How soon?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "I already downloaded the wedding license off the net. We can fill it out and send it in and have it back in a couple weeks?"

"You really … want to marry me?" Her beautiful eyes misted over and her voice shook with suppressed emotion.

I gathered her hands in mine and kissed her ring. "More than anything. Yes."

She sighed softly. "I love you, Anthony." She paused to take in another shaky breath. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Mine."

* * *

**Pictures of the rings are on my group page EdwardEternals Love of Words. First epi up on the weekend. Second one next week. Thank you for being such a huge part of this. It is because of you I continue to write.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**I call this chapter Glimpses. Chefgirl and Fenceward's life through one of their favorite mediums; texting. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_***()***_

_**I'm going to be late again, Chefgirl.**_

_**That new client?**_

_**Yeah, pain in the ass. Meeting again in an hour. I'll be home as soon as possible.**_

_**I understand, E. This is huge for you. I'll be waiting. I love you.**_

_**Huge for us. Love you so much. **_

_**xx**_

***()***

_**Mrs. Cope called. **_

_**How is my favorite older woman?**_

_**She wants us to come back soon for another visit. I think she has a little crush on you, E.**_

_**Can you blame the woman? I am rather charming. **_

_**LOL. Not to mention modest. **_

_**Actually I didn't mention it – you did. But thanks for noticing. Is Mrs. C OK?**_

_**She's fine. She just wanted me to tell you thanks for bringing me to see her and to do so again soon. **_

_**If she'd make another meatloaf like the one she made this weekend we could go tomorrow. I'll clear my schedule. **_

_**You are so easily swayed with food. **_

_**Bella - that was the best meatloaf I've ever eaten. And that pie? God help me.**_

_**She gave me the recipe. **_

_**For both? **_

_**Yes.**_

_**Forget her, then. We don't need her anymore. Besides, you have something she doesn't.**_

_**What is that?**_

_**The cutest socks … always with the cute socks. Nothing compares.**_

_**LOL – I love you E. **_

_**I love you, Chefgirl. And whenever you want to go back just tell me. Or she can come here – she is coming for the wedding right?**_

_**Yes. She wouldn't miss it. She says we are perfect together. **_

_**We are. **_

_**See you at home.**_

_**Bella?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**You're making the meatloaf, like, tonight right?**_

_**Love you, E.**_

_**Is that a yes?**_

_**Bella?**_

_***()***_

_**How's your day?**_

_**I miss you. Thank you for marrying me last week. Did I mention how beautiful you were?**_

_**About a hundred times. **_

_**Hmm. Not enough. You were beautiful. **_

_**I love you, E.**_

_**I want you.**_

_**Um … at work. So are you.**_

_**I could slip out. I am the boss. How's that headache of yours?**_

_**Pounding. **_

_**Meet me at home. Now. I'll show you pounding. **_

_**Leaving now. **_

_**I love you, Chefgirl. **_

_**Stop typing and get your fine ass home, E. I want it bare and buried between my legs.**_

_**Fuck. **_

_**That's the idea. **_

_**In the car. On my way.**_

_***()***_

_**Thank you for the flowers – they are beautiful**_

_**You were brilliant last night, Bella. Articulate, beautiful and perfect. So proud of my wife. **_

_**I hate talking in front of a crowd. But knowing you were there, supporting me, helped me so much.**_

_**I'll always be there, Bella. I wish I could stand beside you and hold your hand, but …**_

_**I know. **_

_**In my heart I'm always beside you.**_

_**I love you, E.**_

_**I love you, Chefgirl. See you at home. **_

_***()***_

_**I'm leaving a little early. **_

_**Yeah? **_

_**Did I mention I'm wearing new socks today?**_

_**I did not see those this morning. Color?**_

_**Pink and white. Hearts. **_

_**Hmm ... need to see those. Guess I'm leaving early as well. **_

_**OK – me and my … socks … will be waiting. Meet you in our room?**_

_**Meet you there. I need something to tide me over. Give it up. **_

_**xx**_

_**That's my girl. On my way.**_

***()***

_**Did I mention last night how sexy it is to see my name on your body?**_

_**You might have shown me, E. A few times. **_

_**I love the tattoo. I love you. Thank you. Best surprise Wednesday gift ever.**_

_**Really? It beat out the red polka dot lingerie from last month?**_

_**Hmmm … hard call there, come to think of it. I have an idea.**_

_**This I can't wait to hear. **_

_**Why don't you model the lingerie tonight and I will see which I like better - tattoo with the lingerie on … or tattoo with the lingerie off? **_

_**This sounds like a set up. **_

_**Never, Chefgirl. Just trying to make sure I give it a fair assessment.**_

_**You do remember the tattoo is on my arm right? Not sure I need to model it with the lingerie off. **_

_**Oh, there's a need. A hard, pressing need. I promise you.**_

_**E?**_

_**?**_

_**I love you. Even though you have a one track mind and are a complete nut I love you. And I will take care of your hard pressing need tonight. **_

_**I'll bring home dinner … save you some time and energy. We're gonna need lots of both, Chefgirl. The need is growing.**_

_**How embarrassing for you.**_

_**God, I love you. See you at home. Come early.**_

_**Like without you?**_

_**NO. Don't even joke. Come HOME early. You come with **__**me.**_

_**I will. Suddenly I am feeling needy as well. **_

_**Perfect. I like you needy for me.**_

_**xx**_

_***()***_

_**Thank you again, my wonderful husband – yesterday was so … beyond anything I could have ever dreamed of.**_

_**You're the perfect one, Bella. I'm glad your birthday was a good day for a change.**_

_**GOOD day? E- it was so amazing. I still can't get over the presents and the dinner … and everything else you did. You spoiled me. **_

_**Your birthday will be a day I want to celebrate every year. I missed too many of them already. I had to catch up. One gift for each birthday I missed, and a few just for this one. And the dinner? Our friends were thrilled to celebrate with us. They love you too you know.**_

_**I loved every one of them. Thank you for bringing Mrs. C down. **_

_**Anytime. I am glad she is staying for a few days … and I am equally glad she takes her hearing aids out at night. You were very enthusiastic with your thanks last night, Chefgirl. **_

_**Complaining, E? Did I tire you out?**_

_**Nope. I'll show you tonight how un-tired I am. Especially if you wear that pretty pink thing I saw Angela gave you.**_

_**You peeked in the bag!**_

_**Hey – I saw something lacy. It screamed at me. You can model it for me when you show your thanks again.**_

_**I'll do that. **_

_**Good – when you get home take Mrs. C for a nice long walk … tire her out. I myself might have a huge headache and have to retire early.**_

_**One track mind. **_

_**For you - Yep. Love you Chefgirl. **_

_**Love you E.**_

***()***

_**The realtor's office called. They found us a house you might like, E.**_

_**Big kitchen for you?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Big basement for me?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Bedrooms?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Smartass. How many?**_

_**4. 5**__**th**__** could be downstairs. **_

_**Okay. That works. Fence?**_

_**LOL. Yes. There's even a den on the main floor.**_

_**Make an appointment.**_

_**You sure you want to move?**_

_**We are going to have babies someday, Chefgirl. Need the room. **_

_**Someday, E. Not today. I just came off the birth control.**_

_**Better be prepared. And you never know. I bet my boys are strong. Ninja-like sperm.**_

_**OMG — I give up— I'll make the appointment.**_

_**Chefgirl?**_

_**?**_

_**I love you.**_

**xx**

***()***

_**E- I need you.**_

_**What's wrong, Bella? **_

_**I just got a call – my father died. I know I shouldn't care … but please, I need you.**_

_**Of course you care. I'm on my way. Don't drive. **_

_**I love you, E. **_

_**So much, my girl. I'll be right there–I've got you, Bella.**_

_***()***_

_**How are you feeling, Chefgirl?**_

_**I still can't believe it. **_

_**Told you my swimmers were strong. **_

_**Yes, you did.**_

_**I'm going to be a daddy.**_

_**Yes, you are.**_

_**You are my life. I love you. **_

_**I love you, E. You're going to be the best daddy. **_

_**I need to kiss you right now. **_

_**xx**_

_**NO. Not good enough. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Be out front. **_

_**Nuts. You are nuts, E.**_

_**Just about you, Chefgirl. And our baby. **_

_**Okay, now I need to kiss YOU. **_

_**Pucker up, Mommy. On my way. **_

_***()***_

_**Showing off my ultrasound picture.**_

_**Again?**_

_**Hey … I want people to see how good-looking my son is. **_

_**Yes, E, our son looks JUST like you.**_

_**I am sensing sarcasm. **_

_**Never. The shadowy image is your spitting image. **_

_**Shadowy but detailed. MY BOY.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Chefgirl?**_

_**?**_

_**Do you need anything? Can I go buy ice cream or something?**_

_**No, I'm good. I just need you. **_

_**You have me. I love you.**_

_**xx**_

_***()***_

_**Did I mention how much I love the nursery?**_

_**You did, Chefgirl, but quite happy if you want to show me … again. Especially if you're on top ... again. That drives me wild. And I bet you're blushing now. I like that as well!**_

_**I will not answer you since that only encourages your cheek.**_

_**You already did, Chefgirl. LOL.**_

_**You never told me last night — How on earth did you get one of our fence boards from the old house?**_

_**I used my appealing charm. **_

_**Okay. Right. No, really, how did you do it?**_

_**I'm insulted my wife doesn't find me charming. I, ah … okay fine… check the freezer, Chefgirl — There may be a cake missing. I knew Deb had a sweet tooth and if I told her the fence story, while she was all sugar shocked, and how I wanted a board to go in the nursery so we could use it to track the baby's height as he grew, she would let me have it. I replaced it for them. And it looks great in the nursery with the farm thing you picked out. I have even impressed myself with my handyman skills.**_

_**Motif, E. Farm motif. And you did an amazing job. Your son will love it.**_

_**My son. Our son. I love you. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oh my – such excess.**_

_**Never enough xx's for you, Chefgirl. To infinity.**_

_**And beyond. Love you back, E. Um, you didn't take the caramel cake did you? I was craving that.**_

_**Ah … Gotta go, Chefgirl. Someone is calling. I'm sure that was my name. **_

_**You are in such trouble, E!**_

_**E? You know I'll get you at home. You can run but you can't hide.**_

_**I'll distract you at home.**_

_**Really.**_

_**Yep. Me. My charm, my fine ass and my hot loving. **_

_**That hot loving better include cake.**_

_**I'll make sure to stop at the store. **_

_**Good decision, Daddy.**_

_***()***_

_**Would you make me your sweet and sour chicken tonight, Chefgirl?**_

_**We had that two nights ago, E.**_

_**What can I say? I have a craving. I NEED IT.**_

_**Um, I'm the pregnant one. Shouldn't I be having the cravings?**_

_**Sympathy cravings. Besides your cravings are constant. **_

_**?**_

_**For me, Chefgirl. Seems to me I barely get in the front door these days and you are all over me. I'm lucky I can walk in the morning. **_

_**And you are complaining?**_

_**NOT A BIT. Just saying. **_

_**Now that you mention it, E … I think I suddenly have a craving … an intense one. And I need it eased … **__**right now.**_

_**Chefgirl, I'm blushing. And we're rather far apart.**_

_**You're the boss. You can leave. **_

_**And you? How will you get out?**_

_**Morning sickness is just a myth. It can strike at any time of the day. **_

_**Excellent. So let me get this straight – I'm gonna sneak out of here and you're gonna go make some horrid retching noises, get some sympathy and meet me at home and have your wicked way with me?**_

_**Yep, that's about it. **_

_**I'm surprisingly good with that. On my way to the car now.**_

_**I'll meet you at home. Be ready. Naked for me. I need to feel you. **_

_**WOW. CHEFGIRL. Suddenly my craving just kicked into a pulsating need. YOU get home to me woman. I am ALREADY ready. **_

_**I like you pulsating. In me. On my way.**_

_**Fuck – I had no idea pregnancy would turn you into this … wanton wench. I like it. **_

_**Wanton wench? I'll show you wanton … Get home. **_

_**Um … Chefgirl?**_

_**Yeah, E?**_

_**I still get the chicken … after the wanton-ness … right?**_

_**Chefgirl?**_

_***()***_

_**I think your son might be anxious to meet you?**_

_**Uh oh. Is he moving around extra today?**_

_**No.**_

_**What makes you say that then?**_

_**My water just broke. **_

_**Fuck! Running to car! **_

_**Stay calm, E. Angela is here with me at my desk. **_

_**At your desk? Why aren't you lying down?**_

_**I am fine. Please just come. **_

_**I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere. Wait for me.**_

_**Where the hell would I go, E?**_

_**In the car. Coming. I love you. **_

_**Love you too, Daddy.**_

_***()***_

_**Bella, is everything okay?**_

_**Relax, E, we're fine. You've only been at work a couple hours.**_

_**I would rather be home with you and Liam. I miss you both. **_

_**We miss you. We'll be waiting when you get home. **_

_**I'll come home early. In fact I may work from home a couple days a week for a bit. Perks of being the boss.**_

_**Why does this news not surprise me? I like these perks. **_

_**Good. I like you. **_

_**That is a good thing. **_

_**You are a good thing. You are, in fact, the best thing that ever happened to me. **_

_**I think you should come home now. **_

_**On my way.**_

_***()***_

_**I see I missed 7 texts. Sorry – the appointment took longer than I thought.**_

_**Are you okay? Going mad with worry here. What did the doctor say?**_

_**You need to come home. **_

_**Bella. Tell me now. What did the doctor say? I wish you had let me take you - the meeting could have waited.**_

_**It's not the flu.**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**In the parking lot of the doctor's office.**_

_**Liam?**_

_**Asleep in the back.**_

_**Tell me.**_

_**Your ninja-sperm have done it again. **_

_**Bella … !**_

_**I think I need to lie down.**_

_**I think that's what got us into trouble in the first place ... or should I say … second place.**_

_**No it was you and your strange fixation with my cute socks which led to your investigating fingers running up my legs and using the kitchen counter for purposes it was never intended for …**_

_**Well, they were rather sexy— all red and fuzzy and calling to me. **_

_**My socks call to you? You're deranged. Totally deranged.**_

_**Right now I'm rather giddy, I admit.**_

_**Where are you, E? I think I need you.**_

_**In my car already, my girl. Coming home to my family so I can kiss my wife and welcome our new blip properly. You have a picture for me? Are you okay to drive?**_

_**Yes, I have a pic and yes, I'm fine to drive. You're okay with this? Liam isn't even a year old. We hadn't planned on more babies yet. **_

_**Chefgirl, I'm ecstatic. I'll show you just how ecstatic as soon as I see you. Drive safely.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**So much, my girl. SO MUCH. Stop texting and come home to me.**_

_***()***_

_**A girl. We're gonna have a girl. A baby Chefgirl. A Chefette?**_

_**LOL. **_

_**I love you. I love our daughter. Our son. Our family. Our life.**_

_**I love you, E. Are you showing off your new picture?**_

_**Yes. What a beauty she is.**_

_**She is half yours. **_

_**And half yours. I hope she looks just like you. A little mini Chefgirl running around. My little dumpling.**_

_**Nuts.**_

_**Only about you.**_

_**That never gets old for you, does it?**_

_**Nope. You tired?**_

_**Yes. Exhausted actually.**_

_**I'll look after dinner - Liam and I will have a boys' night and you can relax. Deal?**_

_**Deal. **_

_**I'll be home early. **_

_**This news does not come as a shock.**_

_**Sass. Love you, Chefgirl. **_

_**I love you, E. **_

_***()***_

_**E?**_

_**You're supposed to be resting.**_

_**How's Liam?**_

_**He misses his mommy but his Nana C is spoiling him. How is my daughter? **_

_**Emaline is fine. She is all snuggled up here on my chest. I think maybe her eyes are going to be like mine. The irises look slightly different.**_

_**I already saw that. Perfect. **_

_**E …**_

_**Bella—she is going to be surrounded by love and I will tell her every single day how utterly perfect she is — just like her mother. She will never ever doubt herself. She'll never suffer like you did. I will make sure of that. I also plan on teaching her how to throw a good right hook, just in case.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I love you, Bella.**_

_**Can you come back?**_

_**Already on my way, my girl. Liam is asleep and I have to be there with you - Mrs. C laughed at me and threw me out. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. And I have your frozen yogurt. I'm just about to leave the store.**_

_**You remembered …**_

_**I remember everything about you, Bella. And I especially remember your desperate need for this after Liam was born. I figured better safe than sorry. And once I get there I'm not leaving you again til I bring you and my daughter home. Liam is anxious to meet his baby sister tomorrow. Nana C is very excited, as well.**_

_**You take such good care of us. I'll … we'll be waiting.**_

_**You're everything, Bella. See you in 10. **_

_***()***_

_**Everything okay, E?**_

_**We're all fine, Bella. We're having lunch. How's the meeting going?**_

_**It's okay. They want me to stay on in some capacity so we are trying to hammer it out.**_

_**Told you they wouldn't want to lose you. Are you sure about this?**_

_**Yes. I want to be home with our children. Especially now that #3 is on the way. If we can work it out that I can work a little and write some articles at home then it works. **_

_**As long as you're happy. **_

_**I am, E. Always. **_

_**I am attaching a photo. Remember how to look at it?**_

_**Yes. Got it. Um, what am I looking at?**_

_**LOL. Our fencepost in the nursery, Chefgirl. I measured the kids for the first time. See the blue and pink lines?**_

_**Oh. **_

_**Chefgirl? You okay?**_

_**I'm good. **_

_**I don't believe you. What's wrong?**_

_**They're growing too fast, E. **_

_**Don't cry, Bella. Please.**_

_**How did you know?**_

_**I know you.**_

_**It's the pregnancy hormones.**_

_**No. It's you. It's your beautiful heart. I love you, Chefgirl.**_

_**I love you. I'm coming home. I'll finish this tomorrow. **_

_**We'll be waiting. Drive safely.**_

_***()***_

_**I'm on my way back. Nana C has everything under control. Just waiting in line for your yogurt. Do you need anything else? **_

_**Just you. Did you kiss them for me?**_

_**Three times. And I took pictures for you. **_

_**Caitlin is sleeping. **_

_**My little cupcake.**_

_**You and Liam are outnumbered again. **_

_**We're good. #4 will even it up again.**_

_**Um, E. I just gave birth 5 hours ago. I am not ready to talk about #4.**_

_**Fair enough. We'll discuss it tomorrow.**_

_**Good luck with that. **_

_**Next week, then. I have no objection to continuing this process until we have a nice even number – maybe a dozen. **_

_**E?**_

_**?**_

_**Now you have shared this information with me, you and your ninja-sperm filled penis are never coming anywhere near me again.**_

_**People are looking at me, Chefgirl.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I'm laughing so hard standing by our car over your use of the words 'ninja-sperm filled penis' via text. I'm so proud.**_

_**Deranged.**_

_**I love you, Chefgirl. In the car now.**_

_**I love you. **_

_**Thank you for my daughter. You were magnificent today. Again. **_

_**Stop. Now you're making me cry.**_

_**Then I'll come and kiss away the tears. On my way.**_

_**xx**_

* * *

_**I love their texts. I love them. I love all of you for reading. Thank you. Liz, Dream and Midnight - there are no words. So grateful.**_

_**There was one more chapter to be posted, but another one ran through my mind so there is now two. One will post later this week and one at the start of the following week. Thank you for reading. Picture of her tattoo on my group page.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Part Two... a few years down the road. FYI - a small part of this chapter takes place before the last text in the previous chapter. Thank you for all the lovely comments on their sweet and funny texts. Enjoy...**

"Look Daddy!"

I glanced up, smiling at my son as he plowed his way through another pile of leaves, laughing as he threw an armful up in the air. Dropping the rake, I stalked over to him. "You're supposed to be helping Daddy pile them up, Liam, not scatter them!" I growled before picking him up and gently tossing him into another pile. I laughed as he shouted in glee at our new game and rolled around, effectively putting an end to the last pile I had raked up.

"I'm gonna get you, mister," I laughed and chased him around, catching him as he tried to dart past me. Picking him up by his feet I dangled him in front of me, blowing raspberries on his exposed tummy as he shrieked with laughter, trying to push my face away.

"What on earth are the two of you doing?"

I turned, grinning at my wife who was standing on the step, shaking her head at us.

"Help me, Mommy! Da leaf monster got me and is eating my tummy!" He beseeched her, holding out his arms to her.

Bella laughed and came toward us. "I'll save you, sweetheart!" Reaching out, she swung him out of my grasp and in to her arms, dropping kisses all over his face, causing even more giggles to burst forth. Leaning down, I kissed his ruddy cheek first before placing a much longer kiss onto Bella's soft mouth.

"Daddy …" The sweetest kitten soft voice in the world whispered from behind me and, turning, I dropped down to my knees to open my arms up to my Emaline, who, as usual, had followed her mother outside. Wherever you found Bella, you found my daughter. Swooping her up, I smiled into her sweet little face, such a similar likeness of Bella it made my heart stop. She did inherit Bella's unusual eyes, although the color was not as vivid as Bella's were. Instead they seemed to catch the light more, reflecting their difference subtly, unlike the brilliance of Bella's. I adored the uniqueness of them. "Hey, my little dumpling; how's my girl? Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded, her beautiful eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled widely at me. "Dood," she lisped.

"C'mon, Emmy! Come play with me!" Liam tugged on his sister's hand, and I knelt down and let her run off with him, smiling as I watched them playing together in the leaves. Liam was his ever-gentle, protective self with his little sister as he guided her carefully around the front yard. Their sweet laughter filled the air, and I stepped over and pulled Bella into my side, nuzzling her hair.

"How's Mommy? Did she have a good nap?" I asked as my hand ran over her rounded stomach. "Or did my daughter keep you awake with her acrobatics?"

Bella gazed up at me, her eyes tired as she nodded. "She is rather active today."

"Why don't you go sit and I'll look after the munchkins? No point in trying to rake anymore. Liam is determined to spread them as fast as I gather them." I grinned down at her.

My eyes drifted over her shoulder and I frowned as I watched the minivan slowly driving by. I had seen it twice this morning and I was sure I had seen it last week as well. The woman driving it lowered her head as I stared and the van sped up.

"What?"

"I keep seeing that van."

Bella looked over her shoulder. "Maybe it's someone checking out the neighbourhood." She smiled at me. "Stop going there, E. That's over."

I nodded. She was right. The one possible danger to my life was minimal. Both men who were behind bars had died in the past few months and the one who escaped capture had never been seen again. Emmett still monitored the situation but not a trace of him had ever been found. Many nights and conversations had happened between Bella and me, in regards to my family. It had been over eight years since that fateful night, and Bella and I had been married for just over five years. My parents had retired early and moved to be closer to Alice after she had married and relocated with her husband. Alice was happy, and now a mother herself and my parents seemed content. I had to let them go, just as they had finally moved on and let me go. To suddenly appear in their life after so long would be unfair to all of us, especially if I had to disappear again, and unless I knew the last possible threat was gone I would never expose them to that danger, however slight, so I remained hidden from them.

Emmett had finally allowed Jacob to see me before he left to join another branch of the same agency out West and it had been a bittersweet reunion. We still stayed in touch via email, but that was the only link to my old life. Here in this new life, I was safe, my family was safe and I had found happiness I never knew existed and as painful as it was, I had closed that chapter of my life. I had finally let Edward Cullen and his past go and embraced the joy of being Anthony Masen. And it was a good life filled with my own family, good friends and much love. Emmett and Rose were now close friends and the much beloved Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em to our children. Ben and Angela remained dear friends and we had danced joyfully at their wedding and became the godparents to their second child, only last year. Mrs. Cope or Nana C, as she was known to our children, was a constant visitor and a much beloved member of our family.

I shook my head from my thoughts. "You're right. We drove around a lot I guess."

She nodded. "I'm going to go get a coffee and a snack."

I grinned. "Brownies?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking some fruit and crackers."

I pouted. "I'm pretty sure I smelled chocolate earlier."

Bella laughed. "Later, my love." She leaned forward and I lowered my head to hers, giving her easier access to my ear. Her lips brushed across the lobe softly as her breath drifted across my cheek warmly. "I made extra icing. The chocolate one you like so much. I thought maybe later …?" She drew back, arching an eyebrow at me suggestively. I grinned down at her before capturing her mouth in a deep searing kiss. I loved this part of her pregnancy. She was as hungry for me as I was for her, which was all the time. I smiled as I watched her walking away, looking over her shoulder at me and winking. Our years together, the right therapist, support of good friends and my endless love had changed her. She was now more self-confident and at ease with herself. She was and probably always would be shy, especially when meeting new people, but she had learned to open herself up more and not expect rejection with every person she met. As a mother, she was fiercely protective of our children and achingly poignant in her love for them, as well as for me. As my wife and best friend she was untouchable, far and above the single most important thing in my life. Our family completed me and I thanked God every day for the miracles he had given me.

I watched her go up the steps and into our home. She moved carefully, her body full and slightly off balance at seven months pregnant with our second daughter. This one had been planned a little more carefully, but the news of her pending arrival was still joyously received. I looked over at my children, so close in age and so close to each other, playing and laughing. Liam, tall and lanky with my eyes and Bella's coloring, and Emaline a small replica of her mother right down to the tiny feet and hands but with one exception; her wild, ginger colored hair, a mass of fiery curls as she ran around her brother. My heart spilled over with love every time I looked at them, and I moved forward to join them in their laughter while waiting for Bella to come back with snacks for all of us.

The sound of a car door closing had me look up from tickling Liam. The same minivan was now parked at the end of our driveway and a woman was standing beside the van, looking toward me nervously. I stood, immediately placing myself in front of my children as I looked at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, sorry to bother you … my name is Jessica."

I nodded; my head turning as I saw Bella appear on the doorstep. I leaned down, smiling at my children. "Mommy has snacks, go see her."

I turned back to the woman once I was sure my children were safely on the doorstep. "Do you need directions?"

She shook her head. "No, I was wondering if I might speak to your wife. To Bella."

My eyes narrowed. "Does Bella know you?"

I felt Bella's small hand slip into mine. "No, I don't. I'm sorry; you said your name was Jessica?"

She stepped forward, nodding. "Yes. I know you don't know me, but I'd like to change that."

Bella and I shared a glance and I drew her protectively against me.

Jessica watched us quietly before moving forward, her voice low and pleading. "I came to ask for your help, Bella."

"My help?"

"For my daughter."

Bella's voice was confused. "I'm sorry; do I know your daughter?"

Jessica shook her head. "Know her? No. But you are related to her." She paused. "I'm Mike's wife. My daughter is your niece."

Bella gasped in shock and instinctually I pulled her tighter against me. "How did you find me?"

Jessica smiled sadly. "It took me a long time. And it's taken me days of driving by to get up the courage to speak to you."

I looked at her. "Does Mike know you're here?"

She drew in a deep breath. "He's in the back of the van with our daughter."

Bella tensed and turning, I stepped in front of her, cutting off Mike's ability to see her or her to look at the van. "Go in the house, baby. Take the kids with you," I instructed softly as I cupped her pale cheek. "It's okay, Bella. You're safe."

Her wide eyes met mine; they were filled with worry and uncertainty. "I … I don't …"

"Please!" Jessica pleaded behind me.

I turned and glared at her. "He is not supposed to be here."

"He won't get out of the van if you don't want him too. He won't hurt you, Bella. Please."

I could feel Bella's indecision. Gently, I placed my hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles as I lifted her chin in my direction. "You don't have to do anything, Bella. Go inside."

The sound of the van door sliding open rapidly had me turning to find an older, sombre looking Mike standing there, holding a small girl in his arms. "Please, Bella."

I gaped at him as I took in the child he was holding. I thought our Emaline looked like Bella. From the few pictures I had seen of Bella as a child, this little girl was her exact duplicate. Right down to the chubbiness and the two different brilliant colored eyes that blinked at me shyly, before she buried her head into Mike's chest. I could see Mike's arms tighten around her as he stared past me at Bella, his gaze filled with remorse and pleading. I looked down at Bella who had stepped forward, her eyes zeroed in on the small bundle Mike was holding onto.

"How old is she?" Bella asked quietly.

"Six."

Bella looked at me. "Just a year older than Liam," she said shakily; her eyes once again drifting to her niece.

Mike leaned down and spoke to his daughter. "Say hi to your Aunt Bella, Mandy."

Mandy's face peeked up from Mike's chest shyly. Slowly her little hand lifted and her fingers waggled at Bella. Bella's hand lifted, imitating her greeting.

A small hand wrapped around my leg. "Who's dat, Daddy?" Liam's curious voice spoke up.

Bending down, I lifted him up at the same time Bella picked up Emaline. It was Bella who spoke up.

"That's your cousin."

"Cousin, Mommy? What's dat?"

Bella swallowed, her voice shaky. "That means she is part of our family, Liam."

Liam tilted his head to the side, staring at Mandy who was peeking out at him. "She looks like you, Mommy! She's got pretty eyes just like yours!" Leaning over, he patted Emaline's head as he spoke directly to Mandy. "Emmy's eyes is pretty, too. She is my sister. I loves her."

We stood, two families, separated by a few feet and thousands of miles of pain and awkwardness. It was Liam who chose to close the gap, directing his next sentence to Mandy again. "You wanna play wif me and Emmy? Mommy just gave us crackers and grapes, you want some?"

Mandy hesitated, looking at Mike. He smiled and nodded and she allowed herself to be stood on her feet in front of him. I looked at Bella who nodded slightly before letting our children out of our arms. Mandy still hesitated and Liam stepped forward holding out his slightly grubby little hand. "It's okay, Mandy. I look afta you. I is a big bruffer and dats what we do." He looked up at me. "Right, Daddy?"

"That's right, Liam. You always look after your sister." I looked up at Mike meaningfully, watching his cheeks turn a dull red. "You always take care of her."

Liam smiled. "See Mandy? You come wif us. It's okay."

Smiling, Mandy nodded and took Liam's hand. We watched as the three of them walked onto the front step and sat down, shyly smiling at each other and sharing a plate of crackers and grapes.

Bella sighed and turned to Mike and Jessica. "What do you want?"

Mike began to step forward and immediately I stepped in front of Bella. "I don't think so."

Mike stepped back, his hands held up in supplication. "I'll leave, Bella. I know my being here makes you uncomfortable. Just let Jess stay and talk to you." He paused, drawing in a deep breath. "I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but, please. I'm begging you. For Mandy."

Bella looked at me, a question in her eyes. Her overwhelming need to know about her niece was making her waver. I looked back at Mike, not seeing any of the angry man I had thrown out of her house so many years ago. The person in front of me was worried, and his gaze, as he watched his daughter, was filled with love. I shrugged, knowing I could never deny her anything. I clasped her hand in mine. "Come in and have coffee. We'll let the kids take over the playroom and we can … talk."

Mike's eyes shut and he heaved a deep sigh. "Thank you."

Bella turned and Jessica followed her. I held up my arm, stopping Mike from passing me. "You have one chance. You say or do one thing to make me regret this …" I shook my head. "I won't hesitate to remove you from our home. And you won't be back – ever."

He shook his head. "I won't. I swear."

"You better not."

*()*

We sat in an uncomfortable silence while Bella handed out coffee before sitting down. Her hand slipped into mine and I clasped it tightly in silent support.

Mike looked at her over the rim of his mug before setting it down on the table and clearing his throat. "Dad died."

Bella sighed quietly and nodded. "I know that, Mike. His doctor kindly let me know; otherwise I think I would have figured it out when the payments to the care home stopped." She looked at him pointedly, letting him know she hadn't expected him to contact her with the news.

Jessica leaned forward. "He wasn't a nice man. At all. We didn't get on at all."

Mike's hand covered hers on the table as he looked at Bella. "He never changed, even at the end. He was just miserable."

Bella huffed softly. "You never seemed to think that way before."

Mike nodded. "I know. I … changed. After I met Jessica … she helped me see the kind of person I was." He sighed deeply. "I didn't like it and I changed, Bella. I started going to therapy and it helped me … work out a lot of stuff."

"What do you want, Mike?"

He swallowed heavily. "I love my daughter, Bella. More than life itself. I would do anything for her … anything." He paused and looked over at Jessica.

"I knew Mike had a sister and that he was estranged from her. He never told me why, except to say he wasn't a very good brother. When Amanda was born all he told me was that she looked just like you, Bella. But that was all he said. He never talked about you. And with no pictures left…" Her voice trailed off.

Bella's brow furrowed. "No pictures? What about all the albums Mom had left behind? There had to be at least four of them for you alone, Mike."

Mike spoke up, his voice filled with pain. "I had no pictures to show her; Dad had burnt them all … after he got the news about Mom dying. Every last one. I came home one day and he'd dumped them all into a bin and lit them on fire. So, I could only describe you to her."

Beside me Bella tensed as this news hit her and I pulled my chair closer, wrapping my arm around her. She had known her mother died through some investigation work Emmett had done, and had grieved for her, saddened that she never had the chance to speak with her and have some sort of closure. I knew hearing about the photographs was upsetting and I was grateful Bella had a few pictures she had taken when she left there. Silently, I cursed her dead father, who to this day, could hurt her.

I felt her press against me and I pulled her in as close as I could. "Okay?" I breathed into her ear, worried all of this was simply too much for her right now. I was fully prepared to stop this discussion if she was too upset.

She nodded slightly and we both waited while Jessica seemed to gather her thoughts. Mike was restless beside her: his legs moving, hands rubbing his thighs, his eyes darting around the kitchen nervously, often stopping at Bella before darting off again.

"Mandy started grade one this year and although she's always been shy she became even more so after she went back to school in the fall and it had only gotten worse. Her teacher told us she was afraid she was being picked on, but Mandy refused to say anything. Mike and I went down to the school and …" Jessica paused, her voice quavering.

Mike suddenly leaned forward. "I found two little bastards in the playground picking on her," he whispered harshly. "Calling her names, making fun of her eyes, how chubby she was …" He drew in a ragged breath. "And I watched my daughter cowering in a corner, scared and helpless, as some little bullies told her how to think of herself." He shook his head. "It was …" He stumbled over his words. "It made me sick seeing what they were doing to my little girl."

Suddenly, Mike's hand reached over toward Bella and she shrunk away. My hand shot out stopping him. "Don't even think about it, Mike." I growled. "Unless she says it's okay, you don't touch her."

Mike nodded, his shoulders sagging. "I would die for my daughter, Bella. She is the one thing in my life I've done right. Seeing … that … seeing her belittled and being made to think she was less than perfect? It killed me. And it all hit me. I stood there seeing you. What I did to you. How I treated you." He shuddered. "I was never more ashamed of myself as I was in that moment. I was a fucking bastard to you."

The kitchen was silent as we all took in Mike's words. Jessica put a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder. "We took Mandy home and talked to her for hours and it has been dealt with at the school. Things have gotten better. But that night, after she went to bed, Mike told me everything. How badly he had treated you all your life, Bella."

"I'm sorry that happened to Mandy. But I'm glad you stepped in." Bella's voice was shaky. "I still don't understand why you're here though."

Mike stood up and paced in front of the table. He stopped beside Bella and knelt down, not touching her, but gazing up at her. "Ever since that day all I can think about is you, Bella. What I did. The things I said." He looked down before he spoke again. "Mandy is your double in almost every way except one. She had always been happy. Always smiling and laughing … until this happened. She changed almost overnight. And when I saw the sadness in her, I saw you … the scared little girl who only ever wanted to be loved. Seeing her like that … I knew I had to find you and tell you how sorry I was. Even if it meant nothing to you."

Bella was quiet for a minute. "It means something, Mike. But I'm not sure it means we will ever be … anything more."

Mike nodded and stood up. "Do you think …" He looked over at Jessica who held out her hand. He took it and sat down beside her with a heavy sigh.

"We know you have your own life, Bella. From what I see, a very happy and full one. We were hoping, maybe you could let Mandy be a part of it."

Bella and I shared a look.

Jessica smiled at us. "Given your history, we fully expect you don't want Mike around, maybe even me for that matter. But I would love for Mandy to know her cousins and her aunt that she resembles so closely. I have no family and it would mean so much to her. To us."

Mike leaned forward. "Bella, I would give or do anything if I could erase the past, but I can't. I can't even offer you a reason for what a bastard I was, except I was a spoiled, nasty kid and an awful person before I met Jess. I have no right to ask you for anything …"

Bella sighed. "But you are."

He nodded. "I am begging you to let Mandy know you. Let her see how wonderful you are. How being … different … is okay. You, better than anyone, could help her understand that."

"You want me to talk to her?"

He sighed. "Yes, I want her to have someone to talk to. But more than that, I want her to know the person I was too stupid to get to know myself. I want her to have something we never had growing up – a sense of family."

Bella drew in a startled breath. I could feel a slight tremor go through her body and I cupped her cheek, turning her head in my direction. I could see how overwhelmed she was, her brilliant eyes swirling with emotions, questions and above all else, an unspoken need. A silent conversation passed between us and I turned to Jessica. "Bella and I will talk, and maybe you could come back again? Let the kids play together?" I indicated my head toward the playroom. "It sounds like they're getting along well."

Jessica smiled sadly in understanding. "I could bring her while Mike's at work?"

Bella spoke up. "I need … time."

Mike nodded. "I don't expect your forgiveness, Bella. I want it, but I don't expect it. You, allowing Mandy to be a part of your life, means more than I can say."

"I do forgive you, Mike." Bella's voice was quiet. "I had to forgive you a long time ago so I could move on with my life. I can't forget, though. I would like to have Mandy in my life, but it will take some time before I know … if I can allow you back in."

Mike regarded her steadily. "Thank you."

I could feel Bella's exhaustion and I pulled her close and nuzzled her head. "Time to lie down, I think."

Jessica stood up. "Here's our number. I'll wait to hear from you."

Bella nodded.

Mike went and got Mandy and we stood at the door, saying goodbye. Mandy looked at Bella with longing from the safety of her father's arms. I could feel the same longing rolling off Bella and I wasn't surprised when she stepped forward and softly traced her niece's cheek. "Such a pretty little girl you are, Mandy," she said gently.

"Daddy say I look like you."

Bella nodded. "That's because I'm your daddy's sister."

"Me come and see you again?"

Bella's voice caught. "I'd like that very much, sweetheart."

Mandy's arms opened and Bella stepped closer and lifted the little girl from Mike's arms, holding her close. Both Jessica and Mike blinked away the tears as they watched their daughter being held by Bella, already feeling the effects of her unconditional love. After handing Mandy back to her dad, Bella stepped back into my side and I could feel her shaking.

"Go, sit," I whispered against her head and walked Mike and Jessica out to their van.

Mike buckled Mandy into the back of the van and turned to me. "Thank you, Anthony."

I nodded. "This is her decision. I'll support her, whatever she decides." I looked at Mike. "I won't allow any pressure on her, though."

"I won't. I promise. We'll wait for her to contact us. And if all she can do is let Mandy see her and the kids … that's more than I had hoped." He paused and held out his hand. "I'm glad she has you in her life."

I looked at his hand and shook my head. "Too soon for me as well, Mike."

He shrugged sadly. "I deserve that."

I waved at Mandy in the back with Jessica before he shut the van door.

Unable to help myself, I smirked. "The van is an improvement over your truck."

He chuckled. "Jess hated that thing. She made me get rid of it pretty fast."

"Smart woman."

"She is." He took in a deep breath. "She made me see a lot of things differently, Anthony. I can't change what I did. But I can try and learn from it. I know there's a good chance Bella will never let me be a part of her life, but if I can make sure she is part of Mandy's life; then I'll be happy with that." He paused. "I hope maybe one day she does allow me back though. I think I've missed out on knowing an amazing person."

I nodded. On that one thing we could agree.

"You have, Mike. You really have."

*()*

I woke up alone. Blinking, I looked at the clock and saw it was just after 3 a.m. I wasn't surprised to find Bella was awake. She had been quiet the rest of the day and I hadn't pushed her. I knew she had to sort through everything in her head before she could talk to me about what she was thinking. I got up and went downstairs, knowing exactly where I would find her. I walked into the den and saw her sitting in the huge 'snuggle chair' I had bought us when she was pregnant with Liam. It was where we always sat, wrapped around each other and talked about everything from the laughter caused by the kids' antics to the confused tears caused by the death of her father. We had nursed sick children in it, settled arguments, slept in it when the arguments hadn't been smoothed over and then made up in it passionately when they had been settled. It was simply our spot. She looked up, her eyes a mass of emotions in the soft light and I walked over and sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tightly. Quietly, I nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent. "I'm right here, Bella. Talk to me."

"She looks _just_ like me. Exactly like I looked at that age, E."

"I know."

"And already someone is picking on her, just because she isn't like them." Her voice was filled with pain.

I tightened my arms. "I know."

Her head fell back on my shoulder and she gazed up at me. "Mike loves her. He really does."

"So does her mother, Bella. She has a support system at home, which you never had. That's the big difference here."

"But I could help her. I understand what she is facing, how she is feeling— better than anyone."

"I know that, Bella. And I hate that as well." I drew in a deep breath. "Are you sure you can handle this?" My hand spread widely over her rounded stomach. "I can't allow anything to happen to you … or our daughter. No matter how drawn you are to Mandy."

She sighed. "I'm not ready to have much contact with Mike. I don't know if I ever will. I'm not sure if I would ever be comfortable with him."

"You don't have to. Ever."

Her eyes looked at me pleadingly. "He … seems to have changed. His eyes are kinder than I remember, and he is so much calmer, but I just …"

"You don't have to explain to me. Or to him. You owe him nothing, Bella. If you want to get to know Mandy that's a totally separate issue. We can arrange whatever you want. I think Jessica knows the two don't necessarily go together."

"I liked her," Bella admitted softly. "She's obviously been good for him. I'd like our children to get to know their cousin. To have more family around them." She looked up. "There's no such thing for a child as being loved too much, is there?"

I smiled down at her. "No, Bella. No such thing."

She was quiet for a minute. When she spoke her voice was confused as she brought up her father.

"He burnt all the photos. All of them. Even the ones with Mike in them. Why would he do that, E?"

I pulled her close and nuzzled her head. "He was a bitter, twisted man, Bella. In the end, he alienated everyone. Please don't dwell on it. He's gone and I don't want him hurting you anymore."

"It was just such a waste."

"It was and it's on him. No one else. He destroyed his life."

She looked up at me, nodding. "He did."

We were quiet for a minute as we sat just snuggling, both of us thinking. Today had been such an emotional one for my wife and I struggled to find the right words to help sooth her.

"Why don't we just take it one step at a time? We'll talk to Jessica about Mandy coming over and we can get to know her. You can spend some time with her and Jessica and we can decide on what, if anything more, you want to do, later. This was a huge shock today, Chefgirl. You don't have to decide right now, or next week or even next month. This will be done on your schedule and nobody else's."

Bella sighed. "You're right. I'll get in touch with Jessica in a couple days. I just need time to absorb all these feelings."

I cupped her cheek. "If this becomes too much or something you don't want … I need you to tell me, Bella. You have to promise me that."

She turned her head and kissed my palm. "I will."

"You come first. You always come first."

She smiled up at me. "I know."

I drew in a deep breath. "Will you call Dr. Tate tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good. She can help you sort a few things out better than I can. I'm afraid my first reaction when it comes to Mike and anything to do with him is still rather …"

"Physical?"

I nodded. "I still want to hit him and make him pay for how he treated you. Your therapist can probably offer a slightly calmer perspective."

Bella nestled closer in my arms. "I'll call her."

We were quiet again for a minute. "At least that awful truck is gone," I observed.

"Yeah, now he's a minivan guy. I guess your theory on Mike's … um … lack of equipment was wrong …" I could hear the teasing in Bella's voice.

I grinned, knowing exactly what she wanted. For me to make her smile.

I shrugged. "Even the tiniest gun can work effectively once, Bella," I stated dryly. "You only need one bullet to fire properly."

She began to giggle. "I see … and he had … just one?"

I leaned down putting my lips close to her ear. "Mandy is older than Liam, which means they've been together about as long as we have. They have one." My hand rubbed Bella's stomach. "We're at number three. My gun is locked and loaded, with, I believe you call it, ninja-filled sperm. In fact, I hesitate to call it a gun. More like a rifle. His would be called a concealed weapon I think. So yeah. Three of ours. One of his. I rest my case."

"Poor Jessica."

Her warm laughter wrapped around me and filled the room. I had to grin into her hair at her amusement, chuckling with her. I felt her relax as her laughter faded and she sighed quietly.

"Now that we've established that rather disturbing fact, are you ready to come to bed?"

"Can we sit here for a little while longer?"

I kissed her head and grabbed the blanket behind her, knowing that meant we would be here for quite a while. "For however long you want."

"I love you, E."

"I love you, Bella. Always."

*()*

**A few months later…**

The house was unnaturally quiet. Angela and Ben had taken all three children for the afternoon, even though we had said we would keep Caitlin, knowing she would sleep most of the time away. My newest baby girl loved her naps. But Angela had insisted on all three so with the rare free afternoon, Bella and I were enjoying some quiet time, just relaxing and reading on the couch.

Leaning my head back, I looked over at Bella, her face frowning in concentration as she read an article in one of her medical journals. Her lips were moving silently as her eyes moved across the page, the occasional hmmph or sigh leaving her lips as she read something interesting. She was tucked into her favorite corner of the couch, her legs outstretched, and her feet covered in bright pink socks. With winter settling in around us and the air so much colder, I had found her the warmest, fuzziest socks I could in as many bright colors, and I loved seeing them on her little feet. I even found smaller ones for Emaline, who loved matching Mommy.

The sunlight in the room caught the jewels in Bella's ring, sending small sparkles around the room as her fingers moved slightly, holding the journal. I glanced down to my own hand where the heavy band glinted the same colors as hers back at me and I smiled, remembering our simple wedding and the pure joy of the day. And, the happiness of the many days that had followed since. Our life was a comfortable pattern, filled with good friends, our children and each other. Visits from Mandy were commonplace now, at times with Jessica, but still rarely with Mike. Bella was still cautious when it came to a relationship with him. He was understanding and kept away, always respectful and friendly on the rare occasion he would join us. He was constantly grateful of the time Mandy had with Bella, who had indeed taken her under her wing and they had developed a close bond. Bella's sweet nature had helped her overcome her shyness with all of us and we could see the difference in her. I turned my head to gaze at my wife. She had made a difference in so many lives, and had gone from being alone to being the centre of my universe. She was adored by friends and her family, and there was nothing any of us wouldn't do to make her smile.

Suddenly, Bella was just too far away, even if it was only the other end of the couch. Reaching over, I gently tweaked her toes.

"Hey, Chefgirl. Stop it."

She looked up startled, her brilliant eyes blinking at me in surprise.

"Stop what?"

"Doing that. You're distracting me."

She sat her journal down onto her knee and frowned at me. "Doing what exactly, E?"

"I'm trying to read the paper."

Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "And I'm …"

"Sitting there, being all adorable and sexy in your pink socks and librarian glasses." I sighed. "Biting your lip, sighing. Trying to seduce me again. You just never stop, woman."

"I am not!"

I shook my head. "The constant denial. You know, Chefgirl, the first step to solving your problem is admitting you have one."

She looked at me, shaking her head as she tried not to laugh. "Oh, I admit I have a problem all right."

I nodded sagely. "That's the first step. Admitting your constant mad lust for me. Just say it."

Slowly, she put her journal down, resting her glasses on the bent spine. I grinned as I watched her crawl towards me, pulling the newspaper out of my hand and settling herself on my lap. My hands eagerly ran up her thighs, coming to rest on her full hips, and pulling her tightly down on me.

"I do have a … _huge _… problem," she chuckled softly, rolling her hips against my already needy cock.

"So do I …" I growled lowly. "But do tell …" I mumbled against her lips as I pulled her head down to mine. "You'll feel so much better."

"My … _husband _…" She rolled her hips again, causing a small groan to escape my lips.

"Yes?"

"Is a pain in the ass with a one-track mind," she announced, sitting back and grinning at me, causing my cock to weep at the sudden withdrawal of her warmth.

I gaped up at her and then grinned. "I like your ass." I moved my hands down and squeezed the rounded flesh firmly. "I especially like it when it's naked and riding me." Leaning up, I cupped her head wanting to feel her lips on mine. "And I happen to know you are rather fond of my fine ass. You grab it often enough."

Her wondrous eyes widened and color stained her cheeks, just the way I knew it would. Even after all this time I could still make her blush and I adored that about her. She stood up and stared at me, glaring. I pouted up at her as I waggled my eyebrows. "Come back, Chefgirl. I'll show you how much I like your ass." I grinned. "Maybe we need some practice for making baby number four?"

She stepped back; her eyes now alight with mischief. "I thought your sperm were ninjas, E? Maybe practice isn't needed." She leaned down and picked up her journal. "I'll just read a little more."

My eyes narrowed. "Bella. You had better be … teasing me … woman. You'd rather read a journal than …?" I indicated my lap.

She blinked at me. "Maybe you need to … come and get me, E. Show me something better than reading my journal." She winked. "Cause it's a really interesting article. Very … riveting."

"I'll show you riveting," I growled, as I pushed up from the couch, lunging for her and laughing as she turned and took off, running upstairs. I knew she'd pretend to hide and I also knew I'd find her and we'd both thoroughly enjoy the way I punished her for teasing me.

Grinning, I followed her, stopping at the front door, making sure it was locked. We weren't expecting any visitors but I wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted. Regardless of my ninja sperm, I was pretty sure we still needed lots of practice.

I climbed the stairs slowly, smiling at the memories that ran through my head as I looked around. The walls were covered in Bella's photographs, only now they didn't contain bleak images. They were filled with images of our family and friends. Birthdays, holidays, special times and some candid shots taken on ordinary days; Bella had captured them all perfectly with her lens. Collages of our life, and in all of them, she had caught the laughter and the love we shared. I reached our doorway and leaned against the frame smiling at the sight of Bella lying on our bed, smiling widely back at me.

"Your hiding skills haven't improved over the years, Chefgirl."

"Nope."

I stepped forward, pulling my shirt over my head and smirking at her. "Any reason for that?" I asked as I climbed on the bed, hovering over her, drinking in her loving gaze.

Her face became serious, her hand cupping my cheek gently. "I hid for too long, Edward. You showed me I didn't have to."

My heart clenched a little at the rare use of my name. I covered her hand with mine, pressing it gently before turning my face to kiss her palm.

"Never, Bella."

She beamed up at me, the room still pulsating with the passion we were both feeling, but now tempered with the sweetness of the moment that had overtaken me as I had relived so many memories of her. Of us. Our life together.

"I want you, Chefgirl."

"You have me, E. Always."

"You're everything to me. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "You show me every day. You're my constant." Her arms wound around my neck, pulling me closer. "Make me yours again, E."

I stared at her, suddenly swimming in the need for her to know how I was feeling. "You _are _mine, Bella." My hands gripped her tighter. "You are mine, every second of every day. You have been from the day you were sweet enough to care about the hungry person on the other side of the fence and brave enough to climb a ladder and let me into your life." I paused. "And, in the process, gave me back mine."

My voice shook suddenly. "Thank you." I swallowed deeply. "For our family. Our life. For you."

Her wondrous eyes looked up at me, filled with love and the promise of forever. "I love you," she breathed.

My mouth hovered over hers, so close I could feel her sweet breath on mine. I whispered one word before I covered her lips.

"Always."

* * *

**The story was meant to end there, but Fenceward had more to say. One more chapter to follow which will post next week. A picture of the snuggle chair on my group page. **

**Thank you for being a part of this journey. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Part three of Fenceward's epi. So many of you pleaded... and then when HE asked, I couldn't say no. I hope I do this justice.**

Three Years later…

Movement caught my eye and frowning I let my attention drift away from the client to the glass wall of windows that surrounded the boardroom. Shannon stood there staring at me intently. I arched an eyebrow in her direction to let her know I had seen her and she held up an iPhone. I glanced down at the one in front of me only to realize the phone she was holding was, indeed, mine. I had to hold back a smile; Bella was rubbing off on me. Even after all these years she still had trouble keeping track of her phone. After us having just come back from vacation, where she had insisted I was only allowed to turn it on once a day and check messages, I had fallen into her habit of leaving it all over the place. Knowing Shannon wouldn't interrupt unless it was important, I stood up. "Gentlemen, I need to be excused for a minute. Please help yourself to coffee. I'll be right back." I followed Shannon to my office. "What's so urgent?"

She handed me my phone. "Bella has been calling and texting. She finally called me. She needs you home – right now, Anthony."

My stomach dropped. Bella had never asked me to come home from work before. Not even _that_ morning when she wasn't feeling well …

"Sit in for me," I instructed, indicating the boardroom as I grabbed my keys from her waiting hands.

"I'll take care of it."

I jumped in the car as I dialed, but the call went straight to voicemail on both the cell and home phone. I could feel myself panicking. The last emergency call I had gotten had been from Mrs. C telling me that Bella had suddenly collapsed and was being rushed to the hospital. I had almost lost both her and our youngest son. It was a godsend that Mrs. C had been there when it happened and it was her quick response that had ensured I was able to bring both my wife and son home a week later. I still shuddered, just thinking about what could have happened; how much I could have lost that day and I pushed down on the accelerator a little firmer.

I pulled into the driveway, and frowned at the car sitting there, every nerve in my body suddenly tighter.

Emmett was here.

*()*

I tore through the doorway and followed the sound of voices in the kitchen. My eyes zeroed in on Bella, standing at the counter feeding our son, Aiden. She looked up, an immense look of relief on her face when she saw me. "Anthony," she breathed.

I moved forward, my eyes checking to be sure she was okay before I cupped her face and kissed her. I turned and looked around the room. Aside from the unexpected sight of finding Emmett in our kitchen, everyone looked fine. I knew both Liam and Emaline were at school today and Emmett had Caitlin on his knee. Crossing over I dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey, Cupcake." She wrinkled her nose at me teasingly around her mouthful of muffin. "You feeling better?" She nodded happily and I drew my fingers through her thick curls pleased to feel her temperature was gone. I drew in a deep breath and looked at Bella. "So I got your message from Shannon."

"Did you read my texts?"

I looked down at the phone in my hand and shrugged sheepishly. "No. Shannon said you needed me home and I just got in the car."

Emmett chuckled behind me. "Whipped."

I glared at him as I bent down; then lifted Caitlin off his knee and smacked the back of his head at the same time. "I'm gonna tell Rose."

"Aw, now don't go doing something like that."

Bella shook her head, ignoring both of us. "I told her to make sure you didn't panic— I just needed you here as soon as possible. My texts said the same thing."

I looked at Emmett, my face now serious. "Is it bad?"

He shook his head. "No. It's important. But it's not what you're thinking. I asked Bella to get you to come home."

I nodded. "Okay." I looked at Bella. "Should we settle the munchkins?"

She nodded as she looked down at Aiden, now asleep in her arms. "I'll put him down and maybe since Caitlin has been such a good girl and she is feeling better, she could watch her Princess movie?" She smiled at our daughter, who clapped and smiled in delight. The Swan Princess movie was her favorite.

Emmett stood up. "Why don't I put the movie in for my goddaughter and you put the little guy down? I think Bella needs to sit."

I looked closer and saw how pale my wife was and nodded. I tucked Aiden into the crook of my arm and wrapped the other one around Bella, guiding her to the table, concern coloring my voice. "Are you sure you're okay, Chefgirl?"

She smiled up at me, her smile not easing my nervousness. "I'm fine, E. Please stop worrying."

I gazed down at her sweet face. "That's never going to happen, Bella. Ever."

She cupped my face. "I love you."

Turning my face, I kissed her palm. "I love you, Mrs. Masen. Now sit."

*()*

I sat beside Bella, my arm wrapped around her. I still felt better when I was touching her. Being able to feel she was there; beside me, safe and warm. I dropped a tender kiss on her head before dragging in a deep breath. "What's going on, Emmett?"

"We finally located Alec Fanting. He's dead, Anthony."

I stared at him. "You're sure about this?"

He nodded. "One hundred percent." He stared at me for a minute. "It's over, E."

I sat back, stunned. These were the words I had wanted to hear, more than anything, for so long. But now what did they mean? My mind was blank for a minute as I stared at him.

"And?"

He frowned at me. "I thought …" He paused. "You can make contact again, Anthony. The danger is over."

I found myself on my feet, suddenly boiling over with anger.

"_Contact them_? What are you saying, Emmett? It's been over twelve years. _Twelve years! _Do you expect me to simply pick up the phone and ask if I could come over for dinner?" I could feel the rage building at this injustice. "Why did you even tell me this? Why didn't you just let it rest? What the fuck were you thinking?"

Emmett shook his head at me in confusion. "_Why?_ I wanted to give you the option."

I laughed bitterly. "Of what? Another impossible decision again? How would I start that conversation off? Oh, hey guys, long time no see, but I'm back. The dead thing? Yeah, about that …" My chest felt tight as I kept pacing and I tried to keep my voice down and not frighten my child who was in the other room. "They've moved on. I've moved on. I'm not even sure it's fair to them to think about this." I pulled my hands through my hair. "How would I even begin—…?"

Bella stood up and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her close, burrowing my face into her neck, breathing in her warmth. "Come back to the table and listen to Emmett. Please, Anthony."

I pulled back, aghast. She _agreed _with him? My voice was incredulous. "Bella?"

Her small hands cupped my face, drawing my forehead down to hers. "Just listen to him, E. Please."

I could never say no to my wife. She asked for so little and gave so much all the time. Stifling my anger, I sat down across from Emmett, keeping Bella's hands tucked into mine.

"So talk."

He scowled at me. "I'm not saying a word if you're gonna stick with the attitude."

I scowled back at him before feeling my hand gripped tighter by Bella. I looked over at her pleading expression and immediately felt my anger deflate. There was something very vulnerable in her eyes at the moment and I couldn't stay angry. I sighed, lifted her hands and kissed them contritely and turned to Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. You caught me off guard. I'm listening."

He glared at me for a minute before standing up, leaning over and cuffing me on the back of the head. "That's for the attitude." He sat back down. "For your information, I didn't tell you right away. It was Rose who convinced me to come and tell you." He looked over at Bella. "I also asked your wife her opinion before I had her call you."

I shook my head and heard the anger coming back into my voice when I spoke, gruff with disbelief. "As if she could ever keep a secret like that from me, Emmett? You telling Bella put a huge amount of pressure on her!"

He nodded. "I know."

"Why?" I demanded.

He was silent for a minute. "Because I wanted to give you something back that I took from you so many years ago, E. Of all the people I put into the program over the years, you were the one who touched my heart the most with your suffering and loss." His voice dropped. "It was … as if I had wronged you."

I was shocked at his words. "I agreed to the terms, Emmett."

"I know. But maybe if we had done something different, if we had moved faster, you wouldn't have had to do that. Maybe you could have been protected and stayed with your family."

The rest of my anger left me at his tone. All this time. He had been feeling guilty all of this time? I glanced over at Bella who was watching me with guarded eyes. I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "You did what was best for me and the case at the time, Emmett. I never blamed you." I leaned forward in earnest. "You nailed the bad guys, Em. Life was hard for a while, but because of what you did I got Bella. I got my own family, Emmett. I don't regret it." Listening to my little Cupcake warbling out of tune with her Princess movie down the hall, I smiled. "How could I?"

We were silent for a minute. "Don't do this, Emmett. Don't keep carrying this guilt."

He nodded; his eyes overly bright. "Then let me get you back with your family, E."

"How? Are you telling me you can bring me back from the dead?"

"Well, I could but it would take a shitload of paperwork and red tape to get your name back. And I'm not sure that is the best course of action still. I would prefer you to remain under the radar to a certain extent." He leaned forward. "But you could merge your two lives, E. Let your parents be part of this one. They live in another province now. They have a new life, new friends. I thought maybe they would be so happy to have you back, what name they called you, or how you were introduced as part of their life wouldn't matter." He paused, shaking his head."But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Why don't we take this one step at a time?"

I mulled his words over. "What do you suggest?"

"I'll contact Jake. They know him; they trust him. He'll make a call to them and set up a meeting. You, Bella and I fly out to British Columbia. We'll figure out how to proceed; how to break the news as gently as we can. Give them the option of what to do next."

Beside me, Bella made a strange noise and I looked at her. "Chefgirl?"

She shook her head. "As a mother I can safely say there won't be any option. Your family will want to see you, E."

My heart clenched at the thought of seeing my parents again. Feeling their embrace. Being able to tell them I loved them. Hugging my sister. Meeting her family. Introducing mine to them.

"They'll be so confused … so upset …" I whispered.

"And once they get over the shock, overjoyed," Bella insisted firmly. "Think about it. If one of our children was gone and reappeared years later, what would you do?"

My heart clenched. I couldn't even imagine that sort of pain. "Hold them so tight they could never leave again."

She simply looked at me. I turned to Emmett. "Set it up."

*()*

A week later we were on a flight to B.C., Rose and Emmett were in the row behind us, Aiden asleep in his onboard cot in front of us. Bella was beside me, her presence keeping me calm and focused. We had told Mrs. C the whole story and not only had she agreed with Bella's assessment of the situation, she had immediately come down to be with our children while we were away, but neither Bella nor I could leave Aiden behind. Our fright from a few months before was still too new. Just as I needed to be close to her, she needed to be close to our son.

Emmett had Jacob contact my parents and Alice, asking them to meet him at a local hotel in the small subdivision they lived in outside of Vancouver. What he had said to them and how we were going to handle this, I had no idea. I would find out when we got there and had a chance to speak with him. Right now my goal was to arrive without losing my mind. The constant barrage of questions and 'what ifs' had been running through my brain since the day Emmett showed up at the house. Bella and I had talked endlessly about what was going to happen. She had listened to my ramblings and worries patiently. She had held me when my fears became too great to handle, reassuring me in her gentle way that she was there, with me, as she always had been. She didn't say a word as I cancelled every meeting for two days before we were set to leave, keeping our children home. I stayed with them, needing the diversion of their playful laughter and cuddles. I soaked up their love, basking in its warmth and grounding me to fact that as a parent there was nothing I wouldn't do for them; no mistake I couldn't forgive and no distance I wouldn't travel to find them. I only hoped my parents still held the same abiding love in their hearts for me.

We were silent and tense on the ride to the hotel. Jacob arrived not long after we checked in and once we'd caught up, Jacob sat back, addressing the elephant in the room. "So…"

"How are we doing this? What did you say to them?"

"All I said was that I was in town briefly and had important news to share with them." Jacob smiled patiently at me. "I didn't say anything else. They'll be here tomorrow morning at ten."

"And the plan?"

"I'm going to let them know who Emmett is; his connection to your past. I think we'll give them some background and then explain about having to protect key points of the case."

"How will you tell them?"

Emmett and Jake exchanged a look and Emmett shrugged. "As gently as we can, E. Neither of us has much experience bringing people back to their families this way. It's usually the opposite. I imagine there is going to be a lot of emotion in this room."

I nodded in understanding. "And Bella?"

"I think Bella being here might help. I don't know. Like I said we're flying blind here. I just think she'll be needed. Either with the pre-discussion or … um … after."

"That's fine," Bella interjected smoothly. "Where will Anthony be?"

"In the bedroom with Rose and Aiden."

Rose spoke up. "I'll keep E here calm until you are ready for him." She paused. "Emmett is right — the emotions are going to be huge. And varied, even though I'm sure happiness will be the end result. There could be some anger, though. This is going to be a huge shock." She looked at me. "Prepare yourself, E."

I drew in a deep breath. "I'm trying."

"Okay then." Bella's hand wrapped around mine and squeezed it. She looked over at Emmett and Jake. "Let's go over what you're going to say."

*()*

Later that evening, after my shower, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Would my family recognize me? I was different now. I ran a hand through my damp hair as I looked myself over. After a well learned lesson that involved massive amounts of glue, sticky fingers and a little boy named Liam, I had been forced to buzz cut my hair and when it grew back, I was surprised to see how it had darkened over the years, not to mention the fact I had inherited my father's graying around my temples. Bella had encouraged me to stop dying my hair which I was grateful to do and now, even though there was still a reddish tinge, it was less noticeable with the darkened hue and gray running through it. She had also encouraged me to stop with the contacts once I started wearing glasses and now my green eyes were visible. Our friends had easily believed my explanation of disliking the ginger/green-eyed look when I was younger and briefly teased me about being vain and then simply accepted it.

I was heavier now as well. I still worked out, ran with Bella, and ate like a horse but my body had changed and thickened and I was no longer as rail-thin as I had once been; a fact I was quite happy with. I liked the feeling of being solid—a protective figure for my family.

I was also older. The twenty-seven year old boy was no longer looking back in the mirror at me. Lines around my eyes and mouth showed my age. How would my parents look? Would I recognize them? I hadn't had a picture in over eight years. And, Alice? She was only twenty-two when I disappeared. Now she was a grown woman — thirty-four years old, a wife and a mother. How was she going to react? Would she still know me as her big brother?

My head fell forward with all the swirling thoughts. Something I wanted for so long was about to happen and I was terrified of the outcome; unsure if I would be forgiven for the time lost. Nothing would hurt more than their non-acceptance to being back in my life.

Arms wrapped around me, bringing me out of my dark thoughts. "Stop it."

I looked at Bella's face reflected in the mirror behind me. "I know what you're thinking, E. Rose is right. They are going to be shocked. Overwhelmed. Even angry perhaps. But they are also going to be overjoyed at having their son and brother back." Her arms tightened. "They are not going to walk away from you. I know this for a fact."

Turning, I pulled her against me. "I'm afraid, Bella. Of how much I want this." My voice dropped. "Of what will happen if they reject me."

She pulled my head down to her shoulder, her gentle fingers stroking the back of my neck, her voice quiet and soothing. "I know you are, my love. I'll be right there beside you. We'll deal with it together, just the way we have done our whole relationship. It's going to work out." She paused. "They are your family, Anthony. They have loved you your whole life and have missed you all these years. There isn't a doubt in my mind. They will want you back. In the end it won't matter how, or what name you call yourself. They will want you back."

A long shudder ran through me as I relaxed into her warmth. She always knew how to help me. I gathered her closer, turning my head so my lips were against the warm, fragrant skin of her neck. Softly, I nuzzled her, smiling when I felt her answering shiver. "Where is our boy?" I whispered.

"Asleep."

"Perfect. Daddy needs Mommy right now," I growled before covering her mouth with mine. Bella's arms wound around my neck, pulling me closer to her and I kissed her deeply, my tongue stroking hers, needing her taste. Slowly, I walked us into the bedroom, easing us down on the firm mattress, stopping only to drop my towel and help her pull off the nightgown she wore. I stood over her, drinking in the sight of her. In my eyes, she hadn't changed a bit, except to grow even lovelier with the years we had been together. She was still voluptuous and curvy, her skin soft and smooth as she gazed up at me, her dark hair spread around her. My fingers caressed her, stopping as they always did now, over the new scar on her from the surgery that had saved both her and Aiden, but ended the chance of any more children for us. Leaning down, I grazed the long line with my lips. Bella's hands pulled my head up. "Don't go there, E. I'm right here. With you." Fingers danced on my face teasingly. "Come back to _now_ with me. Make love to me."

With a soft groan I kissed her passionately. Her arms pulled me down, her response warm and rich. Our tongues met, moving together as our desire built. My hands caressed and worshipped her curves, her quiet whimpers spurring me on as her hands trailed up and down my back in gentle sweeps. My fingers found her, wet and swollen, as they glided and probed, her soft whimpers turning into pants of want as she pulled me to her. Sliding into her sweet heat, I groaned at the feeling of completeness I felt being wrapped up in her always brought me. I moved in long deep strokes, my lips never leaving hers as we kept our pleasured cries muffled so not to wake Aiden or disturb Rose and Emmett on the other side of the wall. Her hands tightened on my shoulders as she arched beneath me, her muscles clamping down on me as she climaxed and I followed her quickly, stilling as my orgasm burned through me like fire. I rolled over, taking her with me and held her tight against my chest.

Bella giggled, her head resting against my shoulder.

"Something amuses you, Chefgirl? Was my performance not up to par?" I grinned as I nipped her earlobe.

"It felt like we were about eighteen and trying to have sex without our parents hearing us." She giggled again. "Sneaky sex." She kissed my damp chest, running her tongue over my skin. "Even after four children, you still have great moves, E. No complaints there."

"I'll have sneaky sex with you any day, Mrs. Masen. Just give me a few minutes and I'll show you my great moves again."

She snorted. "I think our days of you showing off your moves after a few minutes are past us, E. But, I'll take you up on that offer in the morning ... maybe in the shower."

I had to laugh; she was right. A few minutes rest was probably a little fast for me these days. Nevertheless, I lifted her chin and kissed her possessively. Out breathing was heavy when I pulled back.

"The morning." I promised huskily, suddenly grateful for the fact our son never woke up very early.

*()* BPOV

I kissed Anthony reassuringly before nuzzling Aiden's face and leaving them in the bedroom with Rose. He had been a little fussy that morning but he was asleep at the moment in his father's arms. I knew Anthony felt better when he was holding him.

As agreed; Jake, Emmett and I would meet with Anthony's family before bringing him out. Anthony's eyes were nervous, his body tense and I had looked at Rose pleadingly before leaving the room. I knew she would talk to him while we were speaking with his family. She had a great rapport with him and her skills as a counsellor had helped over the past few days. He had been restless all night, unable to relax into sleep and looked so tired and nervous as I shut the door. I hated leaving his side, even though I knew I had to for a short time.

I had barely poured a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the suite's door. My eyes flew to Emmett's. He smiled encouragingly at me. "Showtime." I set my cup down with shaky hands, the enormity of what was about to happen hitting me. I knew what was at stake here for Anthony.

I watched as Jake opened the door, admitting Anthony's family and greeting them warmly. I felt a rush of emotion as I looked at these people I didn't know, yet who held such an important place in my life, because of what they meant to my husband. His parents had aged since the last photos we had seen of them, but they looked well. Anthony looked so much like his father; he had his build and features, but his mother's coloring. Esme was shorter than Carlisle; her hair swept into a chignon on her head, her face still youthful. Alice looked much like her photos, but with the maturity of a woman now and she resembled her mother. She stood closer to Jasper; her curious gaze on me as I stood in the corner. Jake called Emmett and me over, introducing me as Mrs. Masen and I shook their hands, meeting their curious gazes steadily. Up closer, I could see the same sadness in all of their eyes as they spoke with Jake, the memory of their lost son and brother suddenly clearer as they stood with his friend. My eyes glanced toward the bedroom door, where I knew Anthony was waiting … listening, no doubt, to the sounds of his family's voices, with mixed emotions. I longed to go and comfort him right now, knowing how anxious he must be feeling.

We all sat down and Jake began. We had agreed not to make this long and drawn out for the sake of everyone involved and he got right to the point. He indicated Emmett. "This man was one of the investigators on the case the night of the fire at Aro's," he began.

Instantly they all were tense and I saw Esme's eyes fill with tears and Carlisle's hand close over hers in comfort. She turned to Emmett. "Did you see him …?" she whispered.

Emmett nodded. "I did, ma'am."

"Before?" The one word was choked. I knew they had never seen a body and had been informed he had been identified with dental records.

Leaning forward, he spread his hands. "I would like to tell you something about your son."

A shrill cry from the other room had everyone's head snap up. "I'm sorry," I smiled. "My son has obviously just woken up and is looking to be fed. Rose will look after him."

They nodded and turned back to Emmett. He shifted in his seat before speaking again. "The entire story of what happened that night was never released to the public." He drew in a deep breath. "Your son was instrumental in bringing down a large crime ring. It was because of his bravery and sacrifice that we shut them down."

Carlisle frowned at Emmett. "Why were we never informed of this before?"

"One of the leaders remained at large. It was too dangerous to discuss. If the information leaked out, people's lives would have been in danger. Your lives would have been in danger."

"What changed?"

"The last person involved, who was never captured, died a short time ago."

The bedroom door opened and, startled, I looked up, relaxing when Rose appeared carrying an inconsolable Aiden and his full bottle. Excusing myself, I met her halfway across the room, taking him in my arms. "Sorry," she whispered. "He won't settle and I think he is feeling some transferred … tension." Indicating her head to the door she mouthed "he wants to be alone" at me. I nodded and returned to the sofa, Aiden now happily sucking his bottle, nestled against my chest. Rose sat beside Emmett, who smiled at her gratefully before introducing her. The Cullens all smiled in greeting, but I could tell they were confused.

Carlisle's frustration was growing, his voice tense as he spoke up. "Why are we here? To tell us our son died a hero?"

Emmett leaned forward. "Your son _is_ a hero in my opinion. He did far more than you know and I felt you should be told the whole story."

Carlisle frowned. "It would have been nice to know everything all those years ago."

Jake leaned forward. "Sometimes secrets have to be maintained to protect people, Carlisle."

Carlisle stood up, pacing, his hands running through his hair in a gesture so familiar that I smiled as I saw it. "You keep talking about protecting people. Who exactly are you protecting?"

Aiden pushed his bottle away with a growl. I sat him up to burp him and Esme stared at him wide-eyed and shocked. A small gasp escaped her lips as she stood up, her hand covering her mouth. Carlisle crossed over to her immediately and looked down at Aiden, his face growing instantly pale. I looked at them, confused, unsure why they were having such a strange reaction to my son.

He stared at us, then his gaze turned to Emmett and Jake. "You had better tell me what's going on right now and why that woman is holding a baby who is the spitting image of my dead son." His eyes narrowed as he studied me. "Who are you, exactly?"

I stood up, knowing the plan had just changed. "My name is Bella Masen." I drew in a deep breath. "This is your grandson, Aiden."

For a brief minute there was silence. Alice stood up beside her parents, her voice incredulous. "How is that even possible? Your son looks about six months old and Edward has been dead for almost twelve years." Her tone became angry and louder. "Are you telling me my brother was a sperm donor or something? Is that your game? Oh my God, did you search us out?" Her gaze swung to Emmett and Jake. "And you helped her? You are letting her see my parents and hurt them this way? What the hell…?"

A low, firm voice behind them stopped her tirade. "Enough."

They all turned at the sound of his voice. Behind them, Anthony stood, tall and stern. "Please don't berate my wife, Alice."

*()*

Not a sound was heard as Anthony's parents and sister stood, dumfounded, staring at him. Anthony gazed back at them, his eyes wide and nervous, before moving over to Aiden and me. He stood beside us, his arm wrapping around me and he nuzzled my head. "Okay, Chefgirl?" His voice was muffled in my hair and I could feel the tremors shaking his body. I nodded silently and turned, kissing him gently.

He stood, shaking and looking at his parents. I could feel the longing in him to launch himself at them but he was holding back, the effort to do so, enormous.

It was as if everyone was set in stone. Nobody moved. Alice's hand was clapped over her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared, and tears streaming down her face. Esme was utterly still before a choking gasp left her mouth and she stepped forward. Carlisle let out a string of expletives, his hands curled into fists at his sides as he reached out, halting her movement.

Anthony shook his head. "Language, Dad. You'd wash my mouth out if you heard me talking like that."

"Edward?" Esme's voice was shaking and raw. "_Edward?_"

He nodded; his voice thick. "It's me, Mom."

She was almost a blur as she raced toward him, her arms outstretched, one word screaming out into the room. "EDWARD!"

The room exploded as Anthony was lost in a sea of arms and people. I stepped back, the tears flowing down my face as I witnessed his reunion. Esme was wrapped around him, sobbing, Carlisle beside her, his arm around Anthony's shoulders as he openly wept, mouthing his name over and over again. Alice clutched his hand, her arm around their mother as she cried into his chest. Jasper stood beside her, a gentle hand on her back in comfort as he looked on, his face incredulous at what had just occurred.

Anthony wasn't speaking. His eyes were darting from one person to another as he drank in his family. I could see his shoulders shaking with emotion and when he lifted his head, I saw his face awash in tears, but the expression in his eyes was what caused my fresh tears to overflow.

His warm eyes, no matter how happy and carefree he seemed, always contained a trace of sadness in them. Now, it was gone, and they were peaceful. He was complete.

He stared at me and mouthed "I love you" before he turned his attention back to his wall of love. Smiling, I picked up Aiden's bottle and quietly left the room with Rose, Emmett and Jake following me. I wanted him to have some private time. He would come and find me. Of that I had no doubt. He always found me.

*()*EPOV

I heard Alice's voice raised in anger toward Bella and I couldn't stop myself. I could never allow anyone to ever yell at my wife. Stepping into the room, I saw everyone standing, the anger and tension thick in the air. "Enough."

All eyes turned to me. My heart lurched at the sight of my parents and sister standing in front of me, their expressions shocked as they gaped at me. Behind them, Bella was standing, holding a now fussy Aiden, watching me with cautious eyes. I looked at my sister. "Please don't berate my wife, Alice." I crossed the room and made sure she was okay before I turned back to my disbelieving, dumbstruck family. I watched as shock turned to disbelief and then realization. Admonishing my father for his language was almost automatic; I didn't like anyone swearing in front of my children. It was those slightly humorous words that seemed to break everyone out of the trance they were in.

A minute later I was surrounded by all of them. Arms I never thought I would feel again were wrapped around me. Voices I had longed to hear speak were telling me how much they loved me; how much they had missed me. And in the midst of it, I looked up for my Chefgirl who was watching, tears streaming down her face, her love for me in every tear as she witnessed this moment.

My Bella, who, through every moment of the past eight years, had supported me unwaveringly, offering her constant love and strength every day.

My girl. My wife. My _everything._

She smiled, her sweet face open and understanding as she moved away, holding our rather startled son, giving me some time to concentrate on the people holding me, knowing when I needed her she would be there, as she always was, waiting for me.

*()*

We sat, huddled together on the couch. My mother and sister sat on either side of me, my father on the ottoman in front, and Jasper beside his wife. We had been talking for well over an hour, their questions constant, tears still flowing and their need for information unending. My head was swimming when I held up my hand. "Please. I need a break."

"Of course, darling." My mom sat up straight in sudden realization. "Edward … your wife … where is she? Where is my grandson?" She stood up. "Oh, my God, we've been so rude!"

"Mom, it's fine. I'll go and get her. She was giving us some private time. But I want you to meet her. And my son."

"You're a daddy, Edward," Alice smiled. "I can't believe you're a daddy. You have a son."

I grinned at her. "I have another one at home."

My mom clapped her hands. "Two sons, Edward! I have two grandsons!"

I couldn't resist the large smile that split my face. I pulled out my iPhone and handed it to her so she could see the screensaver. "We have two daughters as well."

My mom's face lit up as she studied the picture, my dad leaning over to look at it as well.

Jasper chuckled. "Listen to you."

I leaned forward and took the phone from my mom. I clicked onto a photo album Bella had helped me make and handed it back. "Here are some pictures you can look at while I go get Bella and Aiden. They're in there chronologically. Our oldest boy is Liam Carlisle. Our daughters are Emaline Rose and Caitlin Alice."

Alice looked up, fresh tears in her eyes. "And, Aiden?"

I smiled. "Aiden Edward."

Leaving them to pore over the pictures, I went to find my wife.

*()*

I opened the door of our room and stepped in. Jake was asleep, sprawled out in the chair in the corner. I shook my head as I looked at him. He was always able to drop off for 'forty winks' as he called it. Anytime, anyplace, it didn't matter; he could sleep. Bella was on the bed, her hands a gentle movement on Aiden's back as he slept. Without a word, she slid off the bed and into my waiting arms. I wrapped myself around her, grounding my world to hers once again, needing her warmth and scent to calm me. For a few minutes my shoulders shook with the force of the emotion raging through me and she held onto me, her arms tight and strong. When I stepped back, her hands came up and wiped away my tears with the tenderness only found in her touch. I shuddered and kissed her palm. "Good tears?" she whispered.

My voice was rough and shaking. "Yes. Overwhelmed, good tears."

Her eyes were filled with understanding as she nodded.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?"

"They went to their room a few minutes ago. Jake played with Aiden for a little while and then just fell asleep." Bella shrugged good- naturedly. "They're ordering lunch for everyone. They thought you'd want the privacy of eating here in the suite."

"Good. Um, my parents want to meet you. Officially."

"And I want to meet them. Do you need a minute, my love?"

I looked down at her in longing. "I need you," I groaned and dragged her into my arms, covering her mouth with mine and kissing her passionately. I growled deep in my throat as my tongue met hers, stroking and laving, her sweet taste filling my senses. I pulled her impossibly closer, my arms holding her tight against me, my need for her overpowering.

"Ah, jeez … really Edward?"

Bella pulled back, startled, and I looked over at Jake who was watching us through narrowed eyes from the corner. I narrowed my eyes back at him. "You always said you could sleep through anything, Jake. Ignore us."

He groaned. "I thought I could, but apparently you macking on your wife is my limit." He stood up and stretched. "Seriously, do you always growl at her? Are you kissing her or about to eat her?"

"I am not _macking_ on my wife, Jake."

"What would you call it?"

"Showing her affection."

"Macking, dude. You were totally macking."

I glared at him, ignoring Bella who was chuckling against my chest. "I can help you back to sleep, Jake."

"Nope. I'm good. I'll, ah, leave you to it and go see your parents. Did I hear you say lunch, Bella?"

She nodded.

"Excellent. All this emotion makes me hungry."

I rolled my eyes at him as he passed. He stopped; his face now serious and his voice low. "You okay?"

I clapped him on the shoulder, grateful for his humor and his caring. "Yeah, Jake, I am."

"Good. Now, I'm going to tell your parents you're making out with a girl rather than spending time with them. That should get me some bonus points with your mom." Grinning, he walked out.

Both Bella and I chuckled. She smiled at me. "He's a good friend."

I kissed her. "He is." I pulled back. "Are you ready to come back out and meet them? " I smiled at her. "I want to introduce them to my wife." My fingers trailed down her cheek, my voice quiet. "My reason for everything."

Bella blushed and nodded.

I pulled her against me. "I need a few minutes with you first, though."

Together we sat on the bed, and Bella curled herself around me. Shutting my eyes, I breathed in slow deep inhales, calming myself. Her hands stroked my head and held me close and I could feel myself loosening and relaxing, her closeness doing exactly what I needed it to do. She could always center me. I let out a long sigh. "Thank you, Chefgirl."

"I love you, E."

"I love you, Bella. Now, come and meet my parents."

I tucked Aiden into the crook of my arm and together we walked back into the main room of the suite. I kept my other arm wrapped around Bella, holding her close. My parents stood up as we approached and I felt a small tremor go through Bella. I tightened my arm around her, knowing her old insecurities were close to the surface, and she was worrying about how my parents would react to her. She had been so strong for me and now it was my turn to be strong for her. Standing in front of my parents, I was finally able to bring my two lives together. I drew in a deep breath, my voice shaking. "Mom and Dad, this is my wife, Bella. Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

Bella's hand was trembling as she held it out to my mother. "It's so wonderful to finally be able to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

My mother's eyes widened. Her voice was warm when she spoke. "Mrs. Cullen? For the woman who helped bring my son back to me? I don't think so, dear." She stepped forward, enveloping Bella in her arms, rocking both of them. She stepped back, cupping Bella's cheeks. "So pretty you are. Look at those gorgeous eyes! No wonder I have such beautiful grandchildren!" She turned her head. "Carlisle, look how lovely she is!"

My dad chuckled. "She is, indeed, Esme. But, I think you are embarrassing the girl."

"Oh, go on with you. I am only speaking the truth." She smiled at Bella affectionately. "You can call me Esme, although I hope one day you'll call me Mom."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Esme."

My dad stepped forward, his arms outstretched. "Carlisle," he said simply. His arms wrapped around Bella. "Welcome to the family, my dear."

Alice stood back, uncertain. She smiled at both of us, her expression nervous. "I'm sorry about earlier Bella …" Her voice trailed off.

Bella shook her head. "You were upset and protecting your brother's memory. I understand." Then in a move so typical of my Bella, she opened her arms and accepted a now sobbing Alice, talking to her in a quiet voice. When Alice drew back she was smiling. "My brother is lucky to have you, Bella."

Reaching out, I ruffled Alice's hair the way I had done all my life. "You're right about that, kiddo."

Her hand smacked mine away. "Edward! Not the hair!"

I chuckled. That hadn't changed.

A knock sounded at the door and Jake stood up rubbing his hands. "Lunch! Perfect."

At the same time a door opened and Emmett barrelled down the hall. "Food!"

Both Bella and I laughed; my family joining in. It was just what we all needed for the moment.

*()*

The room was quiet. Everyone had finally gone to bed, except my father and me. My parents and Alice had taken a hotel room beside us, Jasper having gone home to be with their daughter, planning to return with her in the morning so we could meet my niece. Jake had left after lunch, promising to come for a visit soon. Rose and Emmett were leaving the next day, and Bella and I were staying on for a few more days. Dad and I sat, drinks in hand, just enjoying the peace. My eyes drifted to the door and the room in which I knew Bella and Aiden were sleeping in, my need to check on them strong. Beside me my dad chuckled. "Give into it, son. Go and look in on your family."

Quietly, I peeked in the room. Aiden was asleep in his crib and Bella was curled into bed although her eyes opened sleepily when I tucked the blankets around her. "I'll be in soon. Go back to sleep," I whispered into her ear as I kissed her cheek.

"You okay, my love?" she asked quietly.

"I'm good. I just needed to check on you," I admitted quietly. She knew how deep my need to be close to her was these days and she was sweetly accepting of it.

"Love you," she mumbled.

"Love you back." With one last kiss pressed onto her warm cheek, I left her to sleep.

*()*

I settled back into my chair. "All okay?"

I nodded.

"You're very … protective of her, Edward."

"She needed a lot of protection when I first met her."

"And now?"

I drew in a deep breath. "I almost lost her when Aiden was born, Dad. I almost lost both of them."

"What happened?"

I told him of the nightmare of that day and how she almost bled to death before they got things under control. My voice shook as I recalled pacing in the waiting room, unsure what was happening, only knowing my entire reason for living was down the hall and I wasn't able to get to her. What a close call it had been for both of them. I looked at my father. "Since then I have a problem being away from her. From either of them, but especially her."

"Given your history, it's hardly surprising …, E."

I smiled at my dad's attempt to accept my new identity. They understood that, although I was still their son and still Edward; my life was that of Anthony Masen. And, as Bella predicted, they wanted to be a part of it. A huge part.

"You love her deeply."

"More than I can express, Dad. She is vital to me. If it wasn't for her, I really don't know where I'd be today." I smiled at him sadly. "I'm not sure I'd be sitting here with you right now."

He leaned back in his chair. "Then I am eternally in her debt." He sighed as he studied me. "So much to catch up on with you." He shook his head. "I hardly know where to start since everything you share only seems to bring up more questions."

"I feel the same way." I hesitated. "But we have time now, Dad." I swallowed; my throat thick. "I wish things had been different and I'm so sorry about the pain you went through, but I did it to protect you. I _had _to do it; please tell me you understand."

His voice was low. "I do. I know how hard that must have been for you. Today has brought a miracle I had prayed for." He drew in a deep breath. "Today I got my son back."

In a second I was wrapped in his embrace, his arms holding me close. "My son," he breathed, his words choked. "My beautiful boy has come back to me."

My own arms wrapped around him. "I'm here, Dad. I'm here."

*()*

The next day we left the hotel and at their insistence, went to stay at my parents' home. It saved all of us from travelling back and forth, allowing us even more precious time together. Our days started early and most nights we were up late, with so many years and missing time to be covered. The first thing Mom did was show Bella a picture of me as a baby and we both saw why she had the reaction she did when she first saw Aiden. It had been years since I had seen a picture of myself as a baby; I knew he had my coloring, but the pictures showed he was my exact duplicate. No wonder they were so shocked. The picture was the first that went into the pile of ones that required copies being made. It grew daily.

The house was like a bee hive the whole time we were there. Conversations were endless. Photos and memories were shared. Many Skype sessions happened with our children and their new family additions. Aiden was rarely without a set of arms holding him. Explanations and questions were answered which often led to more questions. There was so much laughter, so many tears, and even on occasion some anger. But, surrounding it all, so much love.

Far too quickly, we were standing at the security gate at the airport trying to say goodbye.

Four days had passed, four days I never dreamed I would ever have, yet as I stood at the airport looking at my parents, it still wasn't enough. Both Bella and my mother were openly weeping and my dad was looking suspiciously red-eyed, as I'm sure was I. Alice couldn't even come to the airport, saying her goodbyes to us last night with the promise of a visit in the near future.

Walking through security was difficult and I could feel myself welling up, as well. We stood and waved to my parents, my mother sobbing into my father's chest and I had to hold myself back from taking Bella and Aiden and going back to them. But our family needed us home and I knew now I would see them again soon. I watched my father bend down and say something to my mother, who nodded and finally allowed herself to be turned and led away. Blinking, I wrapped my arm around Bella and we made our way to the gate to wait for our flight. We sat down and I drew Bella close. "You okay, Chefgirl?"

She nodded. "That was harder than I thought it would be. They are so amazing, E."

I nuzzled her head. "They love you. Absolutely love you."

"I feel the same about them." She looked up at me. "They love you too, E. As much now as they did before. You know that, right?"

I nodded; my throat too tight to speak. I looked down at my sleeping son, gathering my scattered emotions.

Her hand cupped my cheek. "Are _you _okay, my love?"

"I will be. We need to go home to our family and our life. They'll come visit soon and meet their grandkids and I'll get to see them then." I sighed. "The fact that I _get_ to see them again is such a gift." I smiled down at her. "It went too fast though."

My phone buzzed and I was surprised to see a text from my dad.

**Sorry Son – this is the only way I could get her out of the airport. Itinerary attached. Can you book a hotel close by? I'll get a car at the airport. **

I chuckled as I opened the attachment and handed it to Bella, who read it before looking at me with a huge smile. "Next week? Your parents will be there next week?"

I took the phone back and studied it before laughing. "Yep. And the ticket is open-ended. You may not be so thrilled about your in-laws soon, Chefgirl. I bet Alice and Jasmine follow not long after. Jasper might be batching it for a bit."

She shook her head. "Impossible. I'm so excited! The kids are going to meet them so soon! I'll call Mom as soon as we get home and settled and tell her no hotel is needed. We have lots of room."

I grinned at her. Esme and Carlisle had turned into Mom and Dad in less than a day. And what I said was true. They loved her. My mom had doted on her every second she could and Bella had soaked up her love like a sponge. They talked endlessly over photo albums and coffee, laughed while cooking together and more than once cried on each other's shoulder. And my father had fallen under her spell as well and I knew Bella now had another highly protective male in her life. He thought she was as amazing as I did, especially given her life growing up, which Bella had shared with him and Mom late one night. I knew without a doubt they had formed a stronger bond with her than she had ever had with her own family and that was something I was thrilled to witness.

"We have a big conversation to have with our children when we get home."

She nodded. "We do. We also need to talk to our friends about the sudden additions to our family." Her smile was reassuring. We'll figure it out and we'll handle it together, E. Like we always do. Together."

I smiled back at her and stood up as they called our flight. She was right. With her beside me we'd handle it. With her I could handle anything.

*()*

The noise level was deafening. I looked around with a huge smile on my face at the crowded room. It was overflowing with friends and family. My parents, Alice, Jasper and Jasmine were there. Emmett and Rose, Angela and Ben with their children, our beloved Nana C, all my children and my glorious wife; even Jacob and his new girlfriend had come to celebrate our first Christmas as a complete family. More were expected after lunch, including Mike, Jess and Mandy; Bella insisting she could not separate a family on Christmas Day. I knew Mike would be on his best behavior and I truly believed he wanted only to be a friend to Bella now. Slowly, but surely, over the years, they had built up a relationship, their common interest being Mandy and her welfare. I was ever vigilant when Mike was around, but he had never once done anything to make me need to step in between them or even cast a warning glance his way.

With all the people, the tree, and the presents, our usually large family room seemed small. It was perfect. Bella and my mom had planned it all as a surprise and I had only found out what was happening once it was all confirmed and I had spent the month of December in great anticipation of the holiday. The house was decorated to the hilt and Bella and my mom had spent days baking and cooking for the celebration. It was the best gift I could have asked for. All the people I loved together on this special day.

My parents had come for a visit and ended up buying a small condo close to us and now divided their time between my family and Alice's so we saw them constantly. Our closest friends knew my story and why on occasion my parents called me Edward. Others simply accepted the explanation of a family rift now mended. Our children were young enough that not much of an explanation was needed. All they knew was there was now even more people for them to love and who loved them in return. My relationship with my parents was strong and I was closer than ever with Alice. We had all learned how precious time was and it wasn't something we would ever take for granted.

My eyes watched my children laughing, my heart filled with love for them, before my gaze fell to my wife. She was sitting on the floor, Aiden in her arms, and Emaline nestled between her legs, as she laughed at something my mom was saying. Her glorious eyes, that still captivated and enthralled me, were filled with warmth as she looked around before meeting mine. A silent, rich conversation flowed between us. One filled with love and promise. Her eyes spoke of the future – years of our family together celebrating life's moments. Of watching our children grow up and sharing their lives. Of growing old – together.

That was my greatest gift of all.

A lifetime of her love.

A lifetime of her.

My Chefgirl.

* * *

**His Chefgirl. His family. His two lives melded into one.**

**Many thanks to Liz and Dream who preread and supported me. Midnight Cougar held my hand many times, offered a shoulder and the occasional kick in the ass when needed, along with her magical red pen. Thank you my friend. Love you.**

**And to YOU... from the bottom of my heart... thank you. For reading... for reviewing... the pm's and comments on my group, the twitter mentions. SO many lovely thoughts and stories shared with me. I am honored.**

**This is now marked complete... BUT I have an outtake in mind... keep your eyes open.**

**And my new fic will begin posting in a few weeks. Keep me on alert.**

**See you soon... stay safe ~ EE**


	37. Chapter 37

** A glimpse into the future. Emaline is now 15 - how does Fenceward handle the fact his little girl likes ... gasp... BOYS? Thanks to Lilz for prereading and Midnight Cougar for betaing this large chapter. **

_Many years later…_

"Absolutely fucking not."

Bella stared at me, not ruffled in the least by my statement.

"Why?"

I dragged my hand through my hair and gaped at her. She really needed me to say it? "She's fifteen, Bella."

She continued to regard me calmly. "Very good, E. You passed the math portion of the conversation. Now again, why not?"

I stood up straight. "No child of mine is going on a _date_ at fifteen. That is final."

"Ah." Bella pursed her lips and nodded. "Final answer?"

I sat down heavily in the chair. "Yes." I was not being moved on this one.

She stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee in silence. Turning, she leaned against the counter and smiled at me. "You may want to use a lifeline and rethink your answer, E. Your daughter is not going to be happy with that one."

I shrugged. "She'll get over it. I'll tell her and be the bad guy. She can think you supported her."

Bella's head tilted and she smirked at me. "I_ do_ support her, E. And I already told her that. In fact I told her I didn't see why she couldn't go. So, you are on your own with this one."

Leaving me gaping at her, she left the room.

*()*

I charged after her and slammed our bedroom door shut behind us. All the kids were out, but in case one came home, I didn't want them to see us fighting. It was still rare, but when it happened it was usually pretty vocal. Bella was not as quiet as she once had been. Not anymore.

"You did what?" I hissed in disbelief. We always presented a united front with our children. Always.

She sat down and smiled. "Where was Liam last May, E?"

I threw up my hands in frustration. "How the hell would I know that, Bella?"

"Think about it."

Groaning, I dropped my head into my hands. After a minute I looked up. "At junior prom."

"With?"

I shook my head. "He went with a group of friends. That was different."

Bella shook her head. "He took Amy as his _date_. They _went_ with a group of friends. He and Amy have been _dating_ ever since." She frowned at me. "You really want to tell Emaline she can't do the same thing?"

"He's sixteen," I insisted, even though I knew exactly where she was going with this reasoning. "And Amy is a nice girl. She is very sweet. She's good for him. "

"He was fifteen at the time, so technically he has been dating since he was fifteen. Why the double standard, E? Because he's a boy?"

She had me.

I held out my hands in supplication. "She's my little girl, Bella."

She grasped my hands and pulled me down on the bed with her. "I know she's your little girl, my love. She always will be. But she's growing up."

I sighed. "I don't want her to."

Bella laughed. "Nothing we can do to stop it, Daddy. All we can do is support her."

"Why does she want to do this, Bella?"

"She likes Seth, E. He's a good boy. He asked her to prom and they're going with a group of friends, just like Liam." She cupped my face. "It's part of growing up, my love. It's a rite of passage for her."

I sighed. "Couldn't she have that rite of passage with her girlfriends? You know, sitting in the corner and giggling? Does it have to involve a boy?"

Her brow furrowed at me. "Everything involves boys now, E."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think they do at all those slumber parties she goes to? What do you think they are giggling over at two a.m. when you're yelling down the stairs at them to go to sleep when they're here?"

"Um … baking cookies, school work … dolls and stuff?" I asked hopefully.

Bella's beautiful eyes widened and she started to laugh. Peal after peal of mirth filled our room as she collapsed on our bed, her entire body shaking in laughter. I regarded her disdainfully until I couldn't take it anymore. Growling, I climbed on top of her, hovering over her as I watched the tears of laughter run down her face. "Stop it, right now, Bella. This isn't a laughing matter!"

She snorted and I glared at her. Her hand reached up and cupped the back of my neck, her fingers playing in my hair as she struggled to calm down. "You poor delusional man, you. Open your eyes, E. Dolls have not been a topic of discussion for Emaline for many years, and I doubt very much, cookie baking holds their attention. Boys, Anthony. Boys are what they talk about. Who's cute, who they like, who's hot, who has a tight ass … that is what your daughter discusses with her friends."

I blanched. A tight ass? She had to be mistaken. Emaline? My little dumpling?

Bella bit her lip. "When is the last time you were in Emaline's room, E?"

"I got her up yesterday."

"Did you go in past the door?"

"Um, no. She doesn't like it. She won't let Liam or Aiden in either. She gets so mad at us if we do."

"That's because she knows you wouldn't like her posters and all her girly stuff."

I sat up. "I don't think I'm going to survive teenage time with her, Chefgirl."

Bella sat up beside me, her hand clasping mine, now serious. "You will. She needs you, E. She needs both of us. She is still our little girl."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

She smiled at me. "Because there is one. She is our little girl, but she needs to grow up. And we have to let her."

"What if something happens? What if Seth turns out not to be so nice?"

"Anthony. If Seth or anyone else tried anything, this is Emaline. Our kickboxing champion. The girl you and Liam taught to throw one whopper of a right hook. The girl who has no trouble speaking up for what is right – for herself or anyone she sees in trouble."

I sighed as the truth of her words hit me. Our Emaline was short and curvy like her mother, soft spoken and kind, with a heart of gold, but with the ferociousness of a lion when needed. She never backed down when she saw someone being treated unfairly and she never hesitated to step in. Bella was right; our daughter could look after herself. I had made sure of that with her and all my children.

I looked at Bella, who was observing me, her eyes patient as she watched me struggling with my overprotective attitude when it came to my children; especially my daughters.

"Fine," I huffed. "But we're talking to her and I'm setting the ground rules." I frowned at her. "And a curfew. And you won't argue with me."

"As long as you're fair."

I held up my hand, counting the rules as I went. "They go as a group. He picks her up here. He has her home by eleven. No drinking. No parties after; straight to the prom and home."

"Eleven is a little early. And her best friend, Jenny, has already planned a party. Her parents will be there chaperoning."

I grimaced. "Twelve. That is the latest."

Bella frowned, not looking convinced, but she didn't say anything.

"When do we have to talk to her?"

"Tomorrow. I promised her she'd have her answer tomorrow."

I flopped back on the bed. "Good. I don't think I can face that conversation tonight. I'm exhausted." I huffed. "I'm too old for this shit."

Bella chuckled and curled up beside me. "You're the sexiest old man I know, E."

I cracked one eye open and looked at her. "Is that so, Mrs. Masen?"

"Yep."

"You're pretty sexy for an old broad yourself, you know." I winked at her.

"You say the nicest things, E," she muttered dryly.

Grinning, I lunged at her, pinning her underneath me. I captured her mouth with mine, kissing her, groaning as I felt the heat flare between us. Even after all these years she could still make me want her with one kiss.

"What time will the kids be home?" I murmured against her lips, even as I started pulling her clothes off.

"We have an hour."

"Plenty of time."

"Good thing, with you being so old and all. It might take you a while," Bella giggled; her hands busy at my waist undoing my belt.

"I find when you're this close and naked I'm suddenly much younger, my pretty wife," I growled against her skin as I licked and bit my way up her neck, latching onto her earlobe and pulling gently. "I may not be as good as I once was … but I'm as good once as I ever was …" I grinned against her warmth, loving how I could still make her smile after all these years.

"Show me," Bella whispered breathlessly.

And just like that everything else faded away. Emaline, boys and the prom disappeared. All that mattered was my beautiful wife and the need to hear her make that breathy sound again.

I planned on hearing it a few times before I was done.

*()*

I looked around Emaline's room, trying not to show any emotion. We had painted it for her about five months ago and I had chuckled over the brilliant blue and green walls she had chosen but Bella and I agreed it was her choice. After setting up her bed and hauling in her furniture I hadn't seen the added … decorations. Bella was right. There were posters everywhere. Of boys. Singers, actors … all sorts of boys. The walls that held her door were the most heavily covered. No doubt because she could lie in her bed and stare at them, as well as the fact when I stuck my head in the door I didn't see them. Her dresser was covered in hair things and mascara and many tubes of lip gloss – the only cosmetics Bella let her wear, although why she needed more than one I had no idea. I would have to ask Bella.

Looking over, I saw Bella watching me and noticed how tense Emaline appeared to be. Remembering my promise to Bella, I smiled at my daughter and sat down on the only piece of furniture not covered in clothing; the chair at her desk. I glanced over and cringed. I had jostled her laptop so it powered up and even her screensaver was a boy. I looked at it again, my eyes narrowing. He had no shirt on. Why was my dumpling looking at pictures of boys with no shirts? Before I could say anything, Emaline jumped up and slammed the lid down. "That's private, Daddy," she scolded gently. I smiled despite the seriousness of her tone. I loved the fact she still called me Daddy and not Dad. I knew one day very soon that would change, but I soaked it up while I still could.

"Um, right. Sorry." Bella had told me to tread carefully in her room. This was her private place and I needed to respect her need to express herself in her own environment. Whatever that meant. Bella's face had been very serious when she said them, but I really didn't like the sound of those words. Regardless, I had nodded in agreement when she lectured me. It seemed necessary to gain access to Emaline's room.

I blinked as I looked at my daughter sitting beside Bella on the bed. She was so like Bella except for her hair and I felt a rush of tenderness as I looked at them. This was my baby girl who had come to me all her life when she needed a booboo kissed or a toy mended. I always fixed things for her. I was always her 'bestest' Daddy. And now she was growing up. Would she still need me to fix things for her? I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat. Shaking my head, I smiled at her.

"So, my dumpling," I started. "Mom tells me you want to go to the prom, with, ah … Seth."

"My other friends are going too, Daddy. You let Liam go when he was fifteen …" she started to argue, and I held up my hand.

"Your mom and I have talked, Emaline, and you can go to the prom."

Her unique eyes widened and before I could react she flew off the bed and threw her arms around my neck, dropping her little butterfly kisses on my cheek. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the rare chance to hold her and be smothered in her happiness. I pulled her tighter. At this exact moment, she was still my little girl.

*()*BPOV

Seeing the look on Anthony's face as he looked around Emaline's room was priceless. For someone as smart as my husband, he was incredibly dense when it came to the fact that his daughters were growing up. I could see that he was trying to take in the fact that somehow, in the past while, she had gone from a little girl to a young woman. It had been that way for a long time but this was his first time actually acknowledging it and I could see he was a little taken back. His expression when he caught sight of her screensaver almost made me laugh and I wondered how many fifteen-year-old-girl's fantasies he had starred in without even knowing it when he was younger. Probably way more than he even imagined.

Watching him hug her, and his tender joy in doing so, had me fighting back the tears. He was such a wonderful father. Always loving and affectionate with our children, never too busy to attend any game or recital they were in, always ready to cheer them on or lift their spirits if they needed him to. No one could deny how deeply he loved his family or how good he was at being a dad. He was also far too overprotective, especially of his daughters, but I managed to rein him in most of the time. I knew this was difficult for him.

Emaline pulled back and turned to hug me. "Can we go shopping for a dress?"

"Hold up, kiddo. Rules first." Anthony's voice was firm.

Emaline was quiet as she listened to his rules. When he laid out the twelve o'clock home time I saw the stubborn look cross over her face and knew the sparring time had come.

"Jenny's asked me to sleep over. A bunch of us are staying."

"No. I want you home."

"Dad!"

He shook his head.

"Then make it later, please? I don't want to be the dork that has to leave and come home early."

His eyebrow arched at her. "I could make it eleven. Or right after prom is over. No party."

"Dad, please? Three o'clock?"

"No."

"Please?" She looked at me. "Mom?"

I looked at Anthony who was glaring at me. "It is a special occasion and it is a Friday, E. And Jenny's mom and dad will be there. What about two o'clock?"

He sighed. "Et tu Brutus?"

I smiled. "Two o'clock and we will pick her up." Anthony huffed and nodded.

Emaline started to protest but I shook my head. "It's that or your dad's original offer, my girl."

She bit her lip. "Okay."

Anthony cleared his throat again. "One more rule."

I looked at him, filled with curiosity. What else had he thought of?

"I want Seth to come to the house so we can meet him – formally. Next week."

"Dad …"

He stood up, his stance firm. "Either that or it's off, Emaline. All of it. I gave in on the curfew time; not this. He comes here and has dinner with us and I get a few minutes of his time. Alone."

"You didn't do this with Liam."

He shrugged, but there was no apology in his voice. "Sue me. You're my daughter and I don't care what anyone says. It's different." His eyes and voice softened as he looked at her. "It will always be different for me."

She looked at me wide-eyed. I shook my head. "Your dad is right, Emmy. And he was very generous on the late night. I'd take his offer."

Once again she flung herself at her dad and he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. I could hear a few soft murmurs between them and I smiled. Anthony had handled that well. Better than I expected. Maybe we would make it through this unscathed. When she pulled away she turned to me, all smiles. "I gotta call Jenny! She'll be so excited!"

"Shouldn't you, ah, tell, Seth?" Anthony asked dryly.

Emaline blushed. "I'll IM him. We usually chat around nine or so."

I stood up as Anthony's face blanched and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of her room. Outside, he leaned against the wall his hands tugging on his hair. "She chats with him every night?" he whispered at me. I pulled him downstairs, his feet dragging as we went. He sat down at the kitchen table and was silent for a minute. He looked at me, his eyes wide. "Do I need to go look in Caitlin's room too, Bella? She's only two years younger than Emmy." He sighed. "Does she like boys already?"

I chuckled. "No, not really. She still believes your assurances that other than brothers, uncles, Gramps and you, all boys have cooties. You and Liam still have her convinced of that. For now. "

"I guess that won't work for much longer."

"Nope."

"They chat – every night?"

I smiled. "She also chats nightly with Jenny, Sharon and Donna. And on many nights, she is on with Mandy and Jazzy. She chats with other boys as well. She had a large circle of friends. She knows the rules, E and she is very good about following them."

"How do you know all this?"

I laughed. "I talk to her about it. I want her to know she can talk to me about anything." I paused. "I want her to be able to talk to _us_ about anything."

His head fell back with a groan. "I think I need a drink."

"You're not planning on torturing that boy are you, E?"

His eyes opened slowly and he grinned. "Not so it leaves any marks, no."

I had to laugh at his expression. Leaning over, I kissed his pouting mouth. "You did good, Daddy."

He smiled and cupped my cheek. "Yeah?"

"You were very fair and firm."

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Does, ah, Daddy get a reward?"

I smiled at him and straddled his legs, leaning forward so my mouth was against his ear. "How about I get you that drink while you soak in the tub?"

His hands cupped my ass, kneading it firmly. "Will Mommy be joining me?"

"Once I get the kids to bed in about an hour."

"I'll wait."

"You're sure? I could, ah, just join you in bed after."

His mouth was on mine, his tongue possessive and greedy. He pulled back panting. "You, Mrs. Masen are so worth the wait. And I like you in the tub, all steamy," his tongue swirled on my neck, "and _wet_."

I shivered and stood up. "Where are you going?" Anthony's hand shot out to stop me from moving.

I leaned down, my lips grazing his. "I think the kids are tired."

His eyes were warm. "Very tired."

"Meet you in our room, E."

He winked. "I'll be waiting, Chefgirl."

*()*BPOV

Dinner went surprisingly well. Seth was nervous but was very polite. He complimented my cooking graciously. He asked Anthony a lot of computer questions. He talked to Liam about school, asked Caitlin about her dance lessons and even teased Aiden about his video game addiction. Anthony shot me a look more than once letting me know it was obvious just how much Seth and Emaline "chatted." He knew a great deal about our family.

After dinner, he and Seth talked in the den, Emaline wearing a path in the kitchen pacing as I cleaned the kitchen. "Relax, Emmy."

"What is he asking him, Mom?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He didn't tell me." I looked at her. "It's your dad, Emmy. Do you really think he'd say or do anything to embarrass you?"

"No," she sighed.

"I'm sure he simply wants to get to know him a little better. " I paused. "No doubt he wants to let him know how he expects his daughter to be treated. I'm sure he is telling him the same ground rules he told you."

"Mom!"

I smiled and patted her cheek. "He loves you, Emaline Rose. It's his job to protect you." I looked her in the eye. "Daddy takes that job very seriously."

A glimmer of a smile appeared on her face. "I know."

"Good. Now stop pacing and dry those pans."

When the two appeared in the door and Seth was still upright Emaline heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief and both Anthony and I chuckled.

"We're gonna watch a movie in the family room, okay?" Emaline asked, smiling at her dad.

He nodded; his face serious. "Lights on, kiddo. And not too late."

Her cheeks flushed. "Dad!" she hissed.

Seth smiled. "It's cool, Emmy. No problem, Mr. Masen." He grinned as he tugged her hand. "My mom says I have to be home at ten."

I looked at my husband, arching an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "Did you know he is sixteen?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "He was very ill and missed almost six months of school. He had to repeat a grade."

"Sixteen, Bella. He'll be seventeen soon."

"Her birthday is before his so it is still only a year's difference. And Emaline is an old soul. You've always said that, E."

We were silent for a minute before I spoke up again. "What do you think, Anthony? Be honest."

Anthony was quiet before he sighed. "He seems like a good kid. His parents are divorced; he didn't say it, but I don't think his father is around much. His mother is obviously doing a great job with him. He was very … respectful."

I smiled at him. "So you feel better?"

He huffed. "The only thing that would make me feel better is if she informed us she was forgoing boys until she was thirty." He paused. "But if she is going to go to this prom, I guess I'm okay with her going with her friends … and Seth."

He stood up. "But for now, I have the sudden desire to sit on the couch and watch a movie." He grinned wickedly and held out his hand. "You wanna join me, Mrs. Masen?"

I couldn't help the giggle that burst forth. "You wouldn't."

"I was sixteen once, Bella. I _so_ would. And I _am._ You coming?"

"She'll get upset."

"I won't stop their innocent canoodling. I'll sit on the other couch. I'll be quiet."

I snorted. "Canoodling? With you in the room there won't be any canoodling, innocent or otherwise. I doubt they'll even hold hands." I didn't inform him that Emmy told me they hadn't even gone beyond that stage yet, although she hoped to; I was afraid his head would explode if I planted that seed.

His smile was so wide it was almost evil. "Exactly." He chuckled. "Maybe once Seth decides he needs to leave even earlier we can do some canoodling ourselves." He winked. "Of the most un-innocent variety."

He walked out of the kitchen calling out over his shoulder. "Bella! Make sure to bring some snacks with you when you come join us!"

I heard his overly enthusiastic voice when he walked into the family room. "Hey! The Avengers! This is a classic! You guys don't mind if I join you, do you?"

I shook my head, knowing my daughter was at the moment dying a thousand deaths.

Anthony was right. He was never going to survive these teenage years.

*()* EPOV

I rushed home from work early wanting to be there before Emmy left. I knew Seth was going to arrive around five, their friends about five-fifteen and the limo would arrive about five-thirty, giving Bella a chance to take some pictures of all of them.

I walked in the front door and stopped dead at the sight of the lovely young woman floating down the stairs in front of Bella. When I left this morning she was my Emmy, still in her flannel pyjamas, her hair up in a messy ponytail and her eyes sleepy but so sweet as she lifted her cheek for my goodbye kiss before I left, reminding me once again to be sure I was home on time.

Now she stood in front of me in an eye-catching dress that hugged her torso before exploding out in layers that ended around her knees, its glittering material catching the light. It started out at the neckline in one color, changing and deepening, ending at the bottom in the most vivid shade of sea blue I had ever seen, the colors all blending together. Her tiny feet were encased in shoes that matched the brilliant color, the fancy ribbons glittering to match her dress. She'd been practicing walking in them all week. Her hair was swept away from her face, her coppery curls smoothed into waves, making her look older. Her beautiful eyes, which were darkened with a hint of makeup, gazed at me nervously waiting for my reaction, while her shiny bottom lip was caught in her teeth. She looked so much like Bella as she stared at me and I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat.

Where had my little girl disappeared to?

Bella's voice broke through my foggy brain. "Anthony?"

I shook my head and smiled fondly at my daughter. "Emaline Rose Masen," I breathed through my tight throat. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl in the world tonight."

Her face broke into a brilliant smile and she flung herself off the step and into my arms. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered into my ear before pulling back.

I glanced at Bella and saw I wasn't the only one feeling rather emotional. Her beautiful eyes were brighter than normal and I held out my hand and wrapped my arm around her when she was beside me. "Our girl is perfect."

She nodded. "She is." She glanced up at me. "Did you remember to bring it?"

I nodded and patted my pocket. "I did." I smiled at Emmy. "C'mon Dumpling, Mom wants pictures and we have something for you."

Five minutes later there were more tears as I fastened the pretty necklace Bella had picked out around Emmy's neck. Simple and classic it nestled against her collarbone, the light catching the sapphire and diamond heart hanging at the end of the chain. Her ears held smaller versions of the heart and she turned her head side to side to catch the light; her smile once again almost blinding me with her happiness. "I love them!"

I grinned. We had given Liam a nice watch for his junior prom, and I had thought she might like a bracelet, but Bella had insisted this set was right for Emaline, and as usual, she was correct. Small and dainty, it suited her well.

She wasn't as delighted with the small canister of pepper spray I insisted she carry in her purse, but a look from Bella had Emmy rolling her eyes, and then pulling out her small camera and tucking the canister in before she replaced it. She looked at Bella, frowning. "Now it's too full, Mom. It doesn't look good."

"Emmy, carry your camera separately. It's very small and you can clip the carry cord to the purse. It'll save you from opening it all the time to take it out when you want to take a picture, and it will make your father feel better."

Emaline rolled her eyes again. "Fine."

I sighed. Bella was right. I did feel better knowing she had the spray.

I wasn't feeling as good a short time later. I watched them all pile into the limo, laughing and talking. The boys all looked far too grown up in their suits. The girls were way too pretty in their fancy dresses. Especially Emmy, who was far too lovely for her own good. And, just like her mother, totally unaware of the effect she had on those around her – especially the male gender. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of her and more than once I found myself glaring in his direction; Bella elbowing me in the ribs telling me to stop it. His arm around her waist was too possessive. The way he was holding her hand was just wrong; it was too strong, too much. _He_ was too much. I stood, watching the limo drive off, frowning. Right now, my decision to let her go wasn't feeling as settled as it had been. I looked at Bella who was watching me knowingly. Before I could say anything she shook her head. "Stop with the thoughts, E. She is going to have a great time and we are going to pick her up at two." She linked her arm with mine, dragging me into the house. "Now, Caitlin and I are going over to your mom's with Rose. Emmett and Dad are coming here to keep you entertained and out of trouble."

"Where is Liam?"

Bella grinned. "He and Amy are taking Aiden and his friend Sam to the arcade and then the movies. Liam said he didn't want to hang around the house, knowing you were probably going to worry yourself sick all night."

I crossed my arms. "I am not."

Bella grinned up at me. "You had better tuck that lower lip in when you lie like that, E. Your pout is giving you away."

"Bella …"

She held up her hand. "Relax, my overprotective, ever worrying husband. In a few hours your little girl will be sound asleep in her room and your nightmare will be over. Have a drink with your father and Emmett – the three of you can commiserate together, over pizza and beer." Laughing, she walked away, calling for Caitlin.

I huffed at her retreating back. The way Seth had been looking at her? I knew my nightmare was just beginning.

*()*

I took a swig of my beer and shook my head. "He was eye-balling her, Dad. I saw it." I huffed. "Right in front of me."

"Little fucker," Emmett snarled. "I bet I could have him arrested … for something. I could figure it out."

My father looked at me, smirking. "How many of those have you had, E?"

I shrugged. "Two ... maybe three." I rarely drank anymore and I realized I had become as much of a light weight when it came to drinking as Bella. My head was definitely fuzzy.

Beside me, Emmett laughed. "Try four … or five."

I glared at him. "How many have you had?"

He shrugged. "The same. Maybe more."

I groaned. Emmett was an idiot.

It was eight o'clock and time was crawling by. Not even Bella's homemade pizza had held much appeal. Emmett was in complete agreement with me about the whole evening. He hadn't been happy when he found out his goddaughter was going to the prom with a boy and his mind hadn't been swayed even when he met Seth, unlike my momentary lapse of judgement.

Liam had shocked me with how accepting he was of the whole date thing. He said he knew and liked Seth and I was too uptight over the idea. My father had been carefully neutral. Emaline was his quiet favorite of all our children and he would never go against her wishes, although I was pretty sure he wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

I looked at Emmett. "What if someone spikes the punch?"

My dad snorted. "I doubt they serve punch anymore, Edward. You're showing your age there, son."

I glared at him. "Okay then, what if …"

He interrupted me. "What if she has a great evening, Seth takes as good care of her as he promised and all this worrying is for nothing? I swear you are giving me an ulcer just listening to the two of you. Eat a piece of pizza and soak up some of the alcohol in your system."

"That's not how it works, Dad," I muttered petulantly. He was a retired doctor; he should know these things. "And I only had two beers."

"I think five," Emmett insisted.

"Shut up," I hissed. Emmett was an idiot and not helping me.

A few minutes later my eye caught something on the table and I leaned over to pick it up. "_Shit._ Emmy forgot her camera."

My dad leaned forward. "She won't be happy about that. I know how much she enjoys capturing her memories."

I shook my head. "Damn it. It's my fault. I made her put that canister of pepper spray in her purse. _Fuck._ She is gonna be so pissed with me." I barked out a dry laugh. "Again."

Emmett stood up. "Let's take it to her."

"What?"

"We can take it down to the school and give it to one of the chaperones."

I hesitated. "She might not like me showing up there."

"Nah. She'll be so grateful you brought her camera down, she'll be cool." He grinned. "We could even ask the chaperone to bring her to the door and you can give her the camera yourself and check to make sure she's okay!"

I looked at Emmett. He was a freaking genius. If I could see she was okay, I'd feel better.

My dad shook his head. "Not a good idea, boys."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want you there. She'll borrow a camera."

"No," I insisted, picking up her camera. "She likes this one."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Rose and I gave it to her. It's her favorite one."

My father's head continued to shake in an annoyingly quick fashion. "This just says bad idea all over it."

I paused. Maybe he was right.

Emmett clapped his hands together. "Emaline will be thrilled to have her camera. It's simple; we go to the door, give her the camera. She is happy, E is relaxed and then we can come home and drink some more beer and plot ways to having that eye-baller arrested just for fun."

Dad stood up. "If you insist on doing this, I'm driving. I've only had one beer. Neither of you should be behind the wheel." He pointed his finger at both of us. "In and out. You give her the camera and we leave. Deal?"

We both nodded. "Deal."

He shook his head. "I still want to go on the record I was against this idea."

*()*

By the time we got to the school I was re-thinking this plan. "You know, Dad is right. She'll borrow a camera."

Emmett shook his head. "No. I'm telling you she'll be happy."

My dad just sighed.

Emmett got out of the car. "Come on, E."

I hesitated. "Maybe we should let Dad take it to the door. Then she gets the camera, I don't get in trouble and we go home."

Emmett leaned in and grabbed the camera, cuffing the back of my head. "So whipped."

"I'm _not _whipped. As long as she gets the camera then it's all good. Dad is the better choice here."

"Nope."

He strode away and cursing, I opened the door and followed him. "Okay, fine. But we are just dropping it off. I'm not asking for her." My sobering brain knew this was the best plan. She would know I'd been there and not bothered her. That would get me points with her and Bella.

Before we got to the door he stopped and looked to the left. He watched something for a minute before breaking out into a grin. He turned and jogged toward the back of the building. I followed him, hissing his name. "What are you doing?"

He stopped in front of a door that was propped open and looked inside. I could hear music and laughter coming from behind the door. He disappeared inside for a minute and then came back grinning. "This is perfect."

"What?"

"Someone has the side door propped open. Little fuckers are no doubt sneaking out for booze," he grinned. "It's hidden by the long banners they have hanging from the rafters. You can see the whole gym. We can sneak in, have a look, make sure Emmy is good and then go drop the camera off. The best of both worlds."

I grimaced. "I don't know, Em."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You really don't want to check how eye-baller is treating your girl? That he is keeping his hands to himself?"

I growled. He'd better be. I followed Em into the door, stopping when Dad's voice came behind me.

"What are you two idiots doing?"

Em quickly explained his plan and my dad shook his head. "Give me the camera and go back to the car. You two are such morons. This is beyond a bad idea."

Em and I exchanged a look and slipped in the door. I blinked in the darkness and slowly we made our way forward. Emmett peeked around the material of one of the long banners and shook his head. "We need to go in more."

Nodding, I followed him, ignoring the voice in my head, which sounded surprisingly like my Chefgirl, telling me this was not a good plan. We moved down a few banners and Em looked around again, this time nodding. "I can see her, E."

I pushed him aside. "Let me see." I ducked under his arm and looked in the direction he pointed. The lights were low but I could see her. She was there, smiling and sitting with her friends. Seth was beside her and they were all laughing and talking. Nothing untoward was happening. Both of Seth's hands were visible and he was acting like a gentleman; just as he assured me he would. Emaline looked fine; in fact she looked more than fine. I felt the stirrings of guilt as I watched her. I shouldn't be doing this. Bella was right. I was too overprotective and I needed to get out of here and take Emmett with me. I knew this was one part of my evening I would not be sharing with my wife. The only thing she would know was we drove down and dropped off Emaline's camera; at the door, without asking for her.

I pulled back. "We shouldn't be here, Em. Let's go."

I turned and two things happened at once. Emmett stepped forward too quickly, knocking me off balance and my foot caught on the pile of material at our feet. At the same time my dad appeared, hissing our names. I lurched forward, falling into my dad and Emmett lunged trying to catch me, his feet also getting caught up in the banner. Instinctively, my hand reached up and grabbed the banner to steady my fall, which was a very bad idea.

In slow motion I saw and felt it all happen. The banner collapsed under the weight of the three grown men. It tore loudly as we all fell, headfirst, onto the dance floor, the material floating around us as we struggled to sit up, a mass of arms and legs, grunting under the weight of each other. There were gasps around us and the lights came on. Almost instantly my eyes found those of my shocked daughter, whose expression turned from surprise to confusion and very quickly to embarrassed anger as she stared at me. I struggled to my feet, pushing Emmett's large frame off me. She walked slowly forward, stopping in front of me. "Daddy?" she whispered in disbelief. Trying desperately to erase the look of hurt off her face and make her smile with one of my stupid moves, I shoved my hand out. "Hey, Dumpling … I, uh, brought your camera. I guess we came in the wrong door." Beside me, Emmett chuckled and my father sighed. For a minute she was motionless and silent, just staring at her camera. Then, in a move so fast that I didn't even see it coming; I found my ass back on the floor, blinking up at my furious daughter after she swept my feet out from under me in one of her defensive moves. Leaning down, she grabbed her camera and marched away, returning to her table where Seth stood, wrapping his arm around her and murmuring something into her ear.

My head fell back against the floor. So much for protecting her from Seth. I just drove her right to him. I watched in horror as Emaline pulled out her cell phone, turning her back to me as she began talking. I knew exactly who she had just called.

My wife.

_Fuck_.

So much for Bella not finding out about this clusterfuck.

I was in so much shit.

*()*

I sat, shifting nervously in the principal's office, beside my father and Emmett. After I had clamored to my feet, apologizing and desperately trying to be invisible to the crowd of teenagers watching and laughing, we had been calmly escorted out of the gym and into the office by a couple of the chaperones who knew me and my family. I could feel Emaline's eyes burning into the back of my head as I walked away and I wanted to turn around and apologize again, but I was pretty sure my ass couldn't take another fall.

Mr. Newton had listened to our explanation with a straight face but had insisted we were unable to leave since Bella had called to let him know she was on the way. After a very dignified and proper apology in which he asserted his complete innocence and repeatedly referred to both Emmett and I as idiots to the nth degree, my father assured him he was perfectly sober and able to drive us home. Mr. Newton had only shaken his head and regarded us with sympathy. "I can't do that, Mr. Cullen. I'm under strict instructions to keep you all here."

_Shit_.

I knew who had given him those instructions.

He chuckled as he looked at our crestfallen faces. "I imagine you would be happy to know you're not the first parent who has been caught checking up on their child, although I would say none have ever happened as, _spectacularly_, as your entrance." His eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Or with so many generations attached to it. I believe this one will be remembered for a long time to come." Then he frowned. "I will have to find out who was responsible for leaving a door propped open though. That was quite the security breach."

Emmett huffed. "Good thing it was just us who found it. Things could have been worse if a stranger had gotten in."

Mr. Newton leveled a gaze at Emmett that should have shut him up, but of course didn't. "It couldn't have been open very long. The chaperones check all the doors every half hour or so. And, I'm not sure you want to push that issue right now, Mr. McCarthy. I could call the police and have you arrested for trespassing."

"It would never stick. " Emmett pulled out his ID, holding it out haughtily. "I guarantee you that fact."

Mr. Newton didn't look impressed. "Emaline would still watch her father, Uncle and Grandfather be taken away in a police cruiser."

I blanched. "Sorry, Mr. Newton. No need to call the police. He'll shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do," Emmett muttered.

"_Shut up_," both my father and I hissed at him.

He huffed at me. I cuffed the back of his head. "Idiot," I snarled at him, glaring. This was all his fault. "Zip it!"

He glared back at me. "Nice move your daughter pulled on you, E. My girl has moves. She flattened you pretty quickly." He taunted me dryly. "You had better hope Bella doesn't know any of those moves, or you may not be walking tomorrow.

I swallowed heavily. Bella had attended some of those kickboxing classes with Emaline. And she was going to be pissed at me.

My father groaned. "_Both_ of you shut up. All I wanted was some pizza and beer and to watch the game on TV. Bella never told me we might end up in jail." He shook his head. "I'm too old for this shit," he muttered.

Mr. Newton chuckled as he and Dad exchanged a look.

Outside the office I could hear voices and I groaned when I realized who they belonged to. Bella, Rose and my mom were outside. All three of us looked at each other fearfully and any lingering after effects of the beer I had drunk vaporized and I was suddenly stone cold sober. I was about to find out just how pissed she was at us, especially me.

*()*

Mr. Newton excused himself and went outside. Emmett turned to my dad and I. "We need to back each other up or we are dead meat. You guys with me? We tell them it was a mistake and how sorry we are and we get out of here. Right?"

I nodded. "Right."

Dad huffed. "Idiots."

The door opened and our wives walked in. I shivered as I took in their expressions and I swore the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. I snuck a peek at Bella but her gaze was fixed on my father who shifted uncomfortably under her stare. He adored her and I knew her opinion of him meant a great deal.

"Carlisle Cullen." Her voice was dangerously soft. "I'm shocked enough to see Anthony and Emmett here, but to find you in here with these two idiots ... words fail me, Dad. I can't believe you went along with them on this."

My dad barked out a laugh. "I didn't do anything! I was trying to stop them." His hand waved in our direction dismissively. "These two wouldn't listen and they took me down with them! I'm getting a bad rap here!"

I snorted as I looked at him. "A bad rap, Dad? What are we now, hoodlums?"

My mom spoke up. "I would keep my mouth closed if I was you, Anthony Edward Masen.

_Shit_. She used all my names. This was even worse than I thought. Emmett had added the middle name for me years ago but this was the first time Mom had ever rattled it off in anger.

Rose stepped forward and cuffed Emmett on the back of the head. "I told you to go and keep E's mind off the prom. Not crash it, you moron."

"Rosie, it was an accident. Wasn't it, E?"

I nodded furiously, but she ignored me.

She shook her head. "You're an accident." She pulled his arm. "Home. Now."

"You too, Carlisle," my mom ordered. "And I don't want to hear a word from you 'til we get home."

My dad nodded.

I was silent as they all left, Emmett muttering he would talk to me soon. The women all shared a look but said nothing. The door shut and I was left alone with Bella.

I kept my eyes lowered and braced myself for the tongue lashing I was about to receive before I was allowed to go home.

I waited.

And waited.

Finally, I lifted my eyes to Bella, who was standing, regarding me silently.

The disappointment and hurt expression in her beautiful eyes wrecked me.

I was expecting anger. Yelling. Maybe even a little bodily harm.

I wasn't expecting sadness.

I stepped forward, my hand reaching out to her. "Bella," I breathed.

She held up her hand and I stopped.

"I am driving you home, Anthony. I would leave you here to walk home, but we have children who need a parent at home. Even an irresponsible one. Liam and Aiden will be home shortly."

"Where will you be?"

"I am going to go back to your parents where Caitlin is."

"Emaline?"

"I will pick her up in the morning."

"But we agreed …"

Bella's voice dropped, her anger starting to show through as she interrupted me. "I changed my mind. Our daughter asked if she could spend the night with her friends. For some reason, she doesn't want to come home tonight. Considering her evening was so _rudely_ interrupted, I said yes." She straightened her shoulders. "Do you really want to argue with me about this?"

"No." I paused. "Bella …"

She turned and walked to the door, pulling it open. "Wait in the car. I'm going to go and make sure our daughter is okay." She looked at me. "Do not follow me. She does not want to see you again tonight, Anthony."

I nodded; my throat thick. As unobtrusively as possible I made my way to the car. Luckily, most of the students were back in the gym. I could hear the music again and the noise level was much louder than earlier. I hoped that meant things were going well and that Emaline could salvage her evening. I hated to think I had spoiled her entire night.

Bella came out a short time later and the drive home was silent. When we arrived, I got out of the car and looked at her. "What time are you coming home?"

She didn't look at me. "After I pick Emaline up in the morning."

I was shocked. "You're not coming home tonight?"

"No."

I leaned forward, holding out my hand. "Bella … Chefgirl. Please."

Her eyes remained forward. She was so angry. I knew I needed to give her some space to cool down.

"Drive safely, please. Can you at least let me know when you get back to my parents?" I asked quietly.

She hesitated but nodded.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'll see you in the morning."

I shut the door, watching her drive away with a heavy heart. She had never left me alone before. We always talked. But she was so mad at me she couldn't even do that right now.

I walked into the house wearily. I had a lot of making up to do.

*()*

My phone buzzed a short time later. I grabbed it, anxious to see Bella's text.

_**Am here**_**.**

That was it. She was even too angry to text me. I racked my brains, unsure how to start a dialogue with my wife when she was so angry with me.

_**I'm sorry Bella. It wasn't intentional. Please believe that.**_

There was no reply. I tried again.

_**Our bed will be too big without you beside me. Please come home. You don't have to talk to me, but I need you home – please.**_

My phone remained silent.

My fingers were typing before I could stop them as I sent the other girl I had wronged tonight a text.

_**Emaline – I am so sorry. I offer no excuses other than my own stupidity. I hope your sleepover is fun and you will let me talk to you tomorrow. Daddy loves you, Dumpling.**_

Once again my phone lay still.

I dropped my head in my hands.

I was so fucked.

*()*

Liam looked at me, across the breakfast table, his eyes wide. "Dad, you did what?"

When he arrived home the night before, I had gotten Aiden ready for bed and read with him for a while and when I came downstairs Liam had already gone to his room. I had roamed the house most of the night;unable to sleep, my phone in my hand in case either Bella or Emaline texted me. Even if it was in anger I would have happily read their words, but my phone, like the house, was quiet. Liam had found me this morning, head aching, hunched over at the kitchen table, drinking my own horrid coffee and longing for Bella. He had sat down beside me frowning and asked where his mother was, since she was always the first one up. I then proceeded to tell him what I had done.

Now I looked at him and nodded silently. "I messed up, Liam. Huge."

"But, why? I thought you were cool with Seth."

I shrugged. "I panicked. Uncle Em got me all stirred up." I sighed. "And the beer I drank didn't help." I scrubbed my face with my hands. "I didn't plan it. It was just a string of bad choices."

He stared at me for a minute and covered his face. I looked at him confused, unable to gauge his reaction, until I realized his shoulders were shaking. "Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing."

His head dropped back as he laughed. He shook his head before looking at me. "It is so epic, Dad."

"Epic?"

He kept chuckling as he wiped his eyes. "You have done some major screw-ups before, but this one tops them all."

I snorted. "Tell me about it. Your mother and sister aren't speaking to me. Neither one of them came home last night. I have a hangover 'cause I'm not used to drinking more than a beer or two anymore, there isn't any decent coffee and I'm exhausted." My shoulders slumped. "I have no idea how to make this up to your sister or to get your mother to talk to me again." I groaned. "I'm not so sure about Grams either. She was royally pissed."

Liam leaned over and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I can't believe you got Gramps in trouble. He's the one I'd worry about." His voice became serious. "Mom will forgive you. You know how she needs to work things out before she reacts. Emmy will get over it, Dad. I'll talk to her."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "I'll explain the whole 'Dad is too old to drink and make good decisions anymore' thing. And how because Uncle Em said it was a good idea, you followed him blindly, even though you knew better. Just like you taught us to do."

I growled at him and he chuckled. "Kidding, Dad." He paused. "Do you remember when I was like eight and I borrowed Emmy's favorite toy without asking and broke it?"

I nodded.

"She was so mad at me and no matter how much I told her I was sorry, it didn't change anything. Do you remember what you said to me?"

I frowned. "No."

"You said I had to let her feel like that until she didn't feel it anymore. And when she was ready then she would listen to my apology. You told me girls take longer to get over being angry than boys do." He grinned at me. "I think you need to take your own advice here, Dad. Let Mom and Emmy work it out. When they're ready they'll let you know."

He was right. My son was sixteen and he was giving me advice. Good advice none the less.

Now I had to show him I was mature enough to listen to it.

*()*

It was an awful day. Probably one of the worst of my entire life. When the girls came home, late in the afternoon, Caitlin was the only one who seemed happy to see me. Emaline walked right past me and went to her room. Bella dropped a kiss on Aiden's head before she went into the kitchen, not even acknowledging my presence. I followed her into the room, listening to her talk to Liam about the day, but she continued to ignore me. The rest of the day followed the same pattern. Life continued; I took Aiden to soccer while Bella drove Caitlin to her dance class; I did a few chores, and we had dinner, although my appetite was non-existent. The house remained busy and active even while my heart ached. If needed, Bella addressed me politely, and answered my inquiries as briefly as possible. I didn't try and push her, trying the heed my son's advice. Our children knew something was up, but didn't really pay much attention to the atmosphere. Emaline never came out of her room and Liam went about his day as normal. Neither my father nor Emmett answered my texts. I didn't take that as a good omen.

When evening came, the younger two were settled and the house was quiet as I went to find Bella. I wanted to try and talk to her so that we could then sit down and talk to Emaline, together. As I passed Emaline's door I could hear the murmur of voices and I stopped. They were in there together. I squared my shoulders and before I could chicken out, I knocked on the door and opened it, stepping into Emmy's room. She and Bella were sitting on her bed, both crossed legged, their hands clasped. They stared at me silently, their expressions both surprised that I would choose to confront them. I drew in a deep breath.

"I know you're both angry. I know what I did was stupid and irresponsible." My hand tightened on the door knob. "I also know you're not ready to talk to me, but when you are, I will listen to what you have to say."

Neither of them spoke and I cautiously stepped in farther. "I didn't plan it. Please know that." I looked at my daughter, my eyes pleading. "I am so sorry for the embarrassment I caused you, Emmy. It wasn't intentional. I would never do anything to hurt you … but I know I did and I'm sorry."

Two sets of beautiful, sad eyes looked at me. I shrugged, unsure of what to do next. "Just wanted to say that."

I stepped back and pulled the door closed. I waited, hoping for a voice to tell me to wait, but it didn't happen. Discouraged, I went back downstairs and grabbed my jacket. I went for a walk and ended up in front of my parents' house. Unsure of my welcome there either, I knocked softly, standing back when the door opened and my mother stood there. "Um, hi Mom."

For a minute she was silent and then she stood back, allowing me in. I took in a deep breath. "You're not talking to me either I take it? Can I see Dad at least?"

Her arms came around me and I grabbed her tightly, grateful for the hug. "The girls still giving you the silent treatment?" she asked quietly.

I nodded into her shoulder, soaking up her affection.

She pushed me back roughly. "Good. You deserve it after that stunt you pulled. Your father is right, Edward. You're an idiot. What a hare-brain idea."

I hung my head. So much for the brief parental sympathy.

Her hand came under my chin and lifted my head. She shook her head at me, but smiled. "But you are my idiot and I love you. Now go see your father. I'm still mad at you." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I'll stop in a couple days and you can come for supper, okay?"

I nodded, feeling better. As I turned she smacked the back of my head.

"Ow!"

I looked at her aghast. My mother never smacked me.

"That was from Alice. And it's nothing compared to what she wanted me to do to you. You're lucky Jasper stopped her and Jazzy from getting on a plane to come kick your ass."

Shit – I hadn't even thought about Alice. Of course Mom and Bella would tell her. And if they didn't, she and Emmy were so close, she would have found out that way. At the moment I was grateful for the distance between my sister and me. She was downright scary when angry.

Sighing, I went to see my father. Maybe he could help me figure this out.

Two hours later I let myself into a silent house. Talking to Dad had helped, although he didn't have any new advice to offer, other than assuring me I would eventually be forgiven and I needed to be patient. Like Liam he was starting to see the funny side of what happened, although he hadn't shared that information with my mother yet. I stared at him, aghast. I wasn't sure when or if I would ever find this funny. He had clapped me on the shoulder, chuckling. "You will, son. One day you will." I really wasn't so sure about that.

Quietly, I made my way through the house, checking on my family. Everyone was in bed, either asleep or in their own little world, safe within our home. Liam grinned at me from his desk where he sat, headphones on, with his computer going. Aiden and Caitlin were both curled into their beds sleeping. I hesitated at Emmy's door and then went into the dark room. She was tucked under her blankets and I stood over her just looking for a few minutes. I could see her earbuds in and I wasn't sure if she was still awake, but I took the chance and I leaned down kissing her soft cheek, and ran my hand through her thick curls. "I'm so very sorry, my dumpling," I whispered close to her ear, hoping somehow she would hear me and know I meant it.

I paused outside our room, wondering if Bella was still awake. If she was ready to talk. I walked in and stopped. Our bed was empty. I crossed to the ensuite door but she wasn't soaking in the tub, either. Turning, I look down the hall. The guest room door was shut. I sighed, my chest heavy. I went down the hall and quietly turned the handle. The door was locked. I knew there was no point trying to knock. She wasn't ready.

With heavy steps I went back to our room. Another night without Bella.

At the moment it felt like there could be no greater punishment.

*()*

Sunday passed in a haze of quiet politeness again. Liam, Aiden and I shot some hoops in the driveway. They helped me rake up the back yard. I took Aiden and Caitlin for ice cream mid-afternoon, desperate to escape the silence of the house. We went to the park and I listened to their laughter as they played, smiling as I watched them, knowing they too were growing up and these days of being kids would soon stop. I barbequed the steaks Bella prepared for dinner, having finally mastered the art of grilling. They tasted like ash in my mouth, although everyone else seemed to enjoy them. Emaline came out of her room and joined us for meals, but otherwise was quiet. I knew she and Liam talked since I saw her coming out of his room at one point but she simply passed me on the stairs without a word. After dinner she went out for a while and I was very good at not asking where she went. I knew Bella would know. When she returned, I was sure there was a glimmer of a smile on her face when she saw me, but it faded so quickly I couldn't tell.

Monday morning I woke up, unrefreshed and alone. Bella had once again slept in the guest room. I sat on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands.

God, I missed her. My Chefgirl. The bed was cold without her and nothing worked for me without her touch or hearing her laughter. We were in the same house, only feet apart, yet it felt as though there was an entire continent separating us. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

I went to the kitchen amidst the usual morning chaos. The kids were eating breakfast, Bella was organizing lunches, the TV was on, the radio playing; it was all so normal. I heard the bus coming and Caitlin and Aiden jumped up, grabbing their bags and leaving after hugs and kisses were shared. Liam stood up, stretching. "Can you drop me off at school, Dad?"

"Sure. Get your stuff." I hesitated. "You, ah, want a ride, Emmy?"

"No, thanks. Mom will take me. I have a free class first period."

"Okay." I wasn't surprised when she declined. But at least she had spoken to me. I looked at Bella who was sipping her coffee. Her eyes looked as tired as I felt. I wanted to go and sit beside her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her until she spoke to me. I would even take her yelling. Anything. But not this silence. Not the continued absence of her touch.

Sighing, I picked up my travel mug. "Have a good day, Emmy." I began to walk out, but I couldn't simply leave. I turned back, sitting my mug down with a loud thump on the counter. Both of my girls looked at me, but my gaze focused on Bella and my voice was low and pleading. "Don't stay away from me for much longer, Chefgirl. Your anger is enough of a punishment. Not hearing your voice or having you beside me at night is just … too much."

I saw Emaline look between her mother and me. I cleared my throat, ignoring the dampness of my eyes. "I love you both. You have to forgive me sometime. I'd like it to be soon. Please."

I picked up my mug and left.

*()*

I shut my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I had gone through the accounting department, picking and nagging about invoices and payables, ripped apart every idea R & D had presented at our meeting, snarked at the IT area over their lack of communication, bitched at Shannon and Heather about vacation requests and generally pissed off everyone around me. And it was only two o'clock.

So far, a fairly successful Monday.

A timid knock had me smirking before I turned my chair around, wondering who my next victim would be. Flabbergasted at seeing Emaline in my doorway would have been an understatement. Her face was pale and she clasped her hands together as she stared at me. "Daddy? Can I talk to you?"

Instantly, I was out of my chair and across the room, dragging her into my arms and shutting the door with my foot. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her tightly. "Are you okay, Dumpling?"

She nodded against my chest.

I pulled back, cupping her sweet face. "I'm so sorry …"

She smiled shakily. "I know, Daddy. I know how sorry you are."

"You do?"

She nodded. "I thought, maybe, we could go and talk? Have ice cream?"

I smiled in relief. "Yeah. We could do that. The usual place?"

"Okay."

I quickly gathered my stuff and wrapped my arm around my daughter, leading her through the hall. I stopped at Shannon's door. "I, um, I'm off the rest of the day."

She rolled her eyes. "Good plan."

"Can you stamp those vacation requests approved?"

"Yep. Done."

"Maybe reschedule the R & D meeting for Wednesday?"

"Done."

It was my turn to roll my eyes at her. "Anything else you've done?"

She smirked. "I'm ordering lunch in for the entire staff tomorrow – on you."

"Good plan."

"I thought so. Have a good afternoon, Anthony."

I looked down at Emmy and grinned. "I will, now."

*()*

Tucked into our favorite booth in our usual ice cream shop I smiled at my daughter. "Why did you decide to forgive me?"

She sighed. "You were crying this morning, Daddy. You don't do that very often." She paused. "I don't like it."

"Ah."

"And Uncle Emmett told me the whole story last night and I gave it a lot of thought."

"You saw Uncle Emmett?"

She nodded around a mouthful of ice cream. "We had a talk last night. He told me it was all his idea and that he goaded you into it. He also said you were trying to leave when you, um, fell."

"We were. But, it was still my decision. As much as I want to blame it all on Uncle Emmett, I can't. I embarrassed you, Emmy. I'm so sorry."

She stared at me for a minute, her lovely eyes looking at me shrewdly. "Uncle Emmett says you're feeling insecure."

I snorted. "Is that what he says?"

"Liam says you feel old and you probably shouldn't drink with Uncle Em anymore."

I shook my head.

"Grandpa says you're an idiot."

I had to laugh. "He's not wrong, kiddo. But he was there as well."

"He claims total innocence."

"I see."

She nodded, pausing before she spoke again. "Mom says you feel like I'm growing up too fast and you're scared."

I sighed as I thought about my wife. My voice softened. "Mom isn't far off."

"I'm still your little girl, Daddy. I always will be."

"I know. You just looked so grown up and … well, I panicked I guess and I acted stupid. I'm just sorry it caused you pain and ruined your night."

She patted my hand. "Actually, after you got taken to the, um, Principal's Office," she giggled softly, "and everyone was sort of standing around, Seth was really cool. He started talking about dumbass moves his parents had made, which got everyone talking." She smiled. "He made everyone laugh and join in and it sort of … broke the ice. Then people started dancing and … it was okay. He didn't let anyone bother me. And I had a lot of fun at Jenny's."

"I'm glad to hear that, Dumpling."

"Not that it excuses what you did, Daddy."

"No. I know, kiddo. I guess I owe Seth an apology as well."

"Yeah, you do. He made you seem funny and silly instead of … irrational. He really stuck up for you."

I gaped at her. "Why would he do that?"

She smiled softly. "Because his mother and father are divorced and he rarely sees his dad. Even when he was so sick last year, his dad barely paid him any attention. He says he would do anything to have his dad love him the way you love me. He told me I should be glad I have someone who cares about me that much. This morning he told me I had to stop being mad at you."

Her face was thoughtful as she spoke. "He said not to think about it as the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me, but rather a funny story I could tell my kids one day about their grandpa. He told me to ignore what the other kids said – it would blow over and they would move on to the next big thing. That's what he did when he came back from being sick. He carried on and eventually they stopped talking about him." She smiled. "Then he had his mom drop me off at your office."

I blinked. Guilt and shame crept up my spine. Seth had defended me. This kid who I assumed was moving in on my daughter had covered for me, made her feel better and then convinced her to talk to me. Emmy was right. I owed him; and more than just an apology.

I felt like banging my head on the table. I was so fucked with this kid. I had no choice but to like him.

Emaline chuckled. "He likes you. He thinks you're a great dad … and pretty cool." She bit her lip. "Maybe you could try and get to know him, Daddy? He's … important."

_Important?_

Shit, I wasn't ready for this. I swallowed heavily and looked at her. She gazed back, her eyes hopeful and soft. Not angry. Thanks to him, she wasn't angry.

I nodded in defeat. "Yeah. I could do that."

"Good. And Daddy?"

"What?"

"I don't want you near the school again … for a while … okay?"

I deserved that. "Okay."

"I didn't like what some of the older girls said after you left the dance. So, I just want you to stay away."

I was confused and I tilted my head at her, frowning.

She shrugged. "I heard some of them in the bathroom talking about you and Uncle Em. I didn't like it."

"What did they say?"

She blushed, her cheeks fusing with color.

"What, Dumpling— tell me."

"They called you, um, a DILF."

"A what?" I had no idea what that was. I ran through the word in my head. Dilf. I shook my head. "I don't know that word, Emmy. Is it like a slang thing?"

If possible her cheeks grew redder. "No, Daddy. It's initials. D.I.L.F." She spelled them out.

Initials? I mulled it over. Dumb Idiotic Looking Father? That made sense, but I had no idea. I'd have to ask Bella when she was speaking to me again. All I knew was my daughter was insulted they called me that, so it was probably along those lines. I was touched that even though she was angry at me she didn't like them calling me names.

"It's okay, Emmy. I won't come to the school. And ignore what the other kids say. As long as you're okay with me I don't care."

She gave me a strange look but nodded.

"There is another reason I came to see you."

"What's that?"

"I want you to go home and talk to Mom. She was crying this morning too. She was mostly mad for me, Daddy. But I'm not mad anymore and I don't want Mom to be either."

My heart clenched. I hated when Bella cried. It broke me every time. "Okay, kiddo. I want to talk to her too. Let's go, then."

She stood up. "You need to take me to Gram's."

"I thought you weren't mad anymore?"

"I'm not. All of us are going there. We're, um, giving you and Mom some space. Liam and I made the arrangements with Grams."

I pulled her against me. "Thanks, kiddo."

Her eyes were anxious. "You'll make up, right? I don't like you mad at each other."

There was nothing I wanted more. Emaline had forgiven me, now I had to get Bella to do the same. I smiled at my daughter, not wanting her to be worried.

"Consider it done, Emmy."

*()*

I walked into the quiet house and went directly to the kitchen. Bella's hub was the kitchen and she was in there most of the time. She looked up from the table wearily as I walked in, surprised to see me home so early. I stood looking at her, desperate for her.

"Emmy came to the office. We went for ice cream." Bella knew that was 'our thing' and what it meant to us.

"Oh." She sighed. "Good."

"We talked. She's forgiven me, Bella. Do you think we could work toward you doing the same thing?"

She shook her head.

"Why?" The one word was painful to get out of my throat.

"Because I already have."

Seconds later I was wrapped around her, my entire being sighing in relief at touching her. I held her against me, feeling her shoulders shaking from her quiet cries as she wept into my chest. "No, Chefgirl, please. God, I hate it when you cry. Please," I begged.

"I had forgiven you last night," she sobbed. "I just didn't know how to come tell you. And then this morning we were all awkward and strained and the kids were there and then you said what you did and Emmy …" She trailed off into tears again.

"I know," I murmured into her hair. "God, baby, I missed you so much."

She looked up at me, her brilliant eyes swimming with tears. "I missed you too."

I cupped her face and kissed her sweet lips. "You were so mad at me."

"I was," she sniffed.

"But not anymore, right?"

"No."

"Emmy and Liam arranged for everyone to go to my parents."

"They did?"

"They wanted us to make up, Chefgirl. They are giving us some private time to talk … and stuff."

"Stuff?"

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Make-up … stuff."

Her smile was shaky. "I like make-up stuff."

My lips grazed hers. "I love make-up stuff with you. Do you want to talk first or do you wanna go upstairs and make-up there and talk later?"

"Later. Talk later."

"Good. We have a lot of stuff to make up for." I covered her mouth with mine.

*()*

I leaned back in Bella's embrace, the warm, scented water of the bath filling the air around us. After a long passionate make-up session we had retreated to the deep bathtub, both us still needing the intimacy of being close.

I picked up her hand and kissed the damp palm, before covering it with mine. "You were so angry, Chefgirl. You have never been that angry before."

Her arm tightened around me. "I was more than just angry, E. I was shocked at your behavior. I was upset you didn't trust Emmy enough to leave it alone. That you didn't trust me enough to know I wouldn't let her go out with someone I didn't think would look after her. I was embarrassed for our daughter and angry on her behalf. I know how it feels to be embarrassed in front of so many people, and I hated that she would know that feeling now."

I winced. Of course she would be upset over that. She had experienced so much hurt in her younger life that she would loathe the fact that Emaline had experienced that feeling. Especially when I was the one that caused it.

"And I was …" she hesitated.

"Say it."

"Disappointed in you."

Leaning up, I kissed her cheek. "That hurt you to say it, didn't it?"

"I've never experienced that feeling with you before, Anthony. It hit me pretty hard. When you were talking to Seth that night I had assured Emmy you would never do anything to hurt or embarrass her … and then you did."

"I know." I sighed, a deep heavy sound in the room. "I hate that I caused her embarrassment, as well. Looking back on it, I'm pretty disappointed in myself as well. I can't even explain it, Bella. One minute I was fine and the next minute it was as if my brain checked out on me. And by the time it checked back in it was too late – the entire chain of events had started." I shook my head. "I panicked. I reacted. And Emmy paid the price. I didn't plan it. I just … didn't think."

I looked up at her. "I had too much to drink. I didn't eat. I let my imagination run away with me."

"Emmy tells me Emmett instigated it."

I chuckled. "He helped. I think he was almost as freaked out by this as I was."

"You need to let her grow up, E. You both do."

"I know, Bella. I'll do better. I won't forget this."

Unexpectedly, she giggled. "Neither will a lot of people. You made quite an impression I think."

I felt a grin pull at my lips. "No, I don't imagine so." I frowned. "We shouldn't be laughing about it."

Bella sighed. "Maybe we need to. We've been upset over it enough."

"Dad said we would see the humor in it soon."

Bella chuckled. "Your trusty sidekick."

I snorted. "Some sidekick. He sold me and Emmett out pretty fast." I shook my head. "He kept saying it was a bad idea. It was like he knew a disaster was about to happen. I should have listened." I groaned. "I should have done so many things differently. I should have left the camera where it was."

We were quiet for a minute. "Did Emmy tell you what Seth did?"

"I told you he's a good boy, E. He has a good head on his shoulders. And he cares about Emmy."

"I know," I said grudgingly. "Emmy says he's … important."

Bella's arms tightened. "Can you handle that?"

"I'll learn."

"Good. Because next time Emmy might not be so … lenient … when she takes you down."

I groaned at the memory of my daughter standing over me. My head fell back on her shoulder. "She was lethal. My ass is still sore."

"Did you need me to kiss it better, E?"

I rolled over so we were pressed against each other in the warm water. I grinned at her. "Are you offering, Mrs. Masen? Seems to me when we first knew each other you scoffed at the idea of kissing my ass better."

She smiled at me. "I had no idea just how fine an ass it was, Mr. Masen."

I loved her teasing. It was right. It was us. I leaned forward, my lips hovering over hers. "Are we okay, Bella?" I whispered.

"We will be."

"Talk more?"

"Later. I have some first aid work to do right now."

I groaned and captured her lips with mine. Our tongues met and stroked as I shifted up, pulling Bella with me, moving and adjusting until she had straddled my lap. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, holding me close as we kissed and explored, the quiet sounds of our pleasure filling the room. I caressed her wet skin, her curves fitting against me as perfectly as they had ever done. I rocked against her, my erection already weeping for her as she slowly arched and sheathed me inside her. I groaned at the sensation, made all that more intense with the heat of the water and the angle we were sitting at. "Ride me, Bella," I pleaded, my hands pressing her against me. Her hands moved and gripped the sides of the tub as she began thrusting, pushing down on me slowly; her rhythm building as we rocked and moved, the water rising over the edge, splashing on the floor in pools of sweetly scented bubbles. I buried my head in her neck, my breath coming out in sharp, hard puffs of air, her name spilling from my lips as I felt the fiery ache winding and burning its way through my body. She arched back and I pulled her up sharply, my hand flat against the smooth of her back, my mouth closing around her nipple as I tugged and teased her with my lips. Her hands flew to my shoulders as she stiffened, crying out my name. I watched her come apart, so lovely and needy as she shuddered and writhed on me. I exploded inside her, my eyes closing as the pleasure shot through me, so great in its intensity I could only ride it out with a deep gasp.

Slowly, we stopped. Sated, we wrapped around each other, sinking back into the water. Grinning, I turned on the tap adding some more water to the tub and I looked over the edge at the submerged tiles. I leaned forward and grabbed one of the towels, tossing it down to the floor, all the while still holding her. I didn't want to let her go; now or ever again.

"Bella," I whispered; a pleading tone to my voice.

She looked at me, her hand stroking my face. "What is it?"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

I swallowed. "Promise me no matter how angry you get you'll never take yourself away from me again. That … shattered me."

Her eyes filled. "I'm sorry, Anthony. I was just so … confused." She pulled my face down to hers, resting her forehead against mine. "It hurt me, too."

"Never again?"

"Never."

*()*

The house was silent as I walked through it hours later. Made-up and united again, we had gone and picked up our children, happily going through the routine of settling them for the night when we got home. I went from room to room, tucking in uncovered limbs, kissing foreheads and cheeks, checking doors and making sure my family was safe. I lingered over Emaline. She, Bella and I had sat down and talked, clearing the air completely. There were more tears, some anger and even some laughter. And in the end, there was forgiveness, hugs and love. Leaning down, I nuzzled her soft cheek and her eyes blinked up sleepily at me. "Hi."

"Hey, Dumpling. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to say I love you."

She smiled up at me, heavy eyed and sleepy. I kissed her forehead again. "Night, baby."

Her hand caught mine, squeezing it as she smiled. "You're still the bestest daddy I know."

My throat tightened. "Thanks, Dumpling."

I walked into our bedroom, my chest warming when I saw Bella there, in our bed, waiting for me. "I missed this," I smiled at her.

"Never again," she promised.

I crawled in beside her, pulling her into my arms, sighing at the rightness of the moment.

My family was tucked up safe for the night.

My wife was curled up against me.

We were strong again. With her beside me I was always stronger. We had made it through this rough patch and we would keep growing. Living and learning. Laughing and sharing. Yelling and making up. Tears and passion. Family. Friends. Love. All the things that made this life so rich and full. And as long as it was with Bella, I would take it all.

I pulled her closer, my lips finding hers. Sweetly we explored each other, her velvet tongue stroking mine. Hands roamed and caressed, fingertips trailing and teasing as we shifted and moved skin against skin; hard pressed into soft. Our kisses became deeper and needier and finally I slipped into her, sighing at being one with her again. We moved languidly, not rushing, simply needing the feeling of this closeness. Words of love and longing were shared between deep kisses. Promises made. Hurts healed with our touches. And finally we came, our bodies joined in the heat of our desire and I groaned her name into her mouth as she shattered around me.

I held her close, not wanting to let her go, pressing soft kisses to her head, nuzzling her fragrant skin and wrapped in her love. This was where I belonged.

The room was quiet; the night deepening as we laid, still awake, yet peacefully relaxed. A drifting thought floated through my mind and I remembered a question I wanted to ask my wife. I had meant to ask her earlier, but I had forgotten.

"Bella?"

She shifted and looked up at me, her face smiling. "Hmm?"

"What's a DILF?"

* * *

**There was simply no way I could possibly write Edward's horror about finding out what a DILF was. I will leave that to your imagination. Suffice it to say he will avoid the school at all costs for a while. **

**Before you jump all over me, remember he is human and he acted in haste. Her anger was so great because of the hurt his actions caused their daughter - and so shocked because of how OOC it was for him. Thats life. It happens.**

**But as with all couples who love so deeply - they made up and have learned a valuable lesson. And they still love - hard.**

**Hopefully he will remember this and Caitlin's junior prom will be drama free for her in a couple years ... but it is overprotective Fenceward...**

**Just saying.**

**Thanks for reading! The new fic Penalty Shot will start next week. Teasers already up on my group page!**


End file.
